Tomates e Macarrão
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: UA - Somos primos, crescemos juntos sob o teto de nossa família tradicionalmente cultivadora de tomates. Até James não querer mais saber de tomates e outras coisas vermelhas como eu: Lílian Evans Gaiardoni.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter n me pertence e mt menos James Potter. Existe mundo mais injusto? Até titio Voldie eh mais feliz q eo... V6 sabem, qm nunca quis ter aqles olhos vermelhinhus como o de um coelho? x33

**

* * *

**

**Tomates e macarrão**

_Somos primos, crescemos juntos sob o teto de nossa família tradicionalmente cultivadora de tomates. Até James não querer mais saber de tomates e outras coisas vermelhas como eu: Lilían Evans Gaiardoni._

**Prólogo**

Moro numa cidade pacata do interior da Itália. E como toda família tradicionalmente interiorana, vivemos da agricultura. E posso garantir, com orgulho, que nosso sustento vem do tomate. Além de pequenos vinhedos também. Graças ao cultivo, minha família possui grande influência.

Entretanto, essa influência não foi o bastante para manter meu primo ao meu lado: James Potter Gaiardoni.

Crescemos inseparáveis. Aquele casal de crianças peculiar que juram nunca se separarem tão grande é a ligação e sintonia entre eles. Assim éramos nós.

Até Jimie me trocar por algo além e mais sedutor que uma cidadezinha tranqüila do oeste italiano.

Eu, sinceramente, não o culpo. Eu me canso de mim mesma e em determinados instantes, do lugar onde moro. Sei que é difícil para um jovem (e nessas horas me esqueço que sou três anos mais nova que Jay) bombardeado por revistas e jornais da capital, desejar permanecer aqui.

Muitas vezes quis segui-lo, dando uma de Jay. Porém, existe algo que me prende aqui. Talvez seja o fato de eu ser uma mulher e fazer parte de uma linda e grande família (como esperado de italianos antigos), linda e grande família **conservadora**. Ou talvez sejam as memórias do lugar...

Mas nem tudo permanece imutável. E para uma família tradicional, meus pais chegaram a conclusão de que eu precisava estudar. E que ensino melhor eu poderia achar que não fosse na capital, afinal, eles argumentavam, _esse sempre não fora seu sonho Lily?!_

E mais uma vez, eu me via pega numa armadilha tecida por minhas próprias palavras exposta numa discussão calorosa. É, eu definitivamente não sou conhecida por minha sabedoria e sensatez, faço mais o tipo pavio curto.

A quem eu tentava ludibriar com o papo romancista de que seria feliz para sempre em minha cidade? Nem meus parentes caíram nessa. Almejava cursar direito no esconderijo mais recôndito de meu ser, não era à toa que revistas e livros não me faltavam para saciar minha curiosidade.

E foi então que meus pais me enviaram para Londres. Iria morar com meu primo, só sob a tutela dele (que coisa mais arcaica, valha-me meus tomates!) que me foi permitido prestar provas para tentar admissão na universidade. A continuação gloriosa de meus estudos e de minha vida...

* * *

Okay, Londres é linda, mistura na medida certa: moderno com antigo, mas não cheira a tomate. Na verdade, cheira muito mal. Quase sufoquei com tanta fumaça.

Arrastando pesada e sofregamente minha mala em direção a um taxista nada cavalheiro (e aquele papo de cavalheirismo dos britânicos hein? Propaganda enganosa para atrair donzelas indefesas e românticas a fim de aumentar a arrecadação com o turismo).

Irritada pelo fato da mala ter caído em cima do meu pé. Xinguei escoando toda a minha frustração e decepção.

E me arrependi por haver chamado a atenção das pessoas em volta. Claro, uma garota ruiva fazendo a dança do quadrado na imitação do saci pererê cantando a música de forma baixa e xingatória em italiano, virou atração turística instantaneamente. Recebi até moedinhas de um senhor careca que passava.

O taxista me fitou desconfiado e minha semelhança com os tomates cultivados pela minha família, se manifestou.

Pronunciando um inglês impecável (alguma coisa de útil eu deveria saber) pedi para que me levasse ao prédio onde meu primo tinha um apartamento.

Era para, no mínimo!, aquele folgado estar em casa e ter arrumado um lugar decente para eu ficar. Do contrário, iria custear meu próprio lar como moça independente e livre que passei a ser.

Nunca apreciei tanto minha liberdade.

* * *

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? - interpelou educadamente o porteiro.

- Me chamo Lilían Gaiardoni, prima de James Gaiadorni, ele está? - perguntei e o senhor abriu um sorriso.

- Não, não está – diante da resposta jurei arrancar o couro de meu querido primo e usar sua carne para fazer picadinho na minha macarronada – Mas ele deixou a chave para a senhorita dizendo que era para eu ajudá-la e um bilhete – ele acrescentou me entregando o que enunciara e desfiz a minha promessa com fins culinários para James.

- Muito obrigada, mas não se preocupe – sorri meigamente e tomei o elevador.

O prédio misturava o ar moderno ao antiquado, igual à cidade. Ao chegar ao andar correspondente, travei uma penosa luta com a bagagem e depois com a porta do apartamento. O que me inclinou a retomar a promessa que dava um fim saboroso a existência de James.

- Puff...! - tranquei a porta e me joguei sobre a primeira coisa sentável a vista.

Na sala corretamente limpa e arrumada, não existiam porta retratos em nenhum lugar, o que de certa forma me deu uma pontada no coração. Afastei meus pensamentos e sentimentos da cabeça, concluindo que Jimie era novo e **homem**, compreensível que não colecionasse fotos. Fotos eram coisas de famílias, de meninas e de velhos.

A decoração possuía um quê de sofisticação que não se esperaria de alguém vindo do interior. Não é preconceito, é só uma visão geral. Na verdade, Jay superou minhas expectativas. Esperava encontrar um apê abandonado, sujo, com as paredes pichadas e cheias de infiltrações e descascantes, em suma tudo em estado de degradação. E me surpreendi. Meu primo tinha bom gosto ou agira sabiamente pagando uma decoradora.

Segui para a cozinha que não me decepcionara, semelhante à sala. Era linda e reluzente, prática e não ocupava muito espaço. Parecia ser em estilo americano. A observava maravilhada porque era ali que planejava passar parte de meu tempo livre, cozinhando (cozinhar me faz relaxar, não como obrigação ou tabu: lugar de mulher é na cozinha? Bulhas!!).

O corredor seguia e terminava num banheiro, sendo que antes do fim havia três portas. Todas fechadas, o que me fez esperar indecisa sobre qual abrir.

Não me contendo mais de curiosidade, arrisquei na do centro. As dobradiças rangeram devido à lerdeza com que a abri. Acendi as luzes e o cômodo possuía todas as características de um escritório. Demorei-me lendo os livros e achei alguns que abordavam culinária e inclusive, direito. Encontrei jornais velhos que tocavam em assuntos sobre a nossa família, o que aqueceu meu coração e apagou o incidente amolante de não ter encontrado porta retratos na sala.

O outro quarto não tinha um sinal de que estava ocupado e deduzi como sendo o meu. Adorei a visão e o perfume de lavanda que ele possuía. Estava tão limpo quanto o resto da casa. Arrastei a cama para mais perto da janela e testei o controle da televisão. Como que tentando me familiarizar com o meu ambiente, deitei na cama (constatando ser macia) e passei a mudar os canais procurando algo interessante para ver.

Contra a minha vontade, adormeci.

* * *

- Tomates... - balbuciei e languidamente abri os olhos me deparando com um par de olhos castanhos amendoados – Arght!

- Bom dia, preguiçosa – James me saudou bagunçando meus cabelos – Da próxima vez não deixe sua mala na porta de entrada, as pessoas podem cair, sabia? - ele disse ironicamente se afastando da minha cama com uma caneca fumegante.

- Assim como elas podem se queimar, sabia? – devolvi me referindo à caneca nas mãos dele – Ou se esquecer de primas no aeroporto! - somei a minha ironia a lembrança de não ter sido recebida ontem.

James apenas sorriu, nem ao menos se embaraçando ou desfazendo-se em desculpas e justificativas. A única coisa que fez foi se sobressaltar repentinamente.

- Tenho que ir, não posso me atrasar – saiu apressado do meu quarto e o segui relutante.

- Mas já? Ainda tá cedo... - o acompanhava logo atrás coçando meus olhos que teimavam em se fechar.

Estava ainda tonta de sono e lutava contra as minhas pesadas pálpebras e incontroláveis pernas para andar. Contudo, uma vozinha insistia para que eu xingasse James de irresponsável e desleixado, e que acrescentasse enquanto eu derramava copiosas e sentidas lágrimas: que ele não ligava para mim. Isso tudo não passou de uma vaga idéia insinuante limitada a uma área revolucionária do meu cérebro.

- Cuide-se _tomatinho_ – ele me beijou na testa e sumiu.

Ele ainda se lembrava, e o fato marcado por um simples apelido me fez sorrir e achar o resto do dia belo e perfeito (cadê a força para militar neural agora, hein? hein?). Meu primo não havia mudado e ainda era o mesmo apesar de adulto e convenhamos, muito bonito com aqueles olhos castanhos radiados ora por traços cor de mel, ora verde água. Como as minhas vizinhas atiradas diziam: ele era uma ponte intergaláctica de mau caminho. Porém, não passava de um presunçoso e metido homem comum para mim. Alôôô! Estamos falando do traste do meu primo.

* * *

Resolvi conhecer as redondezas. Vesti uma calça jeans, camiseta e tênis e, parti para meu tour altruísta. Com um livrinho em mãos, passeei pelos lugares mais famosos da capital. Por último escolhi a biblioteca nacional. A qual ia além de tudo que havia pensado. Era tão grande que me perdia nos seus corredores. Fiquei em dúvida sobre qual livro ler e quando me dei conta, já estava de noite.

Voltei para casa me distraindo com a paisagem desconhecida, vista pela janela do ônibus.

- Senhorita Gaiardoni – o porteiro me chamou antes que desaparecesse de sua vista – O senhor Potter está desesperado atrás da senhorita, esteve muito preocupado, melhor se apressar em subir.

É nessa hora que Potter Potty banca o tutor maduro e responsável. Por que isso soa mais do que alienigenístico pra mim?! E sem contar a insistência dele em ser chamado por Potter... Qual o problema dele com Gaiardoni?! É um sobrenome muito bonito!

Apesar de fazer uma vaga (muito vaga!) menção a galhadas...

Antes de abrir a porta, James o fez por mim, pelo lado de dentro.

Ele estava claramente aborrecido, com a gravata afrouxada no pescoço e os primeiros botões da camisa branca desabotoados. O cabelo levantava em certos pontos (mais do que o usual), como quando ele era criança e subia peralta nas árvores. Mas os braços cruzados sobre o tórax não possuíam nenhuma semelhança da infância, estavam mais fortes e tipicamente másculos. Toda a figura conseguiu me intimidar, e quem se sentia a criança digna de um castigo ali: era eu.

- Bonito hein mocinha?! – ele foi o primeiro a se pronunciar e eu me limitei a fechar a porta às minhas costas.

- James, eu... - tentei me explicar e o olhar dele se intensificou sobre mim, voltei a arriar minha cabeça com as bochechas coradas.

- Já pro quarto! - ele apontou para o local que indicara e acrescentou – Você pensou em deixar um recado me avisando pra onde ia? Eu sou seu responsável aqui. O que diria para tia Donna e tio Loui caso algo acontecesse a você? Nunca me perdoaria em primeiro lugar!

- Mas só fui dar uma volta! - exclamei sob o batente, me defendendo.

- E não pediu minha permissão! Nem ao menos me consultou! Quanta irresponsabilidade Lilían – ele se referiu a mim por Lilían, e ele só fazia isso quando estava realmente magoado e irritado.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha! Sou de maior e você não é meu pai, **Potter**! - retruquei e ele franziu a testa quando mencionei seu sobrenome, o que ele gostava, era pra ter usado o que ele não gosta só pra surtir mais efeito, diacho!

- Ou você se comporta ou lhe mando de volta para Itália! - ameaçou não cedendo perante a minha fúria (que se refletir, não era nada comparada com a dele), gesticulando exacerbadamente e avançando em minha direção dando um toque apavorante ao quadro.

- Você não ousaria...! - ri debochadamente, cruzando os braços e me mantendo firme em minha posição, sem arredar o pé.

- Me force – ele continuou a adiantar-se e um brilho despontou nos seus olhos.

Okay, a brincadeira acabou. Quero a minha mamãããããe!

- Affes! Te odeio Potter! - bradei o empurrando e fechando a porta na sua cara.

Não adianta. Não consigo usar o Gaiardoni, vai ver porque é comprido e complexo demais se comparado com Potter. Vai que eu me atropelo nas sílabas? Acaba com todo o esforço em soar amedrontadora e aborrecida.

Fui dormir espumando de raiva e com meu estômago doendo de fome. Como aquele crápula teve a audácia de me tratar daquele jeito? Aquele... aquele... AQUELE SHREK DUMA FIGA!!

Minha barriga roncou (de fome, claro) e uma dor em pontada pulsou no mesmo local onde acredito ficar meu estômago. Mas não tinha problema, assaltaria a geladeira de madrugada, como costumava fazer.

* * *

- Hum... Vejamos... - à luz parca da geladeira banhou a cozinha projetando minha sombra gigantesca no chão – Não têm tomates!!!!! - berrei revoltada e em seguida tapei minha boca assustada.

- Affes, só podia ser o Potter Shrek idiota – reclamei para mim mesma e peguei um pacote de nissin na despensa.

Ao menos era massa.

Cantarolava uma música qualquer, quando esbarrei em algo sólido e gritei de pavor. Era só o que me faltava, haver fantasmas palpáveis na casa do inútil do Potter Zumbi.

- Ainda com medo do escuro – o imprestável zombou, me fazendo xingá-lo mentalmente e me odiar por me assustar tão bobamente.

Peguei minha janta atrasada e rumei para a sala, assistir um bom filme.

- Você devia ir dormir sabia? - ele insistiu em me dar ordens e eu, insisti em ignorá-lo.

Oh Deus! Ele engatou no dicionário do saber, somente na terceira pessoa do singular correspondente ao você, que equivale ao tu, a segunda pess- Affes, vocês sabem.

- O que é isso? Muda. Esse filme não é bom, o casal termina junto e o carinha aí mata o pai da moça, que era o vilão – o imprestável, inútil, controlador, crápula, zumbi, shrek, conservador, filho duma mãe!, contou o final do filme e agia como se estivéssemos bem.

- Que foi? - ele teve a cara dura de perguntar se fingindo de inocente, quando o encarei com metade do macarrão fora da boca e os olhos semi-cerrados.

Levantei bruscamente atirando o controle remoto pra ele e andando a passos fortes para cozinha.

- Hey Lily, o que foi? Eu lhe salvei, você não gostaria de ver esse filme porcaria – ele estendeu os braços perpendicularmente ao tronco, arriscou um olhar de desgosto para a televisão e se postou a frente do meu quarto – Não vai comer todo o nissin? - ajuntou preocupado e me olhando como se eu estivesse ateando fogo na Amazônia.

A idéia é absurda, porque eu não uso isqueiro, ou sei fazer fogo com pedras e gravetos, ou uso fósforos. Então, atitude completamente inviável e fora de cogitação. Sem mencionar que não sei chegar à Amazônia.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas e pousei a mão direita sobre o balcão, fazendo as minhas unhas não pintadas ressoarem contra o granito.

- Você está magoada? - ele disse não se afastando de onde estava e eu anui com a cabeça – E vai continuar nesse joguinho infantil de não falar comigo? - repeti meu gesto.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar? - ele perguntou já me abraçando – Ou você não quer me perdoar? - ele me afastou procurando analisar minha expressão mais de perto, a proximidade me fez sentir um calor nas faces.

- Tomatinho está com raiva... - ele cantarolou incomodamente e se não estivéssemos sós eu o deixaria só.

Jimie não tem noção do ridículo. Ele já se deu conta que eu sou uma mulher e não uma pirralha!? Caramba! Que frustrante.

- Chega! Eu não sou uma menininha Potter! Pare de me tratar como uma! - apontei meu dedo indicador no seu rosto e no afã da discussão, furei-lhe o olho.

Uhhh... Fiz merda. Ceguei meu primo, o tornando um inválido!! Terei que trabalhar por nós dois como uma cozinheira clandestina no subúrbio de Londres e em horário extra me vestir de galinha para juntar mais grana, e comprar um olho novo no mercado negro para Jay.

- Oh! Me desculpe Jimie – o guiei para que sentasse no sofá – Vou buscar gelo – atalhei e voltei logo depois.

- Se você não quer que eu a trate como criança Lily, não aja como uma – ele concluiu sério quando retornei e foi se deitar, deixando o saco de gelos em minhas mãos sem dizer mais nada e sem ter colocado o que eu trouxera no olho.

Nunca mais pegarei gelo para esse ingrato.

* * *

Passei do horário dormindo, como sempre e James já havia saído. Deixei uma nota avisando que saíra para o supermercado comprar algumas coisas que faltavam para a despensa.

No caminho liguei para a minha mãe e a tranqüilizei, informando que tudo estava bem e andando dentro dos conformes e etc.

Chegando ao apê, me esmerei preparando o melhor almoço que já havia cozinhado em toda a minha existência. Promovi uma faxina no lar e quando deram quatorze horas percebi que James não viria.

Ele com certeza ainda estava chateado comigo e para recompensá-lo resolvi fazer a sobremesa preferida dele. Do almoço quase não comi, era triste comer sozinha, não sabia como Jay agüentava, quando a campainha soou.

Saltitando de contentamento, não tirei o avental e acorri para a porta com a colher de pau na mão sem me tocar que se fosse James, ele tinha a chave, logo não precisaria usar a campainha.

Uma mulher loira, esbelta e de atitudes desdenhosas arriou os óculos escuros da _pierre__cardin_ para me analisar despudoradamente e com visível desprezo.

- Jimie está? Você, suponho, é a empregada que enviei a ele... - ela indagou e eu engoli em seco.

Ela só podia ser a namorada de James.

Ele não deveria comer nunca sozinho, não só nesse sentido, como em outros...

E tal qual o apartamento, meu primo tinha um gosto dispendiosamente sofisticado.

* * *

- Jogou fora aqueles jornais velhos que ele costuma guardar no escritório? – ela adentrou me afastando, usando o mínimo de dedos e contato possível para me tocar.

- Ele nunca me dá ouvidos. Já foi difícil para fazê-lo me aceitar como decoradora. No fim, ele terminou por escolher tudo sozinho. Mas a suíte... – ela acrescentou vitoriosa e sonhadora, de uma forma maliciosa que me fez ruborizar –... Eu decorei.

- O que você fez para o almoço? - ela mudou tão bruscamente de postura que me deixou tonta – Hum... Cheira bem. Desta vez soube escolher a empregada – ela assumiu satisfeita e a situação era tão, mais tão absurda que fiquei afônica.

Abri a boca, mas não conseguia articular uma palavra. Minha língua na ânsia e choque de negar e humilhar aquela **coisa** que se dizia humana e pensante a minha frente, se engrolou e se atou num nó.

- Mas isso é massa! - ela exclamou com certa repulsa – Aboli massa do meu cardápio, e do de Jay também. Ele não pode engordar!

Ai meus tomates... O dia seria cumprido...

* * *

**N/A: **Olha eu aqui, de novo. Eu sei. Que merda... Mas, de qualquer forma acredito que existe um significado em toda essa situação que consiste na minha pessoa entrando e saindo de suas vidas... Uhuhu! Drama clube! o/ Go, go, go! Yeah.

Se vc curtiu e acha q essa fic merece uma continuação, deixe uma review, por favor.

Ou não haverá um segundo cap, and I'm serious (not the hot one, but...) ¬¬

Bjin' e câmbio desligo xP


	2. Tempest in teacup

**Confusão**

Meu passado era tão feliz, e só agora, neste inferno!, tenho consciência disso. Preciso fugir daqui o mais breve possível e estava considerando o balancinho do banheiro uma alternativa muito tentadora...

- Lily! Lily! - alguém me chamou da porta do banheiro, e tentava entrar girando a maçaneta.

Sim, minha tentativa de fuga e libertação (dessas amarras e torturas!) consiste no toalete, mais exatamente a janelinha dele.

Hahaha! Tantos anos morando numa casa onde um número exagerado de pessoas vivem, entram, saem, visitam, dormem, comem e aperreiam sua paciência serviria de experiência para mim. Ou seja, nunca deixe sua porta destrancada.

Apurei desconsolada a altura do andar em que estava e descartei penosamente a minha rota de fuga. Só me restava encarar o monstro fêmea perfeita e fatal para o monstro macho do meu primo.

- Que empregada é essa que Narcisa não pára de falar? - ele (o monstro macho que batia em minha porta... Explicado a força bruta utilizada com fins de coerção) me inquiriu mal eu acabara de tentar suicídio!, por mais que eu não pensasse que fosse suicídio... Que falta de respeito...

Acho que posso processá-lo...

Oh!, o monstro fêmea tinha nome... Não me deixei levar pela tentativa de humanização daquela aberração caótica e platinada aparentada com a Barbie e, me foquei em meus objetivos inadiáveis.

- Que empregada? - me fiz de rogada, embarafustando por entre os braços dele em direção ao meu quarto.

- Oras que empregada?! Ela é a empregada – confirmou a loira estonteante com o queixo, moldado pelo cirurgião plástico mais competente (e caro!), no ombro de James.

Este, me fitou horrorizado e eu me reduzi a sacudir os ombros e enfim, me trancar no meu quarto. A humilhação havia passado dos limites.

Coloquei meu som em volume máximo e me estirei na cama cantando desafinadamente junto com a música: Crying in the rain do A-ha (modificando certas partes como crying in the **rain**, que se tornou crying in the **room**, e assim por diante). Uma coisa bem emocional e chantagista, esfregando na fuça de todos (principalmente dos vizinhos) o quanto James me maltratava.

- I'll never let you see – as batidas na porta se intensificaram.

- The way my broken heart is hurting in meeeeeeeeee – prolonguei mais do que o necessário, e acredito, aquém do permitido para a saúde dos ouvidos alheios.

- I've got my pride and I know how to hide. All my sorrow and paaaaaaaain – soltei um contra alto indiferente ao tom do cantor, oposto ao meu.

- I'll do my crying in the **room –** berrei a última palavra me levantando e cuspindo na porta, tamanho o esforço e garganta que utilizei para mais do que me fazer ouvir.

Acho que até hoje dava pra fazer um exame de corpo de delito com a minha baba, só para verificar a quantidade de humilhação que sofri lá.

E por isso, eu não vou limpar _aquilo_.

Aquilo (não o _aquilo_, só o aquilo) deve ter enfurecido James além do normal, não pela letra, mas pela minha voz de taquara rachada e a destoação que podia alcançar (ninguém bateu meu recorde até hoje, posso garantir com orgulho). Era o básico que poderia impingir a ele pelo papelão que me fizera passar com a namorada branquela dele (ignorei estrategicamente o fato de ser branquela também, mas ao menos eu sou simpática, não tão linda e glamorosa e plastificada (?), **MAS** simpática).

- Lily! LILY! Abra esta porta já! - a voz dele entrecortou a próxima faixa do cd (Dark is the night, todas bem depressivas para expressar como eu me sentia por dentro) que berrava do aparelho de som.

Aguardei solenemente a letra se iniciar imaginando Narcisa (blergh!) puxando James para uma noite selvagem de amor no último quarto (decorado por ela! Blergh duas vezes), ou o convencendo a me contratar como empregada! Ou pior, gravar a cena e repeti-la enquanto eu esfregava o piso e limpava-lhes os sapatos e servia-lhes uma macarronada, que seria saboreada no estilo romântico mais fofo de "A dama e o vagabundo". Sendo que ambos eram vagabundos, a dama era eu. A mistura de contos de fada (Cinderela e a dos cachorros amantes) não significa que tive uma infância traumatizante, talvez por vivê-la grudada com James **porém!** não é esse o ponto, e sim a falta de paradigmas mais firmes para proclamar a minha conjuntura emocional.

- It's time... – o vocalista muito lindo da banda cantou e, esperou que eu completasse a canção, de forma incomparável, como o amor de sua vida (que era eu, só ratificando), isso na minha mente perturbada e aniquilada por um furacão loiro impiedoso - …**yeah –** falei tentando achar o ritmo e demorando tempo demais para cantar que, minha voz irritante se sobrepôs a melodiosa dele.

- It's time to pull away – ele continuou, não ligando para o fato de ter uma louca arrasando a sua famosa e bela canção, e num sorriso galanteador e imensurável estendeu-me sua mão - For you and me.

- It's time … yeah, to break free – ele prosseguiu enquanto permanecíamos de mãos unidas e nos fitávamos apaixonadamente sem perceber a multidão que nos rodeava - We need to celebrate the mystery...!

Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão amada e querida. Solucei convulsivamente apertando minha Lulinha que se passara pelo vocalista do A-ha (cujo nome ainda não aprendi, entrementes isso é um detalhe fútil perto de nosso infinito amor).

- Hunting high and low!!!!!! – vociferei, já recuperada e com a voz mais rouca e desafinada ainda, junto com outra música que começara e dançando com meu travesseiro sofregamente, como se fosse meu último dia entre os vivos.

E poderia apostar que seria. Entre os vivos _britânicos_, se víssemos por um lado otimista. Já que James iria me mandar de volta para a Itália por enganar a valiosa e magnífica namorada dele.

Não entendi por quê lágrimas iniciaram a despontar em meus olhos e molhavam meus braços ao redor do travesseiro, além do próprio estofadinho em formato de Lula-gigante rosa pink (a coisa mais sexy que dancei colada, até agora) enquanto "I've been losing you" tocava melodiosamente no quarto.

Desliguei arrancando embravecida da tomada a alimentação do som e escancarei a porta do quarto quase chutando James, que estava sentado, escorado na madeira com as mãos no rosto e que passaram a escorregar para os cabelos, os arrepiando mais ainda, se possível.

Ele estava em um estado deplorável e passível de compaixão. Não Lily! Você está num estado deplorável e necessita de compaixão. Vá se consolar com a Lulinha ou com seu companheiro irresistivelmente sedutor: o chocolate.

- Lily, me perdoe. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você – ele me abraçou não me dando opção a não ser me deixar abraçar.

- Se eu não estiver, você não terá que recebê-la – ele continuou afagando meus cabelos e beijando o rastro marcante das lágrimas em minhas bochechas – Nunca – ele sussurrou rouco próximo a minha orelha.

Nessas horas não se tem o que responder e como havia decorado a seqüência das músicas no cd, a próxima música seria Lifelines, a qual não saía da minha cabeça com uma insistência impertinente e não apropriada ao momento. Música auto executada na mente de fracas e vulneráveis ruivas consoladas pelo primo de abraços aconchegantes. Quando a estava extirpando, a vontade de chorar adentrou meu coração sem pedir licença.

E por mais absurdo que possa soar, eu não gostaria de chorar de novo, devido estar na frente dele...

_One time to know that it's real _(Uma vez para saber que é real)_  
One time to know how it feels _(Uma vez para saber como se sente)_  
that's all _(Isso é tudo)

_  
What do you see, what do you know? _(O que você vê, o que você sabe?)_  
One sign: what do I do? _(Um sinal: o que faço?)_  
Just follow your lifeline through _(Só siga a linha de sua vida)

_  
What if it hurts, what then? _(E se isso machucar, o que fazer então?)_  
What do we do, What do you say? _(O que fazemos, o que você sugere?)_  
Don't throw your lifelines away _(Não jogue fora suas metas de vida)

_One time _(Uma vez)_  
just once in my life _(Somente uma vez em minha vida)_  
yeah One time (...) _(Yeah... Uma vez)

Então me sobrou a opção de me apegar a música como salvação. Para evitar realidades destruidoras. Sentindo meu corpo dormente e fatigado pelo cansaço, me apoiei involuntariamente em James, e permiti que ele me carregasse de volta para o quarto.

Não me lembro de mais de nada, só de ter apagado com ele velando meu sono docemente.

* * *

Acordei com um estrépito de risadas. Uma escandalosa se sobrepondo a outra aguda e curta, ambas mais do que inoportunas e responsáveis por me desarraigar do sonho maravilhoso que estava tendo.

Apertando as pálpebras para me agarrar ao fio do sonho que presenciava, pude perceber um choro feminino e revoltado dominar o ambiente calando as risadas anteriores.

Muito _puta_ e disposta a expulsar com vassouradas os idiotas que me impediam de ter uma dormida digna, me ergui e me arrependi no mesmo instante de fazê-lo.

A mulher que gritara era a lambisgóia piranhenta da namorada de James, que estava rodeada por outros três rapazes. Segui o olhar dos quatro que se detinha a algo abaixo de mim, no presente segundo sentada e anteriormente quando deitada, esse ponto de convergência da atenção de todos estaria ao meu lado (não poderia ser que eles descobriram minha Lulinha secreta, poderia?).

Para meu espanto, era James!

Busquei desesperada pela memória qualquer indício de que havíamos dormido juntos. Dormido-dormido, e não só dormido.

O vibrei com as minhas mãos trêmulas e temerosas. Agradecendo por ao menos ter esquecido o que havia feito noite (ou madrugada?) passada. A última coisa que almejaria era ter lembranças fogosas minhas com ele, numa situação tão íntima e vergonhosa. Nunca mais o encararia.

- Hum... - James resmungou também não gostando de ser acordado e penteando-despenteando os cabelos espetados, só quando a risada escandalosa de um dos rapazes ressoou pelo quarto que meu primo resolveu abrir os olhos e me fitar preocupadamente – Você está bem? Parece que ouvi a risada do...

Ele não completou o que diria porque o cara espalhafatoso repetiu sua risada de forma mais discreta e contida, e acertou um soco no meio das costas de James.

Meu primo buscou por ar exasperadamente e se firmou no meu ombro para não cair de nariz no colchão.

- Que merda de invasão é essa?? - ele ficou de pé e impôs certo respeito.

Ele possuía altura semelhante ao do agressor bombástico (o cara da risada de uma hiena ou de um cachorro, estou indecisa sobre qual se assemelha mais).

- Calma Prongs – o mais alto não se abalou pela fúria de James e ainda contornou este, sentando-se ao meu lado e me abraçando.

Ruborizei sem pestanejar.

- Convenhamos, ela faz bem o meu tipo – ele abriu um sorriso maroto para James.

- Que seu tipo o que!? - James me puxou indelicadamente para perto de si e longe do outro.

Apesar de rogando aos céus para que furassem uma cratera no chão para que eu me escondesse. Me senti meio que disputada por dois homens muito bonitos... Ô Lily burra! Te manda logo daí, sua demente!

Eu tentei sair de finhinho, mas o aperto de Jay no meu braço era mais do que possessivo. Era doloroso! E por mais que eu murmurasse, fizesse sons de explícito desconforto, meu primo era só atenções para o rapaz charmoso que estava sobre a MINHA cama. Creio, apesar de não possuir profundos e embasados conhecimentos médicos, que adquirirei um belo e artístico hematoma no braço...

- Você tem duas namoradas Prongs? - provocou o outro e James estreitou o punho livre e a mão sobre o inocente do meu braço.

- Não se meta Padfoot! Vá cuidar da sua vida, seu sarnento! - meu primo parecia se controlar para não soltar o verbo na minha presença.

Apelidos meio estranhos para jovens não? Prongs... Padfoot... Os próximos devem ser Hole e Pillow... Ou Batman e Robin. Ou Zezinho, Luizinho e... Era Huguinho, o terceiro?

- Não consigo a-a-creditarrrr – fungou o espécime loiro chamando a atenção para si e interrompendo a discussão tensa entre os dois rapazes – Jimierruxo me trocou por e-e-laaaaa! - e desatou a chorar depois de apontar para mim com sua unha feita impecavelmente na manicure.

É. _Jimierruxo_ lhe preteriu a mim. E todos somos bruxos! (¬¬)

Alguém faz essa mulher se recompor, por favor?! Esse choro falso está mais do que inconveniente.

James me olhou petrificado e temi que ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Devolvi um olhar mais petrificado ainda e o cara da balbúrdia, nos abraçou.

- Quando fizerem a orgia de vocês, se certifiquem de trancarem a porta – ele não parava de sorrir, se divertindo abertamente com a realidade e me perguntei que tipo de pessoa ele era – Se estiver interessada ruiva, sou melhor que ele – e piscou para mim deixando James bufando e com uma sobrancelha única, tal era a sua revolta e ódio.

- Narcisa... - ele passou as mãos pelos ombros da mulher – Não desperdice o pouco de água que bebe em lágrimas vãs – Gostei desta palavra... Me lembra a minha família, a gente só cabia se fosse numa vã - Lucius está lhe esperando em casa – ele acrescentou sem vergonha ou rodeios e a guiou para fora do apê.

Ooookay, eu não entendi nada. James não era o namorado dela? E quem era esse homem que numa hora nos ridicularizava, e na outra conduzia a loira manequim anencéfala para fora do apartamento, evitando maiores confusões?

Meu primo me encarou seriamente e pediu para que eu permanecesse ali sem questionar, e obedeci silenciosamente.

Ouvi berros indistinguíveis e tive medo que James estivesse apanhando. Pois ele era um contra três e resolvi espiar só para garantir a integridade física dele.

Ele gesticulava muito (herança italiana) e esperneava com o trio.

- Então ela é minha prima também? - o homem que enfrentava Jay por simples divertimento interrompeu o dono do lar sem pudores, com algo parecido a um sorriso coibido nos lábios.

- Nossa – corrigiu Jay imediatamente e deu um tapa na testa por escolher a palavra errada, e antes de retificar novamente alguém fez isso por ele, o outro homem de cabelos mais claros e um pouco mais baixo que James.

- Tua – a voz dele era mais do que calma.

Ela transmitia calma. Naquele mar de confusão e brigas, aquele ser se mantinha imperturbável?! Eu definitivamente deveria descobrir o segredo dele.

Potter (ainda irei conseguir usar o Gaiardoni. Ah se irei!), meu-parente-afogueado, agitou as mãos com impaciência e retomou sua linha de pensamento. Entretanto, nenhum de seus ouvintes prestavam atenção. Todos já haviam notado a minha presença, que planejava ser secreta e escondida, a espreitá-los.

No próximo minuto, me vi rodeada pelo grupo e James me fitando entre repreensivo e perdido.

Ele repetiu o gesto em que estapeava sua própria testa e pedia aos céus: paciência, sorte, piedade, saúde, uma prima decente e que a atual prima desmiolada saísse de sua vida com emergência (a última opção, creio ser a prioritária dentre todos os desejos de James, mas eu também quero um gênio da lâmpada e James, as damas primeiro).

O encarei ensaiando meu olhar de não culpada e o sorriso amarelo mais anêmico que poderia esboçar. Porém, acho que James não pode ver isso devido ao muro que aqueles garotos eram, de tão altos que pareciam perto de uma menina descalça e baixinha como eu.

* * *

Não fui acostumada a ser o centro de atenções. O que fundamentou a minha atitude de praticamente não descerrar os lábios para conversar com os amigos (suponho...) de James.

Um instante estava rodeada por eles. No próximo já não estava mais.

Vendo-se livre de todas as visitas impróprias, meu primo não me olhou e seguiu direto para a pia da cozinha. Sem eu prever, enfiou diretamente a cabeça debaixo da torneira e a acionou, permitindo a água gelada escorrer da nuca para o cabelo.

- Podemos conversar – ele me encarou com as gotas escorrendo sensual e tortuosamente dos cabelos para o pescoço e peitoral, marcando a camisa branca.

- Não, não podemos. Quem precisa de um banho sou eu – neguei e corri para o banheiro o mais ágil que minhas curtas pernas me permitiam.

Claro que precisava de uma ducha. Acabei de reconhecer (por mais que em pensamentos) que meu primo é sexy. Que absurdo! É o mesmo que elogiar seu irmão. Me sinto uma herege na seca apelando para o incesto, afim de extravasar a minha sexualidade aprisionada por tantos anos. Quase como uma freira dando em cima de um padre. Ooooookay, nem tanto.

- Vamos Lily, largue de ser criança. Depois você toma um banho, não fuja do assunto – ele me impediu de fechar a porta ao colocar o pé no vão entre a mesma e a parede.

- Não estou fugindo! - persisti tentando selar o banheiro e dando golpes no pé de James.

- E por que continua no banheiro com o intento de bater a porta na minha cara? Por sinal, você adora fazer isso – ele massageou o nariz, como se seu corpo relembrasse a nossa última briga.

Não é meu hobbie dar com a porta no nariz alheio. Ele só me admite essa escolha ao persistir em me colocar na posição de estar sempre errada e ser a infantil nessa casa. E como reconheci antes, o vexame somente pode ser superado quando você põe de lado a pessoa que lhe trata assim, se isolando, em seu quarto trancado impenetravelmente, desse indivíduo das trevas e assentimental.

- Porque quero tomar banho! - retruquei exasperada e pisoteando o pé dele para conseguir tirá-lo do meu caminho, na verdade do caminho da porta em ser cerrada.

- Você não está cheirando mal, não se preocupe. Lhe garanto que existem seres bem fedorentos com os quais me vi obrigado a conviver – ele ajuntou com uma careta de contragosto e nem reclamando por eu estar sapateando e pisando sobre seu pé como quem deseja esmagar uma barata ou obter farelo de algum inseto nojento.

- Não pretendo tomar banho para poupar seu nariz! Quero tomar banho para mim mesma! - argumentei não dando margem para ele acreditar que estava querendo agradá-lo ou algo do tipo.

- Resolvido então – ele admitiu a derrota, pensei (erroneamente) e relaxei, o que foi a chance dele de por toda sua força e peso contra a porta e escancará-la.

O movimento forte me fez voar para o lado oposto da entrada e cair de bunda no vaso sanitário que estava com a tampa aberta.

Podem imaginar a cena agora: Lilían Evans Gaiardoni presa com o traseiro na privada, molhando a bunda na água _muito_ higiênica. Posição mais confortável e embaraçosa que esta, impossível.

James no início me fitou criticamente e piscou, buscando compreender como eu fora acabar ali. Nem te conto Potter!

E em seguida ele desatou a rir com muito gosto. Só porque não era o traseiro dele.

Querido primo...

- Olha o que você fez! - reclamei bufando tentando inutilmente sair e o bocó do meu primo aumentou a intensidade da risada, se curvando para frente – Não vai me ajudar não?!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e o dedo indicador em negativa. E eu quase acertei o rosto dele com as minhas garras, quase! Que raiva!

- Não vou lhe tirar. Vai ficar aí de castigo pelo péssimo comportamento. Mais tarde volto para conversarmos – ele me deu as costas e realmente foi embora.

- Ei Potter! Potter! Me tire daqui AGORA! Ou então irei... irei... - gaguejei – Contar para tia Iza!! - decidi apelar para a mãe dele e James deu de ombros me deixando sozinha no toalete.

- Então eu conto pra mamãe! – ahm... As mães sempre ajudam, sabe?

Ele retornou minutos após meu berro não muito digno, com a camiseta encharcada mais desabotoada, para meu desespero. Me olhou como se nunca tivesse visto coisa mais engraçada e interessante.

- Vamos conversar – disse terminando de tirar a camisa ensopada e desviei o olhar ruborizada – Não quer falar ainda? - interpretou equivocadamente minha ação e tirou os sapatos ao sentar de frente para mim (**N/A:** maldade Jay, maldade...).

Se eu tivesse em circunstâncias menos comprometedoras poderia até achar a realidade carregada de conotação sexual. Porém, PORÉM, eu estava com a bunda presa na privada! E qualquer conotação sexual se transformou em autêntica vergonha estorvante.

Ele permaneceu me encarando e toda aquela atenção estava me impugnando gradativamente, sem mencionar as câimbras que estava sentindo nas minhas pernas e a insensibilidade no meu traseiro.

Depositou os calçados no corredor, sem se levantar, junto com as meias (ainda sem camisa, Oh Deus!...), com uma das pernas flexionadas junto ao peito e em cujo joelho estava apoiado o cotovelo.

- Posso deixar você a noite toda aí – ele falou me extraindo de reflexões e observações sobre seus... tipo... meio que, atributos – Já que não quer falar, lhe darei um tempo para pensar melhor.

Ele se ergueu e rumou para o box. Minha mandíbula se desprendeu do maxilar. Droga! Além de ficar sem pernas e traseiro por necrose hipoxêmica, perdi minha capacidade de comunicação oral.

James iria tomar banho comigo ali?! Meu Deus!! O que esse homem tem na cabeça?!

- Eu falo! Eu falo! Eu falo! - me desesperei e ele entreabriu os lábios num esgar malicioso o que me fez, affes de novo, ficar vermelha.

- Sabe Liliette, é constantemente um prazer chegar a um acordo com você, sempre tão sensata, madura e adulta – ele ironizou tirando uma com a minha lata de ruiva aprisionada no vaso sanitário.

- Desembucha logo – resmunguei cruzando os braços e o enfrentando aversivamente e revirando os olhos.

- Primeiro: não aconteceu nada conosco ontem à noite – ele falou com tanta facilidade e naturalidade que magoou, ele me acha tão um **nada** que essa possibilidade é nula de acontecer? Okay, senti a inferiorização aqui – Lhe coloquei para dormir e enquanto a observava descansar, peguei no sono também.

- Ótimo. Já que acabou, me retire daqui!!- exigi oferecendo meus braços a ele, já impaciente.

James acenou um não com o dedo indicador esquerdo e estalou a língua contra os dentes, perfeitamente brancos e alinhados, em discordância.

- Ainda não senhorita. Não acabei – ele adicionou, para multiplicar a minha cólera – Quando eu lhe disser para ficar no quarto é para ficar no quarto – enfatizou com o rosto a milímetros do meu autoritariamente.

- Você não é meu pai! - contra argumentei enfurecida e querendo torcer-lhe o pescoço – Só por que estou sob seu teto não significa que tenho de obedecer a seus caprichos e regras estúpidas, afim de que você possa se exibir para a família como o primo bondoso e sábio.

Eu sempre tive problemas com autoridades...

- Coitado do tio Lui, eu sinto inveja dele por ter uma mulher como tia Dona, mas tenho pena por ter uma filha como você. Nem a Pety é assim – ele falou com pesar e aquilo me feriu mais do que imaginei que um dia James poderia me ferir, mais do que quando me deixou na Itália.

Ele mais do que ninguém sabia do que minha irmã era capaz. E foi testemunha das injustiças e desgraças que passei por causa dela. Quando ninguém me dava crédito, era no ombro dele que buscava consolo. Como ele pode esquecer? Como ele pode dizer aquilo de mim?!

- Então me mande de volta para a Itália logo! Não fique me ameaçando e se deleitando com isso! Me abandone de novo! Acabe de vez com a minha convicção de que um dia fomos amigos de verdade! - berrei apertando os olhos enquanto chorava, e comprimia minhas coxas com as mãos, cujos nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

Como uma fraca na frente dele. Esqueci integralmente a meta de não chorar diante do Potter.

Havia algo mais que se quebrava ali e eu não sabia nem o que era. Hum... Nada legal.

- Lily... - a voz dele estava com um tom diferente, não tinha certeza sobre como soava, exatamente.

Ultimamente eu não estava discernindo muito bem as coisas, a privada já estava me parecendo uma piscina, ou tobo-água...

- Me larga Potter! - o empurrei quando ele fez menção de me abraçar – Não me abrace!

Abraçar a garota ligada a privada, de forma irreversível, também não me agrada muito.

- Hm... – ele murmurou meio confuso – Eu só queria lhe tirar da privada – confessou.

Uhhh... Tá, esquece Lily.

- Ah... Merda Potter, não importa! Me deixa! – juntei o vácuo que era a minha dignidade para construir uma falsa, o que era melhor que nada.

Estava me sentindo uma merdinha. Boiando n'água... Por que Potter não dava a descarga e ficávamos felizes e repletos, cada um sem nunca mais ver a cara do outro? Eu procuraria outra cidade para estudar e pronto!

Meu colo estava também molhado, por lágrimas densas que não cessavam por mais que me praguejasse e repetisse para me recompor. Minha vontade de não ser vista chorando pelo insensível e ogro do meu primo, não era nada se comparada com a vontade do meu corpo de lacrimar. Me enfureci com isso.

Talvez a minha conexão com a privada seja mais profunda do que aparenta... Talvez seja água do vaso que flui pelos olhos... Ahhhh!

- Lily – ele pronunciou meu nome com compaixão e pena, o que era a última coisa que eu gostaria de perceber – Eu nunca lhe abandonei...

- Não quero saber! Não estou lhe ouvindo! Me esqueça, quero voltar para a Itália e me deixe só! - bradei o afastando quando ele se aproximou novamente.

Ele suportou meus chutes e tapas até ter êxito em me tirar da privada. É, ele conseguiu, mas não é por causa disso que irei perdoá-lo. Ele me enfiou ali, era sua obrigação ter me salvado de lá.

- Lily eu... - ele insistiu e lhe dei as costas ainda cambaleante e com as pernas formigando.

- O que foi? Quer rir da mancha no meu traseiro? Pode dizer! Tá parecendo que me mijei ou sei lá o quê! - exclamei ao notar o ar risonho dominar suas feições pela segunda vez.

Ele percebeu que aquele não era o momento e me amparou quando despenquei.

- Me solte! Tenho nojo só de tocar em você! Me solte!!

Detalhe: quem chorava água da privada era eu.

- Não está em condições de fazer exigências. Durma e depois conversaremos – ele contemporizou.

- Não quero mais ficar um segundo debaixo do mesmo teto que você. Ainda não entendeu? Eu te odeio Potter! Te odeio!

Eu devia fazer uma musiquinha com isso...

- Você não me odeia, tenho certeza que não – retorquiu confiante e me olhando com dó.

- Vá pro inferno – resmunguei mais arisca e me desvencilhei dele com uma mistura de sensações e sentimentos fortes como: náusea, traição e ódio no centro do meu peito, além de ter um traseiro molhado, vergonhoso.

Comecei a atirar as roupas de volta para a mala, enquanto xingava os piores palavrões em todas as línguas que sabia. Quem precisa de musiquinha? E sinceramente, é totalmente excelente não ser criança, você pode falar os palavrões que quiser!

Sim, é o paraíso.

- Lily, sugiro que reconsidere. Não tome decisões de cabeça quente. Você pode se arrepender depois... - ele teve a coragem de sugerir, ignóbil.

- Do que me arrependo é ter vindo para cá! - ressaltei empurrando as vestes para caberem na bagagem.

- E tome essa porcaria – joguei o boné que ele tanto gostava e havia esquecido ao partir de Toscana.

A campainha soou e como ele não esboçou reação em ir atender, eu fui, por mais que ele tentasse me parar.

- Estamos numa discussão crucial aqui e você quer abrir a porta?! - ele questionou descrente enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- Não existe nada a ser discutido. Minha decisão é MINHA decisão! Fique fora da minha vida como sempre se manteve na maior parte dela! - clamei não estancando um só segundo.

Por que eu estava indo atender à porta? Não sei... Eu só... Fui.

- Oras, você sempre foi presunçosa e cabeça dura. Pensei que tivesse crescido, mas continua a mesma menininha boba de sempre! - ele estava voltando a me agredir.

- Ótimo. Mais um motivo para eu não permanecer aqui! É questão de honra abrigar a parente caipira, né?! Você não precisa manter as aparências, mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas descobrem, você, o senhor exemplo!, deveria ter conhecimento disso! - paramos na entrada do apartamento e a campainha tilintou pela terceira (ou quarta?) vez.

- Você é a pessoa mais difícil e intragável de se conviver e... - ele iniciou enquanto eu, sem refletir muito, desaferrolhava a porta.

Nos tornamos estáticos diante da figura que nos encarava sorridente e totalmente alheia a briga.

- Olá meus fofinhos! Mamãe veio visitá-los – era a mãe de James, a senhora Izabel Potter Gaiardoni.

- Tia Iza... - balbuciei enquanto James engolia em seco ao meu lado ruidosamente.

Desde esse dia, nossos queixos nunca mais foram os mesmos...

* * *

**N/A: **Obg pelas reviews, obg msm, me motivam a escrever (dejà vú?)... Mas v6 jah sabem disso.

N sou mt fã da Lily q criei, ela eh dramática e histérica demais, soh q em certos momentos ela me faiz rir... Tp a situação da privada... Então, vo me esforçar p melhorar certas coisas, soh n dah p garantir q vai sair a contento... Mas tentarei ;)

E sorry por usar a Narcisa, eh q eo n qria criar uma perua, qria usar algm (da titia JK) c alto potencial p ser uma x3

Bjin'


	3. Get drunk baby

**Caspita...**

O sorriso resplandecente da titia se desfez e, a tensão se expandiu e retraiu, até eu contornar os apuros em que nos metemos ao cobri-la de abraços e beijos.

- Quantas saudades! - exclamei escondendo minha raiva muito bem, encenação digna de uma atriz nata.

- E você Jimie? Não vai abraçar sua mamãe querida? - tia Iza se virou para um James apático e chocado.

- Mama! - ele acorreu para recebê-la calorosamente.

- Estava passando pelas redondezas para visitar umas amigas e pensei, por que não fazer uma surpresinha as minhas crianças mais amadas? - ela comentou e eu sorri forçadamente.

Ao longo da conversa, James sempre me lançava olhares furtivos e eu fingia que não notava.

- Vou preparar um suco de tomate para a senhora, tia – anunciei precisando ficar, nem que fosse ao menos alguns segundos, sozinha.

E no instante seguinte James estava atrás de mim.

- Você não pode ir embora Lily! - a urgência na voz dele era sólida e fez com que eu me sentisse poderosa.

E posso garantir, a sensação é muita boa...

- Por quê? Não sou presunçosa e infantil? Ninguém gosta de conviver com este tipo de pessoa – empinei o nariz e ele tomou a faca de minhas mãos, que eu pegara para cortar os tomates.

- Você sabe que é, por que fica me alfinetando com isso? Pretende me fazer implorar de joelhos? - ele inquiriu com um fulgor irado no olhar.

- Por que não? - o brilho no meu foi maior, e em vez de irado era inteiramente maldoso.

Ele respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e estremeceu, expirando ruidosamente.

Eu faria aquele idiota metido engolir tudo o que me dissera. Ah se faria!

- Estou esperando Ga-iar-do-ni... - cantarolei batucando com o cabo do talher no balcão.

- Espere minha mãe sair. Até lá, cumpra a sua parte! - exigiu segurando meu pulso com fervor e de um jeito que não perdêssemos o contato visual.

- Por que sua mala está arrumada no quarto, querida Lily? - Izabel nos interrompeu inoportunamente.

Senti James enrijecer ao meu lado e largar molemente meu pulso.

- Tenho poucos dias desde que cheguei e andei muito ocupada visitando as universidades, tia – disfarcei lhe dando meu sorriso mais convincente.

Potter voltou a respirar normalmente.

- Oh! Meu celular está tocando – a mãe de James se apressou em direção à sala e ambos relaxamos.

- Continue assim, você me terá aos seus pés – ele sibilou de forma debochada e irônica para mim.

- Não quero você aos meus pés Potter – devolvi tão ou mais provocante – Quero você rastejando – retifiquei perversamente e ele arregalou os olhos por uma fração de milésimos de segundos, disfarçando a expressão assustada logo em seguida, com traços insondáveis.

- Você não me conhece, querido primo... - concluí antes de seguir tia Iza com o suco pronto sobre a bandeja.

Durante o resto do dia, ele não me dirigiu uma palavra.

* * *

Quando tia Iza se retirou, fomos deixá-la no aeroporto e antes que ela fizesse o check-in, me desculpei afirmando que teria de resolver uma pendência inadiável.

Claro que era mentira e, Potter tinha completa certeza e razão ao pensar assim, demonstrando com um olhar para mim, que classificava meu comportamento como inadequado e mentiroso.

Pisquei de um jeito que só ele visse e me mandei.

A noite seria muito divertida para uma _caipira_ como eu...

* * *

Ao regressar no amanhecer fui a mais discreta e silenciosa que pude. Todavia, não era necessária tanta cautela. Meu primo não estava em casa. E por mais que estivesse adorando a liberdade e a dose de receio que imprimira naquele pulha, o meu lado _anjinho_ me criticava por ter me comportado de forma vergonhosa.

Ainda levando bronca de minha parte angelical e sendo totalmente apoiada e instigada a fazer de novo pela parte endiabrada, rumei para o banheiro a fim de tirar aquele azedume de cigarro e cerveja que impregnou no meu cabelo, pele e roupas e, quase que cuspi meu coração.

James estava enrolado com uma toalha ao redor da cintura, sentado no vaso (maldito vaso) com a tampa arreada (claro né, só Lilían Evans Gaiardoni se entalaria numa privada destampada), e as mãos com seus dedos longos e alvos, enterradas nos fios de cabelo tão negros como ébano.

- Ohhh... Desculpe – murmurei e fechei a porta imediatamente com o coração descompassado.

- Por onde andou? - ele avançara sobre mim sem rodeios (como se não existisse porta ali, de tão veloz que me alcançou) e aspirando ao odor desagradável que se desprendia de meu corpo como um todo.

- Por aí... - respondi vagamente mais intimidada com o fato muito favorável da toalha, apertada frouxamente no quadril dele, cair do que com um sermão.

- Por aí **onde**? - ele estreitou seus olhos e exigiu detalhes impacientemente.

- Não é da sua conta. Não se esqueça, você me deve – atalhei já recuperada e optando por esquecer o ínfimo detalhe que se resumia a ele estar **unicamente** **de** **toalha**.

- Preciso tomar um banho e seguir para a universidade, acertar as papeladas e marcar a entrevista, além do teste de admissão – mudei de assunto e ele tomou uma mexa de meus cabelos entre as mãos e absorveu.

Tossindo logo em seguida.

James me encarou com as faces expressando várias emoções: primeiro asco, desgosto, pena e por último, preocupação.

Desviei o olhar e me tranquei agilmente no toalete. Ao menos durante o banho ele não me importunou.

* * *

Investi numa boa aparência, que causasse boas impressões. Após checar se tudo o que precisava estava na bolsa, inspirei profundamente, pois hoje seria um grande passo a ser tomado e rezei para que tudo saísse a contento.

Potter estava na sala vendo televisão seria e compenetradamente. Contudo, os olhos desfocados e adinâmicos indicavam que ele estava com os pensamentos longe, em outras coisas sem verdadeiramente assistir ao noticiário.

- Errr... Ca-ham! - tentei delicadamente chamar a atenção para mim e, ele o fez.

- Tô indo para a univ...

- Lhe levo – ele me cortou com a chave do carro em mãos e adequadamente vestido, feito que eu não havia notado, pois ele estava sentado e na semi-penumbra que envolvia o sofá.

Não era o momento para bancar a do contra, então não pus obstáculos. Durante o percurso, permanecemos calados, sem que ao menos o rádio fosse ligado.

E me arrependi amargamente por ter ficado em Londres. Deveria ter voado de volta para a Itália junto com tia Iza.

* * *

A universidade quebrou todo meu mau humor e pessimismo. A idéia de regressar a Itália foi varrida para bem distante do meu cérebro. Passaria pelo que vivi duas ou mais vezes para ter a chance de ser admitida naquele ambiente.

Sim! Podia compreender o motivo que leva um jovem a sair do interior em busca de algo na capital... E a universidade era meu sonho. James Potter era só um micro empecilho, um zero a esquerda que não atrapalharia meus planos.

Eu não mais ocupava a minha mente com as dúvidas sobre o que significava para ele e o que vivemos no passado. Passado é passado. E Potter estava definitivamente morto para mim. Nada mais, nada menos.

E assim fui levando meus dias em Londres.

Eu consegui a vaga no curso. E me maravilhava a cada dia em que avançava no estudo. Minha relação com meu primo se reduziram a meros e frios cumprimentos diários. Cortesias por mera educação e cordialidade.

Cada um levava sua vida própria e a administrava de acordo com seu julgamento. Era isso que eu acreditava. Até **ele** aparecer na minha vida...

* * *

Conseguira formar um bom círculo de amizades. Minhas melhores amigas eram Aline, Alice e Samara. A primeira era cabeça fria e muito responsável, a segunda era a mais calma e bondosa, e claro a Samara: era a mais faladeira e extrovertida, não existia ninguém com quem ela não estabelecesse um diálogo.

Completaria três meses que vivia em Londres. E uma relação mais profunda e íntima com James não acontecera como planejara inocente e romanticamente antes de vir para cá. Porém, eu havia amadurecido e não ligava. O relacionamento distante e impessoal entre nós era favorável e bem aceito para/por mim.

Até conhecê-**lo**.

- Line! - acenei para a garota de óculos de grau, em estilo retro, que estava caminhando em direção a cafeteria de manhã cedo.

- 'Dia Lil's – ela me cumprimentou – Lendo o que? - e se sentou ao meu lado, também abrigada do sol.

- Jornal matinal – respondi oferecendo-o a ela.

- Cadê as meninas? - ela inquiriu enquanto virava uma página.

- Não sei... Espero que a Samy não tenha perdido o horário conversando com o porteiro de novo – revirei os olhos mais achando graça do que censurando e Aline concordou.

Nos calamos, eu contemplando distraidamente a copa das árvores, entre cujas folhas alguns raios luminosos transpassavam infiltrados.

Um grupo de garotas barulhentas atravessou a passarela próxima, despertando a nossa atenção. Dentre as garotas, a líder muito popular e descolada (mas para mim a palavra correta é atirada, galinha, mocréia, ou seja: aparentada da Narcisa) : Lara Busklafosky. Só pelo nome, sabe-se que tipo de pessoa ela é. Ao menos essa é a minha teoria. Lara escolhia a dedo (torto, na minha opinião) as pessoas que a rodeavam/rodearão, e uma das mais próximas e dissimuladas desse círculo medíocre era: Marlene McKinnon. Assim como despertavam atenção, no exato momento me faziam perder o interesse, não fazia bem para a saúde observá-las.

Era mais um dia comum, numa faculdade comum. A não ser por **ele**. Este sim, prendeu a minha consideração.

Um ratinho que havia escapado do laboratório de cirurgia experimental do campus de medicina. Brincadeirinha.

O novo aluno transferido da Itália. Edgar Mattiazzi. Algo nele chamava atenção e não demorou para os abutres (leia-se Lara e CIA) caírem em cima do garoto.

Alto, de porte atlético e bronzeado, com uma feição entre entediado e indiferente, ele era original e genuinamente bonito. Não era à toa o interesse que despertava por onde andasse.

A surpresa estupenda se sucedeu quando ele andou até mim e, disse com todas as letras e sem receio:

- Sou contratado pelo seu primo para manter vigilância sobre você. Por isso, não saia da linha – anunciou para todo mundo ouvir com sua voz de barítono e ressonante, impassivelmente.

Entrei em parafuso.

* * *

- Que petulância foi essa sua de contratar um cara para me seguir?! - exclamei deixando vir à tona apenas um centésimo do que sentia depois do papelão que paguei na universidade.

James levantou os olhos preguiçosa e desinteressadamente da tela do computador em seu próprio escritório de gerência, de uma empresa de design gráficos e afins.

- Não sei do que está dizendo, _estimada_ _priminha_ – ele teve a insolência de retrucar e voltou a fitar seu pc.

E eu que pensava que tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas. Sabe Maomé o que esse estapafúrdio ambulante de cabelos espetados colocou atrás de mim há três meses... Um detetive? A Scotland Yard? Da próxima vez ele poderia tentar ao menos um cara comedido, que tentasse estabelecer primeiro, sutilmente uma relação comigo. Não, não estou querendo dizer que essa seria uma maneira de arranjar um namorado. Tenho princípios acima de tudo, e não misturo trabalho com sentimentos.

- Me diga se você não conhece esse cara? - enfiei-lhe no rosto deselegantemente uma foto de Edgar e repeti o que aquele homem havia dito, fazendo questão que toda a universidade ouvisse.

James segurou uma gargalhada (pode-se dizer daquelas cristalinas, das boas mesmo), e que diferente dos lábios onde ficou presa (a risada) atingiu os olhos, os quais riam abertamente e sem remorsos de **mim**.

- Não. Não conheço – e se virou com os braços cruzados à altura do diafragma – Por quê? Deveria? Você deseja me apresentar seu namorado, é isso?

Tomei a fotografia das mãos dele revoltada e insultada. Ele me tomava por quem? Uma garotinha ingênua que não sabia fazer suas próprias escolhas? Ahhhh! Mas se ele havia declarado guerra, ele teria guerra! Imbecil.

Sem mais comentários, saí do prédio empresarial amaldiçoando todas as gerações futuras de James Potter Gaiardoni, e jurei que aquilo não ficaria assim, que não sairia barato e fácil para o traste do meu _priminho_.

* * *

- Ah! Mas eu odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! - estávamos correndo numa das praças que rodeavam o bosque da cidade.

E ao pronunciar tais frases com veemente paixão, ganhava força para acelerar o ritmo da corrida.

- Calma Lily – pediu Alice que me acompanhava, enquanto que Samara e Aline estavam sentadas languidamente em um dos bancos, tomando sorvete.

Affes... Essas duas.

- Qual o problema? Você odeia o Mattiazzi? - ela indagou risonha.

É, virei piada na universidade. É muito legal você rir de algo que não é o seu calo! Sinceramente.

Quem são esses seres que riem às minhas custas mesmo? Meus inimigos, ahh não. Minhas amigas! Mereço...

- Não. O shrek do meu primo. Parente é um bosta mesmo, não serve pra nada. Só pra aporrinhar a santa paciência e pedir dinheiro emprestado – desabafei e já começava a me sentir melhor.

- Mas vejamos pelo lado bom: se não fosse seu primo, você não estaria aqui – ela apaziguou.

Sua traíra! Aprenda uma coisa: uma vez amiga de Lily, indissociavelmente inimiga do Potter! Não existe outra forma, não se pode sortear os dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Simples assim.

- Você tá saindo a favor de James Potter?! Quanto ele lhe pagou? Não vá me dizer que é contratada dele também? - retruquei possessa.

Alice Selyez me olhou explicitamente ofendida e eu pedi desculpas.

- Tanto ódio no coração faz mal Lily... - ela me censurou.

- Okay. Então me diga o que você faria no meu lugar?! - rebati mudando o ângulo e foco da conversa.

- Conversaria na boa com seu primo. Se ele não me escutasse, deixaria ele pagar o detetive-segurança mesmo... O dinheiro é dele, se ele quer gastar dessa forma, que gaste – Lice deu de ombros e em nossa penúltima volta, Samy teve a cara de pau de acenar dizendo para acelerarmos.

- É impossível conversar com o Potter, além de ser totalmente revoltante, estressante, cancerígeno, traumatizante, pessimista, nauseante... - comecei a revelar os adjetivos que vinham à minha cabeça e Lice suspirou me interrompendo audivelmente - ...e fatal! - concluí e ela soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Acho que isso é amor... - alguém saindo do além sussurrou entre Alice e eu.

- Você vai dar só uma volta após se empanturrar de sorvetes? E ainda pegou metade da conversa insinuando que tenho amor por uma pessoa vil e inescrupulosa?! - interpelei entre exasperada e indignada.

- Poxa Lil's, você é muito dura e rigorosa com as pessoas – Samy fez um biquinho que conquistava e convencia as pessoas ao redor de que ela estava definitivamente ofendida, mas não a nós que a conhecíamos.

- Humpft! E onde está a Aline? - desconversei.

- Ela disse que acha que viu um cara conhecido por aí... E foi investigar – respondeu tranquilamente Samara.

O que ela disse despertou em mim ondas geladas de calafrio, que se originavam na espinha e propagavam-se para meus membros, pés e mãos. Senti o mundo rodar. Será que Line tinha visto o capanga do desprezível-mor-do-meu-parente-infelizmente?

Não. Não, eu não poderia ter tanto azar assim. Até fora da universidade?! E se quando eu estivesse tomando banho ele resolvesse me vigiar também? Ou usando o banheiro?! Oh não! Eu estava beirando a demência e tudo por culpa do Potter!

Só tinha um jeito.

Pois só assim teria paz e uma vida digna. Uma vida merecedora de ser vivida por mim. Lilían Evans Gaiardoni (me sinto repetitiva... adoro meu nome, talvez seja por causa disso a necessidade de repeti-lo a todo instante: Lilían Evans Gaiardoni, Lilían Evans Gaiardoni! LILÍAN EVANS GAIARDONI! Li... Okay, parei).

Mas devia ser uma solução efetiva e decisiva. Em que pudesse me ver livre para todo o sempre (happilly ever after!) dele.

Eu teria que matar James Potter (omitamos o Gaia, a associação desse coisa comigo não deve existir, facilita a profissionalidade do meu trabalho).

Eu teria que matar James Potter, seus capangas e seu maldito dinheiro.

* * *

**N/A: **Cidade q eles nasceram e a família Gaiardoni mora: Calenzano (Toscana).

N me perguntem, eo nunk fui à Itália, mt menos em Calenzano, eo soh pesquisei cidades do interior e axei a foto de Calenzano mt bunitinha...

A idéia da fic surgiu c uma propaganda q vi hah tmpos da Cica (era Cica msm?), ou seja a fic tava mofando no note, onde 2 crianças se flavam por telefone (copo c barbante), o menino perguntava p garotinha se o molho de tomate (q fora feito c o tomate da plantação da família dle) estava bom.

O sobrenome q lembra algo n mt legal, eo escolhi s perceber... A Lene eh odiável pq a Cacto-sama (famigerada Vamp Black) n suporta a personagem Marlene McKinnon. E eh graças a ela (Cacto-sama) q a fic foi postada, se dependesse de mim, axu q nunk seria postada...

V6 viram, eo realmente preciso de reviews, caso contrário, eo perco o interesse e fico c vergonha, axando q o negócio tah really bad. Eo tnhu um sério prob de aceitação em relação a mim msm i~i

R&R

PS: Viu Cacto-sama, vc apareceo... Plz, comporte-se x3

PS²: O palavrão em italiano q deo nome ao cap me foi ensinado pela Zia, thnkz, e significa merda (cool, huh?) x3

Ps³: Eh, eo n sei nd de italiano, mas eo amo o Poderoso Chefão x3


	4. She doesn't want the world

**She doesn't want the world...  
**

- Lily olha o buraco! - alguém lá do fiofó do ser insignificante parasitário do parasitário da ameba da formiga, me avisou.

Tarde demais.

- Dava pra ter falado antes! - reclamei com o tornozelo dolorido e não conseguindo ficar de pé.

- Não era minha culpa se você gravitava em torno do planeta James Potter – retrucou Alice ofendida e Samara olhava de uma para outra (dentre nós duas), com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa.

Eu sempre ignorei a existência de meu adorável priminho na presença delas. E agora eu me pergunto: por que trazer à superfície a identidade de um ser quase morto, huh? Viram pelo meu ângulo?

As duas tentaram me carregar e foi quando Aline pulou em nossas atrapalhadas e doloridas vidas.

Com um sorriso muito amedrontador no rosto.

Entendam-me, nada contra a alegria alheia. Mas, e esse mas tem que ser maior: MAAAAS!!!!, quando a Aline aparece com um sorriso desses no rosto, é encrenca.

Fato.

- Isso é tarefa para um cavalheiro, meninas – e gesticulando para as duas me largarem, não importando quão assustada a doente (que sou eu, deixemos claro isso) estivesse.

E fui arrancada do chão por dois braços fortes.

Foi quase um estupro.

Okay, meeeenos. Mas foi um susto, não importando se os braços eram bem modelados, malhados, torneados, bronzeados, másculos, sexy e...

- AH NÃO! - encarei o dono dos ditos cujos perfeitos.

- Se Potter descobre que torceste o pé na minha presença, eu perco o emprego – Edgar sentenciou gravemente, me fazendo esquecer o que eu deveria dizer, ou fazer em seguida.

Maldita vida.

Maldito Potter.

* * *

Amigo: indivíduo ligado a outra pessoa por laços de amizade; defensor; aliado.

Amizade: afeição; simpatia; amor; dedicação; benevolência.

Minhas amigas não são isso comigo. Então, ou os conceitos de amizade e amigo mudaram, ou as estou denominando erroneamente.

Por que tudo isso Lily? Por que todo esse drama? Você foi salva do buraco pelo capanga do seu primo, está vendo como ele é bondoso e estava certo ao contratar um cara _tdmbee _(tudo de muito bom e estupendamente excelente) pra ficar na sua cola!

Agora elas estão flertando com o Edgar.

Eu tô tendo um treco.

Inimigo: adversário; desafeto; nocivo.

Inimizade: malquerença; desafeição; hostilidade.

Ahhh, agora sim! Eu estava chamando aquelas coisas de _amigas_ com mil parafusos a menos na caixola, já achei o tratamento adequado que devo dirigir a elas.

- Quer sorvete de que senhorita Gaiardoni? - ele se lembrou que eu existo.

- Nenhum, tô voltando pra casa – redargüi com o máximo de dignidade que meu tornozelo torcido me permitia.

O que não me levou muito longe.

- Eu a levo – determinou e minhas inimigas acenaram positivamente para mim.

É, como se eu estivesse nos braços do Brad Pitt.

* * *

- Quanto aquele traste lhe paga? - já me acomodara confortavelmente nos braços dele.

Que não eram de um Brad Pitt, mas também não eram o do Osama Bin Laden. Então eu não estava tão ferrada assim.

- Não discuto salário a não ser com o meu empregador – nossa...!, quanto profissionalismo e ética.

Tinha que ser a escolha do Potter.

- O que você é exatamente? Babá, puxa-saco, guarda-costas, segurança ou gigolô? - tá, eu tava tentando aborrecê-lo, eu precisava apelar!

Edgar nem piscou.

Realmente, Potter é um gênio. O cara não é nem _amigo _(levemos em consideração as _amigas_ que eu tenho...)dele e é mais fiel e correto que o papa.

- Chegamos – anunciou desnecessariamente.

- Você não devia ter me levado ao hospital? - resolvi abordar de outra forma – Sabe, uma vez eu torci o tornozelo e não foi uma simples concussão, meus ossinhos foram esmigalhados e tive que fazer uma cirurgia para colocar um pé mecânico e o doutor disse que era para eu ter cuidado porque o outro pé estava suscetível a...

É, ele me ignorou e estava enfaixando o meu pé.

Outro plano.

O que mais irritaria o Potter? Ele contratou um cara incorruptível e eu teria que engolir o meu orgulho para fazê-lo engolir o dele.

Ahá!

Não, não dá. Eu estou desesperada, mas nem tanto.

- Tenha um bom dia senhorita – e dizendo isso, se foi.

Até o meu ego foi mirado pela bazooka do meu primo. Ele contratou um baba-ovo para me perseguir somente por **meio** expediente?!

Eu esperava mais!

Despedaçada e aos pulos cheguei à geladeira, até meu apetite se evaporara. Eu sabia!, aquele coiso estava querendo economizar na comida, atingindo meu ego, atingiria a minha fome! Mas eu não iria dar esse gostinho a ele.

Como um canguru, esparramei tudo que era comestível na minha frente e misturando molhos, temperos e massas, resultou numa gororoba que era mais que uma gororoba melequenta e gosmenta.

Era a minha vingança, literalmente fria, porque acabara de sair da geladeira.

* * *

A última coisa que eu gostaria de ver era comida.

Mas eu estava enganada, **redondamente** enganada.

Quase dopada e com uma embalagem de hershey's grudada no cotovelo, eu rumei para o meu quarto, até andar era doloroso quando você tem um alienígena prestes a nascer estraçalhando a sua barriga assim como o filho do coisa ruim (que não é o Potter) ia sair da Rachel Weiss em Constantine.

Encarei um Potter-demo invisível, traguei meu canudinho de chocolate e semicerrei um dos olhos ao entortar a boca numa cara maléfica e predadora:

-_ I'm Constantine, Lily Constantine, asshole..._

- Ahhh! – meus pulinhos de excitação estragaram a cena, mas eu podia fazer de novo e estava me concentrando para isso...

Quando ouvi risadinhas advindas da sala interrompendo meu _moment_ Constantine.

As risadas me lembravam as de diabretes, de um nível inferior, querendo se materializar na terra e era meu dever impedi-los.

Lily Constantine.

- I'm Constantine, Lily Constantine, asshole...

Mastiguei meu cigarro de chocolate e rumei cautelosamente para a fonte do ruído demoníaco.

Seria mais fácil eu ter ido rolando como a pedra que persegue Indiana Jones (ai ai ai...) em caçadores da arca perdida...

...

James estava se atracando com Narcisa-quenga no sofá!!!

Minuto de silêncio.

...

QUE MERDA É ESSA?!

Meu estômago fez um _glum_ e começou a se manifestar incomodado com a quantidade de comida em seu interior e a quantidade de emoções que iniciaram a tortura usual com o meu órgão mais amado, quando eu ficava nervosa.

Nunca misture mostarda com leite. Ou geléia de morango com feijão. Ou pasta de amendoim com ketchup. Ou... Fim da sessão nojenta.

Eu fui descoberta.

- Controle-se _Jay_, temos menores em casa – deu um tapinha fingindo ofensa, enquanto o sorriso antes pintado com o gloss mais caro despontava malicioso e vitorioso na minha direção.

Eu estava descabelada, gorda, com reações químicas perigosas ocorrendo na minha pança e uma embalagem de hershey's grudada no meu cotovelo.

Deplorável.

- Edgar me trouxe – consegui dizer diante do olhar estranho que James me lançava.

Acho que ele estava se arrependendo de ter me acolhido na sua casa.

O que era que eu tinha em mente mesmo? Ah... A vingança.

Eu precisava ter aulas de vingança com Uma Thurman em Kill Bill. No meu caso, Kill **Bisca**.

- O Matiazzi?! - interrompeu aquela que me abstenho de dizer o nome ou qualquer outra denominação que combine com sua anencefalia e cabeleira adquirida com tintura de farmácia.

- Me aguarde no carro Narcisa – ele disse e a beijou.

Ieeeew!

Não posso me esquecer de sempre lavar com desinfetante e água fervente os pratos da cozinha. E eu pensava que não existia coisa mais "iew!" do que homem coçando o saco em cadeia nacional.

- Adeusinho Lily – ela ainda fala comigo... Nhaê, desisto.

Cadê minha Lulinha?! Eu vou entrar em choque depressivo, se é que isso existe. Cadê o pôster do Rick Martin com aquela piscadinha sexy pra eu beijar?

- O que você fez com a cozinha?! - ele estava possesso.

Uhhhh... Que medá!

- E o que esse macarrão tá fazendo pendurado na sua bunda?

Dignidade: valores negativos.

- Precisava usar a palavra **bunda**? Eu sou de menor, olha a linguagem! - bradei revoltada e ofendida – Coloque dinheiro no cofrinho – exigi.

Eu não sou de menor, mas... Quem se importa?

- Que cofrinho? - no meu seu anta!, okay, essa foi longe demais, agora ele acha que eu pirei de vez.

Hahaha! Eu sempre fui pirada. Alô-ôu!

- O de nomes feios, cada palavrão dito: um euro e dependendo da gravidade, a multa pode chegar a mais, beeeem mais – expliquei.

Agora ele me interna.

- Lily, venha aqui – acenou para que eu me aproximasse, mas eu não cairia nessa não.

Continuei escorada na parede, minha muleta infalível e segura.

Então James se aproximou, reforçando quão ridícula e horrorosa eu era perto dele, e me mostrando o quão perfeita Narcisa era para ser a namorada dele.

- Você merece umas palmadas – ele disse muito sério e o crédito demorou a cair na conta, levou dias na transação até que o _plim plim _soou agudo no meu cérebro.

- Ahm?

Para quem não estava nem aí para a indigestão no que aquela combinação louca alimentícia resultaria, para quem não se importava em ser comida viva pelas bactérias e insetos por andar com carboidrato e açúcar colados a partes do corpo, esse mesmo ser entenderia o que outro ser estaria a lhe expor?

Nem preciso responder, era uma pergunta retórica.

- Tenho que ir, mas quando voltar, teremos uma conversa muito séria mocinha – ele apontou para a minha testa, única porção de mim que estava limpa (?).

E soltei o ar com o máximo de força que consegui, mas algo queria sair junto com ar e garanto dizer que não era simplesmente mais ar...

* * *

Se eu não estivesse tão ruim, eu poderia ter iniciado a sessão de Prison Break, altamente recomendada pela minha mãe que é taradamente fã do carequinha, tão obcecada que meu pai resolveu pelar a cabeça também (o que o amor faz...), mas o resultado não foi muito empolgante, parecia que ele tinha vários chifres nascendo desordenadamente pela cabeça e eu acredito que o que vale é a intenção, pois que tipo de cara iria querer se tornar parecido com o Brad Pitt somente porque eu acho o homem gato? Por isso sinto muita inveja da Alice, ela tem uma queda por urubus e toda vez que ela e o Frank vão ahm... _esquentar_ as coisas, ele se veste de urubu para tornar as coisas mais er... _legais_ pra Alice. E nenhum cara iria se vestir de tomates pra mim, eu tenho certeza disso, ou pronunciar: _I'm John_ _Constantine_ na hora H, com a voz rouca, tragar um cigarrinho e me exorcizar...

Bem, eu não consegui ir para aula e no horário do almoço, minhas _amigas_ vieram me visitar.

Alice preparava um chá, Aline arrumava a bagunça que estava a cozinha (sim, James não voltara e prefiro ignorar abertamente a razão, porque meu estômago ainda está muito sensível) e Samara era mantida longe do fogão pelas duas primeiras.

Espero que o apartamento tenha seguro.

- Ele não tem uma _fotinho _por toda a casa?? - indagou Samy assustada.

Bem, eu não era a única, ainda existem pessoas valorosas e normais nessa sociedade doente.

Assenti temerosa que meu organismo se inflamasse com o chacoalhar, mas continuei na mesma poça então, sorri aliviada.

- Você tá um lixo - comentou Samy muito sincera, sincera de doer.

- Obrigada – retorqui sarcástica.

- Cadê o Edgar? - falou já toda íntima Aline, que se sentava no sofá em que James e a baranga fizeram coisas impróprias.

Eu avisaria? Pra quê causar comoção? A ignorância é uma dádiva e ela não iria morrer mesmo.

- Me abandonou aqui, assim como Potter. Ainda não fui ao hospital – resmunguei e sem delicadeza cuspi o chá – Pelo amor dos Santos Agricultores, o que você colocou aqui Lice?!

Aline me olhava babada e com os olhos estreitados. Pelo menos não caiu no olho dela, devido aos óculos e nossa...!, que combinação mais ousada: o sofá além de fluidos, advindos de um lugar cujo nome foi censurado pela minha mente pudica, tinha chá. O que esses casais de hoje em dia não fazem para ter algo a mais no sexo...

Preciso me confessar.

- Você precisa é de uma festa – disse Samy, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, juntando um fio loirérrimo do piso.

Macumba, preciso de uma das brabas pra pegar essa biscate platinada.

- De um psicólogo – corrigiu Aline que seguia para o banheiro.

- De um namorado – opinou Alice.

Nada contra as três alternativas, posso ir à festa e encontrar lá um namorado psicólogo macumbeiro e arrastá-lo para um confessionário (ahm?).

- Oh, é a campainha – murmurou debilmente Alice e após a frase uma maratona entre as três se iniciou.

Elas quebraram um abajur, um cinzeiro e lascaram a parede ao derrubar uma poltrona.

- Eu não vi isso, não vi... - sussurrei espantada e incrédula.

- Que. Ho. Mem...! - Samara mal respirava e eu abanei as mãos indicando mudamente para as paredes (muitíssimo interessadas em ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer) que me retiraria para o meu quarto.

- Quem abre a porta? - se virou para as duas que também se espremiam para vê-lo pelo olho mágico.

- Quem é ele? O primo da Lily? - Aline perguntou meio zonza.

Cansei.

De. Fi. Ni. Ti. Va. Men. Te.

Não sou empregada do Potter pra ele não levar a chave, fazer farra e eu ter que me abalar da minha amada poça pra abrir a porta pra ele.

- Se vira seu trasgo! - gritei para a porta e elas nem me ouviram.

Lily igual a zero esquerdo com sinal negativo.

- Lily abre a porta! - era ele (o desgraçado do Potter e se dependesse de mim, viraria um eunuco) e as três seguraram risadinhas ao constatarem que era mesmo o meu primo.

Quando eu grito, os caras sempre se afastam e me encaram com uma vontade radical de me fazer pular Bunge jump sem a corda no meu pé.

- Sua gorda burra! - exclamou Samara me cutucando sem dó – Ele é o seu primo e você reclamando e se atolando em comida fria!

Nunca a minha vida me pareceu tão miserável e horrível e pobre e infeliz e... Deixa pra lá. Ainda existem esperanças, o Jonathan Knight não se casou até agora e é porque está esperando por **mim**.

- A gente vai sair por trás e você agarra ele Lily! - Aline falou despudoradamente e eu concordei para ser deixada em paz.

Só se eu fosse retardada para deixar o Jon e ficar com o nada do meu primo. A gente já tava até noivos! Qual a probabilidade de você abandonar um Jon no altar?

_Isso non ecziste!_, gritou padre Quevedo com uma única asa de anjo meio encardida, na minha mente.

Apertei a mão dele, _agradecida padre_, falei e ele se foi gritando que o diabo estava entre nós (?).

...

Er... Voltando a parte do "abandonar o Jon no altar"... É fazer isso e se suicidar de arrependimento mortal!

A campainha tocou freneticamente e observei a porta tremer.

Nuss... Alguém anda muito estressadinho... O sexo não foi bom Potter? Quanta tensão sexual, _priminho_...

Em marcha zumbizóide abri a porta e da mesma forma caminhei para o banheiro.

- Quem estava aqui?

- Meu noivo.

- Seu o quê?!

- Meu noivo – repeti como quem tenta convencer uma criança de que o céu tem nuvens e não o chão - O Jon... Você sabe, o cantor? – elucidei e ele me olhou mais perdido ainda – Famoso? Celebridade? Lindo? Do New Kids?

James gargalhou.

- Pode rir, ele é um partido infinitamente melhor que aquela lombriga ictérica sua. Morra de inveja seu gay! - estirei minha língua e lhe dei as costas, andando mais animada para o banheiro.

- Ela é real, o nosso relacionamento é real e o seu... - ele não completou a frase e estourou em risadas, ele não me deixaria partir vencedora para o meu banho.

- Você não acredita, pois amanhã você verá com seus próprios olhos! - bradei e me tranquei no banheiro.

Olhei para o meu reflexo e não vi um motivo para o Jon querer ficar comigo.

Um motivo para **qualquer** cara querer ficar comigo.

Eu era um lixo que não servia nem para reciclar.

Oh Deus...!

* * *

**N/A: **Um merchan' pesado de filmes... Mas v6 gostam do Keanu Reeves em Constantine? Eu queria mt saber, do fundo do coração i.i

Mudando de assunto, o q v6 acham de começar a narração das memórias da infância de JL?

R&R


	5. N imperfect boys wth their perfect lives

**And imperfect boys, with their perfect lives!**

Minha mãe me disse uma vez que eu só era capaz de brigar com o Potter. Assim como éramos melhores amigos (quando crianças), da mesma forma discutíamos como cão e gato, menino e menina. O engraçado era que, tamanha implicância minha e esmero em atacar (ou me defender) somente existia quando **ele** era o meu adversário, por assim dizer. Quando outra criança arrumava encrenca comigo, eu dependia de James para vir em meu socorro.

Toda aquela independência minha e promessa de nunca mais falar com ele, e ele de nunca mais falar comigo. Era esquecida.

Depois de ele vencer a contenda com louvor, eu voltava a discutir com ele, sem no mínimo ter lhe agradecido, me dizia minha mãe. E lógico, ele voltava a discutir comigo.

Nossos desentendimentos duravam por semanas. O que causava uma tremenda dor de cabeça nos adultos. Até eles nos largarem de mão e passarem a nos ignorar. Aí prosseguíamos para a segunda fase, a de ignorar um ao outro. O que levava mais umas semanas.

E enfim, voltávamos a nos falar.

Teve uma única vez em que essas regras foram desobedecidas.

O dia em que James foi embora.

* * *

- Acorde futura senhora Jon Knight.

Esse era o cumprimento. Algo digno de mim. O que não significava que se tornaria realidade.

- Amanhecendo bem disposto... Você não está atrasado para o seu trabalho hoje? – retruquei desejando que uma bomba caísse exatamente em cima dele.

Sonhar não é proibido.

- Hoje? Hoje é sábado _tomatinho_ – ele afastou as cortinas, fazendo o sol atingir com o máximo de força o meu rosto e espantar o meu sono.

O meu sa-gra-do sono.

- Você não trabalha também aos sábados? – pelo que eu me lembrava, todos os sábados anteriores ele estivera acordando cedo (não que o de agora fosse diferente...) e indo para o trabalho.

Não foi?

- Quando é necessário – respondeu e um vulto naquela claridade absurda se postou diante da minha cama.

Okay, ele está passando dos limites...!

- Por que você abriu as minhas cortinas Potter? Eu quero dormir! Diferente de você, seu anormal, eu tenho sono – puxei minhas cobertas para cima da minha cabeça.

- Ai! – e ele fez o favor de retirar o meu cobertor também.

- Hoje farei turismo com você _tomatinho_, então levante – ele justificou e mesmo que eu não pudesse ver através daquela luz cegante, notava-se o sorriso com que ele falava.

É uma dádiva ter um primo desses...

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – encarei o que acreditava ser ele com as minhas feições que denotavam que eu verdadeiramente estava considerando a programação dele como algo legal e divertido – Vai te catar!

Considerando com pura falsidade, claro.

E preguei o travesseiro por sobre a minha cabeça.

* * *

E lá estava eu, fazendo turismo por Londres.

Empolgante não?

Ainda podia sentir minhas sinapses estalando. _Porca miseria_, eu havia sido arrancada do meu sonífero coma.

- Potter – desfrutava das vantagens dos óculos escuros quando meus olhos mal podiam abrir de tão inchados de sono que estavam – Depois de meses de estadia aqui, você resolve me levar para fazer turismo?! – sibilei sarcasticamente.

Eu estava tentando me controlar. Mas estava sendo muito difícil.

Difícil é o priminho insignificante da Lily Evans. Estava sendo pavoroso!

- Você não visitou os melhores lugares e como posso ver que não tem alguém interessado em fazê-lo... – ele deixou o restante de sua sentença no ar.

Entretanto, aquele "no ar" estava martelando o meu cérebro e não vagando ao sabor do vento inocentemente e sem bater em ninguém. O que ele queria dizer na verdade era que, não tinha nenhum cara afim de mim.

Primo legal, né?

- Antes só do que... – estufei o peito e comecei o que seria um discurso de arrasar, mas Potter sinalizou para que eu me calasse.

- Vai começar – disse empolgado.

Eu vi a minha corda para enforcamento nas mãos do guia turístico e o cadafalso sendo trazido por James.

* * *

Era pleno meio dia e minha barriga roncava de fome, eu não sei o que o Potter comeu no café da manhã para não sentir esse vazio. Talvez tenha sido um boi, ou um rinoceronte, ou a vaca da namorada dele mesmo e olha que ela é anoréxica, então ele deve estar tentando digerir a carne tóxica dela...

- Compre barras de cereal Lily – quando reclamei que sentia um buraco negro crescendo a partir do meu estômago, essa foi a resposta que recebi dele e umas moedinhas para ir numa loja de conveniência ali perto.

Loja _conveniente_ para o Potter, não para mim.

Me sinto uma criança pedindo trocados pra comprar bombons...

E de novo as minhas sinapses estalaram. E não era devido ao sono. Não. Ali era a minha chance de escapar.

E foi o que fiz.

Me esgueirei agilmente e mais escorregadia que uma cobra para fora do estabelecimento, arrisquei uma olhadela para o ônibus turístico e torci meu corpo para a esquerda, usando uma placa de "é barato, leve quase de graça!" para me camuflar.

- Senhorita Potter – uma montanha surgiu na minha frente e eu já estava rezando para que Deus me perdoasse por ter desperdiçado aqueles tomates da quitanda da esquina, eles não eram tão bons quanto os que a minha família cultivava, mas eram bonzinhos e eu não tinha o direito de julgá-los.

Julgar só cabia a Deus.

Amém!

Cadê o padre Quevedo?

- Oh...! Edgar – admiti sem emoção – Até aqui? Olha, nada contra você... Mas hoje é sábado. Você tem direitos como trabalhador – e o encarando compenetrada, acrescentei ao cutucar-lhe no ombro esquerdo – Meu primo desgraçado assinou sua carteira? Tem respeitado suas horas de labuta?

- O senhor Potter a aguarda – sua voz retumbou (novidade...) e eu tentei segurar um estremecimento.

Ele ainda me metia medo.

- E meu sobrenome não é Potter, muitos tomates podres na sua vida se você me chamar disso novamente – bradei enquanto ele me guiava para o lado do imprestável.

- Senhorita **Potter**, por aqui – ele aguardou que eu o acompanhasse e não escapasse pela direita.

Percebi certo... sarcasmo?

Aê! Grande Edgar! No caminho da humanização!, diga sempre não a coisificação do Potter! Mas se fizer isso de novo, eu te degolo, seu pau-mandado infeliz.

Voltamos para o animado grupo turístico. E se eu não tivesse sentado por vontade e esforço meus, Edgar teria feito. Hoje ele estava extremamente irredutível!

E sarcástico também, o que a convivência com a parte pútrida da sociedade (é o Potter, de novo...) é capaz de fazer.

James mal escondia a alegria e o brilho no olhar ao me ter ali, passou o braço sobre os meus ombros e me sorriu vitorioso.

- Matou a fome?

* * *

- Preciso resolver algumas coisas no escritório, Edgar lhe acompanhará até em casa. Me aguarde para a janta, _tomatinho_ – Potter nos deixou em frente ao prédio.

A forma como ele pronunciou minha sentença, deu a entender que **eu** seria o jantar. O que não me deixou mais segura sob o olhar indecifrável de Edgar.

Cara, aquele homem já chegava matando sem precisar dizer ou fazer nada!

Eu queria arranjar um amigo desses...

Após a manhã perdida visitando lugares que já havia visitado (e havia me divertido muito mais sozinha), escutando Potter aporrinhar a minha vida e sofrer a audácia de Edgar em insistir para me acompanhar até dentro do toalete! Era perceptível a influência de toda essa loucura sobre o meu cabelo, que parecia ter sofrido um choque elétrico e fora esfregado no carvão.

E foi nessa rebordosa, ao passarmos em frente ao balcão da portaria que Edgar disse:

- Lamento senhorita Potter – qual parte do "não me chame de senhorita Poter!" ele não entendeu? Talvez isso fosse uma ordem dada como uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto pelo execrável do Potter.

Ou os robôs estavam se rebelando?

- Mas não poderei lhe acompanhar até o apartamento do senhor Potter.

Minha tentativa de fazê-lo provar da minha macarronada envenenada acabou de ser implodida.

Ahh seu tarado! Pro banheiro quer ir junto comigo, né? Homens são todos iguais mesmo...

- Tudo bem, tchau – e zarpei para dentro do elevador não me arriscando a esperar que ele mudasse de idéia, logo, eu no fundo não queria envenená-lo, veja bem, o Edgar é um cara maneiro, o meu problema reside no fato dele ser pau-mandado do Potter, só isso.

E derrapando como uma lombriga no chão liso eu alcancei o elevador que estava se fechando.

O que fez com que eu me arrependesse profunda e amargamente.

Tanto que meu salto engatou no vão entre o chão e o elevador.

- Ai meus tomatinhos maduros... – murmurei quando tirei meu pé da sandália e tentava desengatar o salto com as duas mãos.

A porta daquele caixão metálico vinha com tudo para cima de mim e de minha indefesa sandália, quando **ele** resolveu interceder.

Não o Edgar, este já havia embarcado para Marte. O outro ocupante do elevador. Aquele por quem eu me arrependera profunda e amargamente de ter aceitado a ida do capanga do meu primo sem um único protesto acanhado.

Não que o cara fosse feio. O que somente uma lésbica cega com padrões de beleza invertidos acharia.

Ele devia ser parente do Brad Pitt ou do Orlando Bloom em O Senhor dos Anéis.

O homem me fazia ter um chilique só de olhá-lo. E não era pela sua beleza, ele tinha aquele ar de que te enforcaria e doaria seus rins para o mercado negro se você ficasse o encarando na moral.

Acho que antes a gente deveria pedir licença por escrito e enviar para o endereço da agência responsável pela permissão concedida às garotas (ou garotos) para secarem o cara.

Por isso eu me arrependia profunda e amargamente.

Antes de ele me lançar aquele olhar de "exploda junto com o Sadam Hussein para fora da minha frente e vista, sua árabe! (e olha que eu sou ruiva, branca e dos olhos verdes...)" e verificar que se não me ajudasse com o meu (perdido) salto a gente não sairia dali, eu (in)felizmente cheguei a conclusão de que existem coisas piores do que morrer escutando Britney Spears...

E em seguida ele me ajudou, **de coração**!

Chutando a minha sandália e partindo o salto em dois. O pedaço que ficara engatado pipocou, como um gatinho que acabara de ser ameaçado por um pitibul, para fora do elevador e o restante da sandália, seguiu a ínfima parte de si.

A porta se fechou com o retinido metálico que prenuncia o fim.

Meu coração atravessou o piso do elevador e eu pude ouvi-lo retinir fracamente no fundo do poço (do elevador) e, não tirando o olhar do buraco eu me encostei à parede lateral do meu caixão prateado. Pois era óbvio que aquele anjo loiro era o anjo da morte e viera recolher a minha alma!

E eu nem havia comprado o novo cd da Mariah Carey...

E muito menos tinha feito alguma coisa com aquele meu cabelo rebelde devido ao vento (e lógico: devido ao póia do Potter) para morrer com uma aparência passável.

Tá, admito, estava mais preocupada em ganhar uma cantada da minha _passagem_ para o outro lado.

Já me imaginava chegando com o Potter: sabe o anjo da morte? Aquele que vai tirar a sua vida bem devagar e dolorosamente? Pois é, ele é o meu namorado. Te mata Potter Muahaha!

- Você está na minha frente.

Ou eu deveria fazer um jantar super chique e apresentá-lo ao Potter. Quero ver quem não consegue um relacionamento de verdade... Ou deveria chegar, no horário em que o Potter estiver saindo do trabalho, dentro da Ferrari do **meu** namorado e balançar os meus fios acobreados e chapeados sob a luz do sol de verão, com a brisa refrescante a acariciar nós dois, mais bonitos que os modelos da propaganda de xampu.

- Você está na minha frente.

Ou a gente raptava o Potter em conjunto, levava ele para o monte Everest, o prendia a uma tora bem lá no topo e revelava a nossa identidade, então ele iria nos encarar chorando, com suas lágrimas se convertendo em pedaços de gelo e espatifando-se a beira de seus pés recém-transformados em blocos de gelo (também) e próximos de uma necrose em putrefação, e eu diria toda descolada: você sabe o porquê seu perdedor!

- Você está na minha frente!

- Oh! Me desculpe – balbuciei notando tardiamente que havia me empolgado em minha fantasias vingativas a ponto de espantar para o Saara as minhas chances de ter um _affair _com o cara do elevador, aquele que dizimaria todo o oriente em nome do capitalismo e com o lema "sandálias presas nos vãos de elevadores são o nosso forte! Vote em nós".

O cara resmungou algo que não entendi e me dei conta de que ele parara no mesmo andar que era o meu destino. Eu sabia! _Maktub_, estava escrito... Ou algo assim.

- Ah não! – acho que foi isso que ele disse quando eu parei do lado dele.

O que eu podia fazer, ele estava tocando a campainha do apartamento do Potter e me desculpe senhor anjo da morte, mas eu moro aí.

- Está procurando pelo – _iew!_ – Potter? – perguntei a ele, tentando não transparecer que eu queria que ele dissesse: claro que não gatinha, você quer tornar a existência desse anjo da morte mais alegre?

Ele me fitou como se eu fosse uma espécie de vidente. O que me levou a concluir que essa dele não fora muito inteligente, afinal eu tinha a chave da moradia, se eu não soubesse quem residia ali, só podia significar que eu era uma ladra e okay, minha aparência não era uma das melhores, mas não era pra tanto também.

- Você pode aguardá-lo aqui dentro, ele não irá demorar a voltar – enunciei e esperei que ele adentrasse.

O ar arrogante começava a retomar espaço nos gestos do (meu) anjo da morte e eu tomei o rumo da cozinha. Potter havia me deixado encarregada do jantar, por mais que cozinhar fosse a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer com visitas para conversar e... Fazer outras coisas mais agradáveis, para ambos.

Sinceramente, com aquela aparição caída diretamente dos céus quem iria querer saber de comer?

Não era pra ter duplo sentido.

- Então é aqui que o _Potter_ mora? – foi impressão minha ou ele cuspiu a palavra Potter como se ela fosse uma coisa nojenta que não deveria passar por sua boca?

Gostei do cara.

- E você é a tal empregada dele?

Cadê a minha faca preferida...

- E você é parente da quenga? Quero dizer, Narcisa? – retruquei já de avental e amolando angelicalmente a minha faquinha, aquela, a minha favorita, para cortar pescoços de anjos caídos.

Agora ele devia estar achando semelhanças inexistentes entre mim e a minha sandálinha que foi chutada (por ele mesmo) do elevador. É, ele estava cogitando repetir a dose, só que comigo, literalmente.

Por que eu fui convidar esse cara para entrar? Ele pode ser o arquiinimigo do Potter! O Darth Vader depois de uma plástica mais do que milagrosa.

- Posso lhe servir algo para beber? – tentei amainar o clima.

- Não, guarde suas quinquilharias para o seu patrão – ele se acomodou no sofá e me encarou de lá com um sorriso sádico na face.

Ele... Quer morrer?

- Ótimo, você seja lá quem for saia daqui! Quando o Potter chegar, suba com ele – bradei muito revoltada e não indo me esconder no meu quarto ou no banheiro para chorar.

Aquele cara pedia por uns tapas.

Ou facadas.

Hum... Bem melhor agora.

É, definitivamente **facadas**.

- Ora, ora... Quanta insolência para uma _empregadinha_ – ele não se demoveu de sua posição confortável sobre o estofado moderno do meu primo.

Não que o sofá seja problema para mim. Eu posso habilmente tocar fogo em tudo e trancar a porta.

Anjos queimam, certo?

- Eu não sou a empregada do Potter. Sou a _prima_ dele – disse não voltando a me alterar, não deixaria que aquele cara percebesse que estava me atingindo.

Na verdade, eu estava tremendo de medo e muito contente que a minha voz também não o estivesse.

Ele se levantou e, o charme e poder que emanavam dele eram paralisantes. Por mais que ele tivesse se mostrado um inferno de se conviver com.

Não consegui articular um movimento ou frase para mantê-lo longe e contrariamente a antes, ele não me fitava como se eu fosse uma dançarina do ventre com propósitos vagabundescos.

Acho que deveria me sentir lisonjeada, pelo que pude perceber ele era uma pessoa com um quê tendencioso para o anti social.

- Não, você não é a empregada – ele repetiu e o pouco que seus lábios proferiram era pontuado por uma lentidão que exprimia a confiança que tinha em si mesmo.

Okay, ele era do mal, mas nem por isso era menos bonito. E o corpo dele era quente, assim como seu hálito era uma mistura de sofisticação com frieza. Como quando você toma a sua primeira dose de uísque, de uma só vez. Ou seja, provavelmente você ficaria tonta e carente por mais.

A última coisa que esperava ao encarar aquelas duas orbes acinzentadas era que ele esticasse a sua mão e tocasse meu queixo. O contato era sutil e gélido. Paradoxo ao calor que pensei sentir no primeiro momento em que ele se aproximou de mim.

Portanto, eu poderia esperar que eu corasse, mas não ele. Apesar de sua pele ser da cor do mármore e de temperatura semelhante, ele não deixava de ser realmente bonito e talvez aí que residisse a sua beleza. Toda aquela distância e pose de superior me lembrava alguém, por mais que ali, praticamente encurralada por ele e fincada no chão a sua frente (distante dele por tão ínfimos centímetros) eu não tivesse sucesso em identificar quem exatamente ele me recordava.

Talvez ele me beijasse. Talvez ele me desse um tapa. Talvez me desse um chute no traseiro.

Como disse, ele não era uma pessoa muito fácil de ser decifrada.

Porém, até o presente momento tudo apontava para o fato de que ele iria querer colar aqueles lábios, pálidos e aparentemente não mais mornos que o restante do seu corpo, nos meus.

- Malfoy! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Até Potter invadir o próprio apartamento como um vendaval.

* * *

**N/A: **Será q viajei? A Manu sugeriu e eu gostei mt da idéia! Por falar na Manu, ela escreveu a sua primeira JL, uma songfic mt fofa, q tal dar uma passadinha por lá e deixar uma review? É **Treat me right **por **Manu Black**.

A memória foi peba, mas lá p frente eu me redimo, I swear ;)

R&R


	6. One day we’ll get nostalgic for disaster

**One day we'll get nostalgic for disaster**

Qual a probabilidade de um cara desses dar em cima de mim? Qual a probabilidade de um cara desses dar em cima de mim _no estado em que estou_? Qual a probabilidade de _qualquer_ cara dar em cima de mim _no estado em que estou_?!

Não contam os cegos, maníacos, ladrões, doentes mentais e pedreiros.

...

E o Potter acaba comigo e com a minha chance de beijar o tal do Malfoy.

Obrigada Potter.

E então, meu primo se aproxima (que desprazer) e o Malfoy se afasta (maior desprazer ainda).

- O que você faz dentro da minha casa? – ele reformulou sua pergunta em tom ameaçador.

Senti a pressão.

Usa o seu arco Legolas Malfoy.

- Quem te deu permissão pra tocar na **minha** prima?! – seus olhos pareciam adagas prontas para serem lançadas sobre o Malfoy.

E eu senti certa possessão aqui e hey!, eu dei permissão para ele me tocar Potter.

Atira logo suas flechas Legolas. Eu não quero ter um elfo furado, como uma peneira, como noivo.

Será que ele se esqueceu de trazê-las? Que elfo mais despreparado...

Acho que meus planos, de que ele me levasse para a cidade da Valinor¹; onde selaríamos nosso amor para todo o sempre e teríamos elfinhos; loiros; ruivos; de olhos cinzas; de olhos verdes e até criaríamos anões como animais de estimação e o nomearíamos de James; Potter e etc; foram aniquilados.

- James, me larga – pedi, me referindo às suas mãos que envolviam minha cintura e me puxavam para perto dele.

Ele não me ouviu, parecia querer picar em pedacinhos o meu Legolas e fritá-lo para dar de comer aos trolls.

- **James**, **me larga** – tentei chamar sua atenção me mexendo debaixo do seu aperto.

- Uma coisa que você nunca vai entender Potter é que, eu não a agarrei. Muito menos foi assim com a Narcisa – ele enfim retorquiu e o volume que adotara, não era mais que um sussurro.

Um sussurro debochado e superior.

E percebi que as adagas que James soltava através de suas orbes castanhas, acabaram por dilacerar seu próprio estômago.

Malfoy sabia quando falar, como falar e o mais importante, **o que** falar.

Em suma, Malfoy catou a Narcisa?

- James, bate nele! – bradei empurrando meu primo para a briga e massageando-lhe os ombros – A sua direita é infalível, coloca todo o seu peso nela, campeão!

Os dois me olharam preocupados.

- O que foi? Vocês não vão brigar? – os fitei levemente (só _levemente_) decepcionada.

- Lily, vá se deitar e... – James ordenou e senti meu rosto esquentar, e ao aguardar que ele completasse o que diria, meu rubor se tornou puramente expectante.

"Dê um beijinho de despedida no tio Legolas (ou tio Malfoy, mas prefiro Legolas apesar de anjo da morte também ter seu _sex appeal_)", completei em pensamentos a sentença de James.

- Penteie o seu cabelo, por favor.

Não acredito que ele disse _isso_.

Tome cuidado com o que comer de agora em diante Potter, e principalmente quando for dormir... Se eu fosse você, dormiria com um olho aberto e o outro escancarado...

Malfoy abafou uma risadinha pelo nariz e o encarei, o desafiando a continuar a se divertir. Ele teve a decência de olhar para o teto. Até volver seus olhos acinzentados e frios de volta para mim, após ter retomado a usual seriedade e a compleição presunçosa.

E sorriu de soslaio. Aquele sorriso que diz implicitamente explícito: "Eu sei o que você quer gatinha. Que tal a gente fazer isso aqui e agora? No sofá, no tapete, na sua cama...".

Ou talvez fosse a minha imaginação.

Eu admito, eu tenho uma imaginação muito positivista.

Tá, ela é muito fértil e fora da realidade!

Potter me agarrou e me arrastou pelo corredor, não sem antes encarar, soltando faíscas, o Malfoy e dizer:

- Eu levo você até o seu quarto!

- Mas eu sei o caminho Potter – bradei tentando me desvencilhar dele.

- Do jeito meio louco que você anda, não dá pra confiar – ele me fuzilou com o olhar e me puxou com mais força.

- Ai! Assim você tá me machucando! – reclamei e pegando nos meus pulsos, ou melhor, com a intenção de tocá-los, pois como James os estava esmigalhando eu não podia alcançá-los e acabava por roçar as mãos dele.

Ele me soltou como se tivesse percebido que estava mergulhando em uma montanha nojenta e fétida de lixo.

Já mencionei que amo o meu primo?

E então, não me encarando, determinou:

- Não saia daqui! – e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Eu nem havia percebido que já estava dentro do meu quarto. Quero dizer, dentro do quarto do torturador do Potter.

Só me restava esperá-lo voltar e destrancar a porta.

O que não significa que eu pouparia nos palavrões e muito menos que, não tentaria escapar pela janela...

* * *

Janela igual a rota de fuga unicamente viável para panquecas, ou Narcisas ("coisa" tão anorexicamente leve e sem conteúdo que não existe massa para a gravidade agir sobre).

Portas? Idem.

Restou: pensar.

Já tive momentos em que me faltou o ar, tão grande era o ódio que sentia do Potter. A sensação de que suas costelas estão lhe comprimindo os pulmões dolorosamente, de que sua garganta está sendo obstruída por um maço muito gordo de algodão e de que está chovendo através de seus olhos, com uma quantidade de líquido ideal para afogar o monstro do Lago Ness.

Quanto ao agora? Eu me larguei sobre a cama de Jay e estou encarando o teto, imaginando mil e uma formas de pintar minhas pegadas no forro, tão alvo quanto a neve.

Sem noção, né?

Eu adorava as estrelinhas fosforescentes que eram grudadas no teto do meu antigo quarto. Também tinham os planetas e as caras de ETs.

Meu dia tem sido tão longo e me sinto tão vazia... Como se existisse um buraco dentro de mim e somente agora estou me tocando sobre isso.

Acho que estou com saudades de casa.

- Pronto! Tudo foi resolvido – James havia destrancado a porta tão habil e silenciosamente, que não escutei e nem notei.

- E nunca mais, me ouviu bem Lily?, **nunca** **mais** chegue perto do – uma careta de aversão – Malfoy.

O encarei ainda não acreditando no que ele me dizia. Ele é chifrado e quer me impedir de confraternizar com o santo que lhe colocou a galhada junto com a (ieca) platinada?

James é **tão** ingênuo...

- Só se você não chegar perto da – vontade de vomitar – Narcisa.

Foi a vez dele de me encarar incrédulo, me analisou criticamente e mantive o meu queixo erguido. Eu estava mais do que decidida.

Ele colocou as mãos no quadril, apoiou seu peso numa única perna e uma de suas sobrancelhas sumiu por debaixo de seus cabelos rebeldes, seus olhos reluziram.

- Tá com ciúmes?

E eu pensando que ele me levaria a sério...

Quase morri afogada com a minha própria saliva.

- Eu??? Você tá louco?! Bêbado?! Lógico que não! – pulei da cama e juntei o centavo sobrevivente do meu orgulho falido, emparedei com ele – Lógico que **não** Potter!

Enfatizei e segui para o meu quarto, ignorando o sorrisinho vitorioso dele.

Onde eu errei? Sinceramente... Mais inequívoco do que o meu berro de: "Vai desovar em outro lugar Potter!" não existe!

- Idiota... – balbuciei e arrumei meu material para a aula de segunda feira, aproveitaria para ler alguma coisa e fazer os deveres no tempo que me restava desse fim de semana caótico.

Tomara que esse homem tenha que trabalhar domingo, mais um dia com ele será um inferno. Simplesmente um inferno...

* * *

Acordei cedo, não tive uma boa noite de sono. E muito menos consegui permanecer no meu quarto, cumprindo a minha meta de "evitemos o Potter até que a morte nos salve".

Apesar de não conseguir pregar o olho, minha visão estava embaçada e minhas pálpebras estavam quentes. Rumei para a cozinha e involuntariamente, me peguei preparando o café da manhã.

Nossa... Eu sou tão boa que faço as coisas involuntariamente. Tem recorde pra isso?

Fiz tanta comida que deu dó ter de comer sozinha. Resolvi acordar James e tentar iniciar uma nova e pacífica etapa no nosso relacionamento.

Bati na porta e nada. Chamei por ele e nada. Chutei e também nada.

Okay, medidas drásticas.

Voltei para a cozinha e abri a gaveta de talheres.

- Rá! – exclamei satisfeita, balançando o machado de carne de um lado para o outro, me adaptando ao seu peso e forma.

Mirei o local da porta onde desferiria meu golpe ninja, digno de estar no Mortal Combate. Ou de fazer inveja ao Gimmli, o anão que acompanhava o (ahhh!) Legolas.

- Hey! Cuidado Lily! – James entreabriu a porta e rapidamente acordou, ao me ver sacudindo o machado perto do seu nariz.

E eu quase deixei cair o machado no meu pé.

Por que ele tem que dormir quase sem roupa?? Ele está economizando pra vestir as crianças da África?!

- O que você tá fazendo? – ele disse não mais alto que um murmúrio, após lançar um olhar preocupado de volta para o seu quarto.

Tem alguém lá?

- Eu fiz o café – retorqui, fingindo inocência e voltando a manusear meu machadinho.

Cara, hoje eu realmente mato um, ou **uma**...

- Okay... – mais uma olhada em direção à cama, um suspiro e escorregar de mãos sobre os cabelos rebeldes.

Retornou seu olhar para mim, como se eu fosse **a** pedra no meio do seu caminho.

Nem te conto Potter, você é o meteoro no meio do meu. Mas eu faço de você gelatina de morango rapidinho...

- Eu já vou – enfim se decidiu por aceitar o meu convite e selou a porta antes que eu pudesse correr para dentro e decepar a cabeça do negócio que estava sobre sua cama.

Poxinha...

Dei as costas para a porta depois de me certificar que não escutaria nada vindo de lá e amolei carinhosamente meu machadinho.

E quando me virei, James já estava sentado na bancada.

Não mais vestido do que antes.

- É falta de educação sentar à mesa desse jeito, Deus castiga – graças à rainha, de onde eu estava era impossível ver alguma coisa do seu umbigo para baixo.

Quero dizer... Vê-lo do umbigo para cima sem nada que lhe cobrisse, também não era uma graça concedida pela rainha da Inglaterra.

- Tá incomodada? – de novo a merda do sorrisinho.

- Vai à...

Ele tapou a minha boca.

Pois é, se antes eu não podia ver e agradecia a rainha (de certa forma). Agora eu posso ver e amaldiçôo toda a realeza (pra valer!).

Cadê o meu machado?!

- Silêncio, você quer acordar a vizinhança em pleno domingo de manhã cedo? – ele disse com seu hálito acariciando a minha testa.

Odeio o Potter, nem meu hálito é assim quando eu acordo.

Que injustiça!

Ignorando a quase ausência total de roupa do meu primo, segurei suas mãos para arrancá-las de cima da minha boca e empurrá-lo para longe de mim, além de planejar dar-lhe uma sova por me tocar quando...

- O que vocês estão fazendo?! – a voz irritantemente histérica da Narcisa perfurou meus tímpanos.

Meu machadinho nunca pediu tanto para ser usado...

- Então, se explica sua moleca!

Ela me insultou?

- Hey! Ninguém nunca te disse que... – James enfiou a palma da mão esquerda na minha boca.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não acredito que voltamos a isso de novo Jimmierruxo! Essa moleca sem um pingo de feminilidade, que cozinha e come como uma empregada porca... – ela fechou os olhos e apontou para mim, sua curtíssima camisola vermelha e de seda, evidenciando a alvura de suas pernas longas e depiladas.

James e eu olhamos para o meu pijama. Talvez a quenga piu-piu tivesse só um _pouquinho_ de razão...

- Onde você catou essa ratinha? – ela findou com uma nota aguda demais, fiquei tonta e com uma estupenda dor de cabeça em marteladas.

Me senti o gongo.

E a biscate era o negócio que me batia.

- Hey! – bradei e mordi a mão do meu primo, fingi que não ouvi sua reclamação de desagrado – E você se considera o que?

- Linda, loira e magra? Algum problema, ra-ti-nha?

É, parti pra cima dela.

Arranquei-lhe um maço de fios loiros e lhe enfiei goela abaixo, lhe chutei as canelas (isso dói, eu sei, anos de aperfeiçoamento e prática usando James, nheheheh...) para rebaixá-la a uma altura favorável a mim e arrastei o restante de sua cabeleira no chão e, estava apta para fazer mais, ao alcançar meu machadinho para deixá-la careca.

- Pare Lily! – até James me impedir.

O encarei furiosa sob seu aperto.

- Okay... – larguei meus ombros e soltei o ar forçosamente, em derrota e concordância com a ordem (e contenção física) dele.

Ele me soltou e eu pulei agilmente sobre minha arma infalível (isso soa tão Cebolinha...).

- Lily! – ele tomou o machadinho de mim, eu deveria ter falsificado melhor o meu suspiro e não sorrido sadicamente ao encarar meu machadinho.

- Quer saber Potter? Fica com essa perua! – empurrei _aquilo_ cor de amarelo canário para cima dele – Seu Frajola!

Uma ruga se formou na sua testa e seus olhos ficaram nublados pela falta de entendimento. Mas isso não me parou, as pessoas nunca entenderam o Bethoven, um gênio e logicamente, não me entenderiam também.

- Você é somente alguém que conhece alguém, que conhece alguém, que conhece alguém que... – vacilei, havia esquecido como continuava a frase e arrematei de qualquer jeito, como dizia meu pai durante as competições nas quais eu chegava em penúltimo lugar ("O importante é finalizar!" Grande _daddy_...)

-... Um dia eu conheci!

Observei suas feições se modelarem mais acentuada e angustiantemente em confusão.

Ele não entendera patavina do que eu dissera (ignorei completamente o fato de que eu também não compreendi nada da merda que cuspi) e embarafustei pela porta do meu quarto com minha cabeça apta a assar dez Potter's em quinze segundos e, reduzir a cinzas cem Narci-quengas.

* * *

Desta vez ele passou dos limites. O que aconteceu com a promessa de: "se eu não estiver Lily, você na terá que recebê-la. Na verdade, você não terá que vê-la nunca"?!

- Você sabe o que precisa para esquecer tudo isso, não é? – a voz de Samara soou do outro lado da linha, rompendo minha linha de pensamentos amargurados.

- O que? – retorqui nada entusiasmada, apesar do tom excitado dela.

Por favor!, que ela não me venha com um namorado, ou uma noite só para meninas. O que eu quero é destrinchar a vadia da Narcisa milímetro por milímetro. Nada além disso, me trará a verdadeira paz e felicidade, nada!

- Olhe pela janela – ela me disse.

Eu havia perdido a noção do tempo que estivera no meu quarto e ao me aproximar da janela, percebi que não deveria ter passado mais que uma hora. Onde estava James? Com toda a certeza trancado no quarto com Narcisa. Será que ao vê-la se assemelhando com a Britney em seus tempos de falta de fios capilares, ele se empolgou?

Samy estava lá embaixo, com uma calça de ginástica e uma camiseta azul marinho e tênis! Ela aparentava que iria para academia.

Estranho.

Precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

Não demorei a me juntar a ela e em nenhum segundo, me encontrei com James.

A farra estava sendo muito boa, pelo jeito...

Senti que meu machadinho havia me acertado, sem que eu soubesse como.

* * *

- Isso definitivamente não combina com você.

Eu tinha tantas coisas sobre as quais pensar, trabalhar, filosofar, modificar e pensar de novo.

Meus neurônios deveriam estar à beira de um colapso elétrico e necessitados de que alguém os desligassem da tomada. Admito que eles estavam enferrujados, eu não sou uma garota reconhecida pela admirável inteligência. Nunca fui.

Estou na média e me contento com isso. Apesar de "média" significar que você não foi, não é e nem será notada, você só é mais uma. Não é especialmente positiva, nem especialmente negativa.

Você é o meio, a indecisa, o zero, está em cima do muro e afins.

Você é o parceiro do Batman, o Robin. Tão **legal** que nem aparece no filme... Tão **legal** que colocaram um Joker especialmente negativo (e brilhante) para contracenar com o Batman, especialmente positivo (e gostoso).

Pois é, eu sou o Robin.

E nós, humanos, somos brinquedinhos bem difíceis de serem entendidos. Por que, vejamos bem, o Batman, que tem uma roupa super _cool_ e preta (preta! Existe _outfit_ mais ousado e _style_?!) e voa!, quer ter uma vida (chinfrim, brega, ictérica, sem sal e etc) normal? Ele é o Batman e não o Robin, alô-ou idiota! Perguntem para o Robin se ele gostaria de viver a vida do Batman, perguntem!

Eu sei, ninguém nunca pergunta, afinal é do Robin que estamos falando.

O Batman tem o que eu gostaria de ter (além da roupa preta e, sem todos aqueles músculos delineados nela também). E eu acho que tenho o que ele gostaria de ter (que não é a ausência da roupa preta...).

Uma vida normal.

Quase corto meus pulsos agora.

- O que não combina comigo? – perguntei para Samy.

Talvez eu devesse estar fazendo uma festa (já que ela está praticando exercício comigo em pleno **domingo**!), talvez eu devesse estar relatando os mil e meio benefícios que ela terá porquê abandonou o sedentarismo, talvez eu devesse aproveitar o milagre (que é tê-la aqui) e pedir por outro...

Que ela me empurre do Big Ben depois de tatuar no meu peito: engole essa Potter!

Ou talvez eu devesse esperar pela resposta da minha amiga.

- Ficar assim... – retorquiu evasivamente e passou a admirar as copas das árvores que se projetavam acima de nós.

Transplantaram o cérebro da Samara.

E que tipo de amiga eu sou que não percebi isso antes? Primeiro ela se oferece para caminhar comigo na praça (em pleno **domingo**! Do-min-go!!!), depois permanece calada durante meia hora e depois...

Vou oferecer sorvete pra ela.

- Samy, você quer... – comecei empolgada e satisfeitíssima com minha própria idéia para ajudar a minha amiga (esquecendo completamente que quem precisava ser ajudada era eu) quando ela, que havia inclinado o pescoço para trás, sinalizou para que eu silenciasse.

Um respingo de gota tocou a ponta do meu nariz.

Olhei para o céu confusa por um segundo, até vários pingos tocarem outras partes do meu corpo.

Não pude reprimir um sorriso e continuamos caminhando.

Provavelmente, também tive meu cérebro transplantando.

- Essa é uma boa desculpa para tomar banho de chuva – ela estava sorrindo e em determinados intervalos, fechava as pálpebras ao entrar em contato com as gotas de água.

- Quando se é pequena, não se precisa de desculpa – acrescentou ao passar a mão pelo rosto, tirando o excesso do líquido tão essencial à vida.

Estar com ela ali, debaixo da chuva, nunca me pareceu tão certo.

As nuvens pesadas e cor de chumbo estavam costuradas no céu, o qual começava a ser dominado pelas trevas. As trevas mais belas que já vi, em Calenzano o firmamento é sempre límpido demais, talvez a poluição seja a responsável por esse ar de Londres, acima de nós, ser mais melancólico. Com o correr dos minutos, as nuvens aparentavam estar rasgando os pontos que as prendiam ao manto escuro, passeando por ele como as águas correm pelo rio.

Okay, quero meu "eu" de volta.

Samara me cutucou e era perceptível que estava prendendo a respiração, como se receasse que se o fizesse acordaria de um sonho muito bom. A encarei com uma indagação se desprendendo dos meus olhos em ondas infravermelhas.

Nós não éramos as únicas debaixo daquele temporal. Assim como nossa real justificativa por permanecer ali, não era a obsessão por ficarmos saradas e saudáveis.

O cara era **o** Batman, totalmente acima da média, ou abaixo dela (ele poderia ser do mal e mesmo assim, eu o levaria molhado (ui!) pra casa, mais especificamente, meu quarto), sem a armadura preta e sem um Robin ou Joker na sua cola (corrigindo, eu o doparia e arrastaria pra minha cama).

Algo me diz que a Samy não pensa diferente... Na verdade, suas expressões contraídas em velada e concentrada admiração prenunciam que ela agirá como uma maníaca, capaz de amordaçá-lo e mantê-lo sob coleira elétrica para que ele não saia do caminho...

Até que não é uma má idéia.

Ele estava correndo no mesmo sentido que nós, o cabelo longo e negro colava no pescoço levemente bronzeado e esguio. Aquele tipo de pescoço que grita para todo o mundo ouvir que nasceu para ser beijado.

A calça negra dava uma dica instigante sobre o que tinha debaixo delas... E o conjunto camisa-camiseta branco, não escondia os músculos que ele possuía a moldar-lhe os braços, tórax e abdômen.

_Anyway_, ainda bem que chovia, baba e água aparentemente não são muito diferentes.

Samara foi extremamente _sutil_ e rápida, tomando a minha esquerda (mesmo lado que a beldade cortaria nossos (agora) mais felizes e completos caminhos da vida) para em seguida fingir que havia tropeçado, criando uma _ponte_ até o Batman molhado.

- Heey! – que pena, a voz dele não era rouca quem nem a do Batman.

Talvez seja porque agora ele está sob a identidade de Bruce...

Samy o encarou (pude jurar que vi estrelas piscando no lugar dos olhos castanhos e corações avermelhados ao redor de sua cabeça, de onde pendia longos cachos cor de ônix, mas pode ter sido ilusão) não imaginando que conseguira derrubar Bruce-Batman e não acreditando que acabara de fazer o que acabara de fazer.

Ele se pôs de pé lhe oferecendo a mão (que caberia facilmente na luva do Batman, tenho certeza!) e parecia achar graça do ocorrido (ele não se parece muito com o Bruce agora, vai ver ele é uma versão mais moderna...).

- Você está bem?

- Já estive melhor – Samara não sabe nem mentir.

Ele gargalhou, como se minha amiga fosse a versão feminina de Chris Tucker, a comicidade em pessoa.

Pisquei meio aérea ao ouvir sua risada e senti uma gota escorrer pela minha nuca, a chuva ainda não havia cedido.

Dejà vú...

Essa risada (definitivamente!) _caninesca_, me é familiar...

- Cuidado com o resfriado gata – e sorrindo inocentemente quanto aos propósitos do feito de minha amiga e, absurdamente nada inocente também, como se soubesse de um segredo e nós não (rá! Eu sei que essa é a sua identidade secreta Batman!), ele se foi.

Ela se virou para mim com uma expressão de: "fui atropelada por um caminhão e quero repetir a dose".

O que era pura mentira, ela se jogara na frente do caminhão (e **que** caminhão, minha mamãezinha...). Eu vi!

– Nossa... Qual o meu nome mesmo?

* * *

**N/A: **Valinor¹: algo como a terra prometida dos elfos, eles vivem em paz e eternamente por lá.

Uow, olá terráqueos! De volta da terra do sumiço, I am back BD Realmente me desculpem pela demora, isso não costuma acontecer, ainda mais pelo interesse de v6 na história, isso é tudo p nós, fanficwritters. O problema foi: cansaço e estudos, nada fora do usual, mas não deixa de ser um saco. E então, como vai a vida? A minha tá dentro de um carro de F1 ultimamente... Alguém é de Fortaleza? Tô indo p lá no próximo mês e seria legal ter uma idéia do que me aguarda, tipo: carinhas de sunga no aeroporto (?). Zua ;P Anyway, pelo atraso (q não é culpa minha, deixemos claro isso), tô colocando um pedacinho do próximo capítulo.

Luv ya guys (:

_- Você trabalha aí? – resolvi perguntar e antes que ele pudesse falar algo – E ah! Eu sou Lily Evans – me apresentei alegremente e teria apertado sua mão, se tivesse uma terceira mão._

_- Severus... – ele me fitou estranhamente – Snape._

Memórias...

_- Jay – chamei meu primo que deveria ter uns onze anos._

_- O que é sexo?_


	7. We’re throwing stones at a glass moon

**We're throwing stones at a glass moon**

**Memórias (parte I)**

**N/A: **James – 11 anos; Lily – 6 anos.

- Jay – chamei meu primo que deveria ter uns onze anos.

Estávamos sentados no chão em _porcelanato _e aconchegadamente friozinho da varanda, no casarão da vovó, após o almoço.

Era verão e ali sempre fora o nosso local preferido (perdendo somente para a cerca do pomar) para ter um descanso, era raro querermos descanso e em certos momentos não tínhamos escapatória (entenda-se: nossos pais nos obrigavam a parar de brincar), abrigados em um clima aprazível a aguardar inquietos e ansiosos para retornar à peraltice.

James me encarou compenetrado, com aqueles olhos que me lembravam cauda de chocolate em movimento recém-saída do fogo. Pela minha entonação, ele sabia que vinha uma pergunta pela frente. Paciente e atento, ele esperou que eu prosseguisse.

- O que é sexo?

Não me recordo se houve outra situação em que meu primo corou tanto e tensionou o corpo e o rosto de um jeito tão sem graça e nervoso.

- Então Jay – insisti, impaciente com a sua falta de resposta, pois ele sempre sabia de tudo, lógico que me explicaria sobre sexo! – O que é sexo? – repeti com maior ênfase.

- Pergunta pro seus pais!

Ele estava aborrecido (eu não tinha idéia da razão) e acho que sua coloração facial já não se devia unicamente ao embaraço.

O olhei confusa e ofendida, cinco anos de diferença entre nós faziam com que eu me sentisse uma pirralha idiota perto dele, às vezes...

Percorri com meu pequeno dedo indicador o vão entre as lajotas gélidas do piso, desviando minha atenção de James, eu estava sutilmente embaraçada em ter que admitir algo.

- Eles não me respondem... – me referi aos meus pais, admitindo a verdade em palavras altas, entre chateada e triste.

Afinal, por que eles se negavam a me dizer? Por que só quando eu fosse mais velha? Mais velha quando? Eu era tão incapaz de entender isso?!

Senti a respiração de James contra a minha franja ruiva e voltei meus olhos para ele, a vergonha esquecida e tendo reascendido minha esperança em obter a resposta.

Agora ele observava com falso interesse a porta que ligava o restante da casa ao compartimento em que estávamos.

- Quando um homem e uma mulher... – parecia que ele acabara de aprender a falar, o jeito descontraído e seguro de pronunciar frases, pertencia a outro James de onze anos.

- Sim? – incentivei-lhe, ansiosa por saber.

- Quando eles... – ele engoliu em seco, comprimiu os lábios em todas as direções possíveis e um vinco se materializou perigosamente entre as suas sobrancelhas.

O fitei realmente preocupada. Será que era por isso que meus pais se recusavam a me explicar? Por que doía ter de contar? Então qual a relação disso com a minha necessária maturidade?

Eu estava mais perdida do que antes. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza.

- Não precisa mais explicar James – reuni muita determinação e nobreza para vencer a minha curiosidade em prol do bem estar dele.

Eu não queria machucar ninguém, muito menos meu primo.

Este, enfim me encarou.

- Não... precisa? – ele ainda não tinha recuperado totalmente a arte de se comunicar.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância, a franja temporariamente me impedido de ver um palmo adiante, o que me fez mergulhar meus dedos nela e retirá-la sem delicadeza de cima dos meus olhos. Então, pude visualizar James reproduzindo a mesma careta de antes, só que em vez de fitar a porta, fitava a mim.

Ele também estava determinado a fazer algo.

E num só fôlego, disparou – Sexo-é-quando-uma-mulher-e-um-homem-vão-pra-cama e o... o... – ele havia começado muito bem, apesar de mais se assemelhar a uma metralhadora do que a um garoto normal que conversa com a prima cinco anos mais nova.

Porém, eu havia conseguido acompanhá-lo e entender o que dissera.

Até ele voltar a ruborizar-se e gaguejar.

Pelo menos ele foi mais longe.

- Você sabe... – emendou evasivamente e notou meu olhar gritando: "o que? O que?! O que!!", suas sobrancelhas aparentavam querer tocar o céu acima de nós e ele respirou fundo.

- Você sabe o... – e apontou com o rosto cintilando, como fogos de artifício de cor vermelha, para um ponto próximo de sua virilha.

- Seu pinto? – indaguei ainda não entendendo nada daquele papo de sexo.

Era mais difícil do que eu pensava...

E temi por James, ele parecia que entraria em ebulição e sua cabeça seria pipocada para fora de seu pescoço.

Ele fixou seu olhar no piso e assentiu, movimentando a cabeça como se fosse um martelo descontrolado e extremamente veloz, além de ser rubro.

- E a sua... – e relutantemente apontou, tremendo levemente, para o local no meu corpo que correspondia ao indicado por ele no seu próprio.

- Ahh sim! – fiquei feliz por entender algo e satisfeita comigo até então, me aprumei sentada sob minhas pernas preparada para a próxima etapa e sorri encorajadora para ele – E daí?

James havia desfeito como que por mágica a expressão de alívio que expusera. Dando um tapa na própria testa logo em seguida, eu o levara a acreditar (com a minha exclamação entusiasmada) de que havia entendido **tudo** e não só uma etapa da explicação. Acho que desde aquela época ele se lamentava de ter uma prima como eu.

Jay puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, os enchendo por inteiro.

- O casal... – pausou e copiou o gesto anterior, mais ruidosamente -... Vai pra cama e o homem... – me olhou depois de passar as mãos pelos cabelos espetados, claramente esperando que eu berrasse: "não precisa mais Jay, já entendi".

A esperança é a última que morre...

Entretanto, eu ainda não havia compreendido e o olhava de volta, como se aguardasse que ele começasse a regurgitar bombons intactos e embalados de chocolate.

Mais uma vez, ele sugou sofregamente oxigênio.

- Ele enfia o... – gesticulou para o órgão genital entre as pernas, não lhe narrando o nome e com as maçãs do rosto pegando fogo -... na sua...

Pelo tom de sua voz e cor de sua face, eu havia aprendido a que (exatamente) ele estava se referindo, que era _minha_.

- Só isso? – o impedi de completar, não conseguindo conter meu desapontamento a tempo de deixá-lo terminar de cumprir o seu papel de professor.

James me encarou dividido entre raiva e descrença.

- Que coisa mais sem graça! Pensei que sexo fosse mais gostoso que chocolate, pelo que ouvi sua mãe dizer – justifiquei, admirando meus próprios dedos curtos e delgados arrumarem a barra do meu vestido florido.

Logo, não pude sondar as emoções de James. O que me fez continuar, inocentemente.

- Ela disse que seu pai é um **animal** na cama. Ela gosta de bichinhos de estimação? – volvi minha atenção para James, a fim de me certificar de que ele estava atentando para o que eu dizia e de que ele me responderia.

Todavia, ele tinha as mãos sobre os ouvidos, os olhos fechados apertadamente como quem tem medo de encarar um monstro, as bochechas ainda vermelhas e da boca escapavam sentenças desconexas como: "não quero ouvir isso! Não quero!".

- Jay – o chamei, magoada por não ter sido escutada e ser tratada tão rudemente.

O que eu fizera de errado? Disse algo que não devia? James não gostava de animais de estimação, era isso? Ou ele tinha medo?

Como ele não ligou, coloquei minhas mãos sobre as deles e vagarosamente, o fiz desfazer o gesto estranho.

- Obrigada por ter explicado – dei-lhe o melhor sorriso que podia ensaiar, verdadeiramente agradecida.

Ele me olhou contrariado e de bico acrescentou, desviando o olhar de mim – De nada – estava com a cor da pele quase normal.

Se pôs de pé, espanando a roupa sem motivo, o imitei.

Caminhamos para a porta e ele pisou no primeiro degrau da escada, que conectava o andar superior (no qual ainda estávamos) ao térreo, quando o interpelei repentinamente:

- E o que é masturbação Jay?

Ele tropeçou num obstáculo invisível e rebolou escada abaixo.

Quebrou um braço e uma perna. E ficamos proibidos de ir para a varanda sem um adulto por perto, mais especificamente: James de descer as escadas, sozinho...

**Fim da "Memórias (parte I)"**

* * *

- E então, a gente gripou – Samara arrematou, se referindo ao acontecimento que foi caminharmos na praça debaixo de chuva no dia anterior, com uma animação infundada para o nosso grupo de universitários

Aline, Alice, Frank e Edgar.

O último passa impune sob o olhar da coordenação do curso e da universidade. Como ninguém nota que um cara da idade do meu primo (podendo até ser mais velho) está estudando direito sob as asas de propina do corrupto do Potter? Que país é esse?!

Quanto à gripe...

Eu simplesmente entupi meu nariz com o máximo de lencinhos de papéis que couberam (e não caberiam, mas eu sou capaz de coisas impossíveis) e se houvesse um dreno com pressão negativa que ligasse meu nariz à França, os charmosos franceses não sofreriam com a escassez hídrica... Eles teriam que dá uma filtradinha básica, mas o que é filtrar muco com catarro quando eles filtram água da privada?

Mattiazzi me encarou impassível.

Eu tremi.

Ele lê pensamentos?? Será que ele pode me dedurar para o Potter-Potty só porque o chamei de corrupto e espalhei aos quatro ventos do meu cérebro que ele paga proprina?!

Ai meu santo...!

...!

Ele não pisca! Que tipo de pessoa não pisca?! Ele é um robô, só pode ser!

- A senhorita Potter está bem? – ele perguntou praticamente sem mover os lábios.

Longbottom nos olhou com um interesse científico. Por que a Lice tinha que arranjar um namorado nerd? O Frank é um garoto legal, mas às vezes ele é tão... nerd. E ele não sabe do Edgar, então ele é um nerd meio desligado dos babados da universidade.

Acho que ele nem é mais tão ruim assim.

Sorri orgulhosa para Frank e me atirei no colo de Edgar (o qual nem piscou! Ele nem movimentou um músculo! Esse cara é o demo...).

- Meu namorado – estico os lábios e resisto a dizer "que kut kut da mamãe Lily" ao apertar-lhe as bochechas (nuss... Que são duras, esse cara NÃO é normal!)

- Ele não é fofo me chamando de senhorita? – perguntei e Frank devolveu um sorriso muito forçado, temi que o rosto dele fosse se rasgar em dois, tamanha a tensão.

Rapidamente ele voltou a prestar atenção na namorada.

Nerd...

Como se tivesse levado uma alfinetada no traseiro, me levantei deixando meu _namorado_ intacto e imóvel, mais imutável que o tiranossauro Rex em exposição no museu de Londres (pelo menos o dinossauro já está morto).

- A-ah! Preciso devolver os livros antes das dez! – desajeitada e apressadamente juntei minhas tralhas num montinho e o abracei, como se acarinhasse um grande urso panda.

Dirigi meu olhar carente, de ruiva jogada na sarjeta necessitada de um lar quente e de sopa e talvez até de um cafuné, para Mattiazzi.

Edgar continuou sendo Edgar, ou seja, um cara em segundo lugar no disputado ranking dos "sem coração".

A medalha de ouro, logicamente, é do Potter.

Apelei para minhas amigas, Frank espertamente desentupia a boca de uma delas. Preciso narrar o ridículo a que as outras se submeteram para não me ajudar?

Bufando revirei meus olhos e segui, como se estivesse sobre uma corda bamba, para a biblioteca antes que o intervalo terminasse.

Sem que uma única boa alma me oferecesse ajuda. Nessas horas todo mundo tem sempre algo inacabado pra fazer, ou miraculosamente não vê uma garota com um negócio VERMELHO sobre a cabeça tentando dar uma de malabarista.

Sinceramente...

Tomara que o juízo final chegue logo.

* * *

- A-ah! – berrei pela décima terceira vez, isso é que é azar.

Se eu não tinha uma escoliose, já ganhei uma de tanto derrubar minhas coisas, ajuntá-las e equilibrá-las de novo.

Talvez eu desenvolva uma hérnia também.

- A-ah! – não, não caiu de novo.

A biblioteca estava fechada.

- A-ah meu rei dos tomates... – analisei incrédula a construção que me lembrava uma igreja medieval enorme.

Hoje era sexta-feira treze por um acaso?

- É bonita, não é? – alguém ao meu lado comentou.

- A-ah! – tive vontade de engolir de volta a interjeição, que saíra naturalmente junto com o gás carbônico de mim – Me desculpe, virou costume – falei humildemente e pude respirar e enxergar de verdade.

O garoto havia me ajudado, segurando alguns livros.

Ele era alto e magro, mais branco que eu e de cabelos tão escuros e lisos quanto os meus são ruivos.

Escova definitiva? Cabeleireiro eficiente...

- Obrigada – agradeci internamente por não ter saído mais um "a-ah!" e não obtive sucesso em sufocar um suspiro de derrota.

Não havia conseguido chegar a tempo para a devolução dos livros. Eu pagaria multa e receberia suspensão logo em período de prova, que mandinga!

Ele me olhou simpaticamente após ler algumas capas dos meus livros, que carregava.

- Posso entregar esses livros ainda hoje pra você – ele transformou o meu dia.

Como eu não havia reparado que a biblioteca era (**mesmo**) bonita?

- Sério? – só faltei sacudir-lhe o braço, se eu tivesse um terceiro braço também.

Ele sorriu meio incerto, sem ter certeza se deveria responder ou não, na dúvida sorriu inseguramente. Talvez ele não costumasse sorrir...

- Você trabalha aí? – resolvi perguntar e antes que ele pudesse falar algo – E ah! Eu sou Lily Evans – me apresentei alegremente e teria apertado sua mão, se tivesse uma terceira mão.

- Severus... – ele me fitou estranhamente – Snape.

Senti alguém gritar dentro do meu cérebro, o que é realidade muito comum para mim, mas que eu nunca me acostumei com essa voz mandona demais.

Estava atrasada!

- A-ah a minha aula! A gente se vê depois Severus! – acenei e corri até minhas pernas doerem, estava distante do bloco do curso de direito.

* * *

- A McGonagall vai se aposentar? – interpus explodindo de alegria.

Era espontâneo, não me levem a mal, não sou muito fã de fofocas. Contudo, a mulher era o terror do primeiro e terceiro ano do curso. Dizem que ela pendurava no teto da sua sala de estar as provas que tiveram nota abaixo de oito e a partir de então, os estudantes (cujas provas foram decapitadas e enforcadas no teto) nunca mais alcançavam um oito por toda a vida... E ainda cometiam suicídio se afogando no bebedouro do corredor das salas de direitos humanos...

Sinistro...

- De onde você ouviu isso? – Samara se virou para mim antes de entrarmos no carro da Aline, que recebera sua carteira de motorista há uma semana.

Acreditem-me, não preciso ir numa montanha russa tão cedo.

Uma turba de estudantes se espalhava pelos terrenos livres da universidade de Hogwarts, alguns se acomodando debaixo dos carvalhos para almoçar e seguirem para a próxima aula, outros entrando em carros, como nós, para retornarem aos seus lares ou repúblicas, já que não teriam aulas pela parte da tarde.

Meus dias preferidos...

- Por aí... – foquei minha atenção em Samara de novo.

- O porteiro não me falou nada – ela parecia importunada, até repensar mais uma vez e ajeitar os cachos sem muito zelo para longe dos próprios ombros - Provavelmente é mentira.

Quanta intimidade...

- E como anda o seu primo Lily? – Alice perguntou sem segundas intenções ou maldade, ela era realmente meiga.

O problema era que as duas inconvenientes da rodinha estavam num silêncio na frente do carro.

Elas escutaram.

- Pois é! O amigo do Edgar! – concordou Aline completamente por fora dos papos e já adquirindo o tom aéreo, tão característico de quando até a caspa do Edgar era trazida à baila.

Pronto, vamos morrer no trânsito.

Dei um beslicão na Lice.

- O cara que só perde para o cara da praça – completou Samy que entusiasmadamente quebrara duas regras do código de trânsito, estava sem cinto e de joelhos no banco, totalmente virada para a traseira do automóvel.

Ela estava me encarando como quem vê uma apetitosa e enorme torta de morango.

Mereço...

- Não, o Edgar é muito mais bonito que o cara da praça! – contrapôs em tom de "fim de conversa" Aline.

E ela nem viu o cara da praça... Deus!

- O **Frank** é o homem mais bonito e sexy que existe! – Alice ainda massageava o local no qual sofrera um atentado advindo de mim e se inclinou para perto das outras duas, depois de me lançar um olhar muito ofendido.

Era muita besteira para três garotas só! E francamente, o Frank nerdesco, **sexy**?! Onde foi que drogaram a Lice?!

- A-ah! Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu vou pra casa sozinha! – esperneei e chutei a porta de passageiro.

Elas se calaram e notaram a minha presença se esvaindo para fora do veículo.

- Sua grossa – Alice me criticou, ignorando perfeitamente a forma que estava discutindo tão _docemente_ com as outras.

- Volta Lily, eu te levo! – berrou Aline acenando para que eu permanecesse no meu lugar.

- Hey Lily! – Samara se juntou ao coro.

Dei um tchau, mandei beijos e continuei caminhando, pulando alguns canteiros e desaparecendo no interior do terreno de Hogwarts.

Poucas eram as turmas que ainda teriam aula, alguns casais simplesmente curtiam a presença um do outro, debaixo do clima agradável e sob a grama confortável dos jardins.

O romance estava brotando ternamente entre os pombinhos. Mas nem todos eram casais que estavam ali...

- Severus? – visualizei, sob uma faia, um garoto semelhante ao que me ajudara ainda hoje, só que mais cedo.

Ele esticou as pernas, parcialmente receoso.

- Oi – e respondeu fracamente, me olhando paralisado como se eu tivesse acabado de pegá-lo fazendo algo indevido.

E ele estava jogando simplesmente game boy, que mal poderia haver nisso?

- Beleza? A minha aula já acabou – falei realmente realizada, por ter uma tarde toda para jogar fora...

Com as conseqüências eu lidaria depois.

- E por que você não foi com as suas amigas? – ele em seguida adquiriu uma coloração rosada e tímida.

Ah, era isso o que ele estava fazendo de indevido...

- Elas se viram bem sem mim – dei de ombros, não me importando realmente - E você? Terminou seu expediente?

Eu simpatizei com ele de primeira. Poxa, o garoto havia salvado a minha pele.

- Eu não tive expediente, meu trabalho é de meio período na biblioteca e é no horário da tarde. Eu vim hoje porque tinha que... – seus olhos vagaram desfocadamente pela minha mochila, o que me leva a crer que ele estava prestes a mentir ou criando coragem para contar a verdade.

- Ajeitar umas coisas para amanhã... Apesar de hoje ter tido folga – completou não muito persuasivo e recordei que graças à folga dele, eu quase ficava suspensa.

Ô justiça divina cega... De qualquer jeito, ele me salvou.

E eu não iria discordar do que ele dissera, quando ele estivesse pronto para falar, falaria.

- Então você cursa o que Severus? – acomodei mais adequadamente minha mochila às minhas costas e acrescentei – Você não se importa que eu lhe chame de Severus, certo? Às vezes me esqueço que vocês britânicos não devem ser chamados pelo primeiro nome assim, tão repentinamente.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes.

Decidi fazer algo.

- Você pode me chamar de Lily – disse para ficarmos quites.

- Claro... – observei seu pomo subir e descer ao engolir uma quantidade de líquido ausente – Lily.

- Fácil, né? – sorri e ele se levantou, colocando a mochila tropegamente sobre um único ombro – Você volta como?

Severus me encarou como um coelho coagido. Eu tinha cara de raposa esfomeada? Sacudi a comparação animalesca da minha mente.

- Faz tempo que não ando de metrô, você me guia! – o puxei subitamente pelo pulso.

Ele não teve alternativa, a não ser me acompanhar.

* * *

**N/A:** Sevvie \n.n/ Ruiva louca \n.n/

Ca-ham, ele já tá caidinho... E cadê o Potter? Hey, eu nem demorei e se vocês verem por um lado... O MICHAEL JACKSON VOLTOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU E EU AMO ESSE LEITINHO GOSTOSO DE NARIZ DEFORMADO (?)

R&R ;)


	8. Sometimes we take chances

**Sometimes we take chances...**

Eu gosto de metrô. Não somente porque não tem em Calenzano. Gosto porque a gente vê cada tipo diferente de pessoa nesse meio de transporte. É muito divertido, pelo menos para mim.

- Você cursa Hoggy também? – eu estava de pé, me segurando em uma das barras que se fincavam no piso metálico, enquanto que Sevvie estava sentado e acomodara nossas mochilas no colo.

Já havia encontrado dois hippies, um punk e pasmem: trinta e sete emos. Tudo isso num único metrô!!

Depois da minha produtiva observação sobre o comportamento e espécimes humanóides, voltei meu interesse para Severus, afinal, o cara era **o **guia.

E ainda não aceitara muito bem o fato de que eu insisti por permanecer levantada. Coisa que era completamente óbvia para mim, a graça é você fazer a viagem mágica em pé!

Severus ergueu sua cabeça de modo que pudéssemos nos encarar, os olhos negros sorriram para mim calidamente.

- Sim, às vezes tenho aulas a noite. Tenho que me virar, mas estudar arquitetura é o meu sonho – ele retirou uma liga de dentro do bolso da calça jeans e prendeu os cabelos compridos.

O guia entra na classificação da tribo? Porque estou em dúvida: roqueiro ou jeek advindo de nova dimensão?

- Legal... Você tá quase terminando seu curso? – me aproximei mais do meu suporte e de Severus, quando um senhor obeso passou por mim, me empurrando e rebolando com as ancas bem avantajadas.

Snape lançou um olhar zangado para o homem.

E se voltou para mim com um brilho de orgulho e um tímido sorriso nos lábios – Sim, um ano e formado.

Caraca! Será que ele aceitaria fazer um projeto para a minha casa, quando eu pudesse custeá-la e para sempre me ver livre do Potter?!

Seria maravilhoso! Eu já podia ver a faixada branca e o cadáver do Potter na lata do lixo, porque eu não precisaria mais do seu maldito teto e comida!!!

- Sevvie! Eu sempre quis ter uma casa de dois andares com um jardim em cima, um na frente, outro atrás e outro dentro. Além de ter uns dez quartos e vinte banheiros e uma mesa de sinuca na sala que me interligasse direto com o metrô, isso é possível? – disparei super entusiasmada.

Severus me encarou como se tivesse levado um soco e ainda estivesse tonto com a pancada.

Não entendi...

- Lily... – ele balbuciou incerto quanto a que palavras escolher e se sobressaltou – Onde você mora?

- Não se preocupe, eu sei em qual parada saltar – abanei as duas mãos e perdi o equilíbrio quando o veículo estancou.

O homem do formato de aquário nos fitou aborrecido. Ação totalmente não compreendida por mim.

- É aqui! – observei através do vidro, que ficava atrás de Severus, a escada que se estendia desbotadamente do subsolo para as ruas de Londres.

- Vem comigo – o puxei de novo pelo pulso, senti que desta vez a relutância dele foi mais forte e Severus era um rapaz, era esperado que tivesse mais força do que eu.

Só que eu o vencia, devido a minha determinação e ele ainda estava indeciso quanto a se deixar guiar por mim ou não.

Foi difícil para ele se manter de pé sendo arrastado por mim.

* * *

O porteiro avaliou Sevvie com uma fita métrica muito conservadora e limitada, volveu seus olhos sagazes e idosamente azuis para mim, clinicamente em reprovação.

Okay, eu sabia que Severus não seria muito bem aceito. Ele parecia um roqueiro jovem e rebelde (definitivamente não era jeek, esta espécime o renegou ao passarmos por uma esquina e Severus os enxotar com a tampa do seu copo de café de forma nada amigável ou higiênica) e, estava deslocado no hall de entrada do meu prédio. Mas poxa, ele **é** legal! Aparência não é tudo, por favor né!

- Avise ao Potter que não vou almoçar aqui, porque tenho que resolver uns problemas aí – continuei agindo como uma boa garota que respeita o primo póia que não merece respeito algum!

O senhor Homer me encarou sem perder o ar moralista.

Ah não! Que ele não me venha com sermão ou eu faço zona nessa portaria de verdade!

Mas ele simplesmente depositou uma caixinha sobre o balcão que nos separava. Fitei o objeto um pouco amedrontada e o senhor Homer explicou, com certeza ele já não olhava mais para mim, deveria estar preocupado em vigiar Severus para se prevenir de que meu acompanhante não iniciasse uma sessão de vandalismo, que o senhor Homer muito provavelmente esperava.

Hahaha... Sevvie e vandalismo não combinam, como eu e a Túnia.

- É o celular que o senhor Potter deixou para a senhorita, ele mandou avisá-la de sempre atendê-lo independentemente de onde e com quem estiver.

Isso não me surpreende, parece que estou visualizando o arrogante do meu primo dizer isso com seu tom mandão e insuportável.

- Belê – joguei a caixa sem cuidados dentro da minha mochila e caminhei até Severus – Papelão detonado! – fiz um sinal, que vi em algum seriado criminalista em que a galera do gueto usava, para acompanhar a minha gíria de traficante proferida para Sevvie, que me encarou como se eu fosse um avestruz que falasse.

Okay, não era para assustá-lo. Era para assustar o velho que nos escrutinava!

Affes Severus...

- Falou velhote! – rapidamente interpus meu cumprimento para o porteiro, antes que ele percebesse que Severus não machucaria uma formiga e seu visual era apenas, seu visual.

- Vamos Sevvie – acrescentei para ele, esquecendo completamente do Potter.

Senti que podia dominar o mundo...

O mundo de uma formiga, mas quem disse que insetos são insignificantes?

* * *

- Então... – ele abocanhou uma gulosa parte do seu hambúrguer e velozmente, se livrou dela para poder continuar – Você mora com o seu primo?

Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia fazer isso!

Não, eu não posso fazer isso...

Tentei imitar Severus e me engasguei, vi tudo embaçado e fui salva por um soco nas costas.

- Arght! Nem me lembre disso... – afastei meu copo de refrigerante, depois de ter a impressão de que engoli um sol escaldante – Ele é o cara mais presunçoso, idiota, imbecil, palerma e presunçoso que existe.

Severus me encarou pensando profundamente.

- Ele não deve prestar mesmo – arrematou não muito confiante quanto ao fato de poder xingar uma pessoa que ainda nem conhecia.

Rá! Mas quando ele conhecer, num piscar de olhos concordará comigo e aí seremos dois do lado azul da força para derrotar o lado negro da força.

- E infelizmente eu tenho que ficar sob o seu teto para poder estudar, é uma merda – finalizei meu discurso de pobre garota indefesa nas garras do maléfico primo controlador e vilão.

Tá, eu não era tão indefesa assim.

- Eu sei como é isso... – ele disse como se carregasse um peso nas costas dolorosamente – Mas agora eu consegui minha independência e não a troco por nada – arrematou com uma fé admirável.

- Realmente, você é **demais** – disse meio sonhadora e ele se apressou em se esconder atrás da sua bebida ruborizado, não acabou diferente de mim quando me instiguei a copiar seu modo de comer.

Alguns tapinhas depois, Severus estava inteiro.

Eu tinha alguém em quem me espelhar e por que não dizer?, admirar.

Terminamos nosso almoço não muito indicado para você se quiser se manter saudável e caminhamos de volta para o metrô.

Severus tinha que retornar para a universidade, ele tinha que trabalhar para se sustentar e não era fácil, eu acabara de tomar conhecimento disso. E por mais clichê que isso soe, eu tinha a impressão de que éramos amigos há mais tempo.

Nos despedimos e trocamos emails e telefones, agora que eu tinha um celular seria muito melhor me comunicar com meus amigos. Potter ainda fazia coisas úteis, reconheci a contragosto e a passos empolgados, com direito a dancinha e pulinhos ao som de "I'm bad, I'm bad, really really bad!" (Michael Jackson), voltei pra casa.

* * *

- Eu sabia que era você naquele dia... – uma voz ressonante me pegou desprevenida.

- A-ah! – claro, eu tomei um susto e joguei minha mochila em cima da pessoa.

Okay, era o cara da praça.

- Me desculpe! – atalhei sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, _priminha_ – e ele me abraçou.

Detalhe: eu não sou prima dele e nuss... Ele cheira bem... E deve estar aspirando meu gostoso odor de hambúrguer misturado com batata frita.

- Como você entrou aqui?? – me desvencilhei dele e peguei minha mochila do chão.

- Pela porta...? – ele me encarou entre divertido e confuso diante da minha pergunta _potteresca_, ou seja, pergunta **idiota**.

- Você tem a chave?? – devolvi mais aturdida ainda.

- Não, eu arrombei – e gargalhou ao me ver arregalar os olhos de medo e incredulidade, perder meu queixo em algum lugar pelo chão e tatear ainda mortificada por algo que pudesse usar para bater nele, o que podia incluir o meu próprio queixo perdido, de qualquer jeito.

Ele invadiu o lar do Potter!! Tá na cara que o cara fugiu do hospício!!! E eu **não** vou morrer sem lutar!

- Calma ruiva, eu entrei com o Prongs – acrescentou preocupado ao me ver tomar uma posição parecida (_distantemente_...) com a da Luci Liu em Charlie Angels, com uma espécie de estátua pornográfica em mãos.

Meu Deus... Meu primo é um tarado.

Concentre-se Lily, concentre-se! E mire no ponto fraco do seu adversário.

Eu tô pegando nos seios desnudos da estátua!!! Ahh!

Calma Lily, _focus_!

Cerrei meus olhos e segurei um rosnado, levei uma das pernas para trás da outra e flexionei meus braços ao fechar os punhos, muito pronta para descer a porrada naquele louco diante dos meus olhos, mais ágeis que os de uma águia, mais flexíveis que os de um camaleão, mais eficientes que os de uma coruja e... Já deu pra entender a máquina que eu sou.

- Lily, é sério – agora ele estava com medo.

Ah jááá né seu maníaco invasor de lares alheios?! Deixa a ruiva te mostrar com quantas cacetadas se desacorda um cara!

- James vem cá! – gritou para dentro do apartamento e continuou com cautela, esticando o braço na minha direção e pedindo mudamente que eu me acalmasse - Vou provar que entrei com ele.

- E abaixa essa estátua – adicionou consternado.

E Jay despontou do lado oposto ao qual estávamos.

Uma de suas sobrancelhas se elevou ao notar o que acontecia.

- Affes... Por que **você** não disse antes?! – larguei a estátua e encarei estupefata e censurando o amigo do meu primo.

Ele largou os braços em derrota na lateral do corpo. Parecia que ele tremia, mas posso só ter imaginado isso...

Passei emburrada pelos dois e pisando duro, vedei a porta do meu quarto.

- Homens são impossíveis! – bradei para a minha cama como se ela fosse minha melhor amiga e me entendesse.

Abri a porta do meu armário e separei algumas mudas de roupas, esvaziei o conteúdo da minha mochila da forma mais prática e estava a preenchendo com roupas quando meu espaço foi desrespeitado.

- Por que você não atendeu ao celular? – preciso realmente reconhecer a existência deste ser?

- Pega leve Prongs... – e o outro ser estava mais atrás, me olhando como se eu fosse um animal em extinção vindo de outro planeta na jaula do zoológico terrestre.

- Qual o seu nome? – interpus não dando a mínima, foi só ironia, o que quis dizer com a minha pergunta era que: estava pouco me importando.

O cara era amigo do Potter! Amigo do meu inimigo, meu inimigo indubitavelmente. Não importando se ele era bonito, ou o Batman em segredo (não tão segredo, já que **eu** sabia, rá!, lá vou eu me repetindo...).

- Sirius Black. Mas me chame de _priminho_ – ele não me entendeu realmente e James o encarou com suas feições contorcidas pela descrença e algo mais que ele sempre reservava a mim.

Sim, ele queria dar bronca no próprio amigo.

Vê se pode?

Idiota!

Revirei os olhos e com um vestido e uma calça jeans rasgada debaixo do braço, me coloquei entre os dois para sair do quarto.

- Vai me responder Lily ou vai me fazer colocá-la de castigo?! – James estava me seguindo para cozinha e quase que eu tropeçava nos meus próprios pés.

- Castigo?! – eu e Sirius perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Cara, você é mal... – Black acrescentou e se afastou do meu primo como se receasse pegar alguma doença contagiosa e protetoramente, se aproximou de mim.

Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim...

- Sirius – James cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Não te mete.

- Sinceramente Potter... – sibilei sentida por Sirius e ambos me encararam como se somente agora tivessem reconhecido a minha presença, sendo que Black estava sutilmente assustado com o sobrenome que utilizei, afinal James era meu primo.

Acho que ele esperava que eu chamasse James de _priminho_, coitado...

- É assim que você trata o seu amigo?! – apontei para Sirius que mais parecia um grande cachorro no instante em que falei isso, prestes a abanar o rabo para mim e me cobrir de saliva.

Onde eu fui me meter...

- Você me mata de preocupação garota, não atende ao celular, age como se fosse inatingível! E se você for seqüestrada?, me diga o que fazer ó sábia Lily! Se algo acontecer a você, eu sou o responsável! Eu nem sei com quais pessoas você anda! E pelo que o Homer e Edgar me disseram, você tem se pegado com um delinqüente de esquina...

Sirius soltou uma exclamação de espanto exageradamente.

Senti que um vulcão dentro de mim estava pronto para entrar em erupção, minha respiração se tornou pesada, meses e meses tendo que engolir o que o autoritário e vaidoso do Potter cuspia ao seu bem entender.

E ele ainda tinha a audácia de chamar o Sevvie de delinqüente!! Quem ele pensa que é?! O delinqüente aqui é ele!

E eu sabia que não importava o quanto eu esperneasse, me debatesse e vomitasse uma profusão de argumentos, James não me ouviria. Ele se julgava superior, dizia que eu que me considerava a inatingível, quando na verdade **ele** que agia assim, sem tirar nem por.

- Quer saber? Cansei! Tô pouco me lixando pra o que você pensa Potter, vai se ferrar imbecil! – e se antes eu iria tomar banho, agora eu iria embora.

Alguém me daria abrigo, apesar disso pouco importar no momento para mim. Eu só queria nunca mais ter que ver a cara detestável daquele anta filho da mãe, na minha frente.

Nunca mais!

- Onde pensa que vai?! – ele agilmente me impediu de sair do apê.

Eu sou uma pessoa instável, nem eu mesma sei o que esperar advindo de mim diante de determinada situação. Por isso que aqueles joguinhos de "e se..." nunca funcionaram direito comigo, a pergunta era reformulada para mim no próximo dia e a resposta sempre vinha diferente da que fora dada no anterior.

E tão rápido como a pergunta veio, a resposta já estava pré-formada na minha cabeça.

Reuni toda a força que tinha e chutei a canela do meu primo.

Ele não se pôs mais no meu caminho...

* * *

**N/A: **Eu devo desculpa a v6. Não fiz de propósito, o atraso não foi uma tentativa de esperar pra receber mais reviews (mas se tivesse colado... ê!) e nem retalhação pq axu q recebo poucas (tp: ahm?! o.Ô) e nem bloqueio (então pq atrasou hein infeliz?! xP). A universidade tava me degolando e devido um projeto social q eu tava organizando ter sido atrasado e a greve de ônibus de hj (iupêêê! Sem aulas!) eo consegui postar \\o//

Mt obg por tds as reviews. V6 são fora do sério *¬* Sem v6 n haveria fic, n haveria continuação. Qro que saibam q td segundo q sento o meo traseiro p escrever, penso nas reviews mara q recebo (mas v6 n precisam ir dormir c essa cena na cabeça heheh...).

R&R


	9. Scandalicious

**Scandalicious.**

**Memórias (parte II)**

**N/A: **James – 10 anos; Lily – 5 anos.

Era mais uma tarde quente. Quente seria o adjetivo escolhido pelos adultos. Divertida, o escolhido por mim e as outras crianças.

Era um motivo para ligarem os irrigadores dos jardins e brincarmos entre eles, esquecendo o calor a dourar nossos cabelos e peles, esquecendo as reclamações dos mais velhos e esquecendo as reprimendas por atravessarmos a casa, ensopados de água e suor.

A infância tem o sabor mais doce de nossas vidas. E também pode ter o mais amargo, indescritivelmente amargo.

Eu e James não éramos as únicas crianças. Havia meia década nos separando e unindo, de certa forma. O elo era mais rígido, devido à existência de outros primos, outras crianças.

Não se sabia explicar nossa afinidade. Porém, para o meu pai e o de Jay havia uma explicação. Era única e absoluta.

Não havia amizade entre os irmãos da família Gaiadorni mais forte, mais sincera e incorruptível.

Tio Vitto (pai de James) era o filho mais velho e o meu pai, o segundo mais velho. Os dois se juntavam e contavam histórias de sua juventude para nós, pontuadas pelo vento do medo e o sabor da bravura. Eu e James sonhávamos em viver a nossa.

Ele era o irmão que eu gostaria de ter, já que Petúnia me renegava, e eu era a irmã que ele gostaria de ter, já que ele era filho único.

Em nossas mentes simples, sempre fora assim e sempre seria. Assim como o seu local preferido dentro da sua casa, ou no jardim. Mas as coisas mudam, _sempre_ mudam...

E por que Túnia passara a me tratar com repúdio? Somos irmãs e até certa idade éramos inseparáveis...

Acredito que James era o tipo de garoto que despropositadamente converge às atenções e afetos para si e, para aqueles que cruzam seu caminho, acabam envolvidos e enlaçados a ele que não conseguimos nos desvencilhar e no fundo, acabamos nos apaixonando por isso.

O problema residia em: James não permitiu que Túnia cruzasse o _seu_ caminho.

Somente eu.

Obviamente eu não sabia, não entendia e não percebia. Era ingênua demais para que o fizesse. O que me afetou mais do que demonstrava... Afinal, eu a amava.

Só que o tempo pode mascarar seus sentimentos de forma inimaginável, assim como é o principal causador das mudanças e ele as provocava em algo mais sólido, como por exemplo: as estações.

E nós, crianças, sabíamos disso. Que o verão estava estendendo seus dedos longos e cálidos para longe de nós. Logo o outono ousaria dar as notícias do que se avizinhava e com mais alguns meses dolorosos e ansiosos (de sofrimento por antecipação) teríamos o abraço gélido e impiedoso do inverno.

Ser criança pode ser muito injusto. O inverno deveria ser a estação onde nossas brincadeiras tomariam novos moldes e nem por isso, menos divertidas. Pois cada período possui seu charme e sensualidade.

Contudo, nossos pais (ó criaturas cruéis) nos fechavam dentro de nossas casas. O que justificava nossa aversão pela inocente estação. Sabendo de tudo isso, aqueles últimos dias de verão deveriam ser os melhores!, era o que brilhava mandatoriamente dentro de nossas cabecinhas.

James juntou os mais dignos e de confiança (entre nós), em frente à cerca do pomar principal. Ou melhor, na frente da pequena falha ignorada pelos mais velhos e secretamente solo sagrado, para nós. Portanto, se você queria um tomate fresquinho e da fonte, ou um lugar para se esconder de uma boa sova, ou um esconderijo de pique-esconde, a "falha" era o portão de entrada para o país das maravilhas de Alice (enquanto você não fosse pego).

Um James, de dez anos, mantinha um ar solene no ambiente iluminado pelo mais caloroso dos sóis (e eu poderia jurar que ele sorria, mais do que convidativo, para mim), uma das mãos no bolso da bermuda e o nariz tão comprido quanto o que seu pai deveria ter quando tinha a mesma idade do meu primo.

Ele pigarreou e puxou uma folha seca do pé de tomate que desafiadoramente avançara sobre a cerca.

Ele iria se pronunciar e alguns de nós poderiam ter esticado suas orelhas, para poder ouvir melhor, tamanha era a curiosidade.

- Precisamos matar o inverno – rasgou o silêncio pesado, que mantínhamos em expectativa por saber o motivo que ele nos escolhera e nos reunira ali com tanta seriedade.

Giovanni, que era apenas alguns meses mais novo do que Jay; de cabelos claros como o astro rei e agora da cor da terra devido a tantas brincadeiras, deixou de cutucar a sua ferida acima do joelho esquerdo.

Sim, crianças adoram arrancar seus cascões, Giovanni não era diferente e eu também tiraria os meus, se James não me impedisse tão ferrenha e enjoadamente.

- Co-como? – ele perguntou por nós.

Observei Clarice ao meu lado, segurando com muito esforço sua vontade de rir de James e não gostei nada disso.

- Vocês querem ficar trancados em suas casas durante meses? – Jay não titubeara em interpor, a expressão não menos nobre do que antes.

Ele sempre fora excelente em argumentar e só por um tiquinho ganhava de mim em nossas brigas, só um **tiquinho **e claro, porque eu deixava, se não ele terminaria chorando.

Todos negaram veementemente.

Óbvio, ninguém era louco, ou pior, um adulto!

- Então sigam as minhas ordens – ele abandonou a folha seca, que havia mantido em mãos até então, como se tivesse servido tal qual um amuleto da sorte e uma vez utilizado (e tendo cumprido o seu propósito), pôde ser descartado.

E, facilmente perceptível, James adorava mandar também.

Desta vez eu não discutiria com ele, nem eu e nem ninguém.

Era unânime.

Odiávamos o inverno.

James se ajoelhou sobre a terra gostosamente morna e seca. Alguns pássaros cantavam ao longe e o sol não nos abandonava, como um guardião luminoso a nos vigiar. Meu primo retirou um papel amassado do bolso.

Eu só pude ver rabiscos, linhas curvas e retas que não me diziam nada. Ainda não aprendera a ler e me mantive calada, aguardando uma explicação.

- Para determos o inimigo, precisamos manter o sol no céu – começou James.

Clarice levantou a mão.

- Mas no inverno o sol também aparece.

Anuímos em concordância com ela e encaramos James.

Ele fez uma careta, reconhecera que Clarice estava certa.

- O que você sugere então? – após correr as mãos pelos cabelos, hábito que tivera desde que eu o vira pela primeira vez, perguntou e Clarice deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja o vento – opinei.

James resistiu a me dar um sorriso de agradecimento por ter salvo o seu plano. Caso contrário, arruinaria a sua pose de chefe, o que não se aplicava a mim.

Sorri cristalinamente para ele, me sentindo mais do que útil, feliz comigo mesma, eu não sabia ler e fiz algo que nenhum deles (que liam) foi capaz de fazer.

- Peraí – Carlo se manifestou, fato que demorara a acontecer.

Com cachos de um ruivo mais queimado que o meu e olhos que lembravam os de Petúnia, Carlo não era o anjinho que aparentava ser, apesar de ser muito esperto e um prego, por mais que James soubesse lidar com o garoto.

- Você não vai dar ouvido a _ela_! – ele me indicou com o dedo indicador sujo de terra – Só por que ela é a sua _namoradinha_?

Imediatamente me imaginei chutando as canelas daquele pestinha e lhe jogando terra no rosto. Pois eu podia não ter entendido o significado daquele: _namoradinha_, falado com desprezo, mas eu entendia perfeitamente o significado de desprezo e distinguia bem o que o tom usado por ele implicava em. Todavia, eu não era muito ágil e forte, ainda não completara seis anos e perto de um garoto de quase doze...

Antes que finalizasse a minha fantasia infantil aos aplausos silenciosos de outros e recebendo um sorriso orgulhoso e surpreso de James, onde todos estavam dentro do meu inexperiente cérebro, o próprio James já estava rodopiando com Carlo pelo chão.

Belisquei levemente a parte anterior das minhas coxas. Não estava sonhando como estivera anteriormente. _Aquele_ James era verdadeiro, _aquele_ Carlo era também verdadeiro.

E olhei mais pasma para os dois garotos que eram um borrão colorido e vivo de contra ao solo amarronzado.

Naquele dia aprendi o que era inveja. Senti uma coceira dentro do peito que não poderia atingir e a sensação de que meus dedos precisavam dedilhar as teclas de um piano distante e inexistente.

Senti inveja de James ser apto a rolar tão livre e agilmente com Carlo.

Senti inveja de sua força.

E ninguém os parou, dentre nós.

Clarice estava estupefata e Giovanni choramingava ao ver o sangue que escorria de sua ferida, após ele tanto cutucá-la.

Depois de, o que acredito ter sido, meia hora James havia controlado a briga, que era desengonçada e de certo ângulo engraçada (afinal eram dois moleques se atracando). Jay apertara um ponto sensível no pescoço de Carlo até que este admitisse a derrota.

Nos unimos, novamente, sob um sol menos escaldante, logo a noite banharia o céu.

- Carlo irá com Clarice dispersar os adultos para que não sejamos pegos – James, com roupa manchada e amarrotada em certos pontos, iniciou a descrição detalhada do plano.

Me mantive uns bons cinco passos longe dele.

- Giovanni dará cobertura aos dois e será encarregado de manter todo o grupo informado e em segurança.

Giovanni esquecera de sua ferida recém-aberta e seu choro ao ouvir o que James dissera e, pelo brilho em seus tímidos olhos, estava se vendo como o herói com capa e tudo.

- E eu e Lily vamos parar o vento do inverno – concluiu e evitou me encarar.

Não que eu estivesse agindo diferente.

Carlo imediatamente se postou de pé, refeito milagrosamente da luta (o que não se poderia afirmar sobre o estado de suas roupas, em situação muito semelhante às de Jay).

- Não! A Lily vai comigo. Ela convence e distrai os adultos mil vezes melhor do que a inútil da Clarice! – bradou em ataque.

A mãe de Carlo gritava aos quatro cantos que seu filho herdara os genes impossíveis e briguentos do pai. Mamãe me disse que Carlo, na verdade, era mal criado e era assim que eu via Carlo.

Clarice ao escutar seu próprio nome, piscou como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo.

A coceira de dentro do meu peito amainou. Essa era a minha chance. Iria provar a todos e principalmente, a mim mesma (àquela vozinha incômoda que sussurra em nossos ouvidos que nunca somos capazes) que eu era forte!

- Lily não vai com você – James novamente arruinou minhas metas, ele ainda não se levantara e lançou um olhar furioso para Carlo, com a fronte inclinada para frente e erguendo as sobrancelhas tão negras quanto o próprio cabelo rebelde.

Carlo vacilou por inteiros três segundos.

- Claro que vai, né Lily? – ele se dirigiu a mim pela primeira vez, seu tom subitamente suave e fiquei confusa.

Que diferença faria? Eu ir, não ir... Só tínhamos que deter o inverno, era isso o que importava! E se agíssemos em equipe, com cada um executando bem as suas funções teríamos o verão eternamente para nós, com as tardes quentes e os banhos de irrigador e...

- Claro que ela **não** vai! – James também se levantara e encarava Carlo de punhos fechados, um pé sutilmente atrás do outro como se planejasse dar um grande salto.

- Lily vai comigo! – exclamou e quando dei por mim, estava sendo arrastada pela mão.

James caminhava a passos muito largos para que eu conseguisse acompanhá-lo. O que me fazia tropeçar constantemente e sentir um ardor nos músculos das minhas pernas. Não arrisquei olhar para trás, em direção aos que ficaram (as outras crianças).

- Nem **sonhe** em chegar perto dele – dentre os resmungos e palavrões (que somente meu pai pronunciava quando chutava os pés da escrivaninha de seu escritório, isso acontecia com certa freqüência, e meu pai parecia nunca aprender onde realmente ficavam os traiçoeiros pés...) que James balbuciava, consegui entender uma frase por inteiro.

Ele não esperou por minha resposta, aquilo era uma ordem de qualquer jeito. E ele parecia muito preocupado em me levar para perto do casarão da vovó. O que era estranho, só retornávamos se estivéssemos com muita sede, fome ou machucados. Em outros casos, nossos pais iam nos buscar.

- E não ligue para o que aquele idiota diz, ouviu bem Lily? – compreendi uma segunda sentença de James e anuí em concordância, insegura quanto a sua próxima reação.

Até o presente momento me sentia flutuando dentro de uma bolha de sabão, não entendendo realmente nada.

James estancou repentinamente e bati, com tudo, de contra as suas costas. Ele ainda era hábil demais e eu, de menos.

Ele não me olhou, não sorriu, não me disse que tudo estava bem ou ficaria.

Suas bochechas mais rosadas do que eu julgava que o sol era capaz de deixá-las. As sobrancelhas unidas, tipicamente no centro da testa e as mãos apertadas, esmagando insetos invisíveis.

- Se ele perguntar de novo... – James aparentemente lutava contra um bolo em sua garganta – Diga que é **minha** namorada!

Eu não pude dizer nada de novo.

James voltara a me puxar, acho que até com mais ímpeto.

Não, eu não sabia o que significava a palavra: _namorada_.

Mas sabia o que ele queria dizer ao usar o pronome: **minha**...

**Fim de "Memórias (parte II)"**

* * *

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, mocinha – James me puxou pela orelha quando eu já havia alcançado a rua.

Ele havia surgido do nada, literalmente. E eu acreditava que o meu golpe (muito aperfeiçoado) iria aleijá-lo por 24 horas...

- Pensa que ainda é uma adolescente rebelde, huh? Ótimo! Pois será tratada como uma – ele aumentou a pressão sobre aquela parte tão sensível de mim.

Eu gritei e tentei acertá-lo de novo, mas James já havia aprendido.

Ahh droga!

_I'm screwed._

As pessoas nos olhavam assustadas e eu que me admirei. É impossível você chamar atenção das pessoas em Londres, eles vivem com pressa e metidos a importantes.

- Ele está me seqüestrando! Ele vai me estuprar, cortar meus peitos com faca de papinha e depois me queimar viva!!! – me agarrei à cintura de uma senhora idosa que passou e quase consegui conjurar umas lágrimas pra molhar o vestido dela, dramaticamente.

Então fui tragada para trás, como se tivesse levado um coice.

- Perdão minha respeitada senhora, minha prima é doente mental – ele sorriu forçosamente e me dando um tabefe forte na nuca, que me fez ficar tonta e ver estrelinhas, me manteve longe de outros passantes.

- Espere a tia Iza ficar sabendo – sibilei não podendo desviar de uma lata de lixo.

James fez de propósito.

Ele estava jogando baixo. **Falta**!

- Mal posso aguardar _tomatinho_... – ele esboçou um esgar maligno e um fulgor perigoso nos olhos, que estavam escurecidos, escurecidos como os do mais maléfico dos demônios.

Não afrouxou a contenda que me mantinha impossibilitada de tomar uma rota de fuga, ou de agredi-lo.

Maldito!

- De agora em diante, as coisas vão ser do _meu_ jeito... – continuou e senti um arrepio me subir pela espinha.

- E elas estavam sendo do jeito de quem? – interrompi sua risada de bruxo e seu _gran' momento_.

...

- Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou... – e bati em outra lata de lixo.

É impressionante como perto do Potter eu sempre acabo dando de contra nas coisas mais improváveis.

Talvez seja por que eu pateto para sua beleza? Pois provavelmente eu sou apaixonada mortalmente por ele...

- Eu vou te depenar sua galinha míope e chifruda... – murmurei depois de dar de cara contra o vidro da porta de entrada do prédio em que morava.

- O que _querida_ prima?

- Nada _querido_ primo – forcei meu melhor sorriso que deve ter se assemelhado mais a uma careta de dor do que com outra coisa.

Ah não... Mais uma latinha de lixo muito adorável...

Eu sabia que essa casquinha de banana macia como o veludo ficaria muito fashion dentro da minha orelha e que esse copinho de iogurte, combinaria perfeitamente com a minha blusa...

- Potter! Chega! – berrei e ele me encarou surpreso, como se fosse piamente inocente (tá, me engana que eu gamo...!).

- Prometo não te chutar mais, nem fugir! – disse tudo num só fôlego e abri cautelosamente uma das minhas orbes.

Sem perigo já que ele parecia estar cogitando a minha proposta, e abri a outra, ele estava ainda pensando sobre o que eu dissera com profunda concentração, e descontraí todo o meu corpo.

Ufa...

- É tão bom conversar com você tomatinho – ele passou a mão sobre o meu cabelo no que deveria ser um carinho, mas foi uma tentativa de arrancar a minha cabeça do meu pescoço.

Mas vai ter volta _adorável priminho_..., jurei para mim mesma.

Entramos no elevador e o casal que morava defronte nos fitaram indagativos, de olhos arregalados e um tanto horrorizados.

- Ele é selvagem na cama - justifiquei.

E James cuspiu todas as tripas para fora.

- Tome cuidado senhor Umbridge, ele pode raptar a sua mulher para um ménage à trois¹ - continuei direcionando meu olhar mais grave e sincero para o velhote.

Potter empalideceu ficando da cor da minha calcinha de estimação desbotada, gaguejou coisas indiscerníveis e só faltou arrancar os cabelos.

- Se dê ao respeito seu tarado! - a senhora Umbridge lhe deu uma sombrinhada e colou-se ao braço do marido, tremendo de revolta os dois saltaram em um andar qualquer para ficar longe do tarado que estava ao meu lado.

Refeito da porrada que levou, ele respirou fundo e alinhou os ombros normalmente.

Assobiei para o teto quando ele se virou para mim, afinal sou alérgica à fumaça produzida pela cabeça quente dele.

- Nossa! Pintaram o elevador de alumínio e eu nem havia notado, você havia? - lhe indaguei querendo desfazer aquele silêncio chato.

- Lílian Evans, você está tão ferrada... - ele setenciou e a campainha do elevador tilintou, avisando que estávamos no andar correto.

- Pois não é? A vida é tão injusta para alguns... - desconversei, me esforçando para me manter de frente para ele enquanto saía para o corredor - Mas justiça está sendo feita para outros, por exemplo: veja só, o Brad pediu divórcio!

James deu dois passos e eu, os meus quatro desengonçadamente. Tente andar de costas, é uma merda.

- Você tem idéia do que vai lhe acontecer, não tem? - ele disse num tom mais perigoso ainda por ser baixo.

- Suas paredes são muito finas e eu gorda demais, você não vai achar uma faixa que amarre a minha boca, ou algo que consiga cortar a minha língua - retorqui rezando para ele cair nessa, mas até eu sei que nem pagando!

- Corre.

Ele não precisou dizer mais uma vez.

- Okay! - e eu corri cara, corri até o infinito e São Pedro me receber com um cartão de visitas no céu e um par de all star novo.

Mentira, corri até bater de cara na porta e sentir meu nariz sangrando.

- Lily! O que você fez? Preste atenção por onde anda, sua desastrada! - ele me ralhou e me apoiou no seu peito.

- Você que me mandou correr diacho! - retorqui com a voz anasalada e espirrando sangue em cima da camisa dele.

James respirou profundamente. Mais calmo ele fincou o olhar metido a responsável e professoral em mim. Resolvi não reclamar, afinal, eu estava em desvantagem. Vai que ele resolve me dar um olho roxo para combinar com o meu nariz super sexy.

- Vamos, levante devagar. Vou levar você para o hospital - ele disse se afastando.

E eu nem devo estar tonta e necessitando de um colinho, quê isso...!

Trôpega, me levantei e ele assistiu de cadeira cativa, obrigada Senhor!

- O que que aconteceu!? - Sirius irrompeu pela porta e me sacudiu pelos ombros.

Mais sangue perdido... Alguém afasta esses dois loucos de perto de mim!!!!!!

"Potter me socou", foi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente para dizer, mas James fincou o olhar que reservava para uma barata que cruzasse o seu caminho. Ou seja, eu me calei e chorei.

- Não fique assim ruivinha - Sirius afagou meu cabelo e me carregou.

_Yeah baby, point for Lily!_

Sempre funciona, só não com pessoas sem coração como o meu primo pote.

- Vamos logo pro hospital e não precisa carregá-la Pads - James cortou o clima de piedade que eu tinha conseguido criar ali a meu favor e funguei audivelmente, para que Sirius não ouvisse o que aquele invejoso dizia.

- Você vai acabar necrosando o seu braço - ele continuou indiferente e apertei o meu nariz para não avançar para cima dele.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? - Black perguntou para mim.

- Não me diga que ele é sádico também? Vamos denunciar esse pervertido!! - a senhora Umbridge disse da porta do elevador, sacudindo a sua sombrinha ameaçadoramente na direção de James e apoiada pela bengala de seu marido.

Isso valeu toda a dor pela qual passei.

* * *

**N/A: **As memórias consumiram os meus dedos e a minha criatividade... Por isso que no tempo presente saiu tão pouco... Me perdoem?? i.i

Mas eo att rápido! Um poko mais q uma semana \\o// Mereço parabéns, pela att rápido e um de vdd, meo niver ser amanhã! Hey, hey, hey, festa lah em ksa, tds convidados. Justin cantando SexyBack uiê!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	10. Going down in flames

**Going down in flames**

- Vai fazer as compras? – James estava sentado à mesa da sala de jantar (curiosamente ele tinha uma, que nunca usava... Então, pra quê ter?).

A gravata pendendo frouxa em volta do pescoço alvo, os primeiros botões da branca camisa abertos e tendo espalhado a partir de si, marcas pela roupa. O notebook, até o instante em que me aproximara da porta, era a coisa mais sensual e interessante para meu primo.

Ele trabalha como um condenado.

Peguei o paletó que ele abandonara em cima do espelho de uma das cadeiras e que terminara no chão.

Atirei-lhe na cara.

- Vou, se não fosse por mim você morreria por inanição – abri a porta, sem olhá-lo, ultimamente evitava me defrontar com aquelas orbes que me lembravam sóis adentrando a terra no início da noite.

Poético...

- E não queremos Narcisa correndo para os braços do senhor Malfoy, certo? – fechei a porta antes que o visse chorando, ou levando as mãos ao par de galhos que despudoradamente carregava na testa.

Já nem tão poético assim.

- Imbecil... – murmurei e segui para o supermercado.

Dez dias haviam se passado desde o incidente da minha _brilhante_ fuga. Quando as meninas ficaram sabendo, cada uma teve uma reação diferente. Samara riu abertamente da minha tentativa (falha) de escapar, Alice ficou com muita pena de mim e me ofereceu um bolo com cauda de chocolate no outro dia e, Aline não entendeu a razão que me fez fugir do meu primo, ele não era amigo do **Edgar**?

As pessoas sempre me surpreendem...

Elas não aprovam a minha amizade com Severus, elas o acham, no mínimo, estranho. Sem mencionar o fato de que, devido a ele o meu tempo com elas foi reduzido. E bem, para elas soava como se ele fosse meu namorado e eu as estivesse abandonando.

E Sevvie não é meu namorado.

Vestida como uma adolescente, com a trança contribuindo ainda mais para o meu _look_ desleixado, adentrei o supermercado. Peguei um carrinho qualquer e resisti à tentação de enchê-lo com besteiras, em vez disso coloquei minha bolsa esportiva dentro dele e me encaminhei para a sessão de produtos de limpeza.

O solado do meu tênis produzindo um "cheque-cheque" incômodo contra o piso reluzente do local.

- Será que eu vou ter que lavar o banheiro de casa? – me perguntei em voz alta.

- Eu nunca perguntei a Jay se ele tem uma lavadeira ou uma diarista... – reconheci com um pouco de vergonha, afinal eu morava lá também.

Somente porque cozinhava, não significava que era o suficiente, eu acho... E olhando mais de perto, a casa sempre me pareceu razoavelmente limpa. Ele deveria ter alguém que cuidasse do seu lar e de suas roupas, pois das minhas eu mesma cuidava. E essa pessoa deveria cumprir horários que não coincidiam com os que eu estava no apartamento.

A imagem de Tom Cruise, nos trajes de Missão Impossível, bancando a faxineira de casa enquanto eu dormia ou tomava banho adquiriu contornos extremamente sensuais na minha mente incuravelmente fantasiosa.

Voltando para a realidade cruel: na dúvida comprei o que achava essencial para a limpeza de todo o apartamento. Então procurei a sessão de alimentos em conserva.

Muitos molhos de tomates depois, era a hora de comprar comida de verdade.

Atravessei a sessão de biscoitos praticamente de olhos fechados, até bater em algo. Outro carrinho estava no meio do meu caminho e um casal discutia acaloradamente na minha direita.

A garota deveria ter uns quatorze anos e se eu alcunhava o meu _look_ de desleixado, eu estava completamente por fora.

O cabelo tingido de rosa, muitos piercings na orelha, dois na sobrancelha e um no nariz e imaginei que se ela estirasse a língua para fora da boca, eu veria mais um ali. A bolsa que me lembrava um cabide para tudo que se pudesse pensar em pendurar. A saia desbotada e rasgada terminando bem (**bem**!) acima dos joelhos, para dar vazão as meias de arrastão negras e esburacadas.

Apressei em desvencilhar meu carrinho do outro quando a vi fixar seu olhar em mim, ela percebera que eu a estivera observando.

- Hey moça! – ela rapidamente se aproximou de mim e não desisti de tentar ir embora dali.

E se ela resolvesse me raptar para extrair minha pele a fim de usá-la como enxerto na sua e aí sim, usar mais piercings? Não somente fato possível, como muito doloroso. Sem cogitar a possibilidade de levarem os meus rins, porque é sempre assim! Eles lhe abordam com um sorriso amigável, uma cerveja e um papo consolador e depois a última coisa que você se lembra é que o cara te abandonou pela prima da Paris Hilton. A qual mais tarde se revelou um travesti...

- Diga a ele que biscoito de baunilha com morango e doce de leite é muito melhor que o de chocolate! – ela apontou para o homem com o qual estava discutindo, me chamando de volta para o presente em tempo e espaço.

E ao olhar para onde ela indicava, o reconheci imediatamente.

Era um dos amigos de James! O que sempre se mantinha calmo, independentemente da confusão que o rodeasse, isso mesmo! Era ele, o... o... Sr. Maracujina.

- Tonks, fique quieta – era para ele repreendê-la, mas parecia que estava comentando o tempo – Oi, você é a prima de James, não é? – ele apertou minha mão com firmeza e simpatia.

Discretamente me certifiquei de que nenhum resíduo amarelo e ácido permanecesse nos meus inter dígitos.

As formigas podiam me atacar e James iria me chamar de irresponsável, egoísta e criança e... Acabei pegando coisa pior do que mordida de formiga, estou infectado com _Potteríte_, obrigada Potter!

- Remus Lupin e esta é Nimphadora Tonks, prima do Sirius – ele fez as apresentações.

- Iew! – ela prontamente se manifestou – Esqueça o Nimphadora, ruiva, só Tonks – e torceu o nariz com certa graça.

- Prazer, Lily Evans – disse e Tonks esboçou um pequeno sorriso travesso.

Não se pode esperar muito coisa boa depois desse sorriso...

- Então você é prima do Potter, huh? – não gostei do tom e do brilho peralta em seus olhos, eu sabia que viria bomba – Nós somos iguais! Você trancada com o seu primo e eu, com o meu primo _Six _– aposto que se Remus não estivesse por perto, ela teria feito uma imensa lista qualificando o seu querido priminho.

E os lábios delicados dela se retraíram, como que procurando se comedir para não deixar escapar mais alguma coisa. Porém, Tonks não era o tipo de garota que era comedida.

Era só olhar para ela, afinal o efeito _maracujol_ não era nada para alguém como ela, o que era algo facilmente legível ali.

- Mas existem compensações, **sabe ? **– então ela lançou um olhar que descaradamente despia peça por peça da roupa de Remus.

Ele, por sua vez, corou profusamente e revirou os olhos, daquele modo que queria dizer: "essa garota ainda vai fazer alguém acreditar que temos alguma coisa...!".

E eu estava loiramente enganada... O senhor Lupin queima como fogo, ou como maracujá debaixo do sol... Tanto faz.

- Pare de falar besteiras Nimphadora – devolveu, quando eu pensei que ele só iria desviar do assunto, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, num gesto impaciente a se perguntar internamente de onde a pirralha tirava aquelas idéias bizarras.

- Não me chame de Nimphadora! – e Remus usara o nome que ela odiava para dar o troco.

Teve algo que discordava com a pose de Tonks, algo que não pude entender e discernir exatamente o que era. Mas depois não tive tanta certeza de que realmente existia esse tal "algo", ela estava brigando com ele de novo e falando alto.

Acenei sem saber direito o que fazer para lhes chamar atenção, eu ainda tinha aula à tarde na universidade e não podia me demorar muito.

- Hey Lil's, me dá o seu número pra gente marcar de sair juntas! – ela me alcançou já desfeita da discussão, deixando um Remus levemente aborrecido para trás.

Ela tirava qualquer um do sério, eu podia facilmente entender o rapaz...

E eu tinha outra saída? Além do que, ela me parecia ser legal e talvez fosse a minha vez de usar alguns piercings, tatuagens e meias de arrastão faltando pedaços...

Só para aperrear o James, lógico.

* * *

- Você não vai me ajudar com as sacolas?! – inquiri abobalhada pela indiferença de James diante da minha quase morte, por quase estourar minhas vísceras devido à força descomunal para carregar as compras.

- Carregue menos que você consegue – ele nem desviou a atenção da tela do notebook e com um bluetooth na orelha esquerda, ele voltou a falar seja lá com quem estivesse conversando.

Inacreditável...

Mas no fundo isso **realmente** não me surpreende.

Sentindo que iria ter um filho ali mesmo, segui dando passos mais errados e cambaleantes para a cozinha. Depois do que me pareceu serem séculos, eu terminei de tudo.

Voltei para a sala de jantar, que ficava contígua a nossa sala de estar, coloquei as mãos na cintura e encarei, com o mais predador dos olhares, James Potter.

- James Potter! – pronunciei, me visualizando a pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo pelos tornozelos do lado de fora da janela, com ele trajando somente uma cueca de piu-piu e meias soquetes pretas furadas nas pontas dos dedos.

- Precisamos aumentar a ala norte. A sessão de atendimento ao cliente precisa ser reciclada urgentemente, não quero meus investimentos sucateados...

Isso **também** não me surpreende.

- Você vai me ignorar mesmo? Sem almoço pra você! – bradei possessa agitando meu punho na sua direção.

- Mas eu disse a vocês que a terceirização desse setor só nos traria dores de cabeça e agora? Como e agora! Teremos que esperar a conclusão do contrato! Pense! – ele continuou compenetradamente.

Eu já esperava isso...

- Um dia você vai precisar comer, você é um homem como outro qualquer Potter, não um robô! – e passei por ele para deixar o carrinho, que usei do condomínio, de volta para a área do subsolo onde todos permaneciam guardados.

Talvez eu devesse arranjar um emprego para mim, não estágios na minha própria área. Não, algo que me faça abrir os olhos e aprender outras coisas. Ainda mais com o índice de desemprego, quem me garante que quando sair da universidade, eu acharei um emprego com facilidade? Por isso é bom ter um currículo variado...

Posso falar com Sevvie, ele sempre está por dentro e pode me dar uma forcinha. Ninguém mais do que ele teve que tomar as rédeas da própria vida bem cedo, adquirir responsabilidade e amadurecer de verdade, contar unicamente consigo mesmo não me figura como algo tão comum de se ver e fazer.

Ainda mais para mim, que usualmente acabo tendo alguém a me amparar e eu tenho certeza absoluta, que chegará o dia em que não terei nada além do que os meus próprios ânimos para me sustentar.

Por que não começar desde agora? Assim a queda não será tão grande e os machucados não serão tão incuráveis e profundos. Quando mais cedo, melhor, já diziam meus pais.

Entrei no apartamento selecionando mentalmente em que gênero poderia começar a procurar um emprego, algo que tivesse a ver comigo e que eu pudesse verdadeiramente me interessar e levar a sério.

James ainda estava falando naquele negócio estranho e analisava uns gráficos no note. Fechei a cara e desejando deixar minhas pegadas imprimidas no piso, caminhei de volta para a cozinha a fim de arrumar as compras.

- Volte aqui! – de repente fui arrancada do chão e carregada para trás num puxão repentino e bruto.

Meu estômago quase perfurou a minha costa e imaginei poder vê-lo estirado no chão aos meus pés.

- Você é louco?! – retorqui para o demente do Potter que me puxara descuidadamente pelo cós da minha calça jeans – Isso machuca, seu idiota!

Ele murmurou algo para a pessoa com a qual falava antes e vedou o note ao rebaixar a tela do mesmo, encostando-a na face do teclado.

O que deu nele?! Meu Deus, que homem sei lá o quê mais! Parece que esqueceu de tomar o remédio, ou melhor, esqueceram de retorná-lo para o manicômio.

Sinto que estou me tornando repetitiva quando o assunto envolve meu primo.

- Você está magoada comigo, criança?

Filho de uma porta... Criança é o seu querido e amado c- coelhinho...!

Ele nem notou a minha careta de aversão para ele e prosseguiu.

- Eu tenho que colocar dinheiro para dentro dessa casa, o que você queria? Morar debaixo da ponte? – tá, _papai_, agora me solta, seu desalmado.

Respirou fundo e com a mão livre, a escorregou por entre os cabelos em sinal de cansaço e pedindo paciência.

- O que você come é com o meu suor, seja mais compreensiva e madura. Não fique batendo seus _pezinhos_ por aí, seja mais agradecida com este seu primo, que batalha para lhe dar um vida mais digna – ele até parece uma pessoa nobre... Dá pra me soltar seu legume de cabeça espetada?!

Enfim, pela primeira vez, realmente, me olhou.

- Estamos acertados? – e eu **achava** que ele realmente havia me olhado...

Entreabri os lábios e James encerrou o monólogo.

- Boa menina – e dando tapinhas na minha cabeça, me libertou – Agora pode ir fazer seus deveres – e sorriu orgulhoso.

- Puff... – ainda não acreditava no que ele me dissera e sacudindo a cabeça em negativa, rumei para a cozinha.

- James? – após seis passos, me virei para ele.

Ele estava entretido mais uma vez com seu notebook e não me fitou, murmurou alguma coisa para indicar que estava me ouvindo.

- Eu... – engoli algo muito ardente e doloroso, desviei meu olhar de sua pessoa para pousá-lo na cadeira mais perto de mim, todo o meu corpo e músculos repentinamente tensos e sofrendo como se tivessem sido surrados numa maratona.

- Só queria dizer que... – nada dele me olhar, esse Drácula desdentado...! -... Tô **grávida**!

James empalideceu e ficou rijo como uma múmia.

Saltitei que nem a chapeuzinho vermelho ao saber que poderia passear livre e sozinha por aí.

- E vou me casar em Las Vegas com o Alejandro, para em seguida vivermos no México como coyottes¹ – terminei de afundar a estaca no peito de James e zarpei para a cozinha.

Agora esse desgraçado prestaria atenção em mim!

- LÍLIAN EVANS GAIARDONI! Venha já aqui!!!

É incontestável o quão atencioso meu primo é comigo...

* * *

- Foi o que eu disse a ele! Lily, você tem que acreditar em mim – Severus rapidamente se postou na minha frente, dando seus passos de costa enquanto fincava seus olhos, escuros e moldados em súplica, sobre mim.

Estava entardecendo, plena quarta-feira, dia especialmente lotado para nós, alunos de Hogwarts. Eu e Sevvie mais uma vez estávamos rumando para o metrô, mas não iríamos para nossas casas, veríamos algum filme novo sem muita importância...

- Eu acredito, mas você não devia andar com ele... Você sabe o que **ele** anda fazendo – não recolhi meu tom de reprimenda.

Eu realmente me preocupo com Severus. Alguém, além dele mesmo, precisa olhar por ele. E Mulciber não é amigo ou companhia certa para ninguém.

Acenei para uma colega de classe e verifiquei se podíamos atravessar a rua.

- Não... Andei pensando... – meu cadarço desamarrou de novo! Era algum tipo de praga? Havia algum duende invisível pago pelo Potter para desamarrar meu tênis? – Se... Se você não gostaria de... Ir à festa de sábado comi...

E Severus não completou sua frase, porque foi jogado para dentro de um carro negro.

O movimento de pessoas na calçada, a escuridão servindo de cortina nebulosa para o acontecimento fez com que tudo se passasse discretamente aos olhos de outros transeuntes. Mas não aos meus!

Ignorando o tênis folgado nos meus pés, corri e bati na janela espelhada do automóvel. O sumiço dele tinha sido tão inesperado, absurdo e repentino que eu não vi o que exatamente o arrastou para lá. Apesar de saber que Sevvie estava ali. Mais por um sexto sentido do que de fato ter visto algo claramente, afinal eu não estava olhando para ele quando tudo aconteceu.

Intensifiquei os golpes e estava prestes a juntar gritos e pedidos de socorro à minha luta quando o automóvel arrancou, me deixando sem reação para trás.

* * *

- Arre! – abri a porta do apartamento aos trancos e barrancos, ainda atordoada pelo o que acabara de acontecer.

Pela primeira vez eu estava totalmente perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Eu deveria ter ligado para a polícia? Deveria ter ligado para as minhas amigas? Pedido socorro para as pessoas que estavam próximas?

E por mais absurdo que possa parecer, eu voltei correndo para casa esperando encontrar meu primo aqui, já que ele não respondeu ao meu chamado pelo celular.

O pânico seria a última emoção a me assaltar, porque eu sou uma garota destemida e sei uns bons golpes tipo: dedo no olho, torcer dedos mindinhos e chutar umas partes frágeis por aí, além de sempre saber como agir em qualquer tipo de situação. Só que desta vez...

Uma marcha fúnebre começou a tocar e meus olhos embaçaram, pois eu já antevia o enterro de Severus. Mas aí eu me lembrei que esse era o toque destinado para quando James me ligasse.

Atendi entre aliviada e desesperada – James! Meu amigo foi seqüestrado debaixo dos meus olhos! – não me importei com a provável histeria que eu deveria estar usando na minha voz.

- Como? Não grite, por favor, Lily – ele pediu calmamente do outro lado da linha.

Respirei fundo e caminhei para a cozinha, eu não estava conseguindo ficar parada por muito tempo.

- O meu amigo... acabou de ser seqüestrado bem na minha frente! – repeti mais devagar e dando leves socos na bancada.

- Você já tentou ligar para ele? Ou para a família dele?

- Hm... Não – admiti envergonhada por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Então faça, se obter negativas. Me aguarde que estou chegando em casa – ele me orientou e suas instruções me deram a segurança que eu necessitava.

Corri para pegar o telefone e procurando na agenda do meu próprio celular o número de Severus, disquei.

Tocou uma, duas, três, várias vezes! Até cair na caixa postal. O medo e a angústia retornaram, mas duplicados. Agora eu também tremia e deste jeito, apertei o botão de rediscagem. Na quinta chamada, Severus atendeu.

Beirei um infarto.

- PeloamordeDeeeeeeeeeus Severus! Você quer me matar de susto, é?!

- Lily?

- **Não**, a Oprah! O que aconteceu com você menino?! Tá tudo bem??

- Claro... – ele hesitou antes de continuar – Por quê?

- Você endoidou?! O mundo nasceu virado do avesso e eu não fiquei sabendo?! Você sumiu da minha vista Severus!! Num _puf_! Bateu o Bin Laden em sumiço – atalhei sem fôlego por falar de uma única vez e levantado o volume ao me exaltar com a tranqüilidade desumana dele.

- Ahhh... Você se refere a isso... – ele disse, e alguma coisa não encaixava na história – Meus amigos, eles quiseram fazer uma surpresa e na brincadeira, não me deixaram voltar e falar com você.

- Até agora Severus? – rebati descrente.

- Eu tomei umas e não estou bem, por isso não te liguei... – ele respondeu.

Uma decepção se apoderou do buraco, que se abrira onde deveria estar meu coração devido ao sumiço de Severus.

Ele pigarreou e eu ainda estupefata, fiquei muda.

- Lily? – ele não tinha certeza se eu havia encerrado a ligação ou não e ao ouvir meu nome, algo em mim estalou.

- Então é só, adeus Severus – e sem esperar por ele, desliguei.

Meu cérebro não conseguiu formular idéias. Os acontecimentos se repetiam na minha mente como um curta metragem sem som e cores, além de sem sal.

- Lily? Onde você está? – ouvi James fechar a porta e seus passos se propagarem pela sala, permaneci quieta e calada diante do seu chamado, eu provavelmente não conseguiria nem produzir um latido se precisasse.

Ele avançou até mim preocupado e com pressa, mas estancou ao me ver boquiaberta e de cenho franzido.

Era agora, fale alguma coisa Lily! **Qualquer **coisa.

- Está tudo bem – disse não acreditando que aquelas palavras saíam da minha própria boca e ao mesmo tempo, as experimentando para analisar a sua veracidade.

Ele me encarou nos olhos e acariciando a minha bochecha, me puxou para um abraço.

- Você é muito bobinha... – sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Ouch! – e recebeu um soco nas costelas pela ousadia.

- **Às vezes** Lily, às vezes...

* * *

**N/A: **Eu me esqueci de explicar o "ménage à trois" do cap anterior, significa sexo a três, James safadènhu ;D E coyottes são os caras q atravessam as pessoas ilegalmente pela fronteira entre México e EUA.

Eu tenho os MELHORES LEITORES DO MUNDO! Eu ainda estou nas nuvens depois das reviews! Prova disso é a postagem em CINCO dias! Não importa onde eu esteja, o estresse que a univ esteja impondo, se v6 me incentivarem a continuar EU POSTO! V6 determinam o ritmo das att's e o meu humor, mt obg! Mesmo, de coração S2 Adoro v6 meus foflettes x3

R&R \\o//


	11. A whole new world

N/A: Me perdoe Barbara, eu tentei, espremi meu cérebro mas não saiu nada =/ E com um imenso atraso, mas oferecendo de coração, eu dedido este cap a vc, amora do meu pomar x3

PARABÉNS!

* * *

**A whole new world…**

**Memórias (parte III)**

**N/A: **James – 11 anos; Lily – 6 anos.

- Por que você fica se intrometendo no **meu** esconderijo? – não pude obter o efeito desejado, devido ao volume que empreguei ter sido baixo.

Eu, James e outras crianças brincávamos de pique esconde na casa dos Potter's. Meu primo acabara de completar os onze anos.

- Você é burra, vai ser pega logo se eu não lhe ajudar – retorquiu displicente, não precisando gritar para desencadear uma onda avassaladora dentro de mim, coisa que eu falhara em provocar-lhe.

Como o-d-e-i-o James.

Segurei com muito esforço a minha vontade de tossir, caso contrário seria encontrada e não era isso o que eu queria, fato que descumpria todo o propósito da brincadeira. Ultimamente a coceira na minha garganta era uma companheira constante.

Mirei sua nuca com o olhar que minha mãe me lançava quando me recusava a comer verduras e me lembrei que os pais de James nunca o obrigavam a comê-las, o que fez com que eu intensificasse minha ação.

James volveu sua cabeça para a minha direção.

Estávamos agachados e imprensados entre a grande cristaleira fulgurante da tia Iza e o baú de revistas agrícolas e jornais antigos do tio Vitto.

Como se Jay tivesse pressentido algo muito ruim que eu lhe jogava, engatinhou até mim silenciosamente.

Sorte dele não poder enxergar as maldições sombrias e cabeludas que invocava sobre ele.

Segurei uma segunda ânsia de tosse.

A cortina azul anil às minhas costas se agitou com o movimento dele. Mesmo na penumbra, eu sabia que ele corria suas mãos pelos fios de cabelo e procurava uma posição cômoda para se sentar no **meu** esconderijo estreito. Ele estava se preparando, ou melhor: enrolando para me pedir desculpas.

E ele me devia DUAS. E eu não facilitaria nada para ele.

As crianças podem ser os humanos mais cruéis, é verdade.

Cruzei meus braços, que não podiam pegar um bronzeado porque assavam e não douravam, sobre o meu peito e fitei com afinco a tímida tira de luz que escapava do corredor principal para o menor, que se estendia à nossa dianteira, numa das várias salas de estar da casa de James.

- Lily – ele começou, a voz endurecida.

James não era muito fã de reconhecer erros e eu nunca convivi muito bem com isso.

A coceirinha insuportável retornou e travei meu maxilar contra a mandíbula fortemente. Eu não iria tossir de jeito nenhum. Assim como não o ajudaria um milímetro sequer.

Um sorrisinho brincou peralta nos meus lábios, eu havia vencido a tosse e ainda assistiria meu primo me pedir perdão. Contudo, instantaneamente ele desapareceu da minha vista.

Senti a escuridão rodopiar mais veloz que um carrossel à minha frente e amedrontadora como uma águia sobre a minha cabeça. A cristaleira pareceu se dobrar sobre mim, como se almejasse me contar um segredo e o baú, dançar um tango desajeitadamente.

Então, eu apaguei.

...

Hum... Era como estar nas nuvens e se você arriscasse tocá-las e arrancar-lhes um punhado para por na boca, o sabor seria melhor que algodão doce.

Ao me mexer para pegar mais, uma brecha se formou e a claridade, que só poderia pertencer a um céu carregado de nuvens macias, invadiu minha visão.

Eu não estava no céu.

Não havia nuvens e eu não as acariciava.

- Ela acordou! – ouvi alguém dizer e minhas mãos foram tomadas pelas maiores e calejadas do meu pai.

- Você está bem filhinha? – ele me encarava com os mesmos olhos verdes que eu possuía, a diferença residia na experiência, sabedoria, vida e sofrimento de anos infiltrados nos dele.

Este último, que eu causara tão recentemente, sem que soubesse a razão.

- O... que aconteceu? – minha voz se recusava a sair, como se eu não a tivesse usado por muito tempo.

Será que eu dormira durante dias? Então... Eu perdi no pique esconde?

- Você está doente meu docinho. Mas logo vai ficar curada – minha mãe empurrou meu pai para longe e me acalentou num abraço, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer instante.

Depois de muitos cuidados e certificações de que eu realmente estava bem. Todos me deixaram descansar.

Amanhã eu voltaria para casa, junto com meus pais.

E segundo estes, eu estava com uma _gripezinha de nada_... No primeiro momento, eu não questionei. Mas Túnia abriu meus olhos ao me perguntar como uma _gripezinha de nada_ poderia ter me derrubado daquele jeito?

Ela tinha razão.

Eu não estava com gripe, tinha pneumonia.

- Não ligue para o que ela diz – James se aproximou da cama e suas orbes cor de avelã me perscrutavam, anotando medidas e discretos nuances de meus sentimentos e pensamentos que pudessem escapar pela minha expressão facial ou olhar.

- O médico disse que você vai ficar boa é porque **vai**. Médicos não mentem – prosseguiu exalando segurança e desviou sua atenção de mim.

Eu já havia relaxado.

- Ele é o melhor, sabe? O doutor Dumbledore... – falou para o vazio.

James já não mais tentava me tranqüilizar. Mas a si mesmo.

- Você vai me visitar? – indaguei querendo fazê-lo esquecer-se do que era menos importante e focar-se no que era o maior dos problemas: a minha futura e provável solidão entre as quatro paredes mais chatas do universo.

- Todos os dias.

James cumpriu o que dissera naquele dia.

Ele dificilmente usava expressões como: "eu juro", "eu prometo". Jay não precisava delas, elas que precisavam dele.

Estava me recuperando a contento, para alívio e alegria de todos.

Era verão e eu estava presa à cama.

Os minutos prazerosos eram as visitas de James, me agarrava a ele como se fosse o meu pedacinho de sol.

Meus pais aproximaram a minha cama da janela, porém, observar através dela era muito mais doloroso do que não ver nada. Era ver o que eu não podia tocar, sentir, provar e viver.

Ultimamente eu me aborrecia com muita facilidade e rapidez.

- Por que você não fecha os olhos, Lily? – James de repente sugeriu.

O encarei desconfiando se era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto e caso fosse, eu me levantaria e correria atrás dele com uma vassoura, driblando doutores Dumbledores e pais e mães que se interpusessem no meu caminho.

Sempre fantasiei heroicamente.

- Vamos, feche – ele incentivou e percebendo que eu não o obedeceria, o fez na minha frente para provar sua boa intenção.

Ele sorriu marotamente e sua voz continha uma nota de desafio – Você tá com medo?

Rapidamente cerrei os meus olhos – Lógico que não!

_I can show you the world_

Arrisquei, com cautela, abrir um dos meus olhos só um pouquinho...

- Lily...

- Tá bom! – emburrada apertei ambas as pálpebras.

- Eu sempre soube que você é uma filhinha de papai – disse maldosamente e eu podia visualizar o seu sorriso de soslaio, desenhado no rosto infantil perversamente.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

Crianças são propensas ao exagero, okay, eu admito.

- Você que é! Seu... seu... – os risos dele abafaram a minha tentativa de xingá-lo, o que demonstrava que eu não tinha uma boa educação, nem modos de uma dama e muito menos criatividade.

O fato de ele ter se limitado a rir, me irritou ainda mais. Queria que ele tivesse retrucado, apesar da minha investida incompleta.

- Vai me dizer por que eu tenho de ficar com os olhos fechados?! – não controlei a minha indignação, mas algo na minha pergunta fez James conter o próprio riso sofregamente.

Ele respirou fundo, se concentrando para se manter sério.

Bufei diante da tentativa dele em retomar o controle, eu ainda estava piamente determinada a permanecer aborrecida até o dia em que fosse liberada daquele repouso injusto. O fato de que eu valorizava os momentos em que meu primo vinha me visitar, não significava que era algo sobre o qual ele deveria tomar conhecimento...

_Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

- O que você mais gosta Lily? – ele varreu as reclamações para longe da minha mente.

- Ficar longe de você – não levei um segundo para formular minha resposta.

- Ouch! – ele não se ofendera e ao agredi-lo, eu calculara que não surtiria o efeito que eu almejava.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder _

Parecia que hoje ele veio preparado com algum tipo de escudo ou tapete mágico para se esquivar dos meus golpes e eu, realmente adoraria ter um tapete igual ao dele.

_Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ele se pronunciou antes – Eu gosto de sundae de morango, pizza, do perfume que a minha mãe usa para sair com o papai, de pedalar até as minhas pernas doerem, de escalar a árvore ao lado da sua janela, de...

- Quer falar Lily? – ele se interrompeu, pressentindo que eu também gostaria de fazer parte desse mundo bom.

- Eu gosto de nuvens – respondi entre tímida e simplória.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view_

Nos calamos.

Eu, me imaginando a voar entre as nuvens de algodão e James, talvez se imaginando pedalando até o céu, que nem no filme ET. Ou talvez nos poupassem o trabalho e suor ao nos darem uma carona no tapete mágico do Aladdin.

_No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

- E de tomates – James completou, me afastando de minhas amadas e macias nuvens, fazendo referência ainda às minhas preferências.

- É, de tomates! – concordei. Levemente envergonhada por haver me esquecido dos tomates.

- E dos seus pais – continuou.

Como pude me esquecer dos meus pais?!

- Claro, dos meus pais! – rapidamente repeti com ênfase, temendo que eles estivessem nos ouvindo atrás da porta e cogitando que tipo de filha ingrata eu era por não haver mencionado os meus pais?!

- E da sua casa.

- Da minha casa! – será que ficar deitada por tanto tempo causava amnésia? Como eu estava me esquecendo de coisas importantes? Se meus pais estivessem escutando isso deveriam achar que eu era uma péssima filha e isso não era verdade, não mesmo!

- E da vovó...

- Da vovó! – ou talvez eu não estivesse esquecendo as coisas, e muito menos meus pais estivessem ouvindo o que nós conversávamos.

James estava me sacaneando.

- E do verão...

- E do verão!

E eu estava caindo na dele sem resistência.

- Da Petúnia...

- Da Petúnia! – em seguida fiz uma careta e murmurei quase inaudível – Blergh.

Não tive certeza, mas achei ter ouvido uma risadinha marota vinda de onde James estava. Porém, ele não havia parado de me fazer repetir o que dizia. Tão súbita a risada veio, ela se foi.

- De Calenzano...

- De Calenzano!

- De macarrão...

- De macarrão!

- De mim...

- De você... Hey! – agora ele gargalhava, abri meus olhos instantaneamente.

- Não teve graça... – soltei um muxoxo de indignação.

_A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place_

James havia me ludibriado mais uma vez.

_For you and me_

**Fim da "Memórias (parte III)"**

* * *

Ultimamente evitava os lugares que compartilhava com Severus. Por acidente, ontem o vi andando não só com Mulciber, como com Avery, o que fez com que eu me mantivesse o mais distante dele ainda.

As meninas não demonstraram estranheza com a maior percentagem do meu tempo que voltei a passar com elas.

No fim de semana próximo tínhamos que nos reunir para fazer o trabalho da universidade e acertamos que seria na minha casa. E como eu sabia que seria mais um sábado com James trabalhando, aceitei sem maiores preocupações.

- Você andou sumido, hein? – cutuquei o ombro de Edgar que me acompanhava de volta para casa.

Ele sorriu.

E eu vi o inferno flamejar as minhas pernas.

- É o fim do mundo! – bradei e uma criancinha soltou seu balão e abriu o berreiro assustada.

- O que aconteceu para você, ser das trevas advindo da revolta das máquinas em Exterminador do Futuro, sorrir?! – apontei estuporada para o rosto dele e Edgar estava, de volta ao normal, neutro.

- O senhor Potter me deu folga – ele disse simplesmente e sinalizou para que eu continuasse a andar.

Relutante e cambaleante, o fiz.

- Ele seguiu meus conselhos, huh? – estanquei de novo, com uma nova suposição se formando na minha mente - Ou você os seguiu? – me volvi para ele imaginando que alguma emoção ele deveria exteriorizar de novo.

Ahh..., seria muita bizarrice para um só dia. Quem sabe num próximo...

- A folga foi para que eu fosse visitar a minha avó, senhorita _Potter_ – ele justificou e agarrando os meus ombros, me pôs a andar.

Lá vem o Potter de novo... Assim vão acabar achando que eu sou filha dele.

- E onde a sua avó mora? – perguntei não querendo que o silêncio imperasse de novo, afinal Edgar já era praticamente da família, além de meu namorado nas horas vagas, mas ele não precisava tomar conhecimento de seu louvável posto... E mesmo que soubesse, não haveria diferença de qualquer forma.

- Na Itália – ele abriu a porta do prédio para que eu adentrasse primeiro.

É por isso que Edgar daria um ótimo namorado.

- Oh sério? – disse.

Ele me olhou seriamente e continuou assim por segundos.

E é por isso que Edgar daria um _péssimo_ namorado.

- Edgar... O meu primo – comecei com cautela e apontei para o seu peito – Ou... O seu patrão irá chegar de madrugada, não é?

- Eu não sei o horário do senhor Potter. Além do que, tal informação não diz respeito a minha vida – e ele se virou resoluto para a porta do elevador.

A imagem dele refletida na superfície cor de chumbo da porta do elevador parecia uma estátua de tão imóvel.

Minha chance de saber se James voltaria cedo ou não para casa estava se esvaindo como a minha conta bancária estava ficando pobre.

- Edgar, você não a... – tentei mais uma vez, mas ele rapidamente me colocou para fora e eficientemente veloz fechou a porta do elevador.

Hum... Acho que ele se foi.

Pisquei meio abobalhada.

Ele fizera tudo numa fração de segundos!

O que só prova a minha teoria de que ele só pode ser uma máquina mesmo, ou um demônio.

Ainda pensando na probabilidade de usar um imã para averiguar a sua natureza robótica, ou uma bíblia (caso fosse a segunda alternativa), entrei no apartamento.

Uma vassoura de fios eletricamente não eriçados estava sentada no sofá e me olhou quando eu pus o pé esquerdo dentro da sala.

A minha primeira reação foi de atirar a minha bolsa na cara da vassoura. A segunda foi de sair correndo para fora do apartamento e a terceira, eu não havia planejado. Explicando melhor, eu colidi com James.

- O que aconteceu?? – ele me segurou pelo braço, na verdade ele estava mais me sustentando já que as minhas pernas se negavam a cumprir sua função, e perscrutou meus olhos em busca da motivação do meu comportamento.

- Eu... Eu... E... – ele aguardava apto para me levar a um hospício e temendo que ele realmente fosse fazer isso, cuspi qualquer coisa – Menstruei!

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e o aperto sobre os meus braços se intensificou. Ele não estava acreditando... Nem eu, meu caro, nem eu.

Resolvi apelar – Você sabe... O sangue que desce todo mês pela vag...

- É isso! – ele me puxou possesso para o elevador (acho que o hospício é balela, talvez... Um matadouro?) e eu respirei aliviada debaixo da sua ira (porque qualquer coisa é **muito** melhor do que voltar para aquele apartamento), quando a mão vassouresca impediu as portas de se fecharem.

Tão pertinho... Ai, ai, ai...

- Jimie! – era uma vassoura com voz geneticamente clonada de uma gralha, além do cabelo que era a prova viva de que existe photoshop na vida real longe dos computadores.

Olhei da vassoura para Jay, já antevendo a sua reação. Mas ele não teve reação, se for suposto que encarar os botões do elevador como se fosse o traseiro da Beyonce, falta de reação. Rebati meu olhar para a vassoura.

Ela parecia prestes a arrancar suas cerdas e atirá-las em James. Adicionei uns bons três passos de distância entre mim e ele, caso a vassoura fosse míope.

- O que faz você pensar que eu vim aqui me humilhar pelo seu amor, meu bem?! – ela mudou o tom de "como sou cega de amores por você" para "cega é a mãe!".

Ele volveu seu olhar para mim.

Ah não... Ah não...! Definitivamente **não**!

Ele quer me envolver nesse relacionamento doentio dele?? Uma coisa é eu não apoiar os chifres que ele possui e que aparentemente, não quer mais manter. Outra coisa é eu ter que servir de bode expiatório para os chifres.

- Nós estamos noivos – ele me reaproximou ao me puxar pela cintura e me colar a ele.

Beleza, tô morta.

- Que mentira! – eu e a Narcisa falamos ao mesmo tempo.

James beliscou fortemente a minha costa, na altura das últimas costelas.

- Ai! – senti o local pulsando de dor.

Narcisa me encarou, pela primeira vez me vendo como uma formiguinha digna de ser considerada uma ameaça ao seu pote de ouro, digo, fonte de amor desinteressado.

- É mentira – depois de muita luta e uma pisada no pé do meu primo, me desvencilhei da sua pegada (ui! E que pegada... Acho que a imagem da Narcisa está afrouxando os parafusos do meu cérebro) e me postei do lado da loira.

- Ele está com medo de partir para o próximo nível do relacionamento com você – disse em tom de confidência para ela.

Narcisa resplandeceu.

Quem quase ficava cega era eu.

James me fuzilou e esticou os dedos para me alcançar. E teria conseguido se eu não tivesse sido tragada para trás.

Por mãos sedutoramente gélidas.

- Ora, ora... Noivos? – ele falou um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, sobre a minha orelha e não pude evitar os arrepios que se apoderaram da minha coluna.

- É. Por quê? Algum problema? – James o desafiou a dizer qualquer coisa e minimizou a distância entre eles a tão pouco que seu hálito se chocou quente e protetor contra a minha testa.

Lucius sorriu imperceptivelmente. Então Jay me arrancou, voltando a me apertar num abraço sufocante.

- Solta ela James! – Narcisa bradou pulando no pescoço do meu primo, enquanto Lucius escorregou suas mãos para a minha cintura e já estava terminando de envolvê-la se um grito não tivesse nos paralisado (**nos** porque eu estava me mexendo a todo segundo ao temer que Narcisa levasse um olho meu no processo de _despotterização_).

- LILY!!!!! – alguém se atracou em mim e percebi a nossa pirâmide humana balançar freneticamente sob a probabilidade de desmoronar.

Era Tonks.

MéoDéos! É hoje que o mundo explode e vira caca de periquito.

E eu não sabia que os jovens se cumprimentavam assim atualmente... Meio... Bizarro.

- Tonks, Tonks, Tonks! – Remus surgiu do meu lado, pois eu provavelmente não o vira chegando devido ao novo chiclete pink que se grudara a mim, e tentava fazer com que a adolescente se desgrudasse de mim.

Eu sei, eu sou irresistível, todos querem uma lasquinha de Lily Evans.

Notando que a atenção de todos estava concentrada nele e na sua atitude fora do comum e ligeiramente cômica, Lupin devolveu o olhar hesitantemente.

- Ela acabou de ser anestesiada pelo dentista – ele explicou e todos nós relaxamos.

Corrigindo: fingirmos relaxar, porque ainda estávamos brincando de "vamos enlouquecer a ruiva porque ela **é** ruiva!". Até nossas atenções serem tolhidas para longe de nossa _pequena_ empreitada por mais um infeliz que resolvera nos visitar justamente **agora**.

Eu admito, me lambuzei no açúcar rejuvenescedor.

- BOA noite... grande... família... e... convidados... – Sirius Black iniciou sua saudação animadamente, e a terminou como quem narra a própria morte, ou disfunção erétil, no caso dele.

O corredor estava ficando repentinamente apertado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui senhor Potter? – Homer, o famigerado porteiro que queria tornar Severus um espécime empalhado e inofensivo do museu nacional de Londres, irrompeu no meio da nossa animada comemoraçãozinha só para os íntimos e dementes.

James grunhiu, provavelmente Narcisa havia alcançado o seu pescoço.

- Os moradores estão reclamando senhor – Homer continuou e eu lhe sorri, ao que o velho arregalou os olhos dividido entre o espanto e o terror para em seguida sacudir a cabeça, como quem tenta espantar a visão de um fantasma, e fixar sua atenção totalmente em James.

De repente não tive mais tanta vontade de manter o meu sorriso.

Nosso montinho trepidou quando meu primo achou forças da profundeza de seu heroísmo másculo para sair dali, não sozinho. E sim, resgatar a delicada e linda donzela indefesa das garras da bruxa e de seu capacho super gato, lindo, gostos...

- Pare de babar por ele ou eu reafirmo que estamos noivos pra Narcisa – James sussurrou entre dentes enquanto me arrastava para perto do elevador de novo e na direção do porteiro.

- Eu... – começaria a me defender se um burburinho e risadas advindas da escada não tivessem me arrancado a voz.

Eu conhecia muito bem aquele som.

Observei exasperada o hall em que estava e concluí que não havia horário mais impróprio, local mais impróprio, assim como as pessoas mais impróprias. Parecia que eu estava de volta à Itália, cercada de tanta gente que mal podia andar e conseguir um segundo de privacidade.

Quando me virei para a porta da escada com a respiração em suspenso, emparedei com os olhos castanho esverdeados de James e eles me diziam sem rodeios o que me aguardava se aquelas vozes eram o que ele estava acreditando que fosse.

Lucius não parecia ser _tão_ malvado assim...

- Lily! Adivinha quem encontramos no caminho para cá? – Aline disparou, sem avaliar as redondezas ao entrar no hall e deixar para trás as escadas e as outras meninas, prestes a pular de contentamento se a vergonha não tivesse lhe impedido.

Alice cobriu a boca que havia distendido num "o" tímido com uma das mãos e Samara estancou imediatamente.

- Edgar nos... mostrou o caminho... – Aline findou a charada e para enriquecer o nosso miserável cenário, o tal indivíduo surge por trás das minhas amigas.

-_ Isso_ não é culpa minha – recuperei minha fala e apontei para Edgar enquanto lançava o meu olhar de "culpe ele Potter, não eu!" para James.

Parecia que a minha decisão em vir para Londres e ser ajudada pelo meu primo não estava dando certo, o impossível havia se amarrado a nós...

_A whole new world__… _

* * *

N/A: O motivo de tanta inquietação e furdunço pode parecer exagero, mas é tudo do ponto de vista da Lily então... Acho que isso explica muita coisa x)

Porém, vendo por outro lado, dá pra entendê-la: junte num ínfimo corredor as pessoas mais improváveis de se darem bem, e outras que se dariam beeeeeem demais ao ponto em que coisas impróprias pra menores poderiam ocorrer...

Além do fato de ter suas amigas estabelecendo um elo mais do que amigável com os aliados do seu inimigo, inimigo esse que talvez nem seja mais tão inimigo assim, já que o _inimigo_ tem uma ótima pegada... Eu já teria enlouquecido e fugido pra Andalasia i.i''

Tirando essas linhas em que eu tento explicar o comportamento irracional da Lily, espero que v6 tenham curtido o capítulo, apesar do máximo de contato que eu tenha narrado entre James e Lily tenha sido... meio que... um pseudo-abraço possessivo -.-''

A música do início do capítulo é de Alladin, nyuh x3 Relevem a minha obsessão por contos de fadas da Disney.

R&R, plz!


	12. I don't care

**I don't care**

Qual a probabilidade de todos os seus conhecidos resolverem lhe visitar num único minuto?

Praticamente nula.

Mas, a matemática nunca foi com a minha lata e eu, muito menos com a dela. Até o momento a antipatia mútua não havia se posto no meu caminho e no dela. Até o momento.

Uma coisa que todos nós aprendemos, seja mais cedo ou mais tarde: nada acontece como você quer somente porque assim você quer. O universo não dá a mínima para o que você pensa ou para os seus desejos. Então você luta, luta contra a imensa e poderosa correnteza do rio como um peixe, ou contra a montanha de lixo como o Wall-e. E quando você se torna significante o suficiente para ter seus pedidos atendidos, você morre.

Como a vida é legal.

Assim era a lida de Lily Evans, uma ruiva muito pacífica, centrada, um exemplo de moça! Contudo, o destino maquiavélico e loiramente "narcisesco" empurrou a pobre garota de cabelos em chamas para o fundo do poço lamacento.

- Tudo bem Lily? – Alice ousou se aproximar de mim, deixando a sua posição estratégica de fuga (perto da escada) e continuou para justificar a sua pergunta e comportamento – Você tá fazendo umas caretas... – e hesitou em completar a sua sentença ao me examinar melhor -... engraçadas.

Engraçadas?

Eufemismo é uma prerrogativa generalizada para todas as pessoas que convivem comigo.

A última emoção que minhas expressões devem conter é divertimento.

- Puta que pariu!

Agora o que foi?! Já não basta ter muita gente aqui, tem que haver o boca suja para fechar o nosso grupo amigável e feliz. Ensaiar um desmaio pode ser a distração ideal para que tudo seja esquecido... Ou identificar o infeliz e lhe arrancar a língua junto com o coração.

- Isso tudo é a minha comitiva de recepção? – um rapaz da mesma altura que James correu o olhar por todos nós até pousá-lo com um resquício de surpresa e contentamento no meu primo.

Permanecemos calados, observando aquela criatura deslocada no tempo e no espaço.

Era só mais um louco.

- Faltaram aquelas faixas e cartazes... – ele prosseguiu, com um leve desapontamento na voz e ajeitando a mochila sobre os ombros largos, puxou James para um abraço.

Por um triz não fui esmagada entre os dois, o que feriu meu ego e me impeliu a dizer qualquer palavra receptiva.

- Mas quem diabos é você?!

O dito cujo ruivo (como se não bastasse existir uma ruiva aqui) desfez parcialmente o cumprimento caloroso devido a minha saudação amigável e como se estivesse chocado com tamanho carinho e educação destinados a sua ilustre pessoa, ele cerrou os olhos azuis sobre a minha figura.

Forma estranha de devolver a cordialidade que lhe reservei.

Imitei o seu gesto.

Ele cerrou os seus ainda mais.

Eu também.

E a partir daí eu não via nada.

- Nossa... Você é mesmo infantil – ele esticou os lábios para a esquerda, os comprimindo num sorriso fino e jocoso.

- Quem é ela James? – e me impediu de revidar a altura ao se virar por completo na direção do meu primo, após tê-lo esquecido quando estávamos sendo apresentados simpaticamente um ao outro.

Potter colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o canto oposto ao que o ruivo estava pregado no piso. Ele estava relutando em dar a informação.

Esse cara não deveria ser de jeito nenhum confiável. James só agia assim comigo.

Que providencial, dois ruivos na vida do meu primo, coita...

- É a Lily – ele enfim respondeu e levantou uma das mãos para encaixá-la debaixo do próprio queixo, dando-lhe o aspecto de estar em profunda reflexão – Você mais do que ninguém devia se lembrar _dela_, Carlo.

Então o cara não era louco, James realmente iria hospedá-lo. Vai ser tão divertido viver sob o mesmo teto que esse ruivo...

- Lily? A pentelha?

- O quê?! – intervi mais histérica do que previra.

Ambos me ignoraram.

- Ela não mudou muito, como pode ver – James volveu seus olhos para mim e me analisou dos pés à cabeça.

Que comentário maldoso...

Cruzei os braços a frente do meu busto conjurando o mínimo de preocupação com a minha dignidade e pudor.

E isso porque no passado eles disputavam para quem seria meu namorado. Como as coisas são bizarras.

- O que você faz aqui?? – fingi não perceber os olhares e sorrisinhos que eles trocavam entre si e ergui meu nariz, ao me dirigir a Carlo.

- Você se lembra da vez em que ela correu nua pelo quintal da vó? – Carlo me deu as costas e se compenetrou no diálogo que tinha com James.

- Tch... Ela sempre surpreende – Potter escorregou os dedos longos pelos fios rebeldes.

Carlo riu.

- E teve aquela em que ela cismou que queria porque queria casar com um pé de tomate chamado Toto.

Mais risadas.

Senti que meu rosto poderia substituir o fogão de todo um restaurante por um dia inteiro.

Se é para revelar fatos do passado embaraçosos, eles não sabem com quem estão mexendo...

- E vocês que... – braços me envolveram por trás num abraço morno, impedindo que eu falasse e Sirius interrompeu a conversa cujo assunto eram fatos vergonhosos da minha infância.

- Não acham que estão exagerando? – ele pausou para sorrir para mim – Lily está bem aqui – e bagunçou os meus cabelos para ratificar que eu era tão sólida quanto aparentava e não um tipo de fantasma.

Obrigada Sirius, tirando a parte em que você me tratou como uma pirralha ao arrepiar o meu cabelo.

Carlo fitou a mão de Black como uma barata que deve ser esmagada e no próximo segundo ele estava sorrindo de novo.

- Você é...?

- Sirius Black – eles apertaram as mãos.

Encarei James e ele desviou o olhar.

- Meu amigo – completou Potter e sinalizou para Remus se aproximar.

Lutando para manter uma Tonks muito alvoroçada sob controle, Lupin estendeu uma das mãos para Carlo.

- Lupin.

- Carlo Gaiardoni.

Se eu quisesse fugir dali, esse era o momento.

- Licença – murmurei e rumei para onde as minhas amigas estavam.

Na confusão havia me esquecido delas.

- Reunião em família, huh? – Samara comentou tentando soar casual e falhando escandalosamente.

- E que família... – balbuciou Aline se recuperando do choque que acabara de sofrer.

E olha que ela ainda não presenciou um terço do que nós somos capazes de oferecer, deixe-me levá-la para a Itália.

- E eu que pensava que não existia uma que bateria a minha – atalhou Samara após sacudir os ombros como quem espanta um mau pressentimento.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – não esperei que elas resolvessem meter outro assunto na nossa conversa.

- Hey Lily, então aquele lá é o cara da praça que a Samy vive falando? – Alice interrompeu o fluxo que eu acabara de impor no diálogo.

Espertinha.

E Samara derreteu aos nossos pés.

- Que nem uma manteiga... – Aline arriscou encostar a polpa do dedo indicador delicadamente no ombro da Samara, temendo que ela verdadeiramente fosse desmanchar com um toque.

- Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta – Alice concluiu ao olhar para Samara e aposto que nem ela saberia definir se era pena ou preocupação que estava sentindo por Samara.

- Sim. Ele é legal, né? – respondi apesar de não precisar, mas o estado próximo ao liquefeito da minha amiga estava me preocupando – Samy, recomponha-se! – pedi alarmada.

Elas se calaram repentinamente e pude entender que alguém estava perto de nós.

É provável que eu acerte quem se postou atrás de mim no duli-duli-dê.

Aline estava boquiaberta e seus óculos escorregaram para a ponta do nariz, enquanto que Alice franzia repetidamente o nariz para esconder o seu repúdio, já a Samara... Bem, ela estava gravitando na constelação Sirius.

- Quando esse desditoso infortúnio se resolver, me ligue prima do _Jimmierruxo_, preciso dos seus serviços – Narcisa se pronunciou com a doçura e humildade usual e pregou na minha palma o seu cartão.

Sem reconhecer a presença de outras pessoas potencialmente utilizáveis para os seus fins, ela se foi, discretamente rebolando e abandonando um rastro de perfume nada discreto para nós aspirarmos até nossos esqueletos serem comidos pelos vermes.

Samara espirrou.

- Meu Deus... O que foi isso? – pelo menos ela foi liberta do feitiço Black.

- Atchim-mocréia-atchim – Alice tentou ser reservada.

Se as pessoas que eu conheço fossem que nem ela, o mundo seria um lugar melhor para todos nós vivermos.

Elas silenciaram mais uma vez, não sem antes soltarem um assobio baixo.

Legolas entrou no meu campo visual, as orbes cinzas usualmente frias e distantes correram pelo meu corpo como se certificando que tudo ainda estava no local que deveria estar e, terminaram nas minhas próprias quando o máximo próximo de um sorriso, que qualquer um poderia conseguir dele, dominou-lhe a boca.

A única coisa que me lembro depois disso é... Que fiquei admirando o vácuo que dominara a minha visão.

- Já ganhou! – Samy me deu uma tapinha no ombro.

- Sem dúvida! – Lice se juntou, tapeando o ombro restante.

Acho que não existe muita coisa para comemorar se visualizarmos a realidade como ela é.

- Não vai chamar as suas amigas para entrarem? – James me surpreendeu, não só devido à educação, mas por estar prestando atenção em nós.

- Adorarí...

- Nós temos que ir para a universidade! – interrompi Aline.

Espadas transpassaram as minhas tripas.

- Claro, mas uma pausa para um chá não nos atrasará – Samara abanou as mãos como se não fosse nada e sorriu docemente para o meu primo.

- Mas é óbvio que sim Samy! – lhe segurei o pulso, evitando que ela andasse em direção aos três homens restantes – Se não formos agora, seremos **reprovadas** – fui bem enfática, lhe lançando um olhar cheio de significado.

- Já que a baderna foi resolvida, preciso voltar para a portaria, deve estar um caos lá – comentou o porteiro que até então ainda estava entre nós.

Não que déssemos importância.

James acenou para o homem.

Minha representação foi tão perfeita que incentivei Aline a soltar uma exclamação diante da probabilidade de repetir o ano.

- Temos que ir agora Samara! – ela lhe segurou o antebraço, contraposto ao do pulso que eu mantinha preso, e a puxou para onde estávamos.

Voltei a respirar, aliviada – Bye, bye – me despedi ao brandir a esmo o meu braço para todos e empurrei o trio para longe da visão do meu pior pesadelo ambulante e real.

Real demais.

Busquei apoio na porta de pressão negativa, enquanto as garotas desciam alguns lances da escada discutindo o que acabara de acontecer.

O quê que estava acontecendo? Quem seria o próximo a aparecer? A minha mãe? A vovó? O papa?!

Porque tudo é possível!

Eu quero ser uma pessoa normal. Eu quero ser respeitada e levada a sério. Eu quero paz na minha vida. Eu quero poder tomar as minhas decisões e receber apoio, ou pelo menos que me deixem tomá-las! Mas com tudo isso ocorrendo, como eu posso conseguir o que...

- Você não tava com pressa?

- Arreee! – me agarrei no corrimão mais próximo.

James sorriu ironicamente.

- Precisava sussurrar no meu ouvido, seu monstro! – reclamei ao esfregar a minha orelha para que a sensação ruim desaparecesse, me esforçando para recolocar o meu coração dentro do peito.

- Você não sabe nem mentir...

- Você que vê coisas onde não há. Sinceramente, use uma pistola da próxima vez. É uma morte mais digna – arrumei o meu cabelo e segui as minhas amigas.

- Rezarei para que você não seja expulsa.

- Há! Não banque o mentiroso **você**. Nós sabemos que se eu for expulsa, terei que voltar para casa e é isso que você quer – rebati azedamente e sem dizer mais nada, me afastei.

James ainda sustentava o sorriso de quando começamos nosso pequeno bate-papo.

Deduzi ser melhor não divagar sobre as atitudes dele, eu nunca lhe entendi mesmo.

* * *

As meninas me esperavam impacientes na portaria do prédio. Cada uma com uma razão diferente para estarem aborrecidas.

- Por que não podíamos ficar? – Samara foi a primeira a me interpelar.

Prendi minhas madeixas num rabo de cavalo alto e suspirei.

- Eles pareciam bem simpáticos, inclusive o seu primo – ela prosseguiu e Alice se aproximou, enquanto Aline se esforçava para conseguir um táxi.

- Eles... – apontei para cima -... são loucos. E por mais tentador que seja, eu quero manter a minha sanidade intacta.

Tomei a dianteira para encorajá-las a me seguir.

Sabe Deus se James ainda está nos espiando até aqui... Senhor, estou ficando paranóica.

- Mudando de assunto, você conseguiu o emprego na loja de roupas? – Lice ignorou os gritinhos agudos da Aline para tentar chamar um taxista.

- Não. A entrevista será amanhã – cumprimentei o porteiro que estava voltando para o interior do prédio, mas ele não respondeu, simplesmente dissimulou que não me enxergou, o oposto de quando James o cumprimentou.

Velhinho sem vergonha...

Agora o mundo me odeia.

- Não se esqueça que combinamos de fazer o trabalho amanhã na sua casa – lembrou Samara.

- Ah não! Você viu como a minha casa está, a gente não pode fazer o trabalho lá – discordei efusivamente.

Aline começou a fazer piruetas e malabarismo com as nossas bolsas para ver se conseguia um bendito táxi.

- Eu concordo com ela, como você espera que a gente se concentre num infeliz projeto quando temos maravilhosas bund... – olhei com a pior cara feia que podia para Lice e ela parou antes de findar a _abundante_ palavra.

- Se vocês começarem a falar assim, se certifiquem de que eu não esteja por perto, por favor – ensaiei minha expressão de nojo e acrescentei – Da próxima, eu vou falar para o Frank.

- Que dedo duro que você virou, hein amiga – Samy me repreendeu, enquanto Lice achou suas próprias unhas algo muito interessante para se observar detalhada e longamente.

- Daria pra vocês me ajudarem a chamar um táxi?! – Aline irrompeu entre nós, esbaforida e com os fios em desalinho, além da roupa.

- Pra quê a pressa? – Lice a encarou como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez um esqueleto de dinossauro falante.

- Nós vamos ser reprovadas se chegarmos atrasadas – ela disse, usando um tom que dizia: "vocês são burras ou o quê? É óbvio".

- Lily estava mentindo, queridinha – Samara bateu levemente no topo da cabeça da outra, com um quê de dó bailando na sua frase.

- Então... – ela nos olhou confusa -... Para onde vamos?

- Shopping – afirmei sem rodeios e diante do ponto de interrogação geral – Girl's time.

E fomos de metrô.

* * *

O despertador apitou e desejei com todas as minhas forças que ainda tivesse umas três horas de sono, além da minha Ferrari e o James de escravo.

Talvez hoje fosse o dia em que eu acharia o gênio da lâmpada e teria os meus três desejos realizados.

Yeah, ótimo incentivo para levantar da cama e começar o seu dia.

- Bom journo, _sunshine_ – ainda grogue imaginei que estava escutando vozes.

Vozes másculas com sotaque italiano.

Ah... Maldição.

- Eu não tranquei a porta? – fitei contrariada o meu primo ruivo.

- Trancou? – ele devolveu utilizando o rosto com moldes do de um anjo.

Quando éramos crianças ele era visto como um anjinho, principalmente devido aos cachinhos. E por mais que ele não os tenha mais, quando Carlo sorri, ele até... meio que... tem uma remota (beeeem remota) semelhança com um anjo.

- Você veio me acordar para fazer o café? – indaguei sem muita comoção, pois eu já havia aprendido a não esperar o melhor dos meus primos.

É algo que a vivência te obriga a digerir.

- Não – ele levantou o polegar para virá-lo na direção do chão, sinalizando que eu havia errado na minha hipótese.

Aguardei que a sua explicação viesse.

Trinta segundos... Um minuto... Um minuto e quarenta e cinco segundos... Arght.

- Você não quer que eu adivinhe, quer? – retorqui rogando aos céus para que não fosse isso.

Logo de manhã, eu mal acordei!

Não mereço isso.

Ah... Droga. Não-não-não-não faça isso Carlo!

Merda, ele sentou na minha cama. Agora vai me alugar por duas horas.

- Só vim aqui me certificar de que você estava bem, priminha – e sorriu, me cegando com aqueles dentes brancos e bem alinhadinhos e perfei...

- Arrombando o meu quarto? – devolvi venenosa.

- Estava aberto, como já lhe falei – ele respondeu, sem ter perdido a paciência – Além do que, eu não sou um pervertido – se defendeu sustentando um ar entre ofendido e magoado.

- Nem que você quisesse bancar o tarado, não existe o quê pegar aí – era James.

Eu sei, esses meninos me amam. E Jay só está se mordendo de ciúmes porque meu coração é mais fraco quando Carlo pisca para mim com esses olhos azuis como o céu de uma noite cheia de estrelas.

- Vocês... – sorri angelicalmente para os dois – SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO!

- Foi só ela ver a sua cara feira que ela pirou de vez, Potter – Carlo apontou para James lhe culpando, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, de onde James não havia se demovido apesar do meu berro.

- É mais provável que ela tenha se visto no espelho – disse sem se alterar.

- Você pode estar certo... – Carlo concordou.

- Eu ainda posso ouvir vocês dois, idiotas! – atirei meu travesseiro na direção deles.

- Definitivamente é o reflexo dela mesma – Carlo encerrou a sua indecisão, me lançando um olhar de pena e preocupado.

Fechei a porta na fuça dos dois.

Beleza! Comecei meu dia com **dois** pés esquerdos.

Quanta sorte...

- Hey Lily, não quebre os espelhos, evite se olhar neles – a voz, abafada pela porta vedada, de Carlo atingiu os meus ouvidos dolorosamente.

Cerrei meus punhos e rangi meus dentes.

- Não pagarei por eles. Já basta você zerar a minha despensa – James juntou calmamente.

- Vão se ferrar!!! – gritei e me joguei na cama para inviabilizar a minha audição usando um travesseiro.

Socorro...

* * *

N/A: Nhaê meus queridos leitores? Já de férias? Mt sol, mt praia... Pra v6. N suporto essas coisas, blergh. Mas nd contra quem gosta ;)

Qnt ao cap, sorry pela demora. E tive que dividir o cap, tava grande demais... Pelo menos tem um lado bom, a próx att n deve demorar tanto assim n.n

Obg pelas reviews e por favor, n deixem de mandá-las, eu as leio e elas são o meu incentivo p continuar, apesar de n responder as que n tem profile. Seja crítica, seja elogio, seja pedido, seja um singelo "oi", seja longa, seja curta é um prazer recebê-las B)

R&R!


	13. I pretend I don't care

**I pretend I don't care**

**Memórias (parte IV)**

**N/A: **James – 11 anos; Lily – 6 anos.

Estávamos no casarão do mais novo morador de Calenzano: a família Lestrange. Era uma festa extremamente formal, restrita ao salão central do lugar, cercado de paredes branco gelo tão frias que me mantinha afastada delas.

Estava sendo um saco tudo aquilo.

- Eu quero ir embora... – sussurrei temerosa de que alguém ouvisse e me alcunhasse de mimada e antagonicamente, desejando que ouvissem sim e me levassem dali.

- Por que estou aqui? – falei mais alto e James deixou de encarar os próprios pais, que valsavam elegantemente junto aos outros adultos.

Porém, foi Petúnia que me respondeu.

- Você já estava bem boazinha para brincar no quintal com os outros. Por que não estaria para acompanhar nossos pais? – devolveu num tom ácido.

Como sempre, Túnia é um doce de menina...

- Nesse lugar não tem nada para nós – falei para ninguém em especial e minha irmã havia voltado a me ignorar.

O peculiar era que ela não ignorava James, já ele...

- Vou ao banheiro – avisei e temi que minhas pernas se partissem ao firmá-las no solo brilhantemente polido, por tanto tempo sem usá-las.

Ufa, ainda inteiras.

Ao retornar para a mesa pude ver meus pais dançando, tão charmosos quanto os pais de James. Era muito bonito vê-los assim, mas eu ainda preferia brincar de pique esconde.

- Tudo bem com você? – James me interpelou.

Sacudi a cabeça em positivo, rezando internamente para que fôssemos logo embora. Se assim fosse eu nunca mais iria sujar a gola das minhas roupas enxugando o suor do meu nariz nelas, estragar os meus sapatos com topadas descuidadas e comeria todos os (ieca) legumes que minha mãe colocasse no meu prato.

Contudo, nós não fomos.

E a noite não foi uma criança, porque crianças não chegam a esse ponto de maldade. A noite foi um adulto muito ranzinza e conservador, irmão do meu professor de matemática na escola, com certeza.

Na manhã, acordei com James jogando pequenas pedras de seixo na minha janela.

- Por que você não entra pela porta como todos os outros? – reclamei, ao esfregar meus olhos pesados de sono.

Um sono muito do seu traíra, importuna agora, mas quando umas pedrinhas de seixo de nada pululam por aí, ele sai correndo de medo.

- Porque não sou que nem os outros – James pulou sobre o parapeito com uma facilidade espantosa, para pousar sem perder o equilíbrio sobre o piso do meu quarto.

Às vezes ele me lembra um acrobata, daqueles de circo. Lógico que eu não era nem louca de lhe falar isso, porque aí James me provaria ser um verdadeiro acrobata por conseguir sustentar perfeitamente aquele ego inflamado do tamanho do mundo sobre a própria cabeça.

- Você teve sorte, não teve que ficar até mais tarde naquela "festa" – ele se acomodou na minha cama sem tirar a sandália dos pés.

É impressionante como a minha mãe não acredita em mim quando digo que não sujei meus lençóis com terra.

- Túnia me disse que foi só eu sair que melhorou – de propósito evitei encará-lo e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas de novo.

- Você endoidou?! – ele estremeceu, ou de revolta, ou de repulsa ao se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Como estava me recuperando da pneumonia, meus pais me levaram cedo para casa. Petúnia implorou quase chorando para permitirem que ela ficasse um pouco mais e os pais de James se comprometeram a levá-la depois para casa.

Obviamente previsível, mal ela chegou, fez questão de me acordar e me encher com os detalhes sobre a festa...

- Ter que dançar com aquela coisa que se diz sua irmã foi pior do que... do que... Acho que não existe coisa pior que essa – ele concluiu meio perturbado com o resultado que chegara usando seu raciocínio.

Eu ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para olhá-lo.

- Pelo menos ela sabe dançar... Imagine se você tivesse que dançar com alguém que não soubesse? – devolvi tentando manter no meu subconsciente que eu não sabia dançar assim como tentava não me movimentar muito, pois talvez eu conseguisse voltar a dormir e James fosse embora e procurasse Túnia para valsar mais um pouco...

- Você quer dormir Lily? – a voz dele parecia veludo, como se temesse espantar o meu sono e o seu peso que estava sobre o fim da minha cama, desapareceu.

Relaxei imaginando que ele me deixaria só. Do contrário, seu rosto, compenetrado num esforço para me entender, surgiu inesperadamente bem na minha frente.

Puxei o lençol até a raiz dos meus cabelos e balbuciei um sim abafado e incerto.

- Se você diz... – lhe ouvi dizer, o rosto longe do meu alcance visual de novo, e afrouxei instantaneamente meu aperto sobre as cobertas, aliviada ante a possibilidade de ida dele.

Eu mesma não estava me entendendo e sinceramente, não estava nenhum pingo interessada em entender.

- O-o qu-que você tá fazendo? – inquiri estranhamente nervosa ao senti-lo tirando o tecido de minhas mãos e deitando ao meu lado.

Ele me lançou um olhar de você-é-idiota-ou-o-quê-?

- Vou dormir também. Pra casa eu não volto nem a pau – seu corpo estava por completo estirado sobre o colchão e eu deveria me preocupar com o fato de que ele ainda estava calçado.

Entretanto, eu havia esquecido isso absolutamente.

- Além do que, eu ainda tenho que lhe ensinar a dançar – e para meu maior choque, me puxou de contra ao seu peito.

- Agora durma tomatinho – sussurrou, enquanto seu perfume passeava pelos meus sentidos como a mais doce e refrescante brisa.

Como as batidas quentes e ritmadas de seu coração se amainando, assim se tornou sua respiração e a pressão que seus braços exerciam sobre o meu corpo ao me abraçar.

Quem estava prestes a dormir era **ele** e não eu. Não deveria ser o oposto?

- Jay... – chamei após vencer a rouquidão que se agarrava a minha garganta com mãos de ferro e a vergonha que mantinha a minha voz cativa.

Ofendida e desejando de certa forma puni-lo, por acreditar que ele verdadeiramente já havia caído no sono, eu absurdamente não me movi. Pois não queria acordá-lo e era unicamente devido à minha generosa bondade que eu me mantinha imóvel, hoje o Senhor Jesus havia assentado uma forte morada no meu coração, para sorte do meu primo. Não havia outro motivo e ponto final.

- Hum... – ele respondeu depois do que me pareceram séculos, naquela fase tão próxima dos macios sonhos.

- Não quero mais dormir! – berrei e ele literalmente pulou da cama.

Meio atordoado ele se levantou do chão, para o qual havia rolado tamanho o susto que levara.

- E precisava gritar? – me fitou repreensivo e chateado, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

Será que gritei tão forte assim?

Que seja, é do James que estou falando, ele se vira, não vai morrer por causa disso.

- Não é minha culpa se você estava dormindo – retruquei impiedosa e também me levantando, ao esquecer a vergonha que vinha sentindo até a pouco.

O fato de retornamos aos nossos "eu's" costumeiros, ou seja: briguentos, me senti mais confortável. Não é cômodo lidar com um James desconhecido.

- Cheguei mais tarde em casa, claro que tenho mais sono que você – voltou a sentar na cama, mas dessa vez ele se encostara ao espelho da mesma, flexionando uma das pernas e (graças a Deus) descalço.

Assim ele poderia voltar a dormir, pensei e rumei para o banheiro.

- E para onde você tá indo? – ele me interrompeu ao abrir a porta do banheiro.

- Banheiro... – murmurei somente querendo me distanciar dele.

- Ah... tá... – ele anuiu, sem muita coesão.

Quando eu voltasse, ele com certeza já estaria dormindo.

Foi difícil dizer se isso me alegrou ou me entristeceu.

**Fim da Memórias (parte IV)**

* * *

- E quanto as suas experiências? – a mulher de cachos perfeitamente enrolados e loiros, que estava sentada diante de mim, ajeitou a armação lilás de seus óculos... peculiares.

Posso dizer que sou uma sobrevivente e o fato de viver rodeada por primos inescrupulosos e malucos, me tornou a vendedora com o mais alto potencial para lidar com todos os tipos de clientes... Essa seria uma boa resposta.

E a simples realidade de já estar aqui deveria me permitir ganhar o emprego sem ser entrevistada, não imaginava que conseguiria chegar à entrevista. Calculei que seria devorada pela minha mente perturbada. Pertubarda devido à presença ilustre de duas pessoas muito amadas na minha vida.

Mas a as pessoas não tinham conhecimento desse lado sombrio de minhas experiências e ainda por cima, a raríssima possibilidade de conseguir o emprego era mínima com eles me assombrando até aqui. Talvez eu devesse procurar trabalho como secretária de um psiquiatra e aproveitar para me consultar... Meus pensamentos não possuem ligação e coerência nenhuma entre si... Isso pode ser um indício de loucura?

- Senhorita Evans? – a minha não-mais-tão-provável-futura-chefa chamou por mim.

- Oh, me desculpe – me toquei que estava devaneando sobre uma doença mental, a qual com certeza eu ainda nem tinha, era óbvio que viria a ter se continuasse sob o mesmo teto daqueles dois, mas por enquanto **ainda** não e me foquei no que era mais importante no _agora_.

- Eu nunca trabalhei numa loja, curso direito em Hogwarts e o que me levou a buscar um emprego completamente por fora da minha área é...

E se direito fosse mesmo o que eu queria fazer para o resto da minha vida? Por mais clichê que possa soar: e se eu descobrir que na verdade gosto de outra coisa? Afinal, eu já não sou tão novinha assim... Se agora for tarde, amanhã será história!

A-ah... Acalme-se Lily, um passo de cada vez.

-... Eu gostaria de aprender e vivenciar as situações mais variáveis possíveis e também... – me inclinei na direção dela como quem pretende contar um segredo – O salário é razoável.

Recostamos-nos no espaldar de nossas respectivas cadeiras, eu tentando captar uma pista de como me saíra na avaliação e ela, Joane (esse era seu nome, o qual me voltou à memória quando a imagem dos meus primos desocupou o mega espaço que dominavam no meu cérebro), lendo o que anotara na prancheta que detinha nas mãos.

Eu teria que me contentar com a mesada enviada pelos meus pais e com algumas esmolas que James bondosamente me destinasse, o que podia ter um acréscimo se Carlo também entrasse na onda de doação para a pobre e indefesa priminha mais nova, pois ele tinha a mesma idade do Potter e sem dúvidas deveria trabalhar.

Affe, quem eu pretendo enganar? Se ele está sendo abrigado pelo primo pote-mor, significa que está tão miserável quanto eu.

- Seja bem vinda à Ellus Deluxe – Joane me sorriu e estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse.

Corrigi a minha assumpção de que havia começado meu dia com dois pés esquerdos.

Eles eram absolutamente direitos, direitos.

* * *

O táxi parou em frente ao prédio de James. A sensação ruim que voltou a assomar a minha orelha, me indicava muito claramente que ele não fora trabalhar, apesar de ser sábado.

A cena onde dois caras estavam sentados no sofá da sala, cercados por montes de latas de cerveja vazias e amassadas, pacotes de salgadinhos parcialmente abarrotados e gritos que envolviam algo sobre: "Chuta a porra da bola, seu imbecil! Lily traz mais cerveja!!" e "Até cego paraplégico joga melhor que esse perna de pau filho da puta... Lily, cadê a droga do tira-gosto?!" e "Aproveita e coça a minha costa aí... Um pouco mais pra esquerda... Agora pra baixo..." me paralisaram por completo.

E por mais tentador e prazeroso que isso possa parecer para mim, eu me recuso terminantemente a ir para casa, digo, para o apartamento do Potter. Já vejo com mais detalhes do que posso agüentar o que me aguarda.

E Deus seja testemunha do que direi: servir de chofer e tapete para a Narcisa é mais digno.

- Iuhul! Ei, você do cabelo ressecado e cheio de pontas duplas!

Não posso pensar no nome da criatura que ela me aparece.

E que forma é essa de chamar alguém?

Como será que ela chamou o James pela primeira vez?

... Olá gostoso, é você mesmo, você do pênis grand...

?

Pensamentos alegres, alegres e menos bizarros Lily. Vejam só, eu consegui um emprego hoje! Nenhum outro primo chegou para amaldiçoar a minha já indigente existência e...

- Fofinha – ela usou um lenço de cheiro sufocante para tocar no meu ombro e assim dar a entender que reconhecia a minha presença diante de seus olhos.

Eu sei: que besteira! E logo comigo.

Fiz questão de me manter longe o suficiente para que ela não sentisse a obrigação de me dar dois beijinhos. Aquilo era tão doloroso para ela, quanto para mim.

- Você terminará o seu noivado com o Jimmie, patinho ruivo – ela disse ao jogar o lenço dentro do lixo.

Tropecei e por um triz minha cabeça não engatava no portão do condomínio, me matando de vez.

- Já lhe disse que eu e o Potter não somos noivos – rugi por entre os meus dentes raivosamente cerrados.

Ainda estávamos nessa? É triste como James é capaz de tornar uma vida calma e pacata num inferno cujo diabo é uma loira fresca num vestido Dior.

Eu poderia morrer de inveja, mas ela é a Narcisa. Então, eu sinto pena.

- Negar um noivado tem seu charme, atrai mais a atenção da mídia, os paparazzi disputam espaço na espreita. Mas! – ela me impediu de entrar no elevador com a ponta da unha pintada milimetricamente na perfeição, de cor vermelha – Já saiu no jornal, sua raposa peluda! – Narcisa esganiçou-se.

Não registrei os apelidos carinhosos que ela me alcunhou, quando tive a notícia em letras garrafais esfregada bem debaixo de meu humilde nariz arrebitado.

E James Potter estava tão morto...

- POTTER! POTTER! – qualquer canto para o qual eu me virava, via uma forma diferente de finalizar a vida do ser mais amado e querido para mim.

Eu morreria de um infarto, mas antes James Potter veria as labaredas do inferno.

Na indignação eu deixei Narcisa para trás ao tomar as escadas e tão capaz como ela é, teve que esperar o elevador. Para entrar no apartamento escancarei a porta por completo com um chute e peguei o abajur.

E o notebook.

E a estátua pornográfica.

- Ah merda... Nojento – larguei a _coisa_ no sofá.

- Lily? – Carlo me olhou assustado ao despontar na sala de estar, ele detinha a lista telefônica na mão direita e o celular na esquerda.

- Não pergunte – disparei e lhe empurrando, gritei – Onde o Potter tá??

Ele arregalou os olhos e a mão com o celular se moveu para frente na minha direção, a fim de prevenir algum tipo de choque que viesse a ocorrer.

- Pra que você quer saber? – e então ele viu o abajur e o notebook – E pra quê é _isso_?

Bufei mais impaciente ainda e ignorando seus chamados abri a porta do quarto de James sem pedir licença, ou hesitação.

Nada.

Corri para o banheiro e pela primeira vez ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

A idéia de ligar o abajur e jogá-lo aos pés do Potter foi a coisa mais brilhante e sensual, que meu cérebro formulou em pouquíssimo tempo para bolar algo criativamente torturante.

Mais animada e determinada do que nunca, chutei a porta.

- Porca miseria!

- Lily – Carlo acorreu para o meu lado e agilmente tirou o note da minha posse.

- No cinema parece tão fácil... – balbuciei cega pela dor.

Ao tentar abrir a porta trancada com um pontapé, meu joelho veio de encontro ao meu peito com uma força e velocidade duplicadas e meu tornozelo foi torcido, como brinde.

Lindo.

Carlo afastou o abajur do meu alcance também e iniciou algo como uma massagem sobre o meu tornozelo e joelho.

- Presumo que isso não era vontade de fazer sexo animal com o cabelo de espinhos – ele disse e me procurou com os olhos azuis, diferente do azul arroxeado que crescia no meu joelho e ainda maior deveria estar no meio do meu peito, em busca de uma explicação.

- Ele colocou no jornal que estamos noivos Carlo, noivos! – disse exasperada, mas ainda um pouco dopada sob os dedos maravilhosos dele.

Ele não cedeu o contato, como avaliando se havia algum vestígio de mentira ou insegurança no que eu acabara de falar.

E cadê a imprestável da Narcisa quando se precisa dela? Não é possível que ela ainda não chegou!

- Nem vem, eu tenho certeza – despachei a sua desconfiança e arrisquei encostar um dedinho no meu tornozelo, que por mais incrível que possa parecer era onde eu mais sentia dor.

A coisa não estava muito bonita não.

Será que teria que voltar para o hospital de novo? Isso ultimamente estava se tornando um encosto freqüente.

Algumas gotas caíram no meu colo e ao olhar para cima, James estava passando uma toalha no cabelo.

- Você queria entrar no banheiro? – James nos fitou do alto, já que estávamos sentados no chão e a sua expressão me acusava de tarada.

Foi o estopim.

- Seu...! – pulei no seu pescoço e Carlo me segurou.

- Opa, opa.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?! – segurei uma risada histérica – Você disse para o Profeta Diário que estamos noivos. NOIVOS!

- Não. Eu não disse – ele negou calmamente e me encarou como se eu acabasse de alegar que era a Gisele Bündchen, só que de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes e... menos atraente.

Okay... Milhões de vezes menos, admito.

- Mentira. Eu vi no jornal! – bradei e me virei para Carlo, tentando lhe assegurar que eu não era, ou muito menos estava, louca.

- Você viu? – ele se dirigiu para Carlo.

Carlo olhou para mim e depois para James, em seguida os cantos dos seus lábios foram repuxados para baixo – Não.

Abri minha boca para dizer várias coisas, a maioria não tão elegantes, outras desaforadas e algumas impensáveis. Contudo, sons incompreensíveis saíram por lá, em vez de sentenças racionais.

- Você sonhou com isso tomatinho – James trancou meu olhar com o seu – E por mais que eu queira tornar real os seus desejos, esse eu não posso.

- Eu não sonhei! E muito menos estou louca – acrescentei para Carlo em específico – A Narcisa me mostrou! – retorqui já tendo retomado o fio da minha razão e argumentos.

Carlo desviou sua atenção de mim, para fixá-la em James – Quem é Narcisa?

- A noiva do James!

- Noi... va? – Carlo parecia relutar em acreditar, como se fosse algo doloroso reconhecer que James tinha uma noiva.

Se eu não estivesse tão desesperada e cogitando pular de bungee jumping sem corda, eu teria informado todas as qualidades de Narci-bruaca para Carlo, de muito bom grado.

- Claro que não. Ela foi minha namorada, nunca noiva – James argumentou.

Não foi isso que ela tatuou no traseiro dela...

- Acho que devemos comprar esse jornal, só para ter certeza – opinou Carlo e sacudi a minha cabeça freneticamente, em acordo.

- Faça isso, eu irei me vestir – James disse – E você Lily, tome um copo de água.

Abalada por tudo eu me movi para a geladeira, mas James me puxou pela mão e me fez sentar na cama do seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

A hipótese de que eu pudesse ter fantasiado a Narcisa me dando a notícia parecia cada vez mais palpável. Eu literalmente estava ficando maluca...

- Você sabe o que significa se as pessoas acreditarem que eu e você estamos noivos? – ele me perguntou, enquanto escolhia a roupa que usaria no guarda-roupa, suas costas molhadas viradas para mim.

- Que estou morta, que as pessoas são burras e dementes e que você amanhecerá com a sua cabeça desgrudada do pescoço amanhã e talvez eu não esteja morta e sim, curtindo umas férias nas Arábias – respondi com um humor negro, extremamente sanguinolento e depressivo.

Meus olhos estavam desfocados. Eu estava perdida... E nesse instante de total abandono e desesperança a parte bondosa de mim apareceu diante de meus olhos verdes usando pequenos óculos em formato de meia lua sobre o nariz torto.

Ahn... Imaginava que deveria ser a miniatura de mim em trajes angelicais, mas serve. O velhinho me sorriu e disse: "veja a parte boa, sempre a parte boa". Eu já estava entrando no papo relaxante dele quando alguém gritou: "avada kedrava!" e o velho sumiu numa nuvem verde. O responsável foi um cara aparentado da Anaconda com um pedaço de pau na mão que sibilava: "You will lose everything...".

?

Desloquei o meu corpo para sentar mais adequadamente sobre o colchão do Potter e espantar as imagens traumatizantes da minha cabeça. Epa, é impressão minha ou o colchão dele é mais macio que o meu? Que preconceito e golpe baixo Potter... Será que o do Carlo é igual ao meu? Sugiro que haja um inquérito agora, que despautério.

James se aproximou de onde eu estava para desprezar uma das toalhas molhadas no meu colo. Folgado...

- Significa que poderei viver a minha vida sem ter que aturar as garotas se atirando para cima de mim, porque sou um bom partido e solteiro – ele já estava rente ao guarda-roupa de novo, porém estava me encarando ao seu apoiar no batente do imóvel.

Oh meu Deus...!

Ele está falando sério.

- E a minha vida? E se eu quiser namorar??

- Você não tem idade para namorar.

Ele disse isso? Ele disse isso???

- Não banque o meu pai Potter.

- Você acha que os caras querem o que hoje em dia?

- E você acha que as garotas querem o que hoje em dia?

Ele enrijeceu o maxilar e me dirigiu um olhar duro e reprovador.

Senti a intimidação – Okay, retiro o que disse.

- Tsk.

Silêncio...

James ainda me fitava.

- Então... – engoli em seco, criando valentia para dizer o que me atormentava -... Vamos ter que fingir, certo?

O que? O que há com você Lily Evans?! Não-aceite-não-aceite-não-aceite. Você deveria estar esperneando até a morte, ameaçando se afogar na privada, ou melhor, afogando James Potter na privada e só aceitando tirá-lo de lá após ele ter prometido que negaria a notícia do noivado pelo jornal, igualmente.

- Não. Só a notícia é o bastante.

- Ah... Certo – retifiquei a minha postura, querendo não transparecer o quanto até eu própria achara a minha pergunta ridícula.

- Mas você vai para eventos sociais comigo.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa.

- A... ham – concordei um quarto pasma, um quarto confusa, um quarto irritada e um quarto depressiva.

- Será só uma fase, né?

- Não se preocupe, não será para a vida toda e será bom, você vai aprender muitas coisas – ele já tinha escolhido os trajes e os deitou sobre a cama.

- Não imagino o que posso aprender e você tá falando como um professor. Não existe tanta diferença de idade assim entre nós – me revoltei com o tom dele e disse aborrecida, minha testa se franzindo e um bico inconscientemente se protuberou nos meus lábios, ao passo que meu dedo corria no espaço aéreo entre nós.

- Pelo menos para mim, será divertido. Não existia outro jeito de forçá-la a ir às festas chatas comigo – ele içou os ombros como quem diz não se importar muito e sentou ao meu lado.

O mesmo bastardo egoísta de sempre...

E isso não me pasma, de novo: convivência, convivência.

- Idiota – segurei minhas mãos para não estapeá-lo, não valeria a pena.

Ele repetiu o gesto anterior indicando que a minha qualificação quanto a um aspecto de sua pessoa não lhe importava, mais uma vez, e seus dedos fluíram por entre os seus fios capilares.

Maldito e maçante hábito dele, revirei os olhos.

- Além do que, seus pais me encarregaram de cuidar de você e com essas festas irresponsáveis que os jovens dão, eu não podia confiar nesses lugares.

Que plano mais sórdido... Fico imaginando se estivesse no lugar dele e aprontasse essa, James não estaria nada contente. Aposto que ele teve uma vida bem desregrada, morando na capital sozinho e sendo um garoto. Não é justo ter que passar por tudo isso, não é mesmo.

- Não faça essa cara de enfezadinha, me dê um abraço, vá.

- Vá abraçar a... – ele me atraiu forçosamente e me segurou com vigor num abraço.

Se James tentasse uma abordagem diferente comigo, se ele conversasse como as pessoas **normais **fazem, eu poderia escutá-lo e obedecê-lo como boa e justa prima.

Tá, eu nunca ia obedecê-lo.

- Lily, eu realmente...

- Que lindo. Eu caí nessa sua tão fácil James – Carlo nos estudava da porta, com o jornal entre os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

James me apertou com mais força e eu já havia me resignado a aceitar essa demonstração deturpada de carinho.

- Mas o qu...

- Nós estamos noivos, como pôde ver no jornal – James me interrompeu.

- É. O engraçado é que nem a suposta "noiva"... – ele nomeou as aspas usando os dedos em semi flexão -... sabia – e sorriu debochadamente para James.

E estamos de volta a nossa infância.

Será que se eu der um tempinho eles resolvem isso como verdadeiros adultos? Esteja apta a esperar longas horas, no mínimo, Lily Evans.

E antes que a minha cogitação estivesse formulada eles estavam no bate boca.

- Xiu! – interrompi a discussão entre os dois – Eu não me importo mais! Vocês podem se matar aí – apontei para os dois e me desvencilhei do abraço de James.

- Eu. Não. Tô. Nem. Aí. – passei por Carlo – Pra mim chega! – e fui embora.

* * *

N/A: Eu disse que o próx cap viria mais rápido ;) E o q vem depois já tá pronto, então sejam bondosos.

Obg pelas reviews, v6 tão ficando tão criativas nelas rsrs E mt taradinhas tb ¬¬'' Então, é em homenagem às pervas que dedico este cap (uiê).

R&R!

PS: Qnt aos pedidos pervos, aguardem o próximo cap... Heheh...


	14. You're just like Mars

**You're just like Mars**

Zarpei para a cozinha com a cabeça borbulhando e a minha garganta seca, pedindo por uma bebida.

E vi um milagre.

E o milagre me viu.

Um milagre dentro de uma garrafa de vidro que brilhava como diamante sob a luz ardente do sol, e que continha uma tarja com as letras v-o-d-k-a.

Deus falou comigo naquele momento.

- Uow mocinha – e me separaram do meu milagre.

Comecei a pular e circular James para reconquistar o meu néctar divino.

- Isso não é pra você – até o presente segundo ele estava obtendo sucesso em me manter distante.

Acredito que vislumbrei um par de chifres vermelhos e uma cauda de igual tonalidade saírem do corpo dele.

Sabia, só podia ser coisa do demo.

- Você comprou isso? – James não precisava se esforçar para cumprir seus objetivos diabólicos, em outras palavras: manter o meu pobre e indefeso milagre seqüestrado por suas garras das trevas.

Carlo apoiara os cotovelos no balcão de granito e assistia a tudo com uma expressão monótona.

Era para ele ser o anjo que me ajudaria? Estava mais para parceiro preguiçoso do Potter...

- É proibido? – ele perguntou sem realmente se importar e acrescentou – Não sabia que você, Lily... – cravou seus olhos em mim, desafiador -... deixaria James mandar e desmandar na sua vida.

- Ele não manda.

- Eu não mando.

Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Retornei aos meus pulos, satisfeita e animada.

- Você não vai gostar, é amargo – James comentou ao fazer uma careta para ilustrar seu ponto de vista.

- Você vai gostar, lhe fará esquecer de quem é noiva – Carlo interpôs, antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ao erguer as sobrancelhas cheio de segundas intenções.

- Não quero beber por causa disso – neguei a teoria de Carlo, ofendida de certa forma e ambos aguardaram que eu continuasse.

Aproveitei o silêncio para obter o efeito que desejava.

- É pra esquecer que tenho duas pestes como primos – finalizei irritada.

Os dois gargalharam.

Sem efeito desejado.

- Ela encena super bem.

- Me orgulha.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela minha nuca.

Eles se merecem.

- Eu não preciso que você me dê a garrafa Potter – e andei despreocupada para o meu quarto, demonstrando que estava convicta do que afirmava – Posso comprar – lhe pisquei marotamente e tranquei a porta.

- Me diga que você tem uma chave sobressalente – ouvi Carlo usar de uma entonação entre suplicante e mandatória ao falar com James.

- Lily Evans Gaiardoni destranque esta porta!

James não tinha.

- Isso. Obedeça ao seu... – tentativa falha em abafar uma risadinha de escárnio, advinda do Carlo -... noivo.

E ele acabou estourando em gargalhadas.

Qual a graça nisso?

Eu e James estamos noivos, de mentirinha, e não vejo nada cômico aí.

Na verdade... Eu vejo... _I see dead people_…

- Cale a boca sem teto – as risadas morreram instantaneamente depois dessa, James não havia me esquecido, estava mais determinado, para ser sincera – Lily abra a porta e eu lhe deixo provar a bebida – ele contemporizou.

Era impressão minha ou ele estava negociando?

- Provar quanto?

Que vergonha, eu estava me vendendo por um mísero gole de vodka. Pior que isso é nunca ter tomado uma gota de álcool. E vinho não conta, não conta porque nunca consegui contrabandeá-lo da cozinha de qualquer parente meu. É, quão lerdada eu sou...

James não demorou pouco mais que alguns segundos para me responder.

- Quantidade equivalente ao tamanho do nariz do Carlo.

- Ah seu fudido... – Carlo reclamou e escutei o estalar de um tapa.

- Mas o teu nariz é grande – Jay se defendeu, como se usasse implicitamente da frase é-óbvio-não-é-e-não-tô-mentindo, num volume mais baixo devido estar se afastando da porta do meu quarto.

- Você me chamou de nariz de batata? De nariz tão grande que esconderia uma baleia?!

Uhh... Carlo estava inflando como um balão.

E olha que o nariz dele nem é grande, está na média. Mas ele sempre se irritou, desde os tempos de garoto, quando James o chamava de tromba de elefante, cabideiro de bustela e etc.

Olhei cautelosamente para o corredor através da tímida brecha que criei.

- Cara, se não agüentas uma brincadeirazinha inocente, como pretendes preservar um círculo de amizades? – James apelou para a razão, cada vez mais distante de mim.

Ele estava com... medo?

Que hilário, James amedrontado.

Eu poderia filmar e mostrar para as gerações posteriores que os homens das cavernas viveram até recentemente, contradizendo a história. Porém, a sujeira teria que ser limpa por mim e o ombro para consolar aqueles dois, também seria o meu. Ou seja, Lily Evans agiria como o único ser maduro e pensante que convive com essas duas difterias.

- Hey, hey, hey meninos... – interferi antes que eles se atracassem como duas trepadeiras.

De repente aquilo me pareceu tão... sexy.

Suma pensamento slash!

- O que é?! – ambos retorquiram, aborrecidos.

Eu deveria deixá-los se agarrarem e me divertir, sinceramente...

- Minhas amigas podem vir fazer o trabalho da universidade aqui?

De onde isso saiu?!

Eles se afastaram e James me analisou, pensativamente.

Isso é que dá. Faço as coisas sem pensar e acabo realizando a gafe de convidar minhas amigas para virem para cá. Muito inteligente essa sua, Lily.

Eu mesma me dei os parabéns com um peteleco mental.

- Hoje é a noite do poker – Carlo rebateu, esquecendo da discussão anterior com James.

- Como se **você** fosse o dono da casa – disse, sem refletir uma segunda vez.

Droga, eu deveria ter aceitado essa na boa.

Mas... Se já tá no inferno, abraça o capeta.

- Por falar nisso, o que você faz da vida, hein?

James virou de costas para nós e seus ombros se mexiam ininterruptamente, resolvi não ligar.

- Olha o seu tom de voz comigo ruiva – Carlo advertiu – E eu trabalho, só estou aqui de férias – disse orgulhoso.

- Trabalha em que? – não lhe dei tempo para respirar ao encará-lo como quem está prestes a descobrir uma cigarra se fingindo de formiga.

E de cigarra na morada da formiga Potter já basta eu aqui. Se bem que, eu consegui um emprego. Ou seja, eu sou uma formiga também! Agora mesmo que não vou querer alimentar essa cigarra chamada Carlo. Não mesmo.

Um tenso vinco se formou no meio da sua testa e o seu punho com uma veia pulsante se fletiu na minha direção.

Ele estava nervosinho, uhh...

- Tá falando sério sua piveta?!

- Para vagabundos que nem você, a vida deve ser uma brincadeira... – sorri maquiavelicamente, como quem sabe das coisas.

Temi que James estivesse tendo algum tipo de choque ou coisa assim, ele estava se sacudindo todo, freneticamente.

- James! Diz pra ela, diz! – vociferou Carlo.

Potter levou meio minuto se contorcendo, até se imobilizar. Então se aproximou de nós com as feições compenetradas ao suspender os óculos com o dedo indicador sobre a haste central da sua armação (**N/A:** Cacto-sama, isso n foi tão Ishida? xD).

- Ele trabalha na empresa concorrente da minha e realmente está de férias.

- Humpf! – Carlo me olhou vitorioso como se dissesse engolhe-essa.

- Okay... – admiti minha aparente derrota, como boa perdedora.

Se bem que... Eu poderia pedir mesada para Carlo!

Meus olhos brilharam.

- Nem pense ruiva – Carlo desmanchou os meus sonhos de montes e montes de dinheiro como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Injustiça...

- Suas amigas podem vir. Vocês fazem o trabalho no seu quarto – James permitiu e colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo do Carlo num gesto consolador e amigável – Você não tem nariz de batata.

Carlo me fitou quatro vezes mais convencido.

Ignorei.

- É de **melão** – James se corrigiu e correu.

Acidentalmente esqueci meu pé no caminho do Carlo quando ele resolveu perseguir meu primo moreno.

Meus ouvidos não captaram as suas reclamações e fui confirmar com as meninas que o trabalho seria aqui, do telefone do meu quarto, lugar racionalmente mais seguro e longe desses dois.

Elas viriam depois do almoço e pedi ao meu anjo da guarda que me protegesse somente mais uma vez, porque após esse pedido eu nunca mais lhe rogaria por coisas absurdas como: transformar o meu pé de tomate preferido num marido para mim.

- O nariz tá pesando tanto assim?

Hum... Isso me lembra que não temos almoço pronto.

- Potter vai tomar por onde o tomate sai!

Barulho de coisas se partindo de encontro ao piso.

Talvez ainda não fosse uma boa hora para sair do meu quarto.

Ouvi as risadas maleficamente escabrosas de James.

Até o último pêlo do meu corpo ficou em pé.

- Lily socorro!

Acorri para a minha porta, a fim de fazer uma barreira poderosa, óbvio. E antes que conseguisse empurrar o meu criado mudo para lá.

BAM.

Já era.

- O que deu nele?? – Carlo estava tremendo de pavor.

Ainda bem que não resolvi espiar, se meus olhos se deparassem com James, eles se negariam a ver outra vez.

- Quando ele bebe, fica pior – me lembrei de uma única vez em que ele apareceu porre na minha presença.

- Ugh... – chacoalhei todo o meu esqueleto para que a lembrança saísse de mim.

Sendo menos egoísta, observei o meu primo ruivo.

- Você devia ter pensando uma segunda vez antes de vir passar as suas férias aqui – retorqui com uma das mãos na cintura e o indicador da outra apontando para o peito dele.

Sim, era um sermão.

E Carlo usava o próprio corpo como segunda barreira para impedir a entrada de James no meu quarto. Atitude em vão, James parecia satisfeito com o resultado de sua risada de bruxo e com certeza estava se ocupando com qualquer coisa.

Quem sabe até a televisão enorme da sala e o sofá fofinho... Safado.

- Fala sério. Passar as suas férias em _Londres_? Você é louco ou o quê?! – o deixei sozinho na tarefa de sustentar a porta e comecei a arrumar a bagunça que estava o meu quarto.

- Você estava aqui, por isso vim.

- Okaaaay – reconheci que ele tinha mais um parafuso a menos – Significa que se eu estivesse atrás das grades no Uzbequistão, você também estaria?

Eu preciso lhe impor um pouco de lógica, ele é meu parente! Por mais que isso não me agrade.

Carlo coçou a nuca.

- Pelo menos lhe pagaria uma visita.

Ainda existe salvação para ele.

- O ponto é que eu estava com saudades Lily – ele se aproximou e pousou a mão sobre a minha, ao utilizar de um modo sussurrante na sua voz.

Olhei para baixo.

- Tire a mão daí.

Não era bem na minha mão que ele estava pegando. Enquanto organizava a confusão de roupas e etc. do meu quarto, uma peça íntima havia sido esquecida por aí...

O que foi?! Essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias. Dá licença.

- Você não sentiu saudades uns aninhos mais cedo? – eu não caio nessa, anos de aprendizado, **anos**.

- Estava cego por falsos amores.

- E se tocou exatamente agora?

- Não quero envelhecer sozinho – rá! Já sei onde isso vai dar.

- Não serei a sua última opção para servir de empregada.

- Eu não quero isso – todos dizem isso.

- Se corrija.

- Você é o amor da minha vida. Não quero outra.

- Continue – eu preciso massagear o meu ego, ele tem sofrido umas dores musculares muito sacanas ultimamente.

- Minha musa, minha deusa, minha vida, meu tudo...

- Seja original – dores musculares **e** fraturas.

-... Meu tesouro...? – essa não foi muito inteligente.

- Não tenho dinheiro.

- Tenho de sobra.

- Ah... Então me empresta? – sorriso cintilante e praticamente irresistível da ruiva.

- Você faz o almoço?

- Seu prato preferido.

- Você sempre foi minha prima favorita.

Não disse, tudo são negócios.

Eu poderia dar umas aulas: sente e aprenda com a ruiva.

Batida na porta – Lily, o Carlo tá aí? – James pode ser bem persistente quando quer.

- O que eu ganho se responder a sua pergunta?

Carlo me perfurou o coração com seu olhar de pobre homem traído.

- Diga a ele que a Zia está lhe chamando no celular.

U-uh... Tá ferrado.

Carlo levou as unhas à boca. Primeiro sintoma de angústia.

- Sai logo daqui e atende a droga do celular – tentei lhe mover, mas ele era pura pedra.

- O que eu digo a ela Carlo? Que você tá trancado no quarto com a Lily? – James soou casual e como um parente humanizado do Macaco Louco das Meninas Super Poderosas.

Nuss... Até parece. Zia não acreditaria.

- Meu Deus homem, recomponha-se – lhe estapeei as bochechas.

- Potter! Se isso for mentira você vai se ver comigo – bradei enfurecida, com um primo próximo a um ataque de nervos para sustentar.

Porque o pepino estava sobrando pra mim. E se fosse mais um joguinho dele para aporrinhar o ruivo do lado de cá, ele estava comprando briga com **a** ruiv**a** do lado de cá também. Ruivos, uni-vos!

James silenciou.

Hn! O poder dos ruivos subjugou o dos morenos.

- E agora... – Jay continha uma comoção na voz, indicando estar originalmente surpreso com o que estava nos relatando -... é uma tal de Bárbara.

- Quem é Bárbara? – escrutinei o rosto de Carlo.

Affes, não sei por qual motivo ainda me importo. Esses dois não prestam.

- Vou fazer o almoço, se vira seu galinha – lhe larguei de mão e abri a porta.

- E agora... É a Carol... – James me fitou por um segundo e fixou seu olhar surpreso em Carlo.

Forcei o ar para que saísse ruidosamente pelas minhas narinas.

- Todo seu Jay – disse sem emoção ou arrependimento no meu coraçãozinho ao assinalar Carlo.

- Esquece, não tem mais graça – Potter mudou de idéia ao ver que a alma de Carlo estava para fora de sua boca, suspensa por um frágil fio.

Continuei no meu caminho para a cozinha.

- Você ainda vai acabar como ele – ressaltei para James, o qual olhava por cima do meu ombro e para dentro da geladeira, que era mantida aberta por mim, ao procurar ingredientes para preparar o almoço.

- Impossível. Tenho uma noiva agora – ele disse tão naturalmente que me fez corar.

- Você não devia dizer essas coisas com tanta facilidade – enfiei minha cara dentro da geladeira, quase que minha bochecha grudava no pote de picles.

James sonorizou um monossílabo qualquer para registrar que havia me escutado, entretanto não ligava, ele já havia falado e, se afastou de mim.

- O que você fará?

- O prato favorito do Carlo.

- Por que não o meu?

- Porque ele me pagou.

- Mas você está usando os meus utensílios, estabelecimento e matéria-prima.

- Simples: me pague também.

Eu ficaria milionária.

Explorando primos, rá!

- Você é minha noiva, faça a minha comida preferida.

Filho da mãe... Capetinha... Infeliz sem rab...

- Claro Jimmierruxo! – esganicei a minha voz que nem a da Narcisa e joguei minhas madeixas para longe dos meus ombros ao me debruçar sobre o balcão, imitando uma biscate.

- Nem perto. Ela tem mais classe – ele nem piscou – Agora faça a minha comida.

Ahhhh!

- Te odeio Potter.

- Eu sei. Faça a minha comida.

- Pare de repetir como um disco quebrado – protestei com a minha colher de pau apertada contra o peito.

- Então faça a minha comida, estou com fome.

- Eu também. O que vai ser? – Carlo sentou ao lado de James.

Não pari esses dois homenzarrões para servir de mãe para eles. E muito menos tenho semelhança com uma babá.

- Vamos pedir pizza – declarei irredutível.

Até parece que iria esquentar minha barriguinha branca no fogão. Tenho cara de otária por um acaso?

- Nem pensar. Quero comer da sua comidinha caseira, _minha noiva_.

Carlo deu um pedala em James.

- Ela não é sua noiva de verdade – olhar gelado – Na realidade, Lily vai se casar co. mi. go – sorriso confiante.

- Se eu tiver a minha cabeça arrancada por um dragão.

- Acho que isso foi um não – James cantarolou mais do que seguro de si.

- E com James se o Michael Jackson levantar do túmulo cantando Thriller.

- Bowahahaha! Isso é mais impossível que um dragão arrancar a cabeça dela – riu Carlo.

Revirei meus olhos.

- É, porque aí ela estaria morta - James rebateu.

Silêncio sepulcral.

- Poxa Lily, sacanagem sua! – Carlo soltou um muxoxo de decepção.

- Ohh... Campainha, eu atendo – entreguei a colher para James e fingi não ver seu olhar de revolta e que queria me pregar ao fogão para fazer a sua maldita comida.

- Priminha! – Sirius me abraçou antes que eu pudesse dizer "Pindamonhangaba".

- Oi Lily – Remus juntou, um pouco atrás e lançando seu olhar de reprovação pelo comportamento do amigo mais alto.

- Ahm... Deixem-me adivinhar... Poker? – falei.

- Vai jogar conosco? – Sirius parecia extasiado, acho que ele já estava pintando um quadro onde eu e ele fazíamos uma dupla do barulho e imbatível.

- Não posso, trabalho da universidade.

- Hey Prongs, trouxemos almoço – Remus avisou após pedir licença.

Ele era tão educado... Quem dera que meus primos fossem assim.

- Só vão jogar vocês quatro? – inquiri descrente.

- Você queria que eu chamasse o Malfoy? – James me jogou contra um iceberg usando somente o seu olhar duro.

- He... Hehe... – ele não cedeu a pressão – Não. Definitivamente não.

- O que há com vocês? – Sirius enroscou amigavelmente suas mãos no meu braço e no de James, descontraindo o ambiente – Até parece que estão juntos ou algo assim...

Abri minha para negar veementemente.

- Estamos noivos – James largou a bomba de supetão.

Tanto amor... Eu pude sentir isso a quilômetros de distância, com certeza.

Outro silêncio sepulcral, Remus deixou cair o almoço (pobre almoço...) e Sirius parecia o retrato da morte.

- Oh... Campainha de novo – fugi.

- Meninas! Não marcamos depois do almoço? – indaguei sentindo minhas tripas darem nós.

Eu estava vendo tudo, não faríamos merda nenhuma de trabalho, acabaríamos todos bêbados jogando poker com cuecas nas nossas cabeças, enquanto cantávamos "we are the champions".

- São duas e meia Lily – Lice me mostrou o seu relógio de pulso.

- Nos deixe entrar, as minhas sobremesas estão me congelando os dedos – Samy pediu ao evidenciar as vasilhas que segurava.

Eu automaticamente fiz o que ela me pediu, quem não faria?

- As sobremesas da Samy são divinas, nós provamos no caminho – confidenciou Aline enquanto eu fechava a porta – Não, não, não! Espera o Eddie, ele está vindo – ela me impediu ao me segurar o braço.

Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo.

Meu Deus, Samara...

- O que aconteceu? – corri para a cozinha onde o caos havia se instalado.

Torta de limão esparramada pelo chão, Sirius Black encarando a mão melada de cobertura de torta da **minha** amiga como quem pretende _realmente _lambê-la, Carlo despejando o que juntou do piso dentro da pia e James lhe ajudando (mais que burros...), Alice encarando um pedacinho do doce perfeito com cara de choro e Remus tentando consolá-la (é só um pedaço de torta, senhor...) e a Aline... Cadê a Aline?!

Grudada no braço do Edgar.

Previsível, eu tive uma síncope.

* * *

**N/A:** V6 foram mt bondosos, mas eu... mas eu... NÃO CONSEGUI UM INGRESSO PRO FILME DE HP! Buá, ainda estou tentando me recuperar... Então, por favor, me consolem i.i

Mudando de assunto... O que Jaque? Era **isso** que vc tinha em mente como pervo?! Que coisa mais sem sal, vamos deixar de ler a sua fic! ºOº Ainda mais que temos o filme (buá) de HP para ver e vc não, sua loser!

Eu me recuso a pensar no filme, é demais até pra mim...

Reli o capítulo passado e realmente, se formos atentar para os detalhes, parece que o Carlo tá afim do James... Mas não é isso (apesar de que a imagem deles dois juntos fazendo coisas indevidas me agrada... ui). Quanto as três moças que requisitaram o uso do ruivo e seus dotes, a gente pode acertar meio que... um revesamento? Caso não, vamos clonar! Eu podia sugerir um zerinho ou um, mas as outras opções são tão mais impossivelmente atraentes, né?

R&R.


	15. ‘Cause you shine in front of my eyes

'**Cause you shine in front of my eyes**

Memórias (parte V)

**N/A:** James – 10 anos; Lily – 5 anos.

- B de banana, você é uma banana, banana, banana. Porque é uma grande medrosa, sua banana, banana.

James havia tirado o dia para pegar no meu pé e eu estava sem paciência para afastá-lo.

- Bananas fazem bem a saúde... – retorqui após alguns segundos e me recordei de uma briga entre adultos que ocorreu numa festa na nossa casa.

O homem que foi chamado de banana saiu sem um arranhão sequer da briga. Então ser uma banana, não poderia ser tão ruim assim. Ou poderia?

- E ser medrosa lhe deixa longe de confusões – concluí e razoavelmente satisfeita com o que disse, voltei a fazer o dever da escola tão ou mais tranqüila do que antes.

James bufou.

Era algo corriqueiro se deparar com os meus colegas de sala de aula se distraindo com brincadeiras e preterindo o estudo a deveres, afinal somos crianças. Por isso era compreensível que eu não agisse diferente deles. Contudo, a minha mãe era única e isso me _inspirou_ a ter a determinação de fazer os deveres, antes que meus pais fossem chamados à direção.

Meu primo encarou o outro lado do quarto com um bico maior do que o de uma cegonha e enrugou tanto o rosto quanto o de um recém nascido.

- Você demora muito!

O mau humor dele dificilmente dura.

- Cobrir essas letrinhas é muito fácil – se aproximou ao pegar um lápis de cor arroxeada do meio do "tapete" colorido, que casualmente bailava em cima da mesa a qualquer movimento meu.

- O dever é meu Jay – retorqui, antagônica ao que meu cérebro preguiçoso queria, que era agradecer ao meu primo e pedir-lhe que fizesse **tudo**.

- A sua professora não precisa saber – e se debruçou sobre a folha de papel, enquanto que a ponta do lápis se colava à linha em formato de letras, vogais e consoantes mais perfeitamente do que eu era capaz de realizar.

- Mas _eu_ 'tô sabendo – puxei o papel para mim defendendo uma tal de ética que minha mãe me ensinara e não ligando para o risco que minha reação brusca acabara de fazê-lo desenhar.

James respirou fundo e me vi fazendo o mesmo.

Ele não gritou. Menos mal... Não suporto quando ele faz isso.

Voltei a minha lentidão usual em cobrir as letras.

- A Lily é uma banana. A Lily é uma banana. A Lily é uma banana. A Lily é uma banana... – ele retomou a cantilena ininterruptamente.

Desde que horas estávamos nessa? Ele insistia em fazer o meu dever e eu insistia em não deixá-lo... Um ciclo interminável.

Ele estava começando a me aborrecer. Pois quando você não é muito bom em certa habilidade, você precisa do máximo de concentração possível para reunir o esforço necessário e aí, fazer algo direito e essa era a minha situação. Porém, um primo chatonildo zunindo no meu ouvido não ajudaria em nada.

- Chega James... Chega – eu também estava reunindo paciência, era outra habilidade que precisava desenvolver.

E foi nesse instante, no limite para que começássemos a nos estapear, que braços fortes me enlaçaram.

- Lily não é uma banana, né meu amor? – mamãe me beijou na bochecha e volveu seu olhar para James, sem desfazer o abraço.

- Ela é um tomatinho, aquele que você raramente colhe na plantação e que precisa de muito carinho, amor e atenção para amadurecer lindo e vermelhinho.

- Mãe! – não importa, por mais lisonjeado que o meu ego se sentisse, a vergonha o esmagara e despejava seus caquinhos no lixo do quintal.

Mães...!

- O que foi Lily? Vai dizer que estou mentindo? – nessas horas é tocante o fato de que eu não consigo dizer não a minha mãe.

Depois falam que são os pais que não conseguem negar nada aos filhos. Que mentira mais deslavada.

- James concorda, não é querido? – o legal é que elas (as mães) envolvem até o inimigo no esquema.

E lógico, eles (os inimigos) dirão não às mães!

-... Cla-claro.

É o fim.

As mães fazem uma lavagem em tudo que lhes passa pela frente. Minhas roupas sempre são as mais brancas (o que sempre me provoca a ânsia de usá-las como tapete para meus pés, quando preciso atravessar uma poça de lama e ao retornar para casa a bordoada é certa), minha casa é um brinco e faz inveja ao hospital mais próximo. Todavia a lavagem não se restringe unicamente ao sentido usual. Elas (as mães) fazem outro tipo de lavagem.

A cerebral.

É só olharem para o que restou do meu primo agora.

- A Lily... – sorriso pós-serviço muito bem feito da minha mãe para o resultado de mais uma mísera vítima, meu próprio primo.

-... é realmente... um tomatinho... – ele finda sua frase usando a entonação errada, como se ele não fosse ele: o velho James que conheço, e com aquela voz estranha que não lhe pertence (tenho certeza, minha mãe deve estar fazendo ventriloquismo) ao não me olhar uma vezinha sequer.

Se eu não tivesse presenciado tudo, poderia jurar que ele era um clone com defeito e extremamente corado.

- Ohhh... Que fofo, meu filho – outro par de braços perfumados se juntou à conspiração materna.

É chocante, elas devem ter algum tipo de radar secreto para se comunicarem e pedirem reforços.

Coitados de nós.

- Mamãe – a cutuco, antes que seja tarde demais para a humanidade (principalmente para mim, sem dúvidas) – Eu já terminei o meu dever.

Mentira-ira-ira...

- Posso brincar com o Jay lá fora? – meu sorriso se abre nervoso.

Silêncio tenso.

Ela parece ler a minha alma e querer arrancar com as unhas a verdade pelos meus olhos verdes. Sua boca se contrai, ai meu Deus!, ela me descobriu!

- Pode sim, tomatinho – e sua risada quase louca (seria certamente louca se aquela mulher na minha frente não fosse a abençoada que me deu a luz) perfura meu tímpano e bate no meu cérebro inúmeras vezes.

Parcialmente atordoada arrasto James dali e respiro aliviada ao alcançarmos a lateral da minha casa. Eu podia ver alguns brinquedos espalhados por ali, como migalhas de pão aguardando serem comidas, pois o restante dos meus primos deveriam ter estado a brincar por aqui.

- Essa foi por pouco – me volvi para ele.

James parecia estranho.

- Tá tudo bem? – indaguei incerta, mas de uma coisa eu tinha total convicção: o poder de hipnose da minha mãe possuía grande influência, o que significava que talvez James demorasse a se libertar.

E então ele me encarou, de um jeito muito... bizarro.

- Sai dessa James! – o sacudi, preocupada e procurando uma solução, afoitamente – Você não queria que a gente andasse de bicicleta? Então, a gente vai! – exclamei alegre demais.

Nada empolgado, ele me seguiu.

A implicância de James, desde o início do almoço na minha casa, era para que saíssemos para pedalar. Entretanto, eu tinha um dever para fazer e ao não aceitar a sua ajuda ou sair escondida dos meus pais. Ele começou a implicar.

Para alguém que queria tanto aquilo, ele estava me saindo um péssimo menino.

Resolvi deixá-lo recobrar a normalidade por si só e montei na minha bicicleta, usando o primeiro empulso para deslizar pela rua.

No início é ligeiramente incômodo colocar todo o seu peso e força em alternância sobre os pedais da bicicleta. Até o ritmo esquentar o sangue das suas artérias e você pegar o embalo. Não pensando em nada, somente em acelerar e acelerar.

Não ouvindo o que as pessoas, pelas quais passa, possam dizer, não ouvindo qualquer barulho a não ser o vento a lhe instigar mandatoriamente aos ouvidos: mais rápido! Mais rápido!

- James! Ei Jay! – após ter certeza de que não trombaria em ninguém ou algo que viesse pela frente, me voltei para trás procurando por ele.

Meu primo não era nada mais do que um borrão, daqueles sem graça e bem desbotados.

Talvez precisássemos levá-lo para um hospital, o negócio parecia ser grave.

Aflita, estava ao seu lado em questão de dois segundos.

- Olha – tentei incutir-lhe emoção – Consigo sem as mãos – sem resultado.

- Acho melhor você voltar para a sua casa – apoiei meus pés no chão e uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro.

James caiu com a bike e tudo, fazendo um malabarismo prodígio e miraculosamente impossível. Busquei e busquei pela resposta a minha pergunta: como ele poderia cair assim, sem mais nem menos?

Ele quase me fez chorar de emoção. De emoção por tanto rir.

Resmungando como um velho e não me encarando por mais do que um segundo, ele se foi, sem devolver o deboche que fiz dele.

E desta vez eu não me preocupei com seu comportamento fora dos padrões. Afinal, eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto podia, se minha mãe descobrisse que James voltara e eu não, minha diversão acabaria instantaneamente.

O sol fervia sobre a minha cabeça e meus dedos apertavam fortemente o guidon. Adiante o calor formava falsas poças de água sobre o asfalto fervente. Ao virar a esquina, pequenas pedras de seixo margeavam a estrada, material de construção para determinada casa.

Três garotos acompanhavam monotamente o movimento do local, cruzei seu caminho zunindo como uma abelha e com a atenção grudada no descampado a frente.

Refiz o percurso, já que a curva seguida de uma descida era deliciosa. Agora eles estavam de pé, me observando com interesse, completamente despertos e se eu tivesse parado para lhes analisar com mais cuidado, teria visto uma cobiça infantil e irresponsável em suas orbes.

Eu estava cansada, havia escorregado e ralado um dos meus joelhos numa curva mal feita e, queria voltar para casa.

Talvez mamãe estivesse me esperando com um gostoso e gelado copo de suco e talvez, até um pedaço de bolo, ou sanduíche! Porque eu já havia almoçado.

E foi quando aconteceu. Havia retomado a rua dos três garotos pela terceira e última vez, eu precisava passar por ali a fim de ir para casa. Não havia outro meio.

Pedras de seixo misturadas com porções de terra branca estalaram impiedosas e pesadas contra as minhas costas, nuca e tudo que pudessem se chocar contra. Minha pele ardia e não demorou muito para que meus olhos começassem a arder também.

O vento não era o único som que preenchia meus ouvidos. Podia escutar suas risadas.

Primeiro eu chorei, mas não deixei de pedalar. Fiz a curva desajeitadamente, eu mal havia tirado as rodinhas laterais. Caí da bicicleta mais uma vez, com os olhos embaçados me levantei tremendo e corri, a esquecendo ao deixá-la para trás.

Estava descalça, o chão quente, o sol borbulhando e minhas lágrimas mornas lavando o meu rosto vermelho.

Na entrada de casa os adultos conversavam produzindo um barulho ensurdecedor. Alguém ligara o som. Estavam comemorando e eu não tinha idéia do que, e pouco ligava. Eu estava ferida e não havia razão para festejar.

Avistei logo meu pai, corri para ele com o coração mais leve e disse (ao menos tentei articular uma frase coerente) o que havia me acontecido.

Ele não prestou atenção em mim por um segundo que fosse.

- Vai procurar a sua mãe – e retornou à sua conversa com um homem gordo.

Parei de chorar.

Ele riu de algo que o homem lhe falou.

E eu voltei a chorar. As pedras haviam se compactado mais fundo na minha pele do que concebi.

- _Per amore di Cristo_ Lily! O que aconteceu? – a mãe de James acorreu na minha direção quando adentrei a cozinha de casa, onde a maioria das mulheres estava.

Mamãe quebrou um prato e rapidamente me abraçou.

Chorei mais ainda e comecei a soluçar.

Era humanamente impossível entenderem o que eu dizia.

- Ela precisa tomar um banho – tia Iza disse com uma voz delicada e docemente para a minha mãe.

Seguindo mais calma para o banheiro, James se interpôs entre nós e me abraçou, segurou meu rosto e fixou seus olhos em mim como se quisesse me manter inteira diante de uma ameaça que poderia me desmontar.

- Quem fez isso?

- O papai... Ele, ele... N-nem li-ligou...! – apontei para frente da minha casa e um bolo feito de dores e dos pesadelos mais amargos se materializou no meio da minha garganta.

- Quem fez isso com você Lily? – ele repetiu a pergunta com mais ardor e percebi que o feitiço de minha mãe havia se rompido.

- Os garotos... per-perto da nova casa... – respondi com alguns soluços ainda me fazendo gaguejar.

James sumiu.

- Vamos coração – mamãe me guiou para dentro do banheiro.

O ralo sugou parte das minhas mágoas.

A outra parte ficou comigo.

De roupa limpa, meu cabelo era penteado pela tia Iza. Mamãe depois de me dar um banho e me vestir, foi chamada por alguém e me garantiu que não demoraria.

A porta do quarto escancarou-se para revelar um James suado e com o cabelo mais bagunçado do que de costume, assim como seus trajes. As bochechas a expor um terço do fogo que queimava nos seus olhos castanhos, como as folhas outonais.

- Eu acabei com eles, prima! Eram uns moleques que não valiam nada... – ele teria me dado mais um abraço se sua mãe não o tivesse impedido.

- Na-na-ni-na-não rapazinho. Ela está limpa – ela narrou ao gesticular para que ele se mantivesse longe e James não tirou seu olhar de mim.

Seu peito subia e descia descompassadamente, ele estava exausto e esquadrinhando uma reação minha.

Tentei lhe sorrir.

- Iza, aconteceu um desastre! – alguém também chamou por minha tia, que soltou uma palavra imprópria para menores.

Ela nos fitou com os olhos chocolates (que James herdara) impregnados de culpa – Já volto meninos e James– ela pausou antes de ir embora – Não suje a Lily – deu o ultimato para o filho.

Ele anuiu em concordância.

Após se certificar de que ela realmente se fora, James sentou ao meu lado tão cuidadoso como um garoto de dez anos era capaz e pegou uma das minhas mãos.

- Sua mãe tinha razão... – ele começou, seu volume não ultrapassava o de um sussurro, e me escorei no seu ombro.

- Sobre o que? – evitei pensar no meu pai.

Doía mais do que..., engoli como se tentasse deglutir facas muito afiadas. Doeu mais do que as pedras, e ainda doía...

- Você é um tomatinho – ele venceu o engasgo e rouquidão, e eu ri descrente.

- Qual é a graça? – ele não me olhou, observava o lado oposto ao que eu estava, e era provável que ganharia um belo torcicolo se continuasse nessa posição.

- Nenhuma – respondi e acompanhei o círculo que o meu dedo indicador descrevia sobre a palma da mão dele, maior que a minha.

- Você sabe que tem a mim, né? – ele rompeu o torturador silêncio entre nós e coibiu o meu movimento.

Não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Você sabe que... – seu aperto se tornou mais firme sobre a minha mão -... não precisa do seu pai, tendo a mim, não é?

E eu acho que, no fundo eu sabia.

**Fim das Memórias (parte V)**

* * *

Eu desmaiei e sonhei.

Sonhei que era uma felpuda ovelha ruiva, cujas patinhas repousavam sobre um imenso pasto bonito e tranqüilo. Então a agradável brisa que brincava sobre minhas orelhas macias se transformou num furioso vendaval e trouxe consigo o lobo mau.

Corrigindo, a alcatéia inteira.

- Acorda Lily!

- Será que ela morreu?

- Vira essa boca para lá.

Aí eu já estava no mundo real, desperta por completo.

- Ugh... – levei as mãos à minha nuca, um galo nasceria ali.

- Espera, tem um pedaço de torta no seu cabelo – Alice ilustrou suas palavras ao colocar seus dedos (raspando meus olhos) sobre o meu cabelo, retirando uma massa disforme com cheiro de limão.

Ela abafou um soluço, ameaçando chorar e Remus pousou consoladoramente a mão no ombro dela.

Minha pálpebra esquerda tremeu descontroladamente, num tique nervoso. Meu cérebro estava me chantageando com mais um eminente tilte.

- Você está melhor? – James me ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia fazer o dever da universidade – Carlo contemporizou.

Todos me encararam preocupados.

E eu não senti remorso, era culpa deles! E se isso significasse ter um dia normal, me fingiria de doente e concordaria com eles.

- É... Preciso me deitar... – balbuciei, andando sem muita firmeza em direção ao meu quarto, minha pálpebra tremendo menos.

- Eu te ajudo Lily – Aline deu tapinhas nos braços de James que me rodeavam e Lice empurrou Carlo de perto.

Gelei Samara com um olhar.

- Eu... também vou... – ela relutou em deixar o seu lugar ao lado do Sirius.

Vê se posso.

- Você está fingindo – Samy sussurrou contrariada para mim, enquanto as garotas me ajudavam a deitar na cama.

- Oh... Minha cabeça está girando... – ergui meu pulso na altura da minha testa dramaticamente e exalei um suspiro doloroso.

Lice e Aline lançaram um olhar feio para Samara.

Esta encaixou as mãos na cintura fina e me analisou calmamente.

- Pois você devia saber que o seu amado primo... – começou sem desviar sua atenção de mim.

Aí vem coisa...

- Qual? O ruivo ou o moreno? – Aline interrompeu.

- O moreno, pelo tom dela com certeza é o moreno – opinou Lice.

-... viu a sua calcinha da Moranguinho quando você caiu estatelada no chão – ela findou com um sorriso atiçador.

- O QUÊ?! –pulei da cama.

Três pares de olhos me observaram friamente.

- Oh... Acho que desta vez eu morro – me joguei sobre o colchão com a voz a desfalecer, de tão fraca.

- Vamos logo fazer o trabalho – Lice ordenou e uma por uma, elas saíram, me deixando para trás sem piedade.

E eu tive opção?

* * *

Recontei o número de pessoas que estavam sentadas no chão do meu quarto, formando uma roda, pela **enésima** vez.

- Por favor, alguém me lembre por que tem tudo isso de gente no meu quarto??- roguei aos céus.

Ninguém se dignou a me oferecer uma resposta.

Serei mais específica.

- O que você faz aqui Black?

O dito cujo se desconcentrou do papel que Samara lhe mostrava.

- Ela me pediu ajuda – ele apontou para a minha amiga.

E ela me sorriu descaradamente.

Caso perdido, melhor partir pra outra...

- E o Edgar?? – me virei para Aline, agilmente.

- Não seja má Lily... – ela retorquiu como uma criança cheia de vontades – Ele é da nossa sala.

Minha amada sanidade...

- E você?? – foquei Lice – Ela tem namorado Remus!

E ele ruborizou. Ah meu Deus... Que fofo!

- Esqueça o que eu disse. Você é o único que não é pervertido aqui – espantei mosquitos invisíveis ao abanar as minhas mãos, como se também pretendesse espantar as minhas palavras rudes.

Remus não as merecia.

Observei com muito interesse as lajotas do meu quarto ao passo que Edgar me encarou quando mencionei sobre a taradice dos homens, tendo como exceção unicamente Lupin. Ele não esperava que eu também lhe incluísse nas exceções, esperava?

Como esse rejunte caiu tão harmoniosamente perfeito com as cores da lajota? Potter é um gênio da decoração... Assobiei e cruzei os braços sobre o meu colo, de soslaio reparei que Edgar estava entretido com algo que Aline lhe mostrava, relaxei. Com tanta ajuda o trabalho nem precisa de mim.

Estiquei as pernas, alongando-as para me aliviar das câimbras e fui para a cozinha. Estava com fome e isso se devia à falta de almoço.

James e Carlo conversavam pacificamente.

Aleluia.

- Vocês comeram alguma coisa? – interpelei ao procurar vestígios de louças usadas no fundo da pia.

Escondi meu susto ao descobrir a pia prestes a transbordar de água e com alguns pratos dentro. Eles entupiram o ralo com a torta e ainda vão inundar o apartamento.

Que providencial.

- Uma omelete que o Jamesito fez – Carlo pôs a mão sobre o abdômen esperando localizar os contornos da comida que ingeriu – Só deu para alimentar as lombrigas.

Uma veia saltou na têmpora do Potter.

- Pretende fazer alguma coisa? – Carlo ignorou Jay e se levantou para acompanhar o que eu fazia.

- Vou pedir pizza – mostrei o telefone que segurava e antes que James dissesse algo, acrescentei – Porque todos podem comer e como somos muitos, não daria para eu cozinhar em tão pouco tempo.

Não é como se eu me importasse com o que James possa pensar de mim. Precisava me justificar porque eu... estou afim de me justificar e bancar a boa garota. Para variar.

E ele não precisa ficar sorrindo desse jeito para mim.

Que saco.

- E... Ahn... Vou perguntar que sabor eles querem – corri para o meu quarto, tentando esquecer James e a sensação estranha no meu estômago.

* * *

Trabalho feito.

Dever cumprido.

E um apartamento para arrumar.

Aquela galera não tinha sua própria casa para bagunçar, não? São duas da madrugada e acabamos de nos livrar deles.

Contudo, existe um ponto positivo. O meu trabalho terá nota máxima.

- Então... – avaliei Carlo, que me ajudava a por ordem no lar – A Zia eu conheço – o cutuquei, já que ele não notara que eu estava falando com ele ao carregar o lixo para fora.

- Mas quem é Bárbara? E Carol?

Meu primo enrijeceu sob o meu toque.

- O que você acha? – James se intrometeu, circunspecto independente do assunto não requerer tal seriedade – Ele se meteu numa baita furada se acredita que pode enganar **três **ao mesmo tempo.

O pomo de Carlo subiu e desceu vagarosamente como se estivesse sendo acuado por um monstro pavoroso.

Puxei-lhe a barra da camisa para que ele me olhasse e desconsiderasse monstros e James Potter's.

- Seria bom que eu _conhecesse_-_conhecesse_ as três – afirmei amigavelmente, afinal somos uma família e por mais que eu não concorde com esse típico comportamento machista dele, tomar uma atitude que lhe incentive a ter um relacionamento justo com **uma** garota é o que posso fazer de melhor.

Das três eu conhecia a Zia, e só de nome.

- Tomatinho pegue a correspondência na portaria – James ordenou ao reentrar no apê.

Finquei meus olhos nas suas costas, almejando que elas se partissem quando um alien estourasse de dentro das suas vísceras.

- Não tá esquecendo nada, não? – retorqui sarcástica, aguardando um educado e doce "por favor" da sua boca sens...

- Não demore.

- Vai se catar!

Não ligando para meu pequeno short e top, chamei o elevador. Também não ligando, ou melhor, fingindo sem sucesso não ligar para o "perfeita dama" que James usou para se referir a minha respeitável pessoa.

Sem delongas o barulho metálico soou pelo hall, indicando que o elevador havia chego, ainda aborrecida adentrei o espaço quadrado a passos curtos e pesados.

Quando eu imagino que James melhorou e estamos iniciando bons termos, ele estraga tudo de novo. Que chato!

- Sou bom nisso, é genética – um rapaz loiro entrou se gabando no elevador ao liderar um grupo de rapazes de idade próxima a minha.

Tentei me fundir à parede cor chumbo do ambiente, porém, as cores da minha roupa e cabelo não estavam cooperando.

- Pois eu sou melhor – redargüiu o mais alto.

Versão rejuvenescida de James e Carlo. Santa perseguição...

Tentei vencer o desconforto do micro short.

Repentinamente estava me sentindo pelada.

Culpa do Potter! Quando eu voltar, vou lhe enfiar uma cebola inteira pela boca... Não, será pior se estiver toda picadinha e temperada com pimenta malagueta.

- Olá.

O loiro reparou em mim.

Ele está sendo educado, ruiva. Educado.

Pois seja também e responda de volta.

O negro que usava umas trancinhas cutucou o restante dos garotos e todos silenciaram, me olhando.

Beleza... No palco: Evans e seu shortinho em... Ensaiando um "oi" no elevador!

Venderia muitos bilhetes.

- Oi.

- Você é nova.

Santa Madre di Dio. Ele quer conversar! Comigo!

Não, provavelmente com essa vergonha de pedaço de pano que você veste Lily.

- Não.

- Pois eu juraria que sim.

Os amigos dele estavam trocando risadinhas.

Estiquei meu top, incomodada.

- Hum... Mas eu não sou – repeti, querendo me enforcar devido a minha invejosa habilidade em estabelecer diálogos não idiotas – Meu andar! Tchau.

Grudei no balcão da portaria, encenando um super interesse no monólogo do porteiro sobre a conspiração dos carteiros.

Os rapazes foram embora.

Descontraí os meus músculos.

- Hey, você não é a noiva de James Potter? – uma mulher magra de cachos loiros e gosto para escolher óculos semelhante a minha chefa (Joane), mantinha o dedo indicador centímetros afastado do meu nariz.

Ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas para ela, na minha versão da expressão que James reservava tão afetivamente para mim.

Não fui com a cara dela.

E a minha resposta veio natural.

- Claro que não.

Natural **e** errônea.

A mulher me fitou como se eu fosse uma laranja estragada da sua sacola de frutas do mercado.

- Você é a garota do jornal.

Tcharam! Palmas para ela.

Esse povinho já gosta de uma fofoca.

- A carta do Potter – pedi impaciente para Homer (o porteiro) e começando a me sentir claustrofóbica ali.

- Tenho certeza que é você, escrevi aquele artigo, sabe?

Deixei a carta cair, junto com o meu queixo, minha dignidade e indiferença para com ela.

- É, eu. Rita Skeeter, prazer – ela arreganhou os dentes para mim como se eu fosse sua dentista.

- Lily... Evans – disse e escutei uma voz que não parecia ser a minha.

- Então... – ela já se considerava a minha melhor amiga ao me abraçar pelos ombros e juntar a correspondência que eu derrubara – Como é ser a noiva de um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Londres?

Sem me dispor de tempo para dizer um "ai", ela continuou.

- Você sabia que fisgou o coração do homem mais difícil da nossa capital britânica? E que, deixe-me lhe informar, possui um gosto exigente ao extremo quanto à aparência de suas companheiras?

Pequena pausa para analisar meu nanométrico short dos Ursinhos Carinhosos.

- Você está afirmando venenosa e ousadamente que James Potter morre de ciúmes e você se veste de propósito para provocá-lo somente com um tapa sexo para ir ao trabalho??

Sem dúvidas, eu fugi da louca.

Não quero nem pensar no que sairá sobre mim no próximo jornal. Ela é nossa vizinha! Pelo menos está explicado... E ainda bem que ela não estava com uma máquina fotográfica.

... Ou será que estava?!

E ela poderia usar o depoimento do porteiro assanhado! Ou os dos garotos do elevador!

Oh... Mama mia...

* * *

**N/A:** Eo vi HP! Eo vi! Eo vi! E gostei, apesar da minha irmã não... Ela eh uma póia, nunca gosta dos filmes, então, nem conta u.u

Okey-dokey, agora sabemos a razão de Lily ser chamada tomatinho. Essa memória foi meio pesadinha... Mas eh importante q seja, p v6 verem o qnt a Lily era (ou ainda é?) importante p Jay e vice-versa.

O que n me agrada eh o fim das férias, soh temos mais uma semana, **uma** semana! Noooooooooooooooo!

R&R!


	16. Sometimes I want quit this all

**Sometimes I want quit this all**.

Durante o café da manhã o máximo que eu pusera na boca foi um pãozinho francês, o qual não descera para o meu estômago, permanecendo intacto e por inteiro entre os meus dentes.

Meu temor pelo Profeta Diário estava me tolhendo de raciocinar direito e de me alimentar. Não dormi bem, sonhando e acordando com imagens estampadas no jornal que envolvia a minha pessoa com uma tarja negra sobre os meus escassos atributos com os dizeres: "censurada por falta de roupa e excesso de feiúra e celulite".

A minha mente é masoquista, já notei isso.

- Bom dia. Noi. Vi. Nha – James me pegou desprevenida ao me beijar a bochecha.

Cuspi meu pão e quase minha língua ia junto.

- Pare com isso – rosnei e me escondi atrás da imensa folha do jornal, não lhe daria o gostinho de presenciar o quanto aquilo me afetava.

- Ainda chateada? – inferi que ele estava tomando do café amargo, preparado mais cedo por mim, na caneca com o desenho do Bambi.

Combinava com ele.

- Por que estaria? – retorqui uma oitava mais aguda do que almejava e não obtendo muito sucesso em soar indiferente, estava mais para loucamente desesperada.

Mantenha-se distante, dis-tan-te, a minha consciência me alertou. Contudo, ordenar a uma italiana ruiva para se manter distante é o mesmo que dizer a Freud que nem tudo é sobre sexo, ou dizer a Samy para esquecer o Sirius.

Inútil.

- A repórter que anunciou o nosso _noivado_ – pronunciei a famigerada palavra como uma adolescente teimosa e ingenuamente crente de que pode conversar sobre sexo com os pais sem passar vergonha.

- Disse que eu não faço o seu tipo, Potter! – despachei o jornal para a lateral quando o rompante me rasgou a garganta num berro.

A sua caneca veadesca ficou em suspenso a meio caminho da boca e as sobrancelhas marcavam a testa franzida, contrastando com os cabelos ébanos arrepiados, nesta manhã em formato de pato. Ou era uma galinha?

James precisa cortar o cabelo.

- Eu não faço o seu tipo? – indaguei num só fôlego.

Pode ser possível que Freud tenha razão, mas só um titititititinho.

- Não que isso seja importante, _óbvio_. É que eu preciso dizer para aquela cobra que faço o seu tipo, me entende? Então, eu precisava saber qual o seu tipo e se você não se importa que eu minta, já que é _óbvio_ que não faço o seu tipo. Não que isso me ofenda, _óbvio_! Sua opinião não me importa. Mas se vamos encenar alguma coisa, precisa ser de forma convincente, se queremos enganar todo mundo. O que é _óbvio_!

E é **óbvio** que eu devia fechar a minha boca.

- Falando sobre obviedades... – ele prendeu uma risada e pousou sua caneca sobre o balcão, para em seguida me fitar -... Desde quando você se importa se faz o meu tipo?

- Eu não me importo, óbvio! – eu tenho açúcar para esse senhor Óbvio, santo Dio...

- Qual parte de repórter assassina e maníaca você não captou??? – agarrei o jornal e enfiei-lhe debaixo do nariz.

O meio sorriso sumiu do rosto dele ao ler o que lhe empurrei. Seus olhos se fixaram num ponto qualquer da leitura e ele limpou a garganta.

- Você estava falando sério?

- Óbvio! – desisto.

Outra longa pausa.

- Então...? – ofereci um incentivo para que ele dissesse alguma coisa, não que eu fosse repetir a minha pergunta, aí seria uma senhora humilhação.

Ele continuou calado e seus olhos não se moviam.

- Qual é James! Esperava mais de você! – reclamei levemente desapontada com ele ao passo que consegui chegar a uma conclusão, nada agradável – Seu tipo são as fúteis, altas, magérrimas, sem cérebro e loiras – enunciei sem ânimo, como quem narra uma corrida de tartarugas.

- Essa passou bem longe. Esse não é o meu tipo – ele me devolveu o jornal – Bonita foto por sinal – e me piscou.

- Garotas curvilíneas? – ele deu a volta e puxou um banco, para se sentar à minha esquerda – Petit'? Negras? Morenas? – prossegui, com uma imensa lista, contendo os mais variados tipos de mulher, sendo elaborada no fundo da minha mente enquanto minhas cordas vocais as sonorizavam.

- Ruivas? – Carlo completou ao pegar a minha caneca e nos observar.

James tossiu como um tuberculoso.

- Disse para você beber devagar, o café tá quente – falei e retomei a minha caneca de Carlo – Pensando melhor, pode ficar com ela – lembrei que ele havia tomado do meu líquido e deixado seus fluidos por ali.

- Vocês estavam brincando de adedônia? – Carlo se sentou e se apossou do jornal – Adoro esse jogo. Ninguém disse ruivas, certo?

James estava rubro.

- Você queimou as bochechas em vez da língua? – ri.

Potter parecia mais embaraçado a cada segundo.

- A desastrada não era você? – Carlo interpelou, confuso – Deixe-me ver – e roubou a caneca fumegante de James – Blergh! Ô cafezinho ruim – para logo devolvê-la, James soltou um muxoxo de desagrado.

- Não estávamos jogando adedônia, eu estava tentando descobrir qual o tipo de mulher de Jay – respondi para Carlo.

- Você não está atrasada? – ele me indicou o relógio após dirigir uma careta estranha para Carlo e sinalizar na minha direção.

Acho que ele estava querendo me tachar de louca, mas a pressa e o receio de me atrasar não me deu tanta certeza.

- Droga-droga-droga-droga-droga! Vejo vocês a noite, beijo!

Peguei meu casaco e rezei para não chegar atrasada no primeiro dia do meu emprego.

Que todos os santos para os quais a minha família rezou e reza, intercedessem por mim no momento, para chegar a tempo na Ellus.

* * *

O shopping estava fechado para a entrada dos consumidores. O oposto para os que tiravam o sustento de suas vidas dali e a partir de hoje, eu era um deles.

Eu tinha um emprego, yay!

Respirei bem fundo e firmei meu pé direito no primeiro pedaço do shopping. Mostrei meu crachá para o segurança com o dedo sobre a foto. Mostrei de novo com meio dedo sobre a foto. E mostrei mais uma vez sem nenhum dedo sobre a foto, rapidamente. Enfim, passei pela máquina eletrônica.

Parecia que as portas da Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate haviam sido abertas para mim, sem nenhum Oompa-loompa pelo caminho.

Não se pode ter tudo.

O local não poderia ser o mesmo que sempre freqüentei. A calmaria era digna de uma cidade do interior e admirável. Assimilando a beleza que a paz dava ao lugar, me manteve distraída até que o elevador atingisse o piso da minha loja.

Contente ao verificar as horas, que elogiavam a minha pontualidade, ergui meu pé direito para adentrar a Ellus.

- Lily Evans!

Porca miseria... Usei o esquerdo ou o direito?

Encarei aborrecida os meus sapatos.

- Por aqui, você precisa vestir o seu uniforme – Joane me guiara para longe de minha dúvida e superstições.

E foi uma coisa muito boa, afinal, quem precisa de crendices? Não sou uma pessoa provinciana, sou uma garota moderna e que acredita na ciência.

- Escada! – desviei a tempo para não andar por baixo dela.

Joane não aguardou uma explicação minha e me empurrou para dentro da cabine.

Analisei o vestido azul anil que ela me deu. Depois as sandálias de salto alto.

Um desastre estava prestes a acontecer...

- Esplêndida! – Joane bateu palmas ao me ver sair do provador – Faltava-me uma vendedora ruiva – ela disse, toda serelepe.

Ganhei a vaga do emprego por ser ruiva?

Obrigada papai. Muito obrigada mamãe.

- Joane, você tem certeza que vou agüentar a manhã toda... nisso? – evidenciei as maravilhosas sandálias.

Maravilhosas longe dos meus pezinhos.

- Você terá meu chuchu, você terá.

Quando conheci minha chefa, ela não parecia fissionada em legumes, além de compor a normalidade em pessoa. Como a primeira impressão é enganosa.

Ou andaram abduzindo as pessoas por aí.

- Vou deixá-la nas mãos de Marlene e lhe observarei de longe.

Anuí em concordância e tomei um choque ao ver quem Marlene era.

- McKinnon.

- Evans.

Falamos em conjunto, tediosamente.

Onde fui me meter?

- Quando os clientes chegarem, você deve ser **delicada** – ela frisou o adjetivo como se estivesse ensinando uma espécie de trol ruiva – Use de simpatia e lhes dê espaço para escolherem por conta própria...

Isso eu sei fazer.

- ... Ou seja, aja o oposto de como age com o Edgar – ela sibilou venenosamente.

- Eu não ajo assim com o Edgar! – rebati ofendida.

- Impedindo o gatíssimo de conhecer outras garot... Pessoas! O mantendo só pra si. Você é péssima – ela jogou a pilha de blusas sobre mim com uma força desnecessária.

Por que justo _ela_ tinha que ser a minha instrutora?

Evitando resmungar os meus argumentos, ou melhor, expô-los por completo a meu favor, equilibrei-me desajeitadamente com o monte de roupa nos braços. Admitir que meu primo tivesse contratado uma babá para mim seria mais humilhante do que levar bronca da McKinnon. E se eu contasse, havia a probabilidade de que ela não fosse acreditar em mim, o que seria ainda pior.

- E o que eu faço com isso? – dei uma de malabarista para que nenhuma peça caísse.

Ela esbarrou em mim e tudo veio abaixo.

- Oh... Me desculpe, Evans – ela colocou os dedos sobre a boca aberta, ensaiando um falso espanto e remorso – Junte tudo e arrume por cores e tamanhos – e se afastou rebolando.

Puxando o meu caderninho negro, risquei o nome de James que ocupava o topo da lista e escrevi o da McKinnon, rasgando o papel em determinados pontos. Se essa vaca leiteira pensa que pode e está com tudo, há! Ela está muito enganada. Vamos ver por quanto mais tempo ela terá esse emprego...

- Que interessante – de repente Joane me tomou o bloco e o folheou aleatoriamente, me impossibilitando de pegá-lo de volta – É o seu diário? – então leu o que estava grifado na capa negra com desenho de cruzes e caveiras – Death... note?

- É uma superstição na Itália – inventei, mostrando todos os meus dentes – Colocamos por ordem os nomes daqueles que gostaríamos de ser parecidos.

- Mas o título... – Joane me olhou apreensiva.

- É porque é para São Contrarius! – uma onda gélida me subiu pela espinha, enjaulando-se na minha nuca – Um dos santos mais fortes na nossa cultura, em Calenzano.

Quem perderia o trabalho seria eu! Com menos de uma hora no batente. Isso deveria ser algum tipo de recorde.

- Vou fazer um igualzinho! – ela me apertou a bochecha dolorosamente e levou meu caderno para o interior da loja, a fim de copiá-lo.

Oh... Eu não sou culpada.

- O shopping abriu – um rapaz de calças xadrez em tom verde musgo e blusa de linho branca, avisou para que todos ouvissem, me distraindo das enrascadas que havia me metido.

Lindo e gay.

Que desperdício.

Terminei de organizar as blusas e as coloquei no lugar correto. McKinnon se aproximou.

- Nada mal... – ela se certificou de que eu cumprira o que ela havia ordenado e me segurei para não dar nós no seu cabelo.

E espanando uma inexistente poeira dos seus ombros, ela me sussurrou.

- É verdade aquele seu papo de Death note?

Não levei um segundo para confirmar efusivamente. Temi que meu nariz crescesse com a quantidade de mentiras que contava em tão curto espaço de tempo.

Marlene me avaliou dos pés à cabeça e eu permaneci imóvel. Com uma expressão indecifrável ela se distanciou, pensando profundamente.

- Ruiva!

Com o susto, meu pulmão se atou com o meu intestino.

Tonks me abraçou apertadamente, com o propósito de ver a minha cabeça espocar para fora do pescoço.

- Six me falou que você havia arranjado um emprego e eu precisava **tanto **lhe ver – ela me sorriu e tirou a mecha única e comprida de seus cabelos curtos, que agora estavam cor de rosa, do rosto.

- E eu adoro essa loja – vislumbrei estrelinhas saírem de seus olhos.

Reparei que os outros vendedores estavam prestando atenção em nós, apesar de fingirem não estar quando foquei meu olhar sobre eles.

- Por mais que eu tenha adorado a sua visita Tonks e eu adorei – acrescentei sincera e apressadamente - Estou trabalhando e não posso conversar com você durante todo esse período – lhe segurei as mãos e reparei no anel prateado que ela usava.

O design era o de uma mão sinalizando um gesto obsceno.

Fiz que não vi e larguei a respectiva mão.

- Não se preocupe Lily, eu trouxe o cartão do Remus.

- Que legal da parte dele – elogiei, ele estava ganhando muitos pontos na minha tabela.

Nimphadora escolhia uma peça no meio da arara dos jeans.

- Eu roubei dele.

Putz...

- Tonks, você sabe que isso é errado, né? – disse com cuidado, lhe mostrando um modelo básico de calça.

Ela engelhou o rosto como se tivesse captado um odor fétido e me mostrou um modelo que era mais buraco do que jeans, com um sorrisinho.

- Mas eu irei devolver – ela respondeu, indicando que isso já era bom o suficiente e inclusive, serviria como desculpa.

A minha parte Dumbledore (sim, ele havia se apresentado a mim) instruiu austeramente que eu não deveria aceitar as compras de Nimphadora com o cartão de Remus. E eu lhe obedeceria, se a minha parte Volddie não tivesse mirado uma bazooka em Dumbie.

- Experimente, ficará maravilhosa em você – encorajei.

Negócios são negócios.

* * *

Almocei com o ticket alimentação, fruto do meu suor, no shopping, antes de seguir para Hogwarts.

Joane realmente se empolgou com o Death note e aconselhou a todos os outros vendedores a terem o seu próprio. O que me rendeu tickets, vários tickets.

E foi ali, naquele exato instante, que eu me toquei de que o sabor da independência era de chocolate com trufas. Igualzinho à sobremesa que comprei com o meu ticket. Era único, insubstituível e viciante.

Eu possuía algo que podia chamar de meu.

O **meu** ticket.

O ticket que é **meu**.

Ticket: propriedade de Lily Evans.

- De quem você é, senhor Ticket? – numa posição respeitosamente circunspecta, inquiri ao ticket – Eu pertenço a Lily Evans – arremedei uma vozinha fina.

- Meu-eu-eu-eu tic-tic-tic-ticket!

- Não olhe minha filha, isso se chama macumba – uma senhora roliça me observava entre reprovadora e horrorizada ao tapar os olhos de uma garotinha de oito anos.

Reconheci que estava um pouco feliz demais.

Clamei por calma ao inalar profundamente o ar e rumei para a universidade, segurando a custo o que meu coração me ordenava a fazer.

As meninas estavam sentadas sobre a carteira de Lice, enquanto esta contava algum causo.

- Boa tarde minhas amigas! – volvi as minhas palmas para o teto ao tentar imitar Skeeter e seu esgar do tamanho do mundo.

O olhar que elas trocaram entre si não me incomodou. Amigavelmente aguardei que meu cumprimento fosse respondido.

Nada estragaria o meu dia, certamente.

- Tanto bom humor – Samy se ergueu e me sacudiu pelos ombros – O que você fez com a minha melhor amiga?

- Eu sou ela – me afastei antes que desmontasse – No modo independente – sorri ao poder fazer uso dessa tão deliciosa palavra e ao me ver no futuro recebendo o meu primeiro pagamento.

Poderia comprar um carro, um guarda-roupa novo, um iate, um namorado de verdade, um corpo perfeito, convidar Hugh Grant para tomar um bom vinho, um seqüestrador para me livrar de James e Carlo, e enfim: liberdade minha!

- Ela está sonhando acordada, melhor trazê-la de volta à terra antes que se perca do caminho – Lice cutucou a minha cintura.

- Vocês deviam arranjar um emprego também – retorqui, pretendendo não demonstrar que o comentário dela havia me amolado – Nós vivemos no capitalismo e precisamos de dinheiro – friccionei meu polegar com os meus dedos médio e indicador para ilustrar meu sábio enunciado.

- E hoje só é o primeiro dia... – resmungou Samara entre as tossidas de Aline e um assobio de Lice.

- Parabéns pelo emprego, senhorita Potter – Edgar me congratulou, poupando minhas amigas da réplica de uma moça de bem e autônoma.

- **Obrigada** Eddie – apertei-lhe a mão ao lançar meu olhar de "estão vendo?" para minhas amigas - Você quer que eu lhe pague um sorvete? Pois eu posso – posei de mulher maravilha e abri a minha bolsa, revirando os diversos itens que estavam dentro dela – Acho que tenho um ticket por aqui...

- Significa que é um lugar para vigiá-la – interrompi minha busca.

- Q-q-quê?!

Edgar me fitou de volta, inexpressivo. E eu estava milhas distante de soar inexpressiva.

- No meu trabalho?? Mas-mas-mas-mas...

- Mas Eddie, e o nosso encontro? – Aline me acertou com um porrete ao perguntar isso.

- Encontro? – minhas orbes queriam pular para fora de seu eixo ao correrem de Aline para a minha babá e vice-versa, o chão parecia girar sob os meus pés.

- Oh... – sua entonação discretamente interessada na solução que ele iria propor, se converteu numa emoção que fundia culpa e preocupação ao me fitar – Eu lhe devo desculpas Lily. Iria lhe falar antes, mas...

- Vocês sabiam? – fuzilei Lice e Samy.

- Não exagere. Tava na cara que eles estavam interessados um no outro – Lice tirou por menos e pediu licença em seguida, Frank a aguardava na porta da nossa sala.

- Interessados? Estou ficando louca ou o quê?! O Edgar não transpareceria sentimento nenhum se a nave de Independence Day caísse bem aos seus pés! E isso está tão na cara quanto o meu nariz está na minha, faça-me o favor!

- Nada que você faça vai mudar isso Lily – Samara me disse, brandamente – E Aline é nossa amiga. Você não quer vê-la feliz?

- Sem dúvidas que quero – contorci meu rosto em desagrado por ser pintada como a madrasta na história – Mas não com a minha babá! O Edgar é como se fosse a esposa do meu primo!

Samara e Aline imediatamente investigaram a face do meu segurança, a postos para lhe consolarem ao presumirem que ele se debulharia em lágrimas por ter sido chamado de homossexual.

Pift.

Ele continuava o mesmo.

- Tão vendo? Vocês são capazes de estragar um dia perfeito – declarei me sentindo enganada e muito puta por causa disso.

Escolhi um assento diametralmente oposto ao delas e ao qual, um dia havia sido o meu com aquela linda e dura bola de chiclete grudada sob o assento.

Edgar me acompanhou.

Qual o problema delas? Eu sempre fui uma ótima amiga! Disposta a dividir tudo, inclusive a minha casa, o apartamento do Potter, melhor dizendo. Eu me expus e elas sabem de todos os meus segredos. No mínimo dos mais cabeludos e vergonhosos e, podem usar isso contra mim. Isso que dá sair confiando nas pessoas, deveria ter dado ouvido aos conselhos da minha nonna. Elas não são nem família.

Arght, me odeio.

- Evans.

McKinnon tinha ares de alguém que estava me observando a um bom tempo.

Esperei o professor continuar a sua explicação.

- Quié – respondi amargurada.

Só faltava descobrir que Marlene era a minha cara metade.

- É verdade que você está noiva?

Quebrei meu lápis.

O professor começou a dar bronca num garoto por não ter feito o trabalho. Lembrei, orgulhosa, que tiraria um notão no meu. E provavelmente seria o primeiro e último notão...

- Sim – sussurrei sem ânimo, devido principalmente à tristeza que me engolfou ao reconhecer a situação em que me encontrava, do que pelo medo de ser pega conversando durante a aula.

Em Hogwarts, eu seria lembrada como a menina solitária que não tem amigos. A hipótese já me deixa embaraçada. Eu costumava ser mais independente e menos limitada pelo o que os outros deveriam achar de mim, a mudança de país me tornou uma acovardada. Entretanto, não tenho motivo para prosseguir assim. Basta querer e se esforçar e pronto, todos podem ser novas pessoas. É, eu posso! Ou acho que posso.

- Então, você e o Edgar...? – Marlene atravessou meus pensamentos com sua pergunta incompleta e ela não tinha porquê continuar, eu havia entendido.

Aquilo me irritou e **muito**. Todas as meninas que se aproximavam de mim era porque estavam interessadas em algum homem com o qual eu convivia.

Que se foda! Cansei.

- Professor! – elevei o braço sem titubear – A McKinnon fica insistindo em conversar e eu quero prestar atenção na sua aula.

Marlene não mais me importunou.

* * *

Esgotada, larguei minhas coisas sobre o sofá e as acompanhei, em seguida.

Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria com a minha existência ao vir para Londres, teria me fincado com prego na parede da minha casa na Itália.

Deus não estava sendo justo, a vida não estava sendo justa e as pessoas também não.

A decepção estava criando raízes robustas no meu coração e sugando tudo de positivo que eu tinha. Nem chorar me livraria do sentimento de derrota e pela primeira vez eu reconheci, que tinha saudades do colo de minha mamma.

- O que houve Lily?

Retirei o ante braço que me cobria o rosto e deparei com James ajoelhado, ao lado do sofá.

Sem hesitar, eu fui sincera.

- Meu dia foi uma bosta. Todas as garotas me odeiam, briguei com as minhas amigas, meus colegas de trabalho são um saco e... – James estava se aproximando e eu me esqueci do que mais reclamaria.

Meu cérebro estava empacado na frase: que quê é isso?! _Que quê é isso_?! Havia momentos em que a repetição não era muito fiel e sofria pequenas modificações. Porém, em suma, era a mesma coisa.

_Que quê é isso?!_

- Você está usando maquiagem? – ele disse e restabeleceu a distância aceitável entre duas pessoas normais, com um quê de reprovação no olhar.

O meu _que quê é isso?!_ ainda pode ser aplicado aqui.

- ... e eu sou sua noiva – findei exacerbando a necessidade de nos mantermos concentrados neste assunto, ou seja, a minha miserabilidade.

James não falou mais nada, naturalmente comprimiu os lábios num sorriso muito belo.

Experimentei a urgência de sair correndo como se um incêndio tivesse sido anunciado no prédio e Potter estava no meu caminho, não me dando opção a não ser permanecer ali e morrer cremada. Sem muito drama, era puro e não complicado desconforto que estava me corroendo. O irônico era que a responsável e causadora disso tudo, era eu.

- Desculpe por não lhe levado a sério – o sorriso tinha se esvaído e ainda me sentia estranha, a obrigação de fugir perseverante em ser meu par – Podemos acabar com o boato.

A estranheza que se revirara no meu estômago começou a se revelar e existia porque eu almejava que ele continuasse sorrindo.

Eu queria que as pessoas que me são caras fossem felizes. E James, sem dúvidas, é uma delas.

- Tudo bem Jay – estiquei meu braço e segurei sua mão, agindo como um obstáculo para o seu afastamento – Posso fazer isso... por você.

O seu sorriso retornou e meus medos foram apagados momentaneamente. Eu não tinha problemas e o que me assegurava disso era o homem diante de mim.

A certeza de que não estava sozinha e de que o velho e bom James estava de volta, me supriu de segurança para lhe sorrir também.

Não havia mais nada de estranho, nem desconforto e nem fogo.

Éramos o mesmo de sempre, do passado.

- Não pode não – Carlo suspendeu James, vindo de não sei de onde – Como fica a reputação da Lily quando o noivado for desfeito? Ou for revelado que era uma farsa?! – ele apertou a gola da blusa de James e os nós de seus dedos se tornaram alvos.

- Você está usando a nossa prima para benefício próprio! – ele bradou e eu persisti no meu silêncio, sem ter noção do que dizer, ou como proceder e o meu _que quê é isso?!_ perdido pelas esquinas desconhecidas da minha mente.

- E não vou deixá-lo fazer o que bem entender com ela. Eu a amo James, diferente de você – e despejou James de contra ao solo – Vou falar pra nossa família se você continuar com esse seu plano egoísta.

Família italiana é cheia de calor humano...

* * *

**N/A:** Uoh ºOº

Um terremoto passou pela minha vida, minha cidade está um caos, passarelas caindo, ruas interditadas e professores levando duas horas p começar suas aulas, hospitais com inúmeros casos de gripe suína e, James tendo seus planos aguados por certo ruivo... Nada é minha culpa.

R&R guys ;)


	17. I'm alive!

_Previously, on Tomates e Macarrão…_

- Você está usando a nossa prima para benefício próprio! – Carlo bradou e eu persisti no meu silêncio, sem ter noção do que dizer, ou como proceder e o meu _que quê é isso?!_ perdido pelas esquinas desconhecidas da minha mente.

- E não vou deixá-lo fazer o que bem entender com ela. Eu a amo James, diferente de você – e despejou James de contra ao solo – Vou falar pra nossa família se você continuar com esse seu plano egoísta.

_Now..._

**I'm live!**

Paralisada, minha visão não se despregou de James.

Ele era a solidificação da confusão e que Jesus nos protegesse de uma concussão e, principalmente, de uma briga entre esses cabeças-duras.

- Há! – ele contorceu os lábios como se pretendesse esconder algum tipo de emoção da qual não se orgulhasse, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra escorregando por entre os fios do seu cabelo, numa cadência lenta em busca da calma – Evidente Carlo. Você tem razão.

E pousou seus olhos sobre mim.

James admitiu estar errado.

Devolvam meu primo!

- Mas você perde a razão ao desrespeitar o cara que lhe acolheu de bom grado. Você comeu da minha comida, dormiu na minha casa...

- E usou da sua cueca – interrompi, também muito circunspecta.

- Quando foi que ele usou a minha cueca?! – Jay precisava de uma máscara de oxigênio e Carlo, conseqüentemente, precisaria de uma ambulância depois que James terminasse com ele.

Nós três nos encaramos por longos dois minutos, tensos. Até James massagear as têmporas e exalar a sua respiração ruidosamente.

- Enfim... Isso não importa – e apontou para Carlo, seríssimo – **Agora**.

- Reconheço que estou errado e que foi egoísmo da minha parte. Mas a Lily não reclamou e aceitou o noivado.

Você usou sua cara de cachorrinho James, foi mais como uma intimação.

- Porque ela não sabe o que faz – contra-argumentou Carlo.

É, eu não sei o que... Quê?!

- Hey! – exclamei.

- E você acredita estar fazendo isso para o bem dela – James prosseguiu, ao me ignorar, justificando o que meu primo ruivo dissera e a um aceno discretamente positivo deste, continuou.

Claro, aproveitem e chamem o meu pai pra conversa.

- Tudo o que fiz pela Lily, também foi priorizando o melhor pra ela.

Pronto, os dois vão se juntar no esquadrão "vamos ser pais da Lily". Porque não me basta um só, tem que ser TRÊS.

Carlo permaneceu calado e o imitei, James detinha aquela expressão de alguém que pretendia dizer ao Voldemort para soltar as frangas. Ou seja, muita determinação, coragem e principalmente, estar num grau próximo ao do inconsciente para se fazer de morto.

- Porque se o motivo para você agir assim é gostar dela... E se eu gostasse dela também?

Porca miseria...

* * *

Quando somos crianças buscamos alguém mais velho para adorar e nos espelhar. Sendo uma garota, naturalmente eu teria a minha mãe como essa figura.

Eu a amo. Contudo, a minha pessoa especial não era ela.

Era James.

Apesar de ser um garoto (o que pode ser relevado, já que eu era uma criança e se a minha versão adulta possui um nível de exigência baixo, quando mais nova...), eu lhe tinha como uma espécie de ídolo e conseqüentemente, o copiava inclusive no cuspi. Até o momento em que a vovó me revelou a mais dura das realidades.

"Minha querida netinha da cabeça oca e vermelha", lembro-me que ela disse ao acariciar meu cabelo e quase não conseguir retirar sua mão de lá, já que seus dedos enrolaram e grudaram no chiclete que havia sido pregado em mim, por James. "Você, uma mocinha, não pode ter o James como exemplo".

Sejamos razoáveis, NINGUÉM e quando eu digo ninguém é ninguém mesmo! Nem o cachorro que te impede de dormir ao ladrar de madrugada e muito menos a vizinha gorda que te imprensa no elevador com aquela poupança vantajosa. Voltando... Ninguém deve ter James Potter como exemplo. Essa é a lição de hoje, crianças.

E eu aprendi e olhem onde estou. Comprei a McDonald's, Coca-cola e metade da alma de Michael Jackson reencarnou em mim!

Eu disse que James Potter era alguém com o qual manter um relacionamento era terminantemente proibido.

Bem, ao passado. Estando na idade de perguntas, eu quis saber a razão. E vovó se conteve a tempo de não acariciar meus cachos uma segunda vez.

"Porque ele é um menino e vocês são diferentes". Não me dei por vencida e indaguei: "Diferentes como?", aproveitando a oportunidade de que meus pais não estavam por perto para censurar o meu comportamento.

O rosto da minha doce vó se enrugou mais. "Você sabe...", ela ajeitou seu ralo coque e fixou o olhar no horizonte, evitando encarar o meu, pedinte e indagativo.

"Por que vó, por quê? Por que somos diferentes? Por quê? Me diga, me diga, me diga...". A minha ladainha seria longa. Se existia uma coisa com a qual eu não sabia conviver naquela época era uma negativa.

E foi aí que James nos interrompeu.

"Porque você não tem um pingulim entre as pernas como eu".

Do que eu me recordo, esse foi o primeiro de muitos desmaios que a vovó teve, causado por um de nós dois. Todavia, onde quero chegar com o fato de Jay nomear seu pênis de um jeito tão gracioso e humilhante e esfregar na minha fuça que não possuo um desses, é que: desde que me conheço por gente eu admiro James Potter e de um jeito ou de outro, eu me espelhava nele.

Sempre.

James era meu ídolo. Era alguém que eu fazia questão de copiar e me esforçava o máximo **im**possível para ser igual. Mesmo na puberdade, ao buscar a minha independência e personalidade, eu imitava certas atitudes dele.

Portanto, não existe pessoa que o conheça melhor que eu.

Nem tia Iza, nem o padre e nem ele próprio, _Jamesie_.

Eu necessitava memorizar seus trejeitos, suas frases, suas reações, suas opiniões, seus gostos e desgostos, para poder ser alguém como ele.

E por mais que tenhamos nos separado por aproximadamente uma década, ninguém é capaz de mudar por completo.

Logo, não importa quão longe ele possa estar, ou quão bom em fingir e mascarar seus sentimentos ele seja. Posso ver através disso tudo.

E digo, James não está bem.

Não sei definir o que lhe tem deixado assim, como ou o motivo. Eu só sei.

Não seria exatamente tristeza... Não sei dizer. Mas tem algo de errado com ele. Além da pose de responsável, lógico. Jay achar que responde por mim quando já sou de maior é ultrajante. É compreensível que ele era um menino meio precoce e mimado, verdade seja dita, e para outros tópicos bem maduro. E com a irritante mania de querer me proteger de tudo.

Contudo, interpretar meu pai é ridiculamente idiota.

O bizarro é que nem isso mais lhe interessa! James não liga para o que eu faço, para onde vou, com quem vou!

Não que eu sinta falta... Deus me livre!

É só que... Jay não é assim. Ele necessita que você saiba o que ele pensa, o que ele acha, ele precisa que você sinta o que ele sinta. Ele tem que te envolver nele até você se perder e quando der por si já lhe deu o que ele queria por primeiro e, você havia lhe negado.

- Graças a Deus eu não tenho esse tipo de memória com o Sirius – Tonks suspirou aliviada, me arrancando da minha narrativa e me chamando de volta para a terra.

Acredito que ela não tenha prestado atenção no meu problema, ou no que eu quis lhe passar depois de uma hora falando sobre o meu passado com James.

Não totalmente sobre o pretérito... Teve um pouco de presente também, mas foi quase nada.

- Talvez seja por isso que meu primo insiste tanto em te chamar de priminha – ela ponderou e retornou a sugar ruidosamente seu ovomaltine, pelo canudo.

Estamos desviando do assunto, de novo. Por isso **uma hora** conversando.

Afastei meu almoço e me debrucei sobre a mesa, que ocupávamos na praça de alimentação do shopping, durante o meu intervalo para almoço.

- O que eu quis dizer ao dividir as minhas lembranças vergonhosas com você – apoiei o dorso das minhas mãos sobre o tampão da mesa e estiquei os dedos, exasperada – É que eu e James não estamos bem!

Uma coisa é estar exasperada, outra é soar. E soar como uma não foi agradável, me fez sentir a obrigação de correr e me esconder no banheiro. Porém, minhas pernas não se moveram.

- Até parece que vocês são um casal – ela não largou seu canudinho, somente ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

- Claro que não! – puxei minha bandeja para perto e brinquei com uma batatinha frita já fria e sem vida – Seria nojento... Somos como... irmãos, hah...!

O ronco do líquido achocolatado sendo aspirado subiu duas oitavas e findou. O milkshake dela havia acabado e minha batatinha sem graça me parecia extremamente sensual ao bailar pálida e mole entre os meus dedos, como uma experiente dançarina do ventre.

- A relação de vocês é mesmo estranha – Tonks estava me analisando com elevado interesse e de repente a tão desejada atenção que eu queria dela, havia se transformado em algo abjeto.

Nunca havia sentido tanto remorso por ter brigado com minhas amigas. E mais, contar esse tipo de coisa para Tonks. Ela ainda é uma adolescente, pelo amor de Dio! Além disso, com uns bons parafusos a menos.

- Você quer mais um milkshake? – tentei distraí-la.

- Ouvi Six comentando que Jay fala muito sobre você. Até Remus comentou algo assim... – ela acrescentou pensativamente, ignorando a minha gostosa e açucarada oferta.

Recolei meu traseiro no assento, desanimada.

Por que eu tinha que desabafar com _ela_? Por que eu não podia guardar meus problemas para mim?

- Aposto que Sirius não fala tanto assim de mim... – ela continuou e me observou de soslaio, esperando por uma resposta.

Difícil discernir o que ela queria. Que eu a desmentisse? Que Sirius Black falava só nela e como seus piercings valorizavam seus fios capilares agora... arroxeados?

Mecanica e desmotivadamente, eu estava enfiando batatinhas na minha boca enquanto contava o número de pessoas que entravam e saiam do elevador, próximo de onde estávamos.

Um cão paraplégico não conta como pessoa, conta?

- Hey Lil's! – um guardanapo se fincou sobre o meu nariz e uma Tonks levemente aborrecida me encarava.

Após verificar que detinha meu interesse, prosseguiu, não menos irritada – Vai querer ouvir o meu conselho, ou não? – e resmungou – Não suporto quando não prestam atenção em coisas importantes que digo...

Como se _ela_ não estivesse fazendo isso comigo até então.

- Se você vai me dizer para falar com ele, é impossível! James vem me evitando a uma semana – reclamei ao usar meus dedos para ilustrar minha sentença e mais resolvida, estufei minhas bochechas ao preencher minha boca com mais batata.

Comida pode sim, ser a solução para as suas angústias. Assim como pode também, lhe dar amor.

- Não ia dizer isso. Você me tem como uma pessoa comum? – Tonks cruzou as pernas e jogou mais um guardanapo no meu rosto.

Qual era a dela meu?

- E pare de comer essas batatinhas. Isso não é amor, nem solução.

- Obrigada. Elas tão ruim pra caramba – obedeci sem pestanejar e aproveitei o último guardanapo que bailou sobre o meu nariz para limpar as minhas mãos.

Nimphadora se curvou na minha direção e com os olhos brilhando, começou - O que você irá fazer, será o seguinte...

* * *

O Big Ben batera à meia noite a mais de meia hora atrás.

Consciente disso, desalinhei a minha roupa e meu cabelo, conservando minha bolsa e livros capengas sob o meu aperto.

Praticando meu jeito de garota bêbada, revisado e revisado umas trezentas vezes, tentei enfiar a chave na fechadura produzindo muito estardalhaço.

- Ooops! – o objeto furara o nada à direita do buraco – Um pouco... Ic! Para a esquerda... - e num esforço descomunal para uma (falsa) bêbada, mordi minha língua ao que a chave fora demais para a esquerda – Ops, de novo!

E ri.

Aos trancos e barrancos, consegui entrar.

Andar tortuosamente até a cozinha exigia mais aptidão física do que eu calculara. Todo bêbado é um atleta. Parabéns para eles. E mais criatividade, para esbarrar em móveis de uma forma alcoolicamente plausível e humanamente infactível de se prever. Além de atleta, é artista!

Quando alcancei a geladeira (rezei uma ave Maria para São Contrarius), a experiente vodka dançou can-can diante de meus inocentes olhos. Não querendo bagunçar a organização perfeita (e obtida com suor meu) dos alimentos no seu interior, minha mira abraçou infalivelmente a garrafa.

Desenrosquei sua tampa e tapei o nariz para beber do líquido.

Um, dois e três e vai...

- Que merda é essa?!

O meu sobressalto, com o berro masculino (e irado) advindo das trevas, resultou no destroçamento da garrafa.

- Não se mexa – James ordenou e desapareceu na escuridão.

Bancar a bêbada não era fácil. Além de não aparentar ser a saída ideal para o meu quebra-cabeça... Onde eu estava com a cabeça para dar ouvido à Tonks?

A sua sombra me revelou que ele estava de volta e com uma vassoura. O som de cacos se atritando era o que rompia o silêncio da madrugada e que me dizia que, meu primo ainda estava ali.

Uma trilha livre de pedaços de vidro se abriu à minha diagonal e com um pano seco, enxuguei a poça de vodka.

O tanto que desejei para que Jay conversasse comigo era igual ao tanto que no presente, desejo que ele não converse. Porque eu queria muito que ele **falasse** comigo e não, esculhambasse!

Péssima hora para seguir a sugestão da Tonks... Ahh! Ela está **tão** ferrada comigo... Ah se está!

Espremi o pedaço de tecido velho e continuei a secar o chão. Ou melhor, enrolar. O piso estava livre de vodka a três enxugadas atrás.

- O chão já está seco Lily – James me impediu de realizar a sexta repetição.

- Sério? Posso jurar que tinha uma gotinha de vodka perto da geladeira...

Ele não insistiu.

Torci o pano, pensando no que fazer e parei quando as juntas dos meus dedos latejaram de dor. Havia feito isso inúmeras vezes, sem por quê.

- Você não está bêbada.

- Não estou bêbada – afirmei, mais para evidenciar que estava lhe escutando e entendendo, do que responder uma pergunta, já que sua sentença não possuía a entonação de uma.

- Mas chegou tarde em casa.

- Cheguei.

- Você será castigada. (N/A: Sim Jay, pegue as algemas e me castigue!)

- Pode apostar – remexi a barra da minha blusa, não mais tentando identificar as emoções que poderiam atravessar o rosto dele naquele breu.

A exaustão de ensaiar a bebum já deu.

- E não vai reclamar.

- Como se eu fosse... – balbuciei e desinteressada pela barra da blusa, ataquei a da saia.

Ele não prosseguiu. Em vez disso, inesperadamente se calou e acendeu a luz e, esperadamente, me cegou.

- Você andou se pegando com alguém?

- Quem dera... Quem dera...

James me ameaçou com um olhar.

- Não! – me corrigi veementemente e para os meus sapatos, resmunguei -... Como se alguém fosse me querer...

Ele me fuzilou mais contrariado ainda e ao inclinar a cabeça, todo o seu corpo (meio despido, naquela _vergonha_ que se autodenominava pijama) me ameaçava para retificar o que eu dissera num delírio ilusório.

- Como se eu fosse de pegar qualquer um! Um cara para ficar comigo tem que passar **dez anos** me cortejando e pedir permissão para **toda** a minha família!

- Não precisa exagerar – ele contemporizou e num gesto rápido, prensou e desprensou a região abaixo da gola da sua regata, provocando uma corrente de ar dentro desta – Assim você vai ficar pra titia.

Oh... Que inteligente e sensível da sua parte James.

- Venha, vamos conversar – ele tomou a dianteira, caminhando para a sala de estar.

Indicou-me o sofá e colocou uma cadeira diante de mim.

Não tenho idéia sobre o que ele quer conversar... Talvez ele planeje me expulsar da sua casa, ou me casar com um inglês para que eu não lhe importune mais! Oh não! Oh não James! Não faça isso!

Eu preciso de um esquema, _urgentemente_.

- Eu tenho problemas Jay – iniciei, loucamente ainda fiel aos planos arquitetados pela Tonks – **Muitos** problemas – enfatizei e imaginei que uma coisa muito importante havia sido roubada de mim.

Tipo... Meus rins.

- James! Você precisa me ajudar! – lhe comprimi os joelhos como se estivesse tomada pelo desespero, além de estar querendo enriquecer algum ortopedista por aí.

Tonks me segredou que se eu quisesse que tudo voltasse ao normal era para repartir as minhas preferências, informações do dia-a-dia e dificuldades com o Potter. Aí estaríamos religados e sem perceber, tudo normalizado.

Todavia, atualmente era o medo de não ter um teto e ganhar um marido que me dava vigor para aderir às invenções dela.

James comprimiu os olhos, procurando se comunicar telepaticamente comigo, tenho absoluta certeza, e os reabriu.

- Lily... – sua voz saiu entrecortada, como se tamanho esforço despendido em estabelecer um canal aberto entre nossas mentes lhe causasse uma dor física.

- Sim? – rebati, ávida pela sua resposta.

- Você vai me arrancar os joelhos...

Ahh... Era isso. Gostei mais da hipótese de vidente.

Ele respirou fundo ao massagear aquela parte de sua perna, e com um tom marcado pelo cansaço, interrogou – Quais são os seus problemas?

- Na universidade – retorqui, me lembrando das instruções que me foram ensinadas.

- E...?

- E...? – não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

Já disse que tinha problemas. Deveríamos voltar ao que éramos e não nos prolongar sobre os inventados problemas! James é burro ou o quê?

- Que problemas são esses Lily?

- Da universidade, Hogwarts. Esqueceu?

- Eu sei... Não esqueci – a velhice só poderia estar pesando na cabeça e pulmão dele.

Além de dizer que não havia esquecido, quando havia. James não parava de puxar o ar pesadamente, coitado.

- Mas é sobre o que?

- Sobre o que o quê?

- Lily, vou dormir. Boa noite – ele me fez um cafuné no topo da cabeça e recolocou a cadeira no seu devido lugar.

- Jay! E os meus problemas?? – o acompanhei, choramingando como um bebê.

Ele me deu um peteleco na testa – Mas eles são sobre o que? – e velozmente falou antes que eu sonorizasse a minha frase – São de Hogwarts, a sua universidade. Eu também sei.

- Mas é sobre o que? Algum professor? Suas notas? Suas amigas? Colegas de classe? – e então, James pacientemente aguardava a minha vez de dizer algo.

O-ou.

Bagascia... A Tonks não me instruiu o que fazer quanto a isso!

**Pense** Lily Evans. **Pense**.

Universidade de Hogwarts, professores, colegas de classe... Definitivamente colegas de classe... Gravidez... Homossexualismo... Traição... Julgamento... Pensão... Morte... É isso!

Uma novela mexicana.

Não-não-não!

A minha mentira miraculosa!

- A minha colega de classe engravidou e espalhou para toda Hoggy que eu sou a mãe da criança.

Não era isso! Não era isso!

- E o professor Slugue quer comprar o nosso bebê para vender no mercado negro.

MéoDéos...

Cala a boca Lily! Cala a boca!

- Então, contratamos um detetive particular e ele descobriu que Slugue é apaixonado pelo Edgar e pretende propor casamento e constituir uma família com o dinheiro obtido com a venda do **meu** bebê!

Sem comentários.

- Lily... – James me observava estupefato e sem saber o que dizer, com uma paralisia facial e a boca entreaberta sem emitir palavra alguma.

O legal foi que ele tentou, vire e mexe os seus lábios se contraíam. Eu até aguardei por suas palavras de consolo, mas nada além de puro silêncio chegou aos meus ouvidos. Resolvi continuar.

- Mas não acabou por aí!

- Não... acabou? – ele devia estar se arrependendo de ter nascido meu parente.

- Desconfiada, eu paguei um detetive particular para seguir a minha colega grávida. Afinal, o filho era meu e não poderia permitir que aquela desmiolada matasse o meu legado! – apertei meus punhos e bati meus pés contra o chão, esquentada com a situação revoltante que vivi.

Diante do mutismo dele, ganhei forças e imaginação para não parar.

- E tenho provas de que não sou a mãe da criança – sacudi minha cabeça na vertical três vezes, para que ele notasse que aquela cogitação absurda havia me ofendido e surpreendido tanto quanto lhe havia pegado desprevenido.

Pausei e espalmei minhas mãos no ar, só faltando cantar: tcham, tcham, tcham!

- Sirius é o pai – remendei ao arregalar meus olhos e lhe estapear os joelhos, indicando que havia sobreposto a minha surpresa e certo grau de decepção (um filho é um filho) há algum tempo, já.

De tão vidrado e preso no que eu lhe confiava, meu primo nem piscou com o suplício que consistiu no meu golpe sobre os seus joelhos.

- Resumindo, quem parecia gay não é. E quem não parecia, é. Quem diria, né? O Edgar... – agitei minha cabeça novamente, subentendendo que meu movimento era capaz de tornar os fatos mais aceitáveis.

James era a estátua em pessoa.

- Obrigada por me escutar Jay. Me sinto mil vezes melhor – lhe abracei e acariciei seu rosto – Você é um puta primo – sorri.

Esperei que ele reagisse.

- Preciso... me deitar – ele redargüiu roboticamente, depois de minutos, e seguiu para seu quarto numa marcha catatônica.

Tadinho... Ele está ficando velho. Se não fosse por mim aqui, velando pela sua saúde...

A porta bateu discretamente, designando que ele havia alcançado seu quarto. E era a minha vez de enfim, ter o sono merecido dos justos.

Bocejei e me lembrei de Tonks.

Pois não é que ela sabe das coisas?

* * *

**N/A:** As memórias vêm no próximo capítulo, pq eu n queria perder o vínculo com o anterior [=

Eu moro em Belém do Pará e qnd digo q aqui é quente, as pessoas dificilmente acreditam. Mas agora, Marcelo Adnet veio fazer show aqui e ele, e Dani Calabresa, são prova viva de como aqui é quente! Não existe fator de proteção solar p Belém, e no microondas deveria ter uma opção chamada Belém.

Mas o pior n é vc andar pelas ruas e torrar. O pior é quando vc tem q estar becada e colocar um jaleco e ficar sob sol de meio dia, dentro do hospital c telha brasilit e forro. Aí a gente cozinha. E depois, v6 aí do sul-suldeste jogam mais sujeira p essa droga de atmosfera e quem sofre? Quem?? Nós daqui diacho!!!! Belém tá cada vez pior e eu tenho direito de matar um daí ¬¬9

Brincadeirinha gente, mas o negócio é sério. Aqui a empregada de casa tem q lavar mais de 3 mudas de roupa por dia, pq não dah, não dah... Mas a gente é feliz, e agora eu espero q Cacto-sama entenda pq eu ODEIO sol e praia, neh? ¬¬ E q nunca me convidem p ir numa, pq eo n vou! Adoro a minha cor do jeito que tah, sem câncer, sem envelhecimento e sem bronze! Além do q, vc vai p uma e pode ser engolido por um tubarão ou por uma tsunami, quem é q tá perdendo aqui? Garanto q n sou eu, hn... u.u

R&R!


	18. My head’s heaven, my soul in hell

**My head's heaven, my soul in hell**

Memórias (parte VI)

**N/A:** James – 17 anos; Lily – 12 anos.

- Oi tia – James cumprimentou minha mãe e sem modos, se esparramou numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

Como diz a mãe dele: "Deviam plantar 'juízo' para eu dar ao meu filho, ultimamente ele tem desaprendido as coisas, em vez de aprender".

Fácil de comprovar o que ela disse olhando para James, só falta ele colocar os pés em cima da mesa e puxar um cigarro...

- Hey Lil's, eu vi esse olhar reprovador! – ele disse nenhum milímetro ofendido, apesar da frase que usou.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei, vai sobrar para mim.

- Vou falar pra titia – ele continuou no seu joguinho de bancar o coitado (e me alcunhar de a megera) e, fez um biquinho muito parecido com o que constantemente fazia quando criança, para completar a sua encenação péssima e barata.

- Não enche James – cortei os tomates, que fatiava para o almoço, com mais força do que o necessário.

Não é raro o número de vezes que tenho vontade de colocar James no lugar dos legumes a serem cortados para o almoço daqui de casa.

Se eu fosse a mãe desse folgado, lhe colocaria um avental rosa choque da Hello Kitty e uma toquinha (para combinar) e o faria ferver a própria barriga no fogão!

- Assim você perde um dedo – meus pensamentos e planos masoquistas foram lançados à lua.

Ele impossivelmente se inclinara sobre mim, para sussurrar como um fantasma no meu ouvido. Desde quando ele havia crescido tanto?

- Potter! Qual o seu problema?? – colei no balcão oposto, a dois metros de distância daquela assombração idiota.

A qual ainda teve o disparate de rir.

Forcei minha respiração a voltar para o normal e cautelosamente (mantendo um espaço seguro o suficiente para lhe dar uma paulada na cabeça caso ele tentasse algo, e grande o suficiente para que caso ele tentasse algo eu tivesse tempo de correr também) retomei minha tábua e faca.

Ahá!

Agora sim, sangrenta e violenta segurança armada.

James enfim parou de sonorizar sua alegria de monstro sanguinário.

- Se meu coração tivesse parado, você ia ver só – resmunguei, usando a minha visão periférica para me certificar de que ele se manteria longe de mim.

BEM LONGE.

Porém, o sorrisinho estava fundido com cola quente à sua cara, só podia ser.

Ou a ameaça muda de minha faca e tábua não foram o bastante para alguém masoquista como ele.

- E aí? Não vai dizer nada? Tá a fim de tirar uma com a minha lata, é? É?

Caras em silêncio são um perigo. Na maioria das vezes estão tramando a sua morte social, um tipo de mico que fará você ser esquecida como alguém legalzinha e para sempre lembrada como a garota lombrigóide perante (o que foi uma vez, longinquamente) o seu círculo de amigos.

- Vamos Lily, te levo pra passear de carro comigo.

Não disse! Hum... Ahm?!

Imediatamente meu cérebro emperrou e junto com ele, todos os músculos em atividade. Ou melhor, a parte sensata e trabalhadora deles. Eu iria esnobar todas aquelas galinhas (parte de meu vergonhoso círculo de amizades) que se diziam minhas colegas na escola! Eu as iria fazer comer poeira!

... Isto é, se o James pelo menos me permitisse triscar no volante. O que, afinal, era a parte mais importante de andar no carro com ele, ele me deixar dirigir oras! Que mais outra coisa eu poderia fazer?

- Você tem que pedir pra sua mãe – ele me lembrou de um ponto crucial.

De repente quem estava comendo poeira era eu... Como o mundo dá voltas.

- Não dá James. Tenho que ajudar a minha mãe – apontei para o vergonhoso avental com desenhos de calcinhas (sim, de calcinhas... Onde a minha mãe arranja essas coisas?!) e meus pertences de prisioneira.

Ele engoliu toscamente uma gargalhada – E depois?

Como ele não viu antes a "coisa" que eu estava vestindo?

- Tenho dever da escola – balbuciei mais mal humorada do que envergonhada.

- Faça mais tarde – esta resposta eu pude prever.

- Não dá... Você sabe como é a minha mãe – quase cortei meu dedo ao perder o controle sobre o tomate e a faca.

- Você pinta o demônio dela Lil's, vamos falar com ela e tenho certeza que...

- A Lily não pode Jay – minha mãe sorriu "meiga" e impositivamente para o meu primo.

Em menos de quinze segundos ele havia arranjado algo pendente para fazer na sua casa, ou seja lá por onde.

Vadio, só porque é filhinho de papai acha que pode vir desviar outros de seus caminhos corretos!

- Lily! Preste atenção em como está cortando o tomate! – minha mãe me ralhou.

Talvez eu quisesse ser desviada do meu caminho, só um pouquinho...

- Como Anetta não veio, vá pendurar as roupas no varal – minha mãe ordenou e eu miseravelmente obedeci.

Uma coisa que eu não era capaz de fazer era arranjar desculpas para fugir de casa, quando mamãe me cobrava tarefas domésticas. Por mais incomodada que eu fique de ter de cumpri-las, eu não consigo dar uma de Petúnia. Eu sou tão patética...

- Não deixe cair a roupa Lily! Tenha cuidado – ela ainda cobrou.

E cadê o senhor James Potter nessas horas?! Com o rabo entre as pernas em algum canto por aí. Claro, se não tiver aos amassos com alguma vaca leiteira, situação que não estaria fora de um canto escuro, de qualquer maneira.

Como as garotas se sujeitam a esse sacrifício desprazeroso? Meu primo deve dopá-las e prometer muitas coisas, porque elas sempre correm atrás dele. Se ele tivesse me prometido dirigir o carrão dele, eu também correria assim atrás dele, só que com um terçado. Porque ninguém me passa a perna, promessa é dívida!

Então, elas sempre correm atrás dele, após o término do "relacionamento" (que na verdade consiste em pegação por uma semana), cobrando o que ele lhes disse que daria, seja lá o que for.

E poxa, estamos falando do James! Como elas descem tão baixo?

- Ah não! Não, não, não! – o lençol branquinho, recém lavado, caiu no chão – Caspita.

Quem sabe se eu não espanar um tantinho aqui e outro ali, quem sabe eu não possa...

- Pst! Psssst!

Minha mãe é um ser extraordinário. Olha o que ela fez com o machão folgado e mulherengo do meu primo.

Ele está tentando (tentando e não obtendo sucesso) se camuflar com um matinho ao sussurrar para mim.

Essa não tinha como passar sem que eu tirasse um tantinho sequer de proveito...

- Mãe! Não fiz nada, foi ele! – fiz cara de desesperada e apontei para ele.

O medroso quase se borrou.

E se tornou um aborrecido quase borrado ao me ver, rindo.

- Você devia ter visto a sua cara! – exclamei, esquecendo toda a minha penúria.

- E eu ainda tive dó de você – ele estava irritado, e é raro James não rir de uma piada, mesmo que seja feita sobre ele próprio.

- O que quer Jay? – resolvi levá-lo a sério, mais tarde eu usaria essa, muito provavelmente com alguma piranha que tivesse aos amassos com ele.

Por que eu faço isso? Pelo simples prazer de estragar a felicidade alheia. Não que faça diferença para James, ele sempre estará com outra na semana que vem.

- Vamos – sinalizou para que eu lhe seguisse.

- Pra onde? – forcei o ar pelo nariz, numa falsa risada, irônica e descrente.

James me encarou e num estalo, havia se ajoelhado e com uma mão sobre o peito e outra na direção do sol, disse zombeteiro – Rumo ao sol, tendo unicamente o nosso amor a nos impulsionar.

- Ridículo, é por isso que essas meninas se apaixonam? – voltei a pendurar as roupas.

- O que posso fazer? – ele me soou sincero e humilde pela primeira vez (na vida!), que não pude resistir à urgência de olhá-lo – Se sou irresistível.

Tava demorando...

- Blergh James, me poupe, por favor – revirei os olhos, após ter controlado minha ânsia de vômito.

- Assim machuca prima. Então, cê vem? – ele nunca se ofende e eu acredito que ele não acredita nas minhas acreditáveis palavras.

- Não posso, daqui a pouco Carlo vem aqui para me ajudar com os estudos do colégio – resisti fortemente e continuei a cumprir meu dever.

- Mais um motivo para você vir comigo – ele se aproximou e me fitou intensamente.

Eu ri – O que é isso James? Uma cantada? – dei-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

- Vá logo embora, minha mãe está vindo.

- Eu me desculpo com a sua mãe quando voltarmos Lily, é sério. Com certeza o imbecil irá faltar, ele sempre faz isso, eu sei – até que ele parecia verdadeiro.

Contudo, eu nunca seria capaz de agir assim. Sou o protótipo de filha exemplar, covarde para não contradizer meus pais, covarde para escolher uma atitude que vá desagradá-los uma única vez sequer.

- Vamos? – o convite foi reafirmado, o que tornava tudo mais docemente tentador.

E a autenticidade dele me surpreendeu, instantaneamente. Mas naa... É o James. Além do que, ele pareceu verdadeiro antes também. E no fim das contas, é só o James e nunca se deve levá-lo a sério, é uma regra se você quiser conviver bem com ele sem se machucar.

- 'Kay Jay. Bem, tenho que tomar um banho e arrumar o material para o dever – soltei um beijo no ar e me fui.

Tinha menos de meia hora para me aprontar.

E como eu pensei, James não deve ser levado a sério. Carlo chegou no horário marcado, inclusive dez minutos antes, para encanto da minha mãe. E êxtase maior ainda, quando ele mencionou que era monitor e estava ali somente para me auxiliar, já que estava numa série bem mais adiante do que a minha.

Algo me diz que ele e James não devem se bicar em sala de aula...

- Ela não é assim na maioria das vezes – disse para Carlo assim que minha mãe nos deixou a sós.

Na maioria das vezes ela é impiedosa, mandona, exigente e quer ver a minha pele arrancada para fora do meu corpo de tanto trabalho.

- Não? – ele parecia não ter desejado que ela tivesse ido.

Outro primo louco...

- Carlo, ela é a minha mãe. Eu sei o que estou dizendo – rebati mais firmemente e mantive minha aparência de desinteresse pela sua reação.

Uma coisa que James não falha, é deixar-se enganar pelas aparências da senhora Donna. Apesar de nenhum ser humano poder algo contra a minha mãe.

- Vamos começar – Carlo tocou na minha mão para me chamar a atenção.

- Claro – e ao me levantar para sentar de frente para ele, eu vi.

Vi James de braços cruzados e bufando (acentuando a sua semelhança com um boi) do lado de fora da principal e enorme janela da sala de estar.

- Você tentou dar uma lida no material que lhe passei? – Carlo me perguntou.

- Uhum, tentar eu tentei, entender... – sentei e juntei minhas folhas avulsas, entremeadas por rabiscos de James Potter.

Ele sabe pentelhar quando quer... Chato.

- Mas isso não será problema pra você, será? – indaguei insegura quanto a estar soando irremediavelmente burra.

- Não Lily, você não é burra como pensa e...

Carlo estava me colocando para cima, quando James apareceu limpando a garganta de um catarro muito grudento, porque o período que ele demorou fazendo isso... Poderia limpar o pulmão de todas as pessoas com catarro do universo!

- O que você quer? – fui objetiva.

- Vou ajudar nos seus estudos.

Até Carlo se assustou, rasgando algumas das minhas folhas que ele detinha.

E espaçosamente James se sentou, me sufocando de tão imprensada que me deixou entre si e o braço do sofá. Em nenhum momento ele me olhou, parecia concentrado em realizar uma comunicação muda com Carlo.

Beleza, agora James se descobriu gay.

Deus!, nem o nosso primo escapa.

- James – chamei depois de empurrá-lo, preciso respirar para viver – Agora não é hora.

- Concordo – ele não desviou a atenção de sua mais nova presa e símbolo de sua recém descoberta opção sexual.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

- James...

- Lily...

- Olha Potter, a gente tem que estudar e diferente de você, eu tenho responsabilidades – Carlo se manifestou, demonstrando o quanto aquilo estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

Primeiro fora do meu primo.

James parecia que se desmancharia em lágrimas, ou viraria purpurina. A primeira vez é sempre traumatizante... Vou pegar a máquina fotográfica.

- Com quem pensa que tá falando boneco Ken?! – James se aproximou da beira do sofá e conseqüentemente, de Carlo.

Não é assim que a gente conquista o coração do nosso amor, James...

- Boneco Ken? – não consegui impedir a pergunta de escapar, Carlo me censurou com o olhar.

- É – James esboçou um sorrisinho (famigerado sorrisinho) sacana – Ele não tem pint... – minha mente censurou o resto da palavra, eu ainda era de menor.

Aí eram os dois pegando suas armas, ou luvas, e partir pra porrada e desta vez, eu com certeza seria esmagada entre esses dementes.

- Hey, hey meninos! – ambos me olharam, como se aguardando que eu atirasse o lencinho cor de rosa perfumado enjoativamente doce para o preferido de meu coração.

Wahahaha!

Idiotas.

- Lá fora, por favor. Não se matem aqui dentro, ou minha mãe ME mata.

- Não vai dar pra esperar, querida prima – desnecessária a nomeação do ser capaz de dizer tal estrupício.

- Pensa que vai sair ganhando, ô Potter? – e este é outro.

No momento, eles pareciam dois cachorrinhos ladrando um para o outro sobre quem ficaria com o posto para mijar, ou o osso para roer. Dá pra se sentir lisonjeada?

- James. Eu e você. Lá fora! – indiquei a porta e ao ouvir um muxoxo de Carlo, o encarei possessa – Culpa sua!

Ele me fitou entre pasmo e perdido, sem dar-lhe tempo de formular qualquer desculpa besta, prossegui.

- Fica sacudindo seu traseiro bonito na frente do cara e nega fogo?! Tá pedindo, né!

Sinceramente...

- Que papo foi esse de traseiro bonito? – James está nervoso, ele pensa que eu não percebi, tadinho...

- Calma primo. Eu te apoio. Tô aqui pro que der e vier – fiz-lhe um cafuné desajeitado, devido à diferença entre nossas alturas estar cada vez mais absurda e lhe abracei, tentando transmitir conforto e apoio.

Opção sexual é um tópico muito delicado.

- Como?

- Você sabe... Você e o Carlo... – usei as duas mãos para fingir que equilibrava pizzas, James permanecia sem entender – Smack, smack...? – então encenei um beijo com as minhas mãos.

- Caspita Lily! De onde você tira essas loucuras?!

Num disse! Num disse! Assunto **muitíssimo** melindroso.

- Você tava secando o nosso primo. Olha, eu sei que é difícil, ainda mais para um mulherengo inveterado como você. Mas é tipicamente normal, caras como você fogem durante a vida toda, vivendo num estilo completamente oposto ao que o coração clama. Não se desespere, no fim todos acabam como George Michael, com cassetete e roupa coladinha de policial, muuuuuuuito felizes ao alisarem os presos ou serem alisados.

- Você podia ter evitado falar isso – James estava mais nervoso.

Por que eu que tenho que falar sobre isso com ele?! A mãe dele que devia está do lado desta criança perdida! Eu só sou outra criança!

- Mas é a realidade – devolvi duramente.

- Lily, o problema não é esse.

- Claro que não, Jay. É você. Você e a sua aceitação para consigo mesmo – como esses adolescentes são cegos.

Ele ajeitou os óculos impacientemente e eu assoprei a minha franja ruiva para longe dos meus olhos.

Não está sendo fácil para ele Lily, foi o que repeti a mim várias vezes, a fim de que meu aborrecimento por ele negar uma coisa tão óbvia não aumentasse.

- Quando precisar de umas roupinhas, é só avisar – lhe pisquei marotamente, decidida a não deixá-lo mal com o que eu acabara de falar, afinal eu queria ajudá-lo e não inibi-lo como o lixo preconceituoso de nossa sociedade.

- Olha Evans – ele me segurou pelos ombros e quando seu olhar me atingiu profundamente até me manter imóvel, o meu sorriso se desfez.

Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não iria me agradecer... Eita, que foi que eu fiz?

- Quando você enxergar. Realmente enxergar. Me deixe saber.

- ... Hum... Enxergar? O traseiro do Carlo é siliconado, é isso?

Ele suspirou e me soltou – Enquanto isso, não venha me falar asneiras.

E me deixou ali, plantada, com uma hora de atraso nos estudos e um primo raivoso para acalmar.

Quem tinha que enxergar algo e parar de falar asn... asnei... _besteiras_ (!) era ele!

Era **ele**!

PS.: Evidente que a compleição física Carlo era autêntica.

**Fim de Memórias (Parte VI)**

* * *

Mais um café da manhã tranqüilo.

Família faz tudo junto, como se sabe é coisa de família, e um desjejum com todo mundo falando, comendo, esparramando farelos pela casa faz parte.

Contudo, no momento, nós somos escassamente três.

Três primos calados.

**Muito** calados.

Imaginei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

- Então, entusiasmados para mais um novo dia? – perguntei para os dois.

- É...

- Sim...

Estava conversando com dois zumbis e não com dois homens altos, fortes, saudáveis, arruaceiros e bonitos e... Bonitos? O silêncio deles está mexendo com a minha racionalidade. Quão profundamente mudanças podem nos afetar.

- Descobri uma padaria extremamente agradável aqui pelas redondezas, o pão é de lá. Não está delicioso? – segunda tentativa.

- É...

- Sim...

Grrrr!

- Descobri que sou lésbica e já havia perdido a minha virgindade com um gigolô, que infortúnio, né?

- É...

- Sim...

Algo de bom deveria sair desse duplo autismo.

- Meu Deus... Arranjarei um namorado, arranjarei! Serei feliz, iuhu! – não consegui guardar somente para mim a minha enorme alegria.

- Nem em sonho mocinha! Só depois que a gente conhecer o maloqueiro.

- Apoiado Jamesito, trás essa bicha pra cá, quero dá uma checada de perto.

- É, vocês eram mais legais antes – murmurei e levei minha louça para a pia.

Tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

- Hoje não irei para aula – anunciei, terminando de lavar meu prato e copo.

- Claro que vai, não tá doente – James estraga prazeres e mais conhecido como, senhor Perfeição Responsável, disse.

- Pode ficar, a gente joga um pokerzin'... – Carlo, meu primo preferido e futuro pai dos meus filhos, disse.

Se bem que, a gente ia ter uma cambada de fósforos, não é uma boa idéia.

- Não tô doente, mas tô muito atrasada com as matérias. As provas estão se aproximando James! – disse a verdade e me virei para Carlo - E Carlo, não vai dar pra jogar.

- Mas que isso não se repita – James me apontou sério o nariz e pegou o paletó ao que assenti em positivo.

- Posso lhe ajudar com os estudos Lily – Carlo se ofereceu.

Instantaneamente procurei por James.

Suas costas eram a única coisa que eu podia visualizar. Desventuradas pernas longas, desventurados ombros largos.

Ele permaneceu parado por quinze segundos, depois estava de frente para nós e se despediu normalmente, como se nada houvesse lhe perturbado.

Sem entender minha decepção, agradeci o reforço que Carlo me daria.

* * *

Não poderia faltar o trabalho, dele não poderia me ausentar.

Minha surpresa foi encontrar Edgar me aguardando na porta, e para alguém como eu, acostumada com sua ausência de expressão, visualizar um esticar de lábios próximo de um sorriso discreto no rosto dele foi o mesmo que ver renascer das cinzas: Michael Jackson cantando Beat it.

- Boa tarde senhorita Potter – ele me cumprimentou.

Seria muito pedir um abraço?

- Oi Eddie! – pulei em cima dele e lhe tasquei um beijo na bochecha.

Não, não seria muito.

- O senhor Potter requisitou-me para lhe levar às compras – ele continuou, rotineiramente circunspecto.

- Oh... Mas eu tenho que trabalhar agora... – indiquei a porta da loja da Ellus e qual não foi o meu espanto identificar Joanne sinalizando para que eu fosse embora.

Se todos os chefes fossem assim...

- E o meu salário? Não vou receber tudo que tenho que receber – contrapus, relutante em abandonar a minha posição diante da loja.

- O senhor Potter lhe reembolsará a perda salarial condizente com a presente data – ele justificou.

E eu já nem ligo para todo esse babado dialético do Edgar, me acostumei.

- Oba! Vamos comprar o que? Pra que? Pra quem? Temos limite de crédito? Podemos passar o dia todo comprando? O que quisermos? – saltitei já ao seu lado, transbordando entusiasmo.

- É para a senhorita. É perceptível a sua falta de feminilidade e sensualidade. Haja vista a sua escolha para trajes. Logo, o senhor Potter...

!!!

- Mande ele se catar! Perdi a vontade de ir às compras, vou pro trabalho – dei meia volta e segui para o meu emprego.

Onde já se viu?! Falta de feminilidade e sensualidade?! Quem o Potter pensa que é?! Santo que tá fazendo caridade, é? Ele tá querendo ganhar o quê me dizendo essas coisas?! Pois perdeu o pouco de consideração que havia conquistado! Que vá se coçar onde a cobra encolheu!

Adentrei a Ellus e Joanne me fitou indagadora, respondi com um curto "trabalho acima de tudo" e iniciei os meus afazeres.

- Senhorita Potter, preciso que me acompanhe – Edgar se originou do vento ao meu lado.

Ignorei.

- É inadiável tal compromisso. Sua imprescindibilidade reside nos compromissos que o status do senhor Potter se acumulam lhe exigir atitudes merecedoras de sua posição.

Não entendo o que se passa na mente do Potter. Ele precisa sair agredindo as pessoas por aí, para poder se sentir detentor de algum valor? Porque eu não preciso colocar um decote até o dedão do pé para poder arranjar um encontro, ou me sentir mulher! Estou muito bem do jeito que estou.

- O senhor Potter aguarda pacientemente pelos resultados das compras, devido à alta complexidade e importância da qual depende...

- A melhora da minha aparência, é?! Olha aqui Edgar! Eu não sou nenhuma piranhinha pra ficar ouvindo essas coisas, suma da minha vista se não quer perder um olho! – bradei a cruzeta debaixo de seu nariz.

Ele nem piscou.

- Você tá amolando a Evans, é? – Marlene intercedeu e eu não me opus, por estar muito concentrada em controlar a minha ira.

Edgar a observou com o interesse de um cientista por uma pedrinha no meio de um jardim gigante.

- Porque por mais gostoso que você seja, não explica você ser um cavalo, cara! Se você não sumir, vamos chamar a segurança do shopping – ameaçou e eu me assustei.

- Não, calma McKinnon. Também não é pra tanto – contemporizei, acanhada pela agressividade da menina – Foi o Potter que disse tudo aquilo, foi? – inquiri para findar o papo.

Edgar anuiu.

- Obrigada McKinnon – agradeci, sinceramente agradecida e para Edgar – Vamos fazer essas malditas compras.

Se Potter dizia que eu era desprovida de feminilidade e sensualidade, eu lhe faria engolir tudo que dissera e esfregaria no seu focinho a abundância de sensualidade e feminilidade que Lily Evans é capaz de possuir.

* * *

Nunca mais falo mal das modelos, nunca, nunca mais!

Nem das peruas, nem das pattys.

Com as compras despachadas para casa, rumei para a livraria mais próxima a procura de crédito para o meu celular. Precisava ligar urgentemente para a minha mamma.

Não atrasando o horário que havia combinado de telefonar para casa, ouvindo muitas recomendações e conselhos da senhora Donna, pude retornar para o apartamento de James relaxada.

Quero dizer, nem relaxada posso estar mais. É hoje que eu arranco aquele cabelo espetado dele, fio por fio e lhe faço engolir tudo sem água. Ou pego tudo e faço uma placa para captação de luz solar.

- Por que você demorou Lily? – Carlo ergueu seu olhar para mim, agachado ao amarrar a sua bota, o sobretudo amontoado perto de seus pés.

- Aquele crápula que se diz nosso primo, ele...

- Jay me pediu para avisá-la, você precisa já estar vestida. A festa é agora – ele encostou o dedo no seu relógio de pulso, ao andar de costas para a porta.

- Q-Q-Q-que festa? – retorqui, com uma inquietação crescente na boca do meu estômago e um pressentimento horrível.

- Me deseje boa sorte no jogo e... Ah! Não se esqueça que o traje é a rigor, Jamesito falou algo assim... – ele fixou o olhar no piso, como que tentando se certificar de que realmente não estava repassando a informação errada e antes que eu pudesse implorar para que ele me levasse junto consigo, Carlo se foi.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei parada, admirando o nada. Até levar um tapa mental do meu lado esperto e correr assoberbada para o meu quarto, onde as compras jaziam.

Traje a rigor significa o que?

Comprei alguma coisa desse tipo??

Jesus Cristo...

...

Já sei!

Direi a Potter que não irei. É, direi.

...

Melhor, durmo fora e desligo o celular.

...

OU, eu vou de calça jeans e chinelinho gasto, com uma camisa de propaganda política furada.

...

Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou. É, eu vou! EU VOU!

...

Decidido que vou, vestindo o que _especificamente_?

Esqueça o problema, procure a solução, a solução... É não ir, shuif!

Inicie pela parte mais fácil (fugir!), aborde o problema por outro ângulo (mate o Potter...). Ahá! A maquiagem... Pelo menos ela e o cabelo, eu sei o que fazer.

O vestido... Só pode ser o que o Edgar perdeu a fala, não que tenha feito muita diferença, já que ele nem fala mesmo.

A sandália, tem que ser com um salto de uns dois metros...

É, pronta.

Encarei a minha imagem no espelho.

- Lily vamos! Esta... – James entrara com a testa enrugada e usando o tom de aborrecida censura para cima de mim.

Observei sua feição se descontrair ao ponto do relaxamento promover total extensão do que sustentava a sua mandíbula fixada ao maxilar.

Sabia que aquela vendedora estava querendo me vender gato por lebre!

- Pode dizer que tô ridícula, vá. Diga – me sentei diante da penteadeira, derrotada e cobri o rosto com as mãos.

- Li... L-Lily... Você está maravi... – ele olhou para o lado, diante de meu olhar desesperançado e ansioso sobre si, correu as mãos pelo cabelo e na terceira repetição, as deixou lá e completou o que diria -... lhosa.

- Sério? Sério mesmo?? – corrigi minha postura, entusiasmada ao espalmar minhas mãos, uma contra a outra em júbilo.

Ele enrubesceu e uma das mãos se colocou sobre a boca, diante do seu mutismo me levantei e andei até ele. James se afastou, escondendo a mágoa que seu gesto provocou em mim, desconversei.

- Edgar que escolheu – não tentei uma segunda aproximação, uma das mãos na cintura e a outra evidenciando o vestido rosa perolado em seda como um todo.

- Ele sabe tanta coisa de moda, depois das compras aprendi o que é musseline, tafetá, brocado, crepe... – deixei que meus dedos brincassem com a renda bordada, entre os quatro grandes drapejados da parte de cima do vestido - Ele disse que você aprovaria, você... Realmente aprovou Jay?

Sua mão, a qual lhe cobria os lábios, escorregou inerte de volta para a lateral do seu corpo, abraçado pelo smoking. Suas orbes achocolatadas escurecidas, quase negras no ambiente parcamente iluminado, retornaram meu olhar de um jeito abismado.

- Hahahaha... Lily, pra que você quer saber? – se voltou para a porta do meu quarto e pegou minha mão – Vamos, estamos atrasados.

- Eu posso dirigir Jay, já lhe disse que tirei minha carteira de motora? - me esforcei para acompanhar seus passos largos.

- Não – ele não se virou e ao atravessarmos o corredor no exterior do apartamento, encaramos nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

O plim-plim do elevador indicou que estava na hora de entrarmos.

- Esqueci a minha... O meu... A minha... – ele falou ao não permitir que o elevador selasse as portas e descesse – Uma coisa! – James estava de volta ao hall e ao tentar segui-lo, ele sinalizou para que eu parasse – Aguarde no carro.

- Okay... – dei de ombros e apertei minha carteira de metal contra o estômago.

Ao esperá-lo, remexi irrequieta no meu brinco prateado que se estendia até a linha do queixo. Depois no broxe prateado que drapejava o vestido.

- Sirius ligou – James adentrou o veículo, contudo, vê-lo somente aumentou a minha angústia.

Ele nem me olhava, não que isso importe. Posso muito bem estabelecer conversas com um cego... Arght, droga. Não, não dá.

- James! – ele freou bruscamente e o analisei mil vezes mais preocupada.

- O que está havendo? – notei mais uma vez seu comportamento esquivo – Eu não reclamei de você ter me chamado de bruaca e sapata, então relaxa! Porque eu não vou me vingar, nem aprontar nada nesse evento, que nem sei o que é...

Pode ser uma festa para bruacas e sapatas e por mim tudo bem, belê. O que acabaria por justificar o convite que James fez a minha pessoa.

- Eu não te chamei de bruaca, muito menos isso... Isso aí! – ele enfim (obrigada Senhor...) me fitou zangado e perdido – De onde você tirou essa asneira?!

A mesma boquinha suja... Desde criança, Jay tem uma língua muito das suas... Das suas... Nngh... Esqueça sobre línguas Lily Evans!

- O Edgar disse que você me achava uma garota sem feminilidade e sensualidade – rebati, começando a me aborrecer também.

Pô! Só fala por trás, é?! Por favor, James, seja homem pelo menos uma vez nessa sua vida!

- E como diabos eu ia saber que ele falou isso? – buzinas soaram atrás de nós e James colocou o braço para fora, demonstrando que se importava _muito_ com o que os outros pensavam, da forma mais educada possível.

- Não falei isso de você Lily! Você... Você...

Cruzei os braços e ergui uma sobrancelha na sua direção, na expectativa pela resposta dele.

- ... É a minha prima.

Eu não tinha porque esperar outro tipo de afirmação advinda dele, porém, era imperdoável não me doer pelo o que ele dissera. Não que o motivo esteja bem claro no meu cérebro.

- Acredito em você James – descruzei os braços e forcei um sorriso - Mas acho melhor você mover o carro, estamos parados no meio da avenida.

Que forças escabrosas me motivaram para vir a esse evento (que vale ressaltar, continuo sem saber sobre o que se trata) com James?

Péssima idéia...

* * *

**N/A:** What's love got to do with it? Got to do with it?

Ai, ai, ai… Tá aí! Me redimi, Lily: bruaca? Nooooooo! Eu li tanto sobre moda, e etc. Pq eu sou uma negação... Então, se cometi uma gafe, perdoem, n sei nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de moda.

Viram? O Eddie tah mudando minha gente, teh se meter na vida do nosso casal de pombinhos ele jah tah se metendo! xD

E esse ENEM, q poka vergonhice ¬¬

Bjin'


	19. Send me back to the good old days

**Send me back to the good old days.**

Seguimos pela rua Russell, nenhuma viva alma optou por se jogar na frente do nosso carro, nenhum ser humano **digno** teve a displicência de atirar uma pedra no vidro e muito menos, um mosquito se grudara no pára-brisas atrapalhando a visão do motora.

Chegamos inteiros e saudavelmente conscientes no museu de Londres. Cujo ar, que no meu primeiro "tour" pela cidade inspirara o mais nobre sentimento de amor pelo antigo, me baixou o espirito de vandalismo e depredatório. Porque era certo, tão certo quanto Tom nunca comerá Jerry, que esse evento seria literalmente o meu funeral.

Drama? Drama?? James Potter nem me dirige um rabo de olho! E mesmo que fosse para criticar, ele precisaria tirar do baú a sua expressão de desprezo e de note-como-eu-sou-e-aprenda e, dirigi-la a mim… Não que eu sinta falta… Totalmente, não preciso que ele me note. Não, não preciso.

Eu sou uma mulher interessante, tenho certeza que sou. À parte de que quase nada na minha vida mudou… Mas quem precisa saber disso? Quem?! Posso perfeitamente convencer quem quer seja de que sou interessante. Tipo, uma princesa de um país distante? Tipo… Uma viúva que criou sozinha no meio do deserto cinqüenta filhos e uma ameba? Ou… A inventora da bic.

Tenho certeza que daqui até alguém me abordar, uma ótima idéia já surgiu.

- Ruiva?

Virei-me surpresa por realmente encontrar Sirius ali, aliviada por James não haver mentindo mais cedo (quando dissera que falara ao telefone com Black) e também por não ser um desconhecido, o que me obrigaria a ter pronta uma invenção atraente sobre minhas experiências, vergonhosas, de vida.

- Olá Sirius - dei um pulinho e contive os outros que viriam em seguida.

Comporte-se como alguém interessante Lily, _interessante_ e não de cinco anos.

- Você está… - ele me encarou extasiado e bateu palmas, na ausência de palavras e eu sorri como uma tonta (pelo lado bom, livre dos pulinhos) -… Muito gostosa.

...

Admito, esse não era o elogio que esperava, mas serve de qualquer jeito.

- Ahm… Valeu, né? - agradeci e procurei por James, digo **Remus**.

- Onde o Remus está?

- Ele se atrasou, mas tá vindo - e então pude reparar em como o black tie caíra estupidamente sexy em Sirius Black.

E de repente, ser chamada de gostosa por este ser era a minha razão de ter nascido.

Ele costuma ter este efeito nas pessoas.

Distraindo de minha inebriante reflexão sobre "o que não cairia bem em Sirius Black" por uma fragrância enjoativamente doce, provocadora da sensação de que estavam afiando um terçado no meu nariz. Duas mulheres elegantes e detentoras daquele olhar de femme fatale (coisa que eu nunca consegui imitar, acabavam me confundindo com a drag da próxima esquina) passaram por mim como se eu fosse uma reles parede despintada. No entanto, o interesse sobre o rapaz ao meu lado… Foi praticamente uma cena de filme pornô! Ai meus olhos virgens…

Infelizes e insatisfeitas com a irresponsividade de seu alvo, elas enfim (enfim?) resolveram partir para a conversa, como duas moças educadas e repletas de boas intenções que são.

Não, sendo verdadeiramente sincera. Até ai, tudo bem, tudo ótimo, eu posso conviver com isso. Posso sim. Existe tolerância, e eu sou uma pessoa absurdamente benevolente e blá, blá, blá. Beleza, Lily Evans **releva** essa.

Elas não queriam a minha presença ali (imagina se eu fosse a namorada do cara? Estão sintetizando mulheres com cérebro de galinha atualmente…) e eu não sou de expor meu amado organismo a tal nível de estresse. Logo, ao me encaminhar para longe, no processamento do meu intento, eis que surge Remus Lupin.

- Hey Moony! - Sirius já está de novo ao meu lado e semi abraçando um Remus (igualmente chique) desconfiado - Não demora tanto assim cara.

- Se você cumprisse o seu papel, não teria que reclamar da minha _suposta_ demora - Remus disse, sem vestígios de contágio pela recepção calorosa de Sirius.

E nossa… Falou que nem a minha mãe.

Black redargüiria, porém, um mosquito me mordeu e eu soltei um gritinho.

...

Okay, okay, era mais como se eu tivesse parindo a picada do mosquito pela pele.

Remus me analisou por uns longos segundos e eu temi que ele fosse me dar uma chinelada e me mandar parar de ser fresca (err… Minha mãe faz isso, absurdo!).

- Lily você está muito bo…

- Gostosa - sorriu galanteador e intrometidamente Sirius.

- Você tem noção de quão ofensiva essa palavra é? - ele se virou levemente aborrecido para a pessoa mais sincera e direta que já conheci na minha vida.

- Não quando é falada por mim - Sirius não desfez o sorriso.

Deveríamos alimentar a energia de nossas casas com o brilho do sorriso dele, é cegante. As pessoas estão fazendo montinho na calçada ao caírem umas sobre as outras, após patetarem para ele.

- Padfoot, fique longe da Lily - Remus se postara a minha frente e mantinha os braços estendidos a formar um ângulo reto com o tronco do corpo.

Encarei meu dito assediador sexual e ele, me encarou de volta. Esqueceram de nos apresentar, que deselegância, sinceramente…

- O que el_a_ já tá aprontando?? - James ressurgiu das cinzas do sumiço.

- Eu não tô aprontando nada! - apressei-me em negar ao me balançar toda em negativa.

Silêncio para ouvir mais uma anta aumentando o monte da calçada.

- Estou me referindo a ele - James apontou para Sirius.

Remus anuiu em concordância, usando a sua feição de foi-comprovado-cientificamente.

- Você acabou de falar el**a** - rebati em defesa própria.

- Eu disse ele - James repetiu e Sirius me fitou com seu olhar de cê-bebeu-maluca?

Eu deveria ter ficado em casa e inventado uma febre, encenado uma crise de TPM, me pintado de vermelho e dizer que era sarampo.

Funcionou com "O Pestinha".

- Hey… Não é um disco voador? - alonguei meu indicador na direção do céu.

Situações drásticas, pedem medidas drásticas, ué.

- Pode voltar pra festa Prongs, levo a foguinho de volta pra casa - Sirius encostou minha cabeça ao seu tórax ao me fazer um cafuné, num gesto confortador.

Imaginar James Potter, mais Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Sozinhos. Numa festa. Onde estarão garotas como as quais acabei de (desprazerosamente) me deparar.

Hum…

Que disposição para ficar acordada até de madrugada, sustentando um sorriso falso de sessenta quilos na cara, sob um salto de dois metros.

Que disposição!

- Você não a levará para lugar nenhum, vamos Lily - James me puxou pela mão e ao olhar para Remus e Sirius que ficavam para trás, eles estranhamente trocavam sorrisinhos.

Convenci-me de que aquilo não era relevante.

- Ahm… James? - pensei muito como dizer isso, era possível que dependendo de alguma colocação errônea de uma mísera letra ou entonação, provocasse o retorno de Potter ao estado mudo e de estou-ignorando-você-Lily-Evans-e-isto-é-para-ser-mais-claro-somente-**você**.

E eu não queria isso. Convenhamos, quem gosta de ser ignorado??? Ninguém!

Não demonstrando se incomodar com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, diferente da vez passada, e me fitando pacientemente ao aguardar minha fala, ele colocou uma de minhas mexas para trás da minha orelha.

Ohhh…

- Por que a bola é redonda? - soltei, sentindo que um sol irradiava pela minha face.

- Vamos, não fique nervosa - ele me fez aproximar de si - Você está comigo - e pousou a mão na minha cintura ao adentrarmos o salão principal.

E por que isso não me deixou mais tranqüila?!

* * *

Às vezes tenho a impressão que tudo possa estar rodando ao meu redor. O que é natural, pois eu vejo a vida sob a minha óptica, tão e somente minha. É preciso de uma vigília incansável para não deixar que essa assumpção falsa e egoísta tome conta dos meus pensamentos.

O que despende muita energia, porque tentar controlar seus pensamentos… É barra. Principalmente para nós, garotas. Os meninos não usam muito do seu cérebro, é fácil para eles.

Então, é assim que tiro as coisas por menos. Não criar expectativas, não esperar dos outros, contar segura e unicamente consigo… Começaram a ser as minhas resoluções quando James havia ido embora (apesar de que revê-lo, tenha feito renascer e multiplicado minha cobrança em relação as pessoas com as quais tenho uma ligação mais forte).

Francamente, este é um assunto sobre o qual eu não gosto de falar. Tirar por menos e encaixar uma piada no meio, faz tudo se tornar mais suportável. Não que eu tenha me tornado uma garota amargurada e traumatizada para o resto da vida.

Sou tão normal e capaz de seguir em frente quanto qualquer outro ser humano. Não porque eu seja uma daquelas heroínas de mangá. Não… Segundo a ciência, o nossos cérebro tende a sobrepor as memórias felizes sobre as tristes. O meu não é geneticamente diferente do da população.

A nossa situação durante a infância (e adolescência) já incutia receios em mim, algo meu, nóias nas quais minha doentia mente se enroscava e acabava por me enforcar. Logo, acredito que a culpada por estar onde estou, não é ninguém além de mim.

Para alguém que não desejava se prender a expectativas, acabei acorrentada e sufocada por pequenos medos. Não muito inteligente, eu sei.

Porém, nós temos que seguir em frente. Não resta outra opção. Sempre seguindo, não importa como, quando, onde e com quem, ou contra o que. Sempre há uma forma de prosseguir.

E a minha, foi apagar o que eu verdadeiramente sentia por ele.

James Potter.

* * *

- Lily. Saia. Do. Banheiro. _Agora_.

Observei minha imagem refletida no elegante espelho do toalete.

Era a figura viva e caquética de uma derrotada.

Oh não… Controle os seus pensamentos Lily. Positividade, positividade!

Hum… Ainda derrotada, com o adicional da barra do vestido presa na privada.

- Lily Evans!

James estava soando mais e mais irritado com a minha demora em sair.

Não que eu tenha feita de propósito. _Dio_ é prova de que eu me esforcei. Pra valer! Contudo, é como a infrutífera (e cômica) tentativa dessas cantoras teens em aparentar sex appeal. Não consegui me infiltrar no evento.

Eram colocações inapropriadas do tipo: "garanhão! Trouxe a amante jovem e deixou a esposa passada em casa, hein?". E a garota era a filha do velho...

Falando a verdade, essa foi pouca, ínfima, insignificante perto de tudo.

A vergonha maior aconteceu quando James me chamou para dançar.

Uma coisa é você ser fã de High School Musical e se balançar debaixo do chuveiro. Outra coisa é você se mexer como uma pata caolha e manca no meio do salão.

Abafei um soluço.

Que fique claro, relembrar a cena não está me fazendo chorar. Nunca!

- Não foi tão ruim assim… - ouvi James falar.

É, ele pode ter razão.

Mas não tem.

Um burburinho se instalou do lado de fora e não pude distinguir a voz de James dentre aquela confusão. Até o segundo em que uma mulher baixinha, rechonchuda e de sorriso afável, invadiu o meu forte.

- Oh querida… Então você é Lily?

Ahhhhh! Minta, fuja, chute ou finja que é autista… Muitas opções passaram pela minha cabeça.

- É… Sou - resolvi jogar limpo, ainda receosa.

- Me chamo Molly, Molly Weasley. Tudo bem com você?

O sorriso afável dela estava derrubando as minhas barreiras antes que eu pudesse perceber. Esse tipo de mulheres são as piores.

Com suas mãos macias e quentinhas, aquele (aquele…!) sorriso que claramente lhe diz: "Aguarde um minutinho querida, que irei buscar o chá com biscoitos", enquanto você relaxa na poltrona aconchegante ao admirar a varanda que dá para o jardim calmo e bem cuidado da casa dela.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava chorando em seu ombro sobre a morte da Katyleuza, minha osga de estimação aos quatro anos.

- Venha Lily, sente-se comigo - ela me guiou para fora de meu esconderijo antes que eu pudesse me negar a sair.

E a primeira coisa que eu mais temia, foi a primeira que vi.

James Potter me encarou, franziu o cenho, arrepiou os cabelos, abriu a boca, desceu as mãos para a cintura, fechou a boca e a partir daí repetiu o ciclo. Completamente ino-fen-si-vo.

Afinal, Molly lhe mandou calar a boca.

Eu amo essa mulher.

* * *

- Arthur, essa é Lily, prima de James - Molly me apresentou ao seu marido.

Então entendi como um casal é um casal. Pois, enquanto Molly me deixara confortável em sua poltrona de estampa florida, Arthur estaria me falando taciturnamente sobre quão maravilhosa sua esposa é, com um cachorro amoroso a aquecer seus pés.

Esse tipo de cena arrefece meu coração.

- Arthur trabalha na universidade, não é querido?

- Sim, no departamento de detecção de objetos voadores não identificáveis. Fascinante o número de balões que são dados como naves espaciais.

Já esse tipo, nem tanto.

- Parece… - preciso de tempo para encontrar a palavra certa e no momento, todas fugiram de mim para tomarem sorvete na esquina.

Gulosas, nem convidaram…

- Intrigante - James completou.

Salva!

- James, querido, **ainda** ai? - a senhora Weasley retorquiu.

Existia uma espécie de hostilidade na entonação que ela usou, provocando o surgimento de um arrepio gélido que se propagou pela minha coluna.

Todavia, se dissipou quando ela sorriu ternamente e afagou minha mão entre as suas.

Lógico, James havia zarpado para longe da nossa mesa. E assim se manteve até o fim da festa.

* * *

- Qual o problema de vocês?! - inquiri, incomodada pelos cochichos que James e Sirius trocavam incessantemente no banco de trás do carro.

Remus dirigia e diga-se de passagem, era o motorista ideal. Parava na faixa, dava preferência aos idosos, crianças e mulheres para atravessarem. Até um gatinho aleijado ele permitiu passar.

O problema era que a gente estava demorando muito para chegar. Uma lesma andava mais rápido que a gente.

Eu não me incomodaria, dá pra você pensar na vida ou contar o número de folhas que uma árvore possui, se Jay e Six não estivessem _alegrinhos_ **demais**.

- Qual o problema de vocês?! - repeti minha pergunta, quatro vezes mais irritada por ter sido ignorada.

- Nenhum, você acha que temos cara de pessoas com problemas? - Sirius respondeu, a camisa já desabotoada pela metade.

Quanta sem vergonhice…

- Abotoa essa camisa direito Sirius Black! - mandei, sentindo minha têmpora latejar - E você Potter, senta direito e arruma esse cabelo!

- Impossível - Black se manifestou ao tentar arrumar a cabeleira do amigo.

- Ela adora dar ordens - balbuciou James para Sirius, em tom de confidência.

Confidência furada, eu ouvi tudo!

- Vai ver que é por isso que a Molly gostou dela - prosseguiu, não dando ouvidos ao que eu lhe mandara fazer.

Busquei minha paz interior, busquei me acalmar… Eu merecia o nobel da paz, francamente.

- É. Qual o problema daquela megera? Por que ela não gosta de mim?

- Nós - retificou James.

- Todo mundo gosta de mim… - Sirius ajeitou o cabelo, retirando-o da frente dos olhos e acabando por expor mais o peito nu.

Ótimo, strip-tease ambulante.

Minha expressão não poderia ser uma das melhores.

- Quer que eu encoste Lily? - Remus me perguntou, entre preocupado e solicito.

- Não! PeloamordeDeus não pára! Quero chegar ainda hoje em casa - implorei e volvi minha atenção para aqueles dois malucos.

- Olhem aqui vocês dois… - minha voz foi perdendo a força gradativamente, no fim se tornara um nada.

Meu cérebro bugou.

Cinco minutos depois, ele retomou suas funções usuais.

- Que porcaria é essa?! - me segurando para não ter um infarto, berrei.

- James Potter! Coloca a merda da sua camisa AGORA! - tapei meus olhos e retornei à posição de segurança ditada pelas leis de trânsito.

- Lily não grite, ou terei que encostar - Remus me repreendeu.

- Calma Lily - Sirius disse, após controlar sua gargalhada espalhafatosa.

Oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus-oh-Deus!

- E parem de falar mal da Molly, ela é um doce de pessoa - desconversei, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse… Que não fosse… Ah droga.

Odeio minha vida.

- Só com você, uma vez ela me mordeu - reclamou Sirius ao apoiar a testa no vidro da janela, ele parecia sofrer com uma dor de cabeça latejante e isso indicava, que ao menos ele estaria voltando a si.

Nada que uma dor não resolva.

E Remus atingira 45km/h! A maré de azar dava indícios de estar indo embora.

- E me acertou com uma vassourada - James adicionou, devidamente trajado.

Não disse?

- Comigo ela nunca fez isso - contra argumentou Lupin, depois que um velhinho de óculos fundo de garrafa nos ultrapassou xingando nossas mães.

Necessidade de reavaliar quem é o nosso motorista e o motivo de estarmos perdendo e sendo xingados por velhinhos com onze graus de miopia! O homem está quase usando um microscopia na fuça!

- Deixa que eu dirijo Remus, você 'deve estar muito cansado - tentei persuadi-lo com meu sorriso falsamente compreensível e afável.

- Não Lily, estou bem. Muito obrigado - ele me devolveu a gentileza de forma cavalheiresca.

Arght!

- Mas ela gosta do Remus - Sirius reconheceu, tristemente confuso e não permitindo que o assunto morresse.

- É - concordou James, se colocando entre o banco do motorista e o meu (ah droga) - As mulheres sempre tratam ele bem, independentemente do horário, humor e etc. Por quê Moony?

Lupin coagido, 'tadinho, corou.

Eu já estava irada e esta pequena coisinha serviu como desculpa.

- Porque ele presta, é um rapaz decente. Diferente de vocês! - justifiquei, sensibilizada pelo constrangimento do motorista mais gentil (e lento) que conheci.

- Não - ele se manifestou, para meu assombro e ainda negando o que eu dissera (quanta modéstia… Mas é claro que o que eu falei é a pura verdade) - A Molly me trata assim porque eu não aprontei pro filho dela - arrematou, mais ruborizado devido ao que eu falara.

O que falei é tão real que não merece ser retirado. Não retiro não. Mas o qu- Peraí. O que foi que ele disse???

- O que vocês aprontaram? - esqueci meu pequeno impasse com James e voltei a me virar para trás, possessa.

- Nada - ambos responderam em uníssono.

- Desembuchem já ou eu corto o video game de vocês - ameacei perigosamente.

Eles se entre olharam, avaliando as opções.

- Não faz muito tempo… - James resolveu iniciar - Molly precisava de alguém de confiança para cuidar do Bill por uma noite.

- E querendo ajudar, nos voluntaríamos de coração - Sirius se remexeu sobre o assento, como se formigas estivessem a lhe mordiscar.

Minhas pálpebras se tornaram frestas, de tão apertadas.

- E… Foi isso.

- Só.

Um vinco precedeu muitos que vieram a se alojar na minha testa ao encarar a dupla.

- Falem toda a verdade, não só meia - exigiu Remus ao pararmos no sinal que acabara de amarelar.

Oh céus Remus…! Só amarelou! A-ma-re-lou! De amarelo para vermelho dá para eu dançar can-can e comer um hamburguer Pai!

- Ele perguntou para nós o que era sexo - James revelou sem interesse, ao cruzar os braços sobre o tórax e evitar corresponder o meu olhar.

- Não me diga que… - senti a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim e antes de explodir Sirius me cortou.

Melhor para todos.

**- Claro** que nos recusamos a responder.

Minha respiração se normalizou. Eles não eram _tão_ idiotas como eu pensava… Mas se a Molly não gosta deles, por que…

- O levamos para um bar de strip-tease, há! - Sirius comemorou e levantou uma das mãos para que James espalmasse com a sua.

Bando de i-di-o-tas.

- Vocês são uma dupla de imbecis mesmo! Onde já se viu levar uma criança pra um… - engatei - Pra um… - cospe a infeliz da palavra Lily - Pra um... - ah vamos!, não é como se você tivesse que gritar pênis no meio do parque de diversões - Pra um ANTRO DE PERDIÇÃO! - desenrolei minha língua.

Não era bem isso que eu gostaria de dizer...

- Falou que nem a minha avó.

- Aê, vovozinha Lily

- Quero colinho vovó, quero colinho.

Eles debocharam ao imitar vozes infantis e rostinhos ansiosos por colinhos de vovozinhas.

Bando de pervetidos...

- Vão se ferrar - colei minha visão adiante, reconhecendo impossível vencê-los ou incutir-lhes um grama de juízo.

Minha saída era imaginar não estar ali, não estar ouvindo aquilo. Com o poder da minha mente eu poderia vencer, poderia. Precisava somente me convencer disso.

Afinal, era mais meia hora de suplício e pronto. Ou menos, se Remus sem querer, pisasse mais fundo no acelerador. Eu posso, tenho Remus aqui do meu lado. _Eu posso_.

- Vovó… Digo, Lily - Remus me fitou envergonhado por ter cometido esse senhor erro (não posso merda nenhuma) e foi aí, devido a essa porcaria de distração que a roda caiu num buraco horrendo de grande.

Puta merda.

* * *

- Sabe James, se eu pudesse escolher eu escolheria que você tivesse câncer em estado terminal - desabafei com os dentes cerrados para não gritar, devido a hora.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

- Me lembre a razão de estarmos subindo pelas escadas em vez de usar o elevador? - indaguei sarcasticamente.

- Elevador me enjoa - respondeu e sorriu, _de novo_.

- Você não está tão ruim quanto diz e por que cargas d'água eu tenho que lhe acompanhar?!

- Porque você não conseguiria dormir em paz com a sua consciência se não me ajudasse - o sorriso ainda lá, grudado com super bonde.

- Tira esse sorriso idiota daí - resmunguei - E tudo é culpa sua! Não sei como vou conseguir cuidar do Bill depois que soube que vocês aprontaram com a Molly!

- Cuidar do Bill?

- E do Charles. Molly me pediu para ficar a próxima noite de sábado com os filhos dela - expliquei quase tombando ao errar um degrau.

- Hum… Boa sorte, então - ele me sorriu.

- Tá vendo? Tá vendo?! É isso que me aborrece, eu deveria voltar para Calenzano! Quase torci meu pé e saia rolando escada abaixo por sua causa.

- Mas não aconteceu - ele contemporizou, sem altear a voz.

- Mas pode acontecer uma próxima vez. O que vim fazer pra cá, estava super bem em Calenzano e…

- Então volte - ele me interrompeu, já sem sorrisos.

Congelei.

O clima entre nós mudara. Não querendo admitir isso, porém, era impossível não notar. Não havia descontração e James estava sério.

- Co-como assim? - busquei arranjar um jeito para que ele retornasse ao modo brincalhão.

James alcançou o degrau, no qual eu petrificara.

- Volte para Calenzano. Não estou lhe impedindo - reafirmou, seus olhos indecifráveis fixos em mim a me dar somente uma coisa a qual abraçar com certeza, de que mais sério do que ele estava agora, não havia como ficar - Pelo que Carlo me disse, todos querem que você volte e esqueça essa idéia louca de direito.

- Se você também quer, então…

- Não! - não permiti que ele terminasse a frase, antes que pudesse me conter eu gritara.

Fiquei surpresa com a minha reação inesperada.

- Não o que?

Um turbilhão de emoções rodopiavam na minha cabeça, me deixando tonta e perdida.

James não fazia questão que eu ficasse. Para ele não importava, não fazia diferença. Se eu quisesse ir, que fosse. Se quisesse ficar, também.

Por que eu ligava? Por que sempre, independente do local e tempo, eu tinha que me deixar perturbar. Por quê?

- Você é um idiota… - ri secamente - Você me deixa lá e quando venho atrás de você… - pronto, lá estava eu mexendo na ferida, na _minha_ ferida - … É assim…

E revivi tudo que deveria ter esquecido. Ser abandonada, ficar para trás… Você não pode fazer nada, é resumidamente impotente e lhe resta a solidão para companhia.

Então eu estava só novamente. Não mais uma adolescente, mas estava só.

Inconscientemente havia criado por uma segunda vez uma piscina de ilusões e mergulhara profundamente nela, até não poder ver mais a superfície, até não mais poder ver a realidade.

- Não te deixei Lily - ele correu os dedos sobre as minhas lágrimas, me tirando da minha auto comiseração patética - Você não me pediu para ficar e quando chegou aqui, agiu como se não fosse nada.

- Eu não…

- Você sim - ele disse com ênfase, me emudecendo.

Em seguida expirou forçosamente e desviou seu olhar achocolatado da minha figura insossa e chorosa - Você sempre soube como eu me sentia. Chega a ser cruel você agir como se não soubesse, cruel…

O silêncio retumbou sobre nossas cabeças, até James rompê-lo.

- Vamos pra casa, está tarde.

Sem ânimo para pensar e lhe acompanhar, observei sua silhueta ser tragada pelo breu da noite.

E a realidade me atingiu como uma flecha infalível que atinge o centro do alvo, eu ainda gostava de James.

Mas ele já não queria mais nada comigo.

* * *

**N/A:** DOIS MESES?! Tempo realmente voa o.o

Durante esse período, eu tive provas, e ainda tenho amanhã e semana que vem. Mas a Bah se preocupou cmg, c a minha saúde (q ninda, moranguetty fofis) e tive inspiração p desempacar a fic, além de reler as reviews. Meus leitores, eu tenho satisfação de escrever, mas as reviews... Ah amadas reviews... São capazes de tirar uma escritora do bloqueio e de terminar capítulo em meio a período de provas hehe

Amo v6, de s2

bjin'


	20. Wanna scream I s2 u from top of my lungs

**I wanna scream "I Love You" from the top of my lungs…**

Memórias (parte VII)

**N/A:** James - 16 anos; Lily - 11 anos

- Crianças! Parem de correr pela casa - a mãe de Giovanni berrou.

Não lhe demos ouvido, se nem ele (Giovanni) dava, por que daríamos?

James estava uns bons passos a minha frente, enquanto fugíamos de Clarice, a mãe no pira pega. Vale ressaltar que ela não era muito boa na brincadeira.

- Mais rápido Lily! - ele me incentivou e aumentou a sua velocidade, quadruplicando a diferença entre nós.

Se eu tivesse uma terceira e quarta perna, com certeza eu conseguiria acompanhá-lo. Conformada com a minha condição, optei por me esconder atrás do imenso balcão da cozinha, a fim de recuperar o fôlego.

Os gritos e passos de corrida ecoavam por toda a casa da vovó. Chovia como nunca lá fora e essa era a razão por estarmos provocando o caos aqui dentro. A temperatura levemente fria e aprazível, não que nos importássemos.

Percebendo que havia deixado minha guarda baixa, me aprumei para captar melhor os barulhos dos outros e não ser pega desprevenida.

- Mamãe, eu não a vi - Túnia, chorosa e emburrada, se fez ouvir.

- Não importa Petúnia, ache a sua irmã e a chame para almoçar - mamãe retorquiu, sem se condoer.

Aguardei que as duas seguissem seus caminhos para que eu fosse almoçar. Pois contrariar a minha mãe era atirar pedra na cruz, quanto a deixar minha irmã me procurando como uma pateta…

- Aí está você - James me puxou do meu esconderijo.

Ele fingiu não ver a minha careta por ter me suspendido como se eu fosse uma criança. E eu não sou mais criança, já sou quase _mocinha_, hn.

- Vou almoçar - avisei e limpei meus joelhos.

- Já?

- Já - ele não merecia nada aquém de monossílabos advindos da minha parte.

- E 'cê 'tá com fome? - ele me mediu desconfiando, como se suspeitasse que eu estivesse tramando alguma para não mais brincar.

Meu primo realmente não me conhecia, muito menos minha mãe. Além do fato de não suportar perder, ele corre muito mais do que eu. Nem trisco nele, qual a graça de brincar assim?

- Minha mãe - respondi, laconicamente e não lhe dando atenção, rumei para o quintal onde a enorme mesa do almoço estava montada, debaixo de um maravilhoso toldo branco.

Posso ter sido grosseira e ingrata com James. Afinal, independente de seus dezesseis anos e compleição de rapaz (a mente é de cinco), ele estava ali fazendo as minhas vontades quando eu lhe pedi (ameacei contar a todas as garotas de Calenzano que ele usou frauda até os doze e até hoje mantinha um amigo imaginário chamado Kevin, que reaparecia nas horas em que James ficava sozinho no escuro, com medo) para brincar de pira pega comigo e as outras crianças.

Bem, eu posso ter sido… E não 'tô nem aí, hn.

Meus tios conversavam num círculo somente deles, já as mulheres em outro.

A comida estava entre eles.

Suspirando, arrastei meus pés assim como o meu prato da pilha gigante de louça (família grande…) e analisei as opções de almoço. James me copiou.

As mulheres deram risadinhas e eu revirei os olhos, minha aversão a esse tipo de comportamento fútil é inerente. Elas deveriam estar conversando, ou melhor, _fofocando_ sobre algum assunto muito impróprio. Contrariamente a mim, James havia girado sua cabeça de forma que o bate papo masculino fosse captado mais efetivamente pelos seus ouvidos.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

Deveria ser algo sobre futebol, ou política, ou uma piada machista. Em suma, quer fosse assunto da roda feminina ou da contra-parte, nada me interessava.

Estava colocando o macarrão no meu prato de um jeito que parecesse bastante quando ouvi meu nome vindo do clubinho das meninas.

Cara, nem na minha escola a gente se dividia em clubinhos de sexo. Isso é infantil.

- Mas a Lily é um docinho de garota... - alguém falou e demandei tempo para identificar a voz.

Está aí algo que eu nunca ouviria do clubinho oposto.

Ah sim… Tia Iza, mãe de James. Oh… Obrigada tia, a senhora que é um doce.

-… Não vejo a hora que se torne moça e comece a namorar o Jimmie - completou.

Eu me engasguei com a minha própria saliva, segurando com uma força descomunal o meu prato de porcelana (componente da coleção preferida da vovó, nem que amputassem os meus braços eu o deixaria cair), que seria capaz de imprimir minhas digitais nele.

- Não acho que isso vá demorar - juntou a mãe de Giovanni.

- Se depender do Lui… (**N/A:** pai da Lily) - minha mãe irrompeu na conversa - Vai sim - disse com amargor.

É impressão minha ou… Ela quer se livrar de mim?!

- O que foi Lily?

- Gongrói! - me virei com os olhos esbugalhados para James.

Caraminholas… De onde eu tirei essa palavra?

- Tudo bem? - ele sorriu entre confuso e sem graça pela minha reação abrupta de pular para longe do seu toque, quando ele simplesmente quis saber o que havia de errado.

- A-ah… Sim - sorri de volta, insegura.

Tenho que levá-lo para longe! Ele não podia ouvir aquilo. Seria o fim para mim, o que ele pensaria? Diria?!

- Vamos comer pra lá? - inquiri já lhe empurrando para qualquer lugar.

- James! Lily! - as exclamações da mãe dele me enregelaram os ossos e a alma.

Como quem caminha para a prancha e acabou de avistar tubarões famintos, me volvi para _elas_. As piratas sem coração.

- Queridos, sentem conosco - vovó intercedeu, só sorrisos para nós.

Oh vovó… Até a senhora??

Eu não tinha vergonha de muitas coisas, dentre elas: ser uma garota sem peitos (**ainda**), quando todas as moças que cercavam James tinham; ser uma garota quando James é um rapaz e pode fazer um milhão de coisas que eu não posso; ter pais que acreditam que escravizar a filha mais nova a transformará numa pessoa nobre. Não, eu não tinha. Porém, **isso**?!

É a principal causa de suicídio entre os jovens.

Eu poderia dizer que precisava ir urgentemente ao banheiro. E o maior problema continuava sem solução: James ficaria ali! E não havia uma única maneira acima de suspeitas e discreta de lhe pedir para que fosse embora.

A não ser colocar um purgante explosivo e líquido no seu prato… Não estou tão desesperada assim, muito menos sou tão malévola...

Lembrete mental, guardar idéia como plano B.

E meu primo parecia tão feliz ali no meio delas… Preciso pensar na sua alegria também, ele pensou na minha ao brincar mais ced… Meu Deus! James é um mulherengo nato. Pois, como seria explicável um cara ficar super confortável rodeado por tantas mulheres?? Meu pai mal agüenta só a minha mãe...

Droga, onde fui me meter.

A aflição estava me fazendo ver coisas. Uma delas era James pegando uma cadeira e me oferecendo para sentar.

Affes… Era o que me faltava. Essas mulheres começarão a chorar de emoção. Pior, elas estão trocando olhares significativos, sorrisinhos e cochichos.

Quase **eu** chorei.

- Meu filho - tia Iza colocou uma mão na minha perna e me deu uma piscadela (o-oh droga!) - Estávamos aqui nos perguntando o que você fará pela Lily quando ela entrar no ensino médio…

Ensino médio é sinônimo de início de namoricos aqui em Calenzano.

Todas as minhas tias se agitaram e enfiei gordas garfadas de macarrão na minha boca, evitando o olhar da minha mãe que me queimava a testa.

James riu, bem humorado e charmoso, porque não era ele que estava prestes a bancar o ridículo! _Tenho_ que tirá-lo daqui.

- O que posso fazer pela tomatinho? - ele indagou à vontade (demais!) e com seu tom cristalino a retumbar nos meus tímpanos, junto com as batidas no meu peito.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Sacudi minha cabeça para que o inconsolável impulso de lhe cair sobre o pescoço, amainasse.

E quanta facilidade para usar de intimidade para comigo. Quem ele pensa que é para se referir à minha figura, na frente de todas essas assanhadas!, usando o meu apeli…

- Ela sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. Lily é independente - ele prosseguiu e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Elas murmuram um "ohh…!" em coro.

Aquilo estava se tornando pior do que eu calculara.

Fiquei de pé subitamente, o rosto em chamas.

- Vou ao banheiro! - anunciei e corri aos tropeços para dentro da casa.

Desabei ao atingir a cozinha.

Antes que meus pensamentos se juntassem e se embolassem em um nó na minha cabeça, minha irmã mais velha me achou.

- Estava lhe procurando a horas, você tem noção disso? - Petúnia reclamou e a única coisa que registrei era que ela já usava sutiã também.

Que desgraceira…

- Okay - disse sem muita coesão com o comentário dela e meu cêrebro prorrompeu com uma idéia, a qual não consistia em usar sutiã com enchimento falso.

E se eu dissesse que uma das namoradas de James viera vê-lo? Me faria ganhar tempo suficiente para despistá-las e impedir Jay de retornar de vez.

- Hey! Pra onde você vai? Ainda 'tô falando com você! - Túnia continuou reclamando e não liguei, estava retornando ao covil.

Elas gargalhavam de algo que James dissera. Oh Dio, tende piedade.

- James - interrompi as risadas daquele círculo do inferno, com o máximo de concentração para não soar desesperada e histérica (que era como eu estava me contorcendo por dentro).

- Mia está lhe aguardando lá fora - atalhei, fingindo indiferença.

Ela era a mais insuportável. Contudo, eu estava disposta a lamber o chão para manter a minha dignidade intacta.

- Por que não a convida para se juntar a nós? - tia Iza sugeriu para seu filho.

Algo dentro de mim ameaçou se revelar. Acredito que eram as minhas tripas com os dizeres: Lily, grande mentirosa.

- Ela disse que é particular - me apressei em explicar.

James me lançou um de seus indecifráveis olhares que provocam arrepios, comecei a calcular que a tortura duraria séculos, ou milênios! Quando, enfim, ele se foi.

- Ufa… - larguei meus ombros e me apossei da cadeira de James.

Uiê… Quente.

- Não fique assim meu coração - tia Iza colocou a mão no meu rosto para deslizá-la e repousá-la no meu ombro - Logo, logo Jimmie verá que você é a garota certa para ele.

- Definitivamente - concordou minha mãe.

Loucas.

- Afinal, o seu primeiro beijo foi dele - mamãe sorriu daquele jeito que consegue me incutir mais medo, do que conforto.

!!!!

- O primeiro beijo da Lilyzinha foi com o James?? - a mãe de Giovanni praticamente puxou a máquina fotográfica da bolsa e um bloco de anotações para pegar o testemunho da minha mamma.

Pronto, festa por causa do meu primeiro beijo.

Quem ainda se lembra dessas coisas insignificantes? James ainda era uma criança e eu também. E foi mais um acidente do que um beijo, falemos sério.

Papai! Cadê o senhor? Já, já essas mulheres espevitadas vão parar de fantasiar com a minha ausência de vida amorosa e viver a delas.

- Onde você vai Lily? - James me segurou, impedindo minha fuga secreta.

Meu estômago caiu pesado sobre o meu intestino.

James já voltou?! Que conversa mais rápida… Ah sim, a Mia não estava aí de verdade. Com o assunto estapafurdioso que trouxeram à tona, me esqueci de James.

Contorci meus lábios nas mais variadas direções existentes a pensar se mentiria ou não, e caso sim, qual seria a mentira da vez ('tava virando uma pro): diarréia? Enjôo?

- A sua amiga já foi? - minha mãe me poupou de mentir, ao se dirigir a Jay.

Sem alternativa, sentei de novo.

O assento estava gelado.

- Ela só queria um cd que estava comigo - ele respondeu e deu de ombros.

Ele mente tão naturalmente…Que medo, ele está me olhando com raiva, posso ver as labaredas do inferno ardendo nos seus olhos!

Não olhe Lily, não olhe.

- Poderia me dizer por quê fez isso? - ele me sussurrou na orelha, me deixando mais nervosa e consequentemente, mais propensa a fazer besteira.

- Isso, o quê? - não disse, eu me conheço.

Ao me fazer de sonsa, tomei um gole de suco para molhar a minha garganta seca.

- Se foi mais uma das suas brincadeiras… - ele não terminou sua sentença, adicionando um contorno assustador na pintura.

- E daí? - rebati, ensaiando não estar preocupada.

Ele me lançou mais um olhar irado e a cor de sua íris enegreceu ameaçadoramente.

O-ou.

De primo amigável e gentil, cumpridor de minhas vontades ele passou a um demônio vingativo e impiedoso.

- James, lembra-se do seu primeiro beijo com a Lily? - tia Iza voltou a ativa naquele plano absurdo de me juntar com o seu filho.

Pronto, agora ferrou-se de vez.

Por que fui brigar com a criatura justamente **agora**?!

- Claro mamãe - ele mostrou todos os dentes no seu sorriso mais ofuscaste e me fitou, tornando implícito que eu não deveria ter agido daquela maneira com ele.

Meu sonho sempre foi me mudar para a Antarctica.

- Tomatinho beija como um bebê - complementou e seu esgar satânico se ampliou.

- Háháhá! - ri falsamente e por isso, exagerei na minha encenada alegria - Você é tão engraçad_inho_ prim_inho. _Até parece que você lembra - dei-lhe um tapinha no ombro e sinalizei para que elas não levassem a sério o que ele balbuciava incoerentemente, devido a sua provável insanidade.

- Não brincaria com algo assim, minha prima - ele devolveu, impecavelmente circunspecto que me solidificou em estátua.

Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? Ele era James Potter. James Potter. O meu primo sacana, que nunca leva nada a sério. Ele não poderia… Sabia! Ele sorriu aquele maldito sorriso irônico de soslaio para mim.

- Pois eu não me lembro e você está imaginando coisas. Meu primeiro beijo nem foi com você - cerrei meus olhos aborrecida com a atitude dele, James estava pegando pesado por uma coisinha ínfima.

Cruzei os braços, mais irritada a cada segundo que transcorria e colei minha visão aos restos que enfeitavam o prato, sobre o meu colo.

- Foi com quem afinal? - ele interrogou, me testando para ver qual seria o meu limite.

Meus olhos tentaram sair passeando por aí e aproveitei para procurar uma saída. E ela estava bem ali, se servindo do almoço, ao lado da minha irmã.

- Do Carlo! - exclamei, triunfante por me sair como mestra daquela enrascada e sorri vitoriosa para mim mesma.

James franziu a testa e acrescentou, muito rude - Vamos ver isso com ele.

- A minha palavra não vale?! - interpelei, alarmada ante a possibilidade de Carlo negar o que eu acabara de inventar.

Minha vó, mãe e tias rebatiam sua atenção entre nós como quem assiste um jogo emocionante de ping pong.

Não mostrando os dentes num sorriso escarninho, James chamou Carlo.

E eu me perguntava o motivo de complicar as coisas para mim…

- É verdade que o primeiro beijo da Lily foi com você? - James sustentava a sua pose arrogante, antecipando prazerosamente a descoberta da minha mentira.

Todos observavam Carlo com a respiração presa. Fui a única que não tive coragem de olhá-lo frente a frente.

Ele diria não e eu estava tão…

- Sem dúvidas.

Ahm?!

Carlo pirou??

James se calou e com as feições penetradas por profunda reflexão, bagunçou os cabelos arrepiados - O beijo foi durante a pata-cega também? - e cortou o silêncio confuso e embaraçoso entre nós.

- Não - neguei veementemente.

- Sim - e em tempo real, Carlo concordou.

James piscou para mim.

Que idiotice!

- Isso é ridículo! - explodi e derrubei o prato da vovó ao me erguer com tudo - Até parece que isso vai mudar as nossas vidas! - brandi meu garfo diante dos olhos de Potter e muito enraivecida, rumei para o interior da casa.

Atravessei os cômodos ignorando os chamados pelo meu nome.

Tudo isso por causa de uma idéia maluca de que eu e James faremos um belo casal, humpf! Só o esboço dessa planta me assusta e aposto que a qualquer outra pessoa normal, assustaria igualmente. É incabível e totalmente escabroso!

Depois que tudo estiver desgastado vão querer me parear com o Carlo e a Túnia com o Jay.

Esses adultos deveriam procurar algo mais produtivo para fazer.

- Lily.

Levantei os olhos das pedrinhas que chutava na calçada, em frente do casarão da vovó.

Fiz um bico enorme e apertei tanto as minhas pálpebras que mal consegui ver algo e, como se não tivesse visto James, me virei de costas e caminhei a passos curtos e velozes para a rua.

- Vamos, deixe de ser teimosa! Foi você que começou - ele choramingou ao abrir os braços formando uma cruz com seu corpo, como quem demonstra não ter culpa pelo o que ocorreu.

Acelerei. James resmungou.

- E você não tem que ficar ouvindo o Carlo se gabando a todo segundo - ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans (apertada um pouco demais na parte de trás) e chutou uma pedrinha a esmo, ao fitar o chão ligeiramente bravo e desajeitado.

Parei de andar.

- Peço desculpas se você também pedir - ele propôs.

Parecia justo.

Aproximei-me vagarosamente dele.

Ele esticou sua mão até mim e sorriu genuína e levemente, fazendo minha cabeça girar e o impulso de sair correndo retornar. Mas me controlei e apertei a mão que ele me oferecera.

Sorrindo mais ainda, ele me puxou para um caloroso abraço, mergulhando no meu pescoço, entre os fios do meu cabelo solto.

Não sei quanto durou aquele cálido contato e não me preocupei, James demonstrava saber o que estava fazendo.

- Só diga para aquele metido a besta que o seu primeiro beijo foi meu.

E o pior era que eu provavelmente diria.

**Fim de Memórias (parte VII)**

* * *

Não tenho mais entusiasmo… Quero dizer, descobrir que você ama alguém deveria ser motivo de felicidade. O amor é um sentimento muito bonito. E isso é cantado nas músicas pop e nos cartões de dia de namorados.

Sinceramente, tudo tinha que acabar no lixo! Quem diz essas frases lindinhas e fofinhas é porque nunca levou um fora bem dado no meio da fuça!

Ou nunca chegou a encontrar **a** pessoa, chegou a lutar por ela, lutar por algo que gostaria de construir junto com ela. E eu encontrei a minha! Pena ser tarde demais para…

Ai droga, lá vou eu chorar de novo.

Pois não deveria ser assim, desse jeito a gente só sofre mais…

Sem ter conseguido uma boa noite de sono, tomei um banho extremamente gelado, extremamente cedo. E necessitava de um café extremamente forte para agüentar o dia.

Ao procurar minha caneca favorita no guardador de louças, encontrei uma micro calcinha preta de renda.

Meu coração despencou para os joelhos.

Era a nova namorada de James, não era? Oh Deus, pela peça íntima ela é muito gostosa… Como vou competir com isso?! Não possuo uma gota de sensualidade, muito menos depois de uma noite de insônia! Nem lavei meu cabelo direito e essa blusa onde cabem duas Lilys? Preciso me trocar. Não! Preciso sair correndo daqui.

Será um doce e torturante suicídio aturar uma segunda Narcisa. Ou pior, o retorno da primeira. NÃO! Prefiro morrer. E o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. É, definitivamente isso. Sairei correndo.

- Pra que a pressa Lily?

Meu coração pulara para a língua.

- Caramba Carlo! Não me mata de susto! - reclamei e me apoiei no balcão para aguardar a tontura e falta de ar sumirem.

- Calma prima… - ele pediu e se aproximou, após se espreguiçar - O que essa calcinha está fazendo na sua mão…?

Ambos olhamos para a "abandonada".

- A-ah… É minha! - dobrei e desdobrei a peça, jurando me desinfetar por inteiro mais tarde.

Carlo me perscrutou longamente, erguendo um das sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Pois eu posso usar uma dessas e parecer sexy, sabia?! - esfreguei-lhe a "coisa" no rosto.

Ops, mais um para se desinfetar. E mantenha a calma Lily, mantenha a calma. Assim você vai acabar por acordar o casal do quarto adiante. Vá embora, vá!

- Tenho que ir! - lembrei, assoberbada por ter que carregar inúmeros troços num único segundo e não dando a mínima para o que Carlo demonstrara intenção de me contar.

A minha consciência gritando para os quatro ventos como eu era uma boba, estava mais evidente que os mamilos da Pamela Anderson que eu gostava dele. E me restava somente lamentar, por que demorei tanto para perceber Senhor? Por quê?

* * *

Ao chegar na universidade não obtive sucesso para me concentrar nas aulas, nem realizar os exercícios. Em suma, se duvidassem eu poderia esquecer de respirar.

De uma aluna exemplar a zumbi burro.

A decadência é sempre mais veloz.

Ainda tive que ouvir chacotas porque esquecera a (coitada da?) "abandonada" pendurada para fora da minha bolsa.

E o que não **me** abandonava era imagem de James com uma Gisele Bündchen na cama, abraçadinhos, trocando carícias e… Merda de cérebro masoquista.

- Lily, 'tá tudo bem com você?

Era Samara, enquanto eu lavava meu rosto e me indagava se o sol voltaria a sorrir para mim, assim como se os passarinhos voltariam a cantar, e a correnteza do rio a brilhar e… Eu preciso parar de assistir Disney Channel antes de dormir.

Fitei minha amiga com seu rosto preocupado. Eu não queria mais brigar, gastei toda a minha energia brigando, e ralhando, e cobrando, e pondo defeitos e exigindo a perfeição.

Quando eu própria não sou perfeita.

- Oh Samy… - e debulhei em lágrimas sobre o seu ombro - … Senti tanto a sua falta, e da Lice, e da Aline - contive um soluço.

- Tudo tem sido tão difícil… Sem vocês… - não pude mais controlar o meu choro desenfreado.

Ela me acariciou os cabelos, num carinhoso abraço.

- 'Tô aqui amiga, 'tô aqui.

* * *

Estávamos sentadas de baixo da mais frondosa árvore do jardim, na área sul da faculdade. Todas nós, menos Eddie e agradeci por ser assim. Eu precisava desse instante sozinha com minhas amigas.

Com certeza, a sensação de ser miserável havia se reduzido pela metade ao contar-lhes tudo.

- Sei que vocês vão me chamar de cabeça dura e que eu cavei a minha própria… - assoei meu nariz, minha garganta apertada pela dor - … Cova. Mas por favor, não digam isso.

As três soltaram muxoxos de indignação e negaram a possibilidade de que se portariam desse jeito, formando um círculo para me abraçarem, mais uma vez.

- Obrigada por serem essas amigas mara-mara… vilhosas - desembestei no meu choro convulsivo.

Isso já estava começando a parecer doença.

- Onn Lily, você acha que a gente falaria esse tipo de coisa? - Line me perguntou, discretamente chateada pelo que eu acabara de pedir, sem largar minha mão.

Neguei com a cabeça, pegando mais um lenço descartável.

- Sentimos muito a sua falta. Mas você não nos dava abertura para que houvesse uma aproximação - Alice se manifestou, me oferecendo três pacote de lencinhos.

Eu sei, meu nariz parece uma torneira.

- E ainda tinha aquela vespa pegajosa, vaca, vagaba, sassariqueira, caneluda… - Samy se perdeu nos seus resmungos depreciativos sobre a Lene.

Alice me dirigiu seu olhar de você-sabe-o-que-ela-quis-dizer.

- Agora, eu acho que devíamos ir para a minha casa - Aline se adiantou, ficando de pé, super animada ao agitar os braços no ar.

Samy saiu do seu mundo de morte-à-Lene para retornar à Terra - É, um dia só de meninas.

- Yeah, quem se importa com as aulas?- apoiou a última que eu imaginava ter juízo.

Eu me importo…

E para cortar o clima de vagabundagem, surge (porque alguém tem que pará-las já que eu não estou em condições de contrariar nenhuma viva alma), ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que:

- Pois se as senhoritas pensam que cabularão aula, estão redondamente enganadas - professora Minerva se postara às nossas costas, surpreendendo e intimidando com seu olhar de águia e timbre autoritário - Já para a sala, o recreio acabou a cinco minutos!

Ela não tinha razão para repetir.

- É _intervalo_ prof… - tapei agilmente a boca da Aline, a arrastando comigo para longe do ninho de abelha rainha.

Nós somos apenas humildes operárias coletoras de néctar.

- Não dissemos nada professora - sorri amarelo diante da inquisição muda da mulher mais amedrontadora que existia em Hoggy, disfarçando e salvando Aline de uma possível suspensão da universidade.

A gente atrasaria a ida à casa da Aline... Não que isso culminaria na minha morte. Coisas piores me aconteceram e eu sobrevivi, inclusive sem minhas amigas.

Recordando que minha mochila havia ficado para trás, retornei e ao me erguer para seguir as meninas, entre vi Snape a me observar ininterruptamente, sem piscar quando o descobri.

Apaguei o acontecimento da minha memória.

* * *

O apartamento da Aline é o local mais rosado que existe.

Ela justificou que a mãe dela é aficionada por rosa e coelhinhos, o que explicava a coleção deles em cima da mesa de centro da sala de estar, em cima da geladeira, das cantoneiras, cristaleira…

Comecei a ver a Aline vestida de coelho também. Procurei pelas outras para sondá-las se era somente eu a desvairada. Contanto, as duas pareciam totalmente confortáveis.

E ao chegar no quarto azul dela, livre de coelhos e do rosa, meus olhos agradeceram.

- Tenho material para depilação, máscara facial, esmalte e hidratação capilar - Aline tirou duas grandes nécessaires de dentro da cômoda, a qual estava localizada num dos cantos do quarto.

- Voto por começarmos pela Lily - Lice se precipitou.

Por mais lisonjeada que eu esteja me sentindo, sempre é bom ser cuidada, mas eu posso fazer isso sozinha, obrigada.

- Também - o restante concordou.

- Nossa… 'Tô tão inhaca de urubu assim? - inquiri ante vendo uma negativa muito educada.

Três cabeças anuíram em afirmativo.

Sorte James não ter me visto.

- E você tem jogos Aline? - perguntei ao ser levada para o banheiro, temi pelo meu cabelo e algo precisava me distrair se não eu morreria pela dor… De presenciar o sofrimento do meu cabelo, lógico, Lily Evans não chora por pouca coisa… E isso inclui James Potter! Eu não chorei por causa dele, eu chorei porque… O Obama ganhou o prêmio Nobel da Paz! Por mais que ele tenha merecido, eu também merecia.

- Hein Aline? Qualquer joguinho serve… Ou palavras cruzadas? - prossegui.

- Lily, nós estamos aqui para discutir a sua vida amorosa - Lice revelou, pacientemente.

Ahm… Cuma?

E mais perturbada, ela acrescentou -… Ou a ausência dela.

Minha cara de espantada se auto explicou.

- Você não esperava que a gente fosse deixar as coisas assim, né? No pé que estão? - Samy interpelou.

Em que pé? Esquerdo ou direito?

- Precisamos arranjar um encontro pra você e durante esse período, vamos lhe ensinar técnicas para que fique permanentemente impecável e irresistivelmente sexy para James Potter.

Acho que comecei a ouvir e ver coisas… Muitos coelhinhos estão pulando a minha volta.

- Temos que discutir quem daria nos nervos do seu primo…

- É! - Aline concordou prontamente, ao trazer para perto de mim todo o seu aparato de beleza.

- Por falar em nervos, seu ex namoradinho pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso - Lice me deu um envelope bege, de tamanho médio sem nenhuma identificação.

- Snape - ela informou, diante da minha pergunta muda.

- Não quero ler isso - lhe joguei no colo a carta, devolvendo.

Além de não ter coragem para vir falar comigo pessoalmente, manda bilhetinhos por terceiros. Poupe-me.

- Por mais que eu não goste dele… - Lice arriscou, cautelosamente - Eu acho que você deveria ler, sabe.

- É, ele alimenta sentimentos por você Lil's - Aline ajuntou, indiretamente me alcunhando de insensível.

Segundo momento para a minha cara de espanto.

- C-claro que não! - neguei.

- Você é tão bobinha - Aline soltou uma risadinha.

Aline, a garota mais desligada que cruzou o meu caminho, me chamou de boba. Aham, sei.

- Pena que ele não dará um bom encontro - Samy lamentou.

- Mas há outros garotos - Lice contra pôs - Adoro o professor adjunto de direito penal!

- Nossa… Caminho inteiro pro inferno - Samy abanou as mãos entusiasmada.

- Ele é uma ótima opção - Aline reconheceu, pensativamente.

- E é professor. Meninas, sintonizem comigo, por favor - implorei, estralando meus dedos num círculo invisível ao meu redor, para lhes chamar para o mundo real onde relacionamentos entre aluna(o) e professor(a) eram terminantemente proibidos em Hoggy.

- Sem contar que ele é um ótimo cara, recusou as investidas de todas as alunas! - comemorou Lice, como se eu tivesse tão empolgada quanto todas elas.

Ela continuou, mais comedida como se as paredes possuíssem ouvidos - Sabe a Lara, ela virou pó depois do fora duplo que levou. Primeiro em plena sala de aula e em seguida, na lanchonete, no meio do intervalo, na frente de todos os estudantes!

- Ele realmente vale a pena… - Aline balbuciou, totalmente pasma.

- Sem dúvidas! - Samy bateu palmas.

- Meninas, ele deu um fora nela porque ela é uma aluna - disse, exasperada.

E muito pateta por sinal, se ela queria o cara tinha que ser discreta, devido às normas de Hogwarts.

- Além do que, se ele deu um fora **nela**, o que o fará sair comigo?!

- Ah Lily, Lily… Ainda ingênua? - Aline murmurou alguns "tsc" no fim da sua sentença.

- Ele te adora Lily, alo-ou! Você é a aluna preferida dele.

É igual ao que dizem quanto ao professor Slughorn e nem por isso significa que ele quer enfiar sua língua na minha garganta. Só de cogitar tal hipótese, me sobe um enjôo...

- Ele só falta de despir com os olhos e te possuir na frente de todas, em cima da mesa da sala de aula - Alice narrou.

Pausa para todos nós imaginarmos a situação.

- Nossa… Acho que nunca mais conseguirei encará-lo - admito, após enxugar um pouco de baba no canto dos meus lábios.

Elas trocaram sorrisinhos entre si.

- Sem contar que ele é um professor. Não tem como James ignorar esse fato - Samy retoma o ponto.

- Você deveria arranjar um diário e escrever Timothy Boardman por tudo quanto é página, com coraçãozinhos e etc e, esquecer pela casa num local que James possa encontrar - ela não parou, me dando um puxão para trás ao mexer no meu cabelo.

Pobre cabelo…

- Ele não cairia nessa e eu estaria agindo que nem uma adolescente idiota! Olha a minha idade Samara - ri descrente.

- Você superestima a capacidade de julgamento masculina, minha cara - Lice interveio.

- Você devia levar Snape pro seu quarto! - Samy surgiu com uma terceira idéia.

Cada uma mais absurda que a outra. Eu nem mais falo com o Severus! Muito menos pretendo voltar a falar…

- É! - Aline opinou.

E ainda tem outra demente que apóia.

- Além de preparar comida e levar pra universidade dizendo que é para o seu piquenique intervalar com o Timothy! - oh meu Deus Samara, quantas mais ainda virão?

- Mas a comida é pra gente, você não pode dar muita bola para os homens - Lice corrigiu.

- Sem contar que é a mó pagação essa de piquenique intervalar… - Aline assomou - E a gente merece, né?

- E com isso tudo a gente ganha tempo para realmente conseguir o seu encontro com ele! - Samara arrematou o plano.

Elas nem se tocaram que eu não concordei com porcaria nenhuma…

- Peraí! Vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa, muito importante - me certifiquei de que neste minuto elas estivessem me escutando, deveras - Apesar de ser muito bonito e atraente, e com certeza deve ser um ótimo beijador - acrescentei e todas anuíram, como se o Papa estivesse nos assistindo.

E aí vem a hora da verdade...

- Ele não é o James - disse, inconsolável.

Okay… Nem eu pude crer que isso saiu da minha boca.

- Uoh… Que lindo - Samara me admirava com as mãos segurando o queixo.

- Que meiga! - Lice exclamou.

- Fofa - foi a vez da Aline.

Necessidade de se enterrar no ó do Borogodó. Trocentos euros no Mastercard.

Conseguir com que todos esqueçam sua frase ridícula. Não tem preço.

- Mas isso não te trará James Potter - Lice elucidou, compenetradamente após observar a coleção de perfumes que ficava sobre a estante do banheiro.

Eles eram em forma de coelhos, também. Não dava para escapar permanentemente do vício pelos orelhudos da mãe da Aline.

- Escuta a gente e siga o plano - Samy reafirmou ao sinalizar para mim um "legal" com o polegar erguido - Mais cedo do que você pensa, seu primo estará tão perdido de amores por você que nem saberá o que o acertou.

Tanta confiança da parte delas (além de esforço), me obrigou a cumprir o que foi arquitetado.

Fazendo vista grossa para a incongruência que aquilo me parecia ter de sobra.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh my gosh o.o

Qse 20 pag no word… Pq? Pq?! Pq eo recebi 15 reviews em 3 dias! V6 saum, v6 saum… N existem palavras p descrever v6 u.u

Hj n teve marotos, pq tinha mt coisa pendente p resolver. Afinal, novos problemas surgiram (o principal neh?): o amor (admitido) da Lil's pelo Jay… Na minha **humilde** opinião isso n eh problema, eh **solução**. Mas v6 conhecem a figura…

bjin'

PS: Alguém viu Atividade Paranormal? Ontem os ingressos p esse negócio estavam esgotados nos cines daq (q eo percorri de ponta a ponta ¬¬) e eo nem qria ver isso (tava doida p ver a princesa e o sapo da disney *¬*), mas agora vai ser questão de honra vê essa desgraça! ¬¬9


	21. But I'm afraid someone else'll hear me

… **But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.**

Seja sexy. Seja misteriosa. Seja sexy. Seja misteriosa.

Parei em frente ao prédio que morava, silenciando meu mantra miraculoso junto com os meus passos.

Um retardado não acreditaria em mim. A quem tento enganar? Meu lado mais otimista e cego não caíra nessa.

Respirei fundo pela enésima vez e descrevendo círculos na calçada, devido à minha sólida indecisão quanto a entrar com os peitos empinados ou sair correndo como uma esquizofrênica, mil possibilidades sobre o que poderia me acontecer me martelavam a cabeça.

E para favorecer a minha sedutora tendência em atrasar a tomada de decisões difíceis, meu celular tocou.

- Lily, querida? - era Molly.

Enquanto que toda a tensão havia me deixado, a voz dela, se possível, havia sugado o meu nervosismo e soava angustiada pela linha.

- Olá Molly. Como você vai? - meus pés bailaram leves para longe da portaria, antes que meus olhos captassem a mudança de rumo.

- Nada bem - pude ouvir seu suspiro e o ruído de algo feito de vidro se partindo - Bill Weasley venha já aqui! - ela gritou num único fôlego e afastei tarde demais meu ouvido do aparelho que segurava - Desculpe Lily. Me dê um minuto.

E sem me dar tempo para protestar ou concordar, tapou o bucal do seu telefone. Em seguida houveram mais barulhos de coisas se partindo, as quais acredito terem sido, na ordem, a cabeça e o traseiro de Bill Weasley.

- Esse pestinha… - sem fôlego, Molly reclamou e ao retomar o telefone, bufou ainda com vestígios do aborrecimento causado pelo filho - Me desculpe mais uma vez Lily. Esse garoto é impossível - e mais rápida, pela segunda vez, ela berrou - Charlie! Quer acabar como seu irmão? - e no silêncio perpetrado pelo terror, um choramingo me alcançou.

Molly obtivera muito mais do que esperava.

Eu estava praticamente me mijando do lado de cá. Não pelo medo, claro. Lily Evans não teme nada. Inclusive, a missão de seduzir James Potter! Esta, se encontra suspensa por motivo de força maior, temporariamente.

- Oh, sim. Onde estávamos? - ela retomou a conversa comigo, o timbre de mulher meiga e carismática recomposto, perfeitamente.

- Você me falou que não estava bem - lembrei-lhe, mantendo o fone com uma distância segura da minha orelha, caso Bill ou Charlie não estivessem devidamente amedrontados, digo, cientes da importância em se manterem comportados.

- É isso. Oh Lily, querida… - ela era a única pessoa que podia usar tantos 'queridas' referidos a mim sem ser falsa e eu gostava disso, em nenhum momento comecei a anotar em quais situações ela poderia usar a palavra e classificá-la de acordo com a entonação utilizada, e em nenhum momento me dessincronizei da conversa civilizada que tínhamos porque estava absorvida pela atividade mencionada anteriormente.

- … Tenho noção que será muito abuso da minha parte, mas… Tire isso da boca já!

Imediatamente, cuspi meu chiclete.

- Charlie. Charlie! - Molly prosseguiu e me toquei que a ordem não era para mim.

Se eu estivesse menos aérea e mais atenta...

Observei triste meu ex-chicletinho mergulhado na poça brilhante e quente do meu líquido orgânico, e uma traiçoeira formiga surgida da saliência do asfalto lhe cercar como uma leoa faminta e fatal.

A cena me revoltou. Quantos mais chicletes teriam sua vida tolhida? Quantos mais centavos eu perderia? E litros de saliva também?

- Molly - chamei, enfurecida e determinada a impedir matanças futuras - Molly, seja o que for, peça e eu farei! - aumentei meu volume para me fazer ouvir, pois ela parecia presa novamente em outro esporro contra o filho.

- … Fiquem sentados ou chamo o pai de vocês… - o seu tom gélido se espalhou pelo meu corpo, enrijecendo minhas juntas e apertando a minha bexiga, cruzei as pernas e tive dó dos moleques.

- O que disse Lily? - ela me perguntou, a Molly doce e calma que eu conhecia.

Era chocante a transformação. Contudo, os garotos não compartilhavam da minha opinião. Desataram em gargalhadas e cochichos debochados que basicamente consistiam em "eu 'tô morrendo de medo".

Arthur não era o tipo de pai que metia medo, eu tive que concordar.

- Okay, não preciso chamar o pai de vocês. Eu mesma cuidarei disso!

E assim como vieram, as risadas silenciaram.

Alguém precisava verificar se eles ainda estavam respirando.

- Eu disse que o que você precisar, pode contar comigo Molly - repeti, sendo que a acentuação temerosa e submissa marcante na minha sentença não possuía qualquer relação com os berros da senhora Weasley.

- Ótimo Lily. Não sabe quão gratos eu e Arthur estamos…

Ela continuou agradecendo e eu concluí que ela conseguiria até o posto de primeira ministra se aplicasse no resto das pessoas o que terminara de acontecer aqui, comigo.

Quanto ao plano de sedução, não é como se James fosse para outro planeta durante este fim de semana. E eu não estou fugindo!

* * *

Combinara com Molly que iria passar uma noite na sua casa cuidando de Bill e Charlie, já que os Weasley's não conseguiram uma babá para cuidar das crianças tão em cima da hora. Só que houve um imprevisto no evento promovido pela universidade (para a qual Arthur trabalhava) e Molly precisava que eu estivesse disponível na noite de hoje, além da que fora marcada, que seria amanhã.

Bem, eu havia dado a minha palavra. E por mais assustador que fosse ficar com as crianças, não barrava o plano louco das minhas amigas. Afinal, são somente crianças… Né?

Observei a casa de dois andares, pintada em tons pastéis, situada na periferia da grande Londres e um enorme portão gradeado à frente, de cor branca. A caixa de correio embutida no canto esquerdo, continha os dizeres "Weasey", o "l" apagado e o "y" mais parecendo um "l" do que outra coisa.

Era uma casa grande, cheia de calor humano e amor. Tentei me convencer e antes de tocar a campainha, fitei os brinquedos espalhados como bombas no jardim da frente, serpenteando o caminho em degraus até a entrada do lar. Cheia de calor humano e amor. Cheia de calor humano e amor. Cheia de calor humano e… Eu só me meto em encrencas.

Sem escapatória, toquei a campainha.

* * *

Se uma parte dentro de mim ainda alimentava a esperança que tudo fosse se dar na mais completa paz, eu a enforcaria e daria sua carcaça para os urubus devorarem neste exato segundo.

Antes que pudesse dizer "desisto" ou "meu cão morreu" Molly estava me arrastando pela casa, mostrando onde ficava a lavanderia e para a qual, em hipótese alguma, deveria permitir que as crianças fossem. Eles se penduravam no varal acima de nossas cabeças e atiravam grampos nas janelas dos vizinhos, isso quando não pegavam dejetos da rua…

Bem, eu também era sapeca quando fui criança, me forcei a pensar para que não saísse correndo.

Um choro cortante fez Molly pular e virar sobre seu eixo, em disparada ela acorreu para a sala de estar, comigo a tira colo, invariavelmente. Atravessamos o gradil, que demarcava até onde os garotos deveriam ir, que era uma espécie de prisão e arregalei os olhos quando um dos ruivinhos mordia a grade e um pedaço do seu dente caiu, todavia, ele não parou, retornando a morder. E aí, localizamos a fonte da balbúrdia.

Descendo as escadas vinha Arthur, lutando contra um bebê inconsolavelmente esperneante nos braços. A gravata do senhor Weasley pendia a esmo como um chocalho sem conseguir entreter o filho, ou seja, disfuncional, pois parecia dar mais pulmão para o menino berrar.

- Me dê, me dê Percy - Molly gesticulou freneticamente para o marido.

Meu coração disparou. Molly não mencionara sobre cuidar de um bebê!

- Ele é sempre adorável e calminho, não sei o que aconteceu com ele… - Molly disse condescente para mim, como se fosse surtir efeito tanto quanto o seu colo havia feito sobre o filho mais novo.

Desespero era o meu segundo nome.

Com crianças eu era um completo desastre. Já com bebês, eu quase matei dois primos meus, no dia anterior à minha vinda para Londres. Além de não suportar a galera que fala tatibitate, ridículo, sinceramente…

Com Percy acomodado e próximo a um estado sonolento no colo, Molly terminou de dar o nó na gravata de Arthur.

- Vocês não irão demorar, né? - tentei regularizar o pânico que me subia pela garganta.

Manchete do London Times: estudante ruiva do curso de direito, em Hogwarts, mata os três filhos de família tipicamente londrina, procura-se!

- Não Lily. Uma noite é tudo que lhe pedimos - Arthur sorriu após beijar a testa do filho, ainda ressonando nos braços da mãe.

- Eles dormem cedo Lily - Molly me passou Percy.

Não deveria ser tão difícil carregar um bebê. Afinal, carreguei inúmeras sacas de batata pela minha vida.

- Você tem o nosso número! - Molly exclamou da porta.

Dio! Tanta pressa para quê? Eu quis gritar e arrancar os cabelos dizendo que roubava crianças e vendia para traficantes da Colômbia. Entretanto, Arthur e Molly haviam sumido no horizonte.

Encarei Percy dormindo tranqüilamente no meu braço. Ele era mesmo muito fofo…

- Tia, essa é a bunda dele - até Bill quebrar o meu momento.

- Eu sei, tá? - disse, à guisa da minha habilidade com crianças e recostando-me na poltrona perto da televisão.

Para provar a mim, não que o julgamento de um menino de oito anos fosse me importar, resolvi revisar se tudo estava como deveria estar.

Bebê dormindo? Okay.

Porta da lavanderia trancada? Okay.

Gradil intacto? Okay.

Bill intacto? Hum… Quase, meio dente… Mas Molly estava aqui! Então, okay.

Charlie intacto? Ok… Meu Deus!

- Charlie? Cadê o Charlie, Bill?? - indaguei num sussurro permeado por desespero e medo de acabar na cadeia.

Molly era capaz de tudo. Agora posso entender o pavor de James e Sirius… Por falar em James, por que ele não me ligou? Não notou que não voltei para casa?! Que tipo de primo responsável e preocupado é ele?? Ele deveria estar me ligando e me enchendo de perguntas, e atenção, e beijos…

Lily, o garoto.

Oh, é. Charlie.

- Bill, me responda já mocinho - exigi, na minha imitação barata da senhora Weasley que não convencia o gato míope da esquina, e eu tentei.

Agarrei Bill com a mão sem bebê, ao abarcá-lo com meu braço envolto ao redor de sua barriga e costas, e o grudei à minha cintura como se fosse uma cesta de piquenique.

- Vamos colocar vocês na cama - expliquei, subindo as escadas e abri uma porta azul com um quadro de barco.

Essa foi fácil, elogiei meu bom senso e coloquei Percy no berço, enquanto Bill vibrava com as minhas rodadas ao tentar acomodar o bebê numa posição que ele não morresse asfixiado. Essa, já não foi tão fácil, todas as posições pareciam ter alto potencial para que ele morresse, sendo asfixiado pela saliva, ou pelo travesseiro. É por isso que bebês não deveriam dormir! Poupava o esforço...

- O Charlie 'tá na porta tia - Bill disse entre as exclamações de júbilo e eu, entre as minhas de enjôo.

- Charlie, onde você se enfiou seu danado! - o puxei pela mão, a qual se perdia dentro do aperto da minha de tão pequena - Está na hora de dormirem.

Graças aos céus as coisas estavam se acertando.

- Mas ainda nem deu oito horas! - Bill contra argumentou, sem indícios de tonteira quando o pus no chão.

- Sua mãe disse que vocês dormiam cedo - atalhei, me certificando de que não acordaria Percy ao falar e vendo os minutos correrem, e nada de James me ligar!

Estava cansada de procurar pelo visor do meu celular se alguma ligação estava sendo feita para mim.

- Mas a gente não tem sono - emendou Charlie ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito e um bico despontar no seu rosto.

- Posso contar uma história - dei de ombros e lhes dei palmadas no traseiro, afim de intimidá-los para irem para suas camas.

A contra gosto e muxoxos de indignação, eles foram.

- Era uma vez… - comecei, após enfiar com força o celular de volta para o bolso traseiro da minha calça jeans, nada de chamadas!

- Por que era **uma** vez? - Bill me interrompeu e Charlie, seguiu a onda do irmão.

Irmãos mais velhos são um perigo.

- É, por que tia Lily? - o mais novo se levantara de onde eu terminara de lhe agasalhar, desarrumando meu trabalho.

- Não pode ser: era duas vezes?

- E por que não: era três vezes?

Meu enjôo estava retornando, só que na forma de enxaqueca, uma das piores.

- Duas!

- Três!

- Duas!

- Três!

- Du…

- Calem-se! - gritei e olhei culpada para o berço, esperando, sem me mexer, por um choro agudo.

E lhufas.

Ergui-me e fitei Percy. Meu fone de ouvido conectado ao iPod, tocando McHammer (U can't touch this), funcionava maravilhosamente bem.

Ufa.

Virei-me para os dois capetinhas.

- Posso contar a história ou não? - finquei meu olhar como a mais afiada espada sobre eles, os desafiando a me contrariar.

Eles permaneceram mudos.

- Como eu _dizia_… - sentei confortavelmente na poltrona e resisti ao impulso de procurar por meu celular - Era **uma** vez um filho de mágicos chamado…

- Bunda-frouxa! - Bill entrou no espírito para contar histórias muito entusiasmado para o meu gosto, desse jeito ele nunca dormiria, ou me concederia a dádiva de findar a história.

- Bustela-de-nariz! - assomou, à minha direita Charlie, igualmente excitado.

E concluí que realmente não os faria dormir se continuasse nesse caminho. Porém, para alguém que nunca cuidou de crianças, eu só conhecia essa opção. E já resignada iria lhes repreender quando meu olhar recaiu sobre meu aparelho telefônico. Zero ligações. Irritada, uma idéia vingativa tomou corpo no meu cérebro.

- Não - falei, ao esfregar uma mão na outra e esboçar um sorriso vitorioso - Vou usar o nome que significa tudo isso, hehe… - prolonguei minha pausa para que a curiosidade de meus ouvintes se intensificasse, seus olhinhos resplandeciam de antecipação.

Ri internamente e minha voz era a gargalhada da mulher mais sortuda da Terra.

- James Potter.

- Sério? - os meninos se entre olharam, em dúvida e um pouco decepcionados.

- Ainda bem que minha mãe não me deu esse nome - Bill resumiu a opinião geral, por ambos.

- Pois bem - limpei minha garganta de uma ausente rouquidão, para fazer o "H" e não me desconcentrei - James era filho único de bruxos poderosíssimos e muito influentes na sua cidade. O casal Potter amava muito o seu filhote e há séculos rogavam aos deuses por um rebento - imaginei estar sendo benevolente com James mais do que ele merecia e prometi a mim mesma, piorar as coisas para ele num futuro _vindouro_.

- E para que suas preces fossem atendidas o mais rápido possível, deram um baile…

- Funk!

Sem saber exatamente qual o significado daquilo e na insegurança quanto a dizer a Bill que ele não poderia ficar interrompendo a _minha_ história como bem entendesse, segui minha intuição cujo conselho era: ir na dele.

- Ahm… Funk… Deram um baile funk e obtiveram a resposta para seus desejos. Só que, suas vidas não duraram, eles estavam velhos, com dores nas costas, cansados e…

- Com a dentadura gasta! - Bill estava fazendo de propósito, não existia outra explicação!

Impacientei-me de vez.

- … Logo morreram. Fim da história! - abri os braços, disfarçando minha contrariedade por sempre ser cortada no meio da _minha_ história.

- Já?

- Já??

- Qual a moral da história? - Bill me avaliou, ao me medir atentamente com os dois olhos bem abertos, como se isso pudesse lhe indicar uma mentira quando eu a contasse.

- Que não devemos ficar velhos que nem você tia Lily? - Charlie disse ao contorcer o rosto com caretas, como se chegar a tal conclusão absurda tivesse lhe custado a morte de seus neurônios e dor, muita dor.

- Que devem fechar a matraca se não morrem - tornei para a dupla as coisas muita mais fáceis e menos dolorosas.

- A senhora é má… - ser babá estava provando ser um teste extremamente complexo para mim e manter minha vontade de descer uns tapas nesses moleques também - … A senhora é mal amada?

- Primeiro, senhora é a _vó_! E… - puxa o ar Lily e solta, puxa e solta, puxa e…

- Tia Lily! Quero ir no banheiro - Charlie me impediu de promover um estrago em Bill.

- É **ao** banheiro e… - me referindo ao mais velho - Mais respeito moleque!

- Tia Lily, é urgente - Charlie dançava sob o batente da porta, ora sobre unicamente um pé, ora sobre outro ao manter sempre as duas mãos na virilha.

- Calma, nós estamos indo. Bill, tome conta de Percy e não apronte - adverti e segui para o toalete com Charlie correndo como um foguete adiante.

* * *

- Agora vocês irão dormir - aconcheguei os meninos mais uma vez, dando uma terceira olhada em Percy.

Tudo tranqüilo, não era tão ruim como previra.

- E a história? - Charlie me fitou, os lábios rosados protuberados e uma película de lágrima ameaçando transbordar de seu olhos infantis.

Suspirei.

- Com seus pais mortos, James encontrou uma forma de se proteger. A escola o abrigou e ele passou a viver lá, um castelo chamado Hogwarts.

- Hog o quê?

- Que nome mais escroto - aposto que Bill nunca usou essa expressão na presença dos pais, minha faceta conservadora se escandalizou e urrava para colocar Bill no banquinho da vergonha com o chapéu de orelhas de burro no topo da cabeça.

Calma Lily, ele é uma criança. Uma criança.

- Esse James é um _loser_ - pronto, Charlie copiou o irmão.

Percy, Percy, graças a Deus você é um bebê. E está usando fones de ouvido. E escutando… I like big boobs and I can not lie…

Mais que depressa, passei a música.

- Todo _owned_! - Bill se empolgou na descrição da personalidade de James que eu criara.

- Concordo - conjurei toda a paciência do mundo e a engolia vagarosamente, para durar, pois eu queria denegrir James, entretanto, com os meninos fazendo isso, eu não queria mais - Mas eu o conheci e posso dizer, vocês são piores que ele - ataquei sem piedade e venenosamente.

Obtive o silêncio.

- De um menino que tinha tudo, ele se transformou no que não tinha nada. E seu apego se intensificou sobre os estudos, como era o pouco que lhe restara, cronificando a bizarrice de seu caráter. Sua arrogância duplicou, assim como a popularidade com as meninas, estas achavam tudo nele atrativamente misterioso. Tudo isso alimentou a inveja nos outros garotos. Afinal, Jay era inteligente, talentoso, esforçado, popular, bonito e metido.

A minha meta era me vingar de James e não elogiá-lo! Como eu fui me perder nessa cachoeira de elogios?!

Os dois me encaravam extasiados.

- Eu gostei do James - Charlie comentou e Bill anuiu, em concordância.

- É, também gosto - admiti meio avoada e tossi logo após, voltando a minha posição adulta de narradora, super focada em contar uma história fictícia.

Fictícia!

- Mas é claro que os meninos não deixariam as águas correrem tão bem para James Potter. Eles se reuniram e resolveram pregar uma peça no nosso herói… - aí eu estava planejando pregar um suspense, uma aura de mistério e isso não funciona com crianças, ao menos não quando quem conta uma história é Lily Evans.

- Espalharam pela escola que ele usava peruca! - Bill findou meu pseudo clímax.

Não disse?

- Que ele comia cera de ouvido! - foi a vez de Charlie.

- Chupava chupeta! - ainda bem que Percy está com fones ouvido.

- Fazia xixi na cama! - os dois estavam disputando quem era o mais criativo.

- Era uma menina!

Isso já é drama. Alguém andou permitindo que esses meninos assistissem o canal espanhol?! Chega de novela!

Sinalizei para que eles fizessem uma pausa.

- Eles resolveram entregar para James um ovo grande. E não era qualquer ovo. Era o ovo de um demônio que nem os mais sábios eram capazes de chocá-lo, com pavor do provável resultado e sem poder suficiente. Para convencer James a fazer o que eles lhe disseram, os pivetes prometeram que deixariam o bruxinho em paz. Quando o que queriam era humilhá-lo ao provarem que ele não era tudo aquilo que diziam.

- Porém, eles não esperavam que James conseguisse. E ao cumprir a tarefa tão avançada para alguém da sua idade, ele libertou do ovo um imenso inseto cor das labaredas do fogo, o qual com sua imensa fome e boca cheia de dentes afiados comeu o castelo e todos os seus ocupantes. Somente James Potter saiu ileso.

Ainda em silêncio eles aguardavam pelo desfeixo da história.

- Os adultos da cidade se desesperaram e culparam a criança órfã, a levarando a julgamento. Onde o diretor da escola, que estivera em viagem pelo mundo em busca de meias novas e por isso sobrevivera, era o único a favor de James. Mas Dumbledore, o diretor, não tinha o peso necessário para ir contra a maioria da corte. Então, apesar de contar e recontar o que se sucedera, James foi sentenciado à prisão eterna e gélida na cadeia de Azkaban. Um lugar onde sua alma se tornava um esqueleto frio e sem vida. Antes que tal injustiça acontecesse, Dumbledore o ajudou a fugir. Dando a James um lagarta gigante e da cor do sol, dourada, para que voasse para bem longe.

- Então… Ele fugiu para a terra dos dragões? - Charlie correu seus olhos, nublados pela confusão, dos desenhos de bola da sua colcha para mim.

- Havaí! - Bill disse, como se fosse óbvio - Ou Suíça, os bancos de lá possuem um avançado sistema de segurança - assomou, com pose de senhor eu-sei-tudo-e-não-duvida-não.

- Poderia ter sido Disneylândia! - Charlie discordou, se remexendo irrequieto debaixo das cobertas.

A disputa recomeçava entre eles.

- Las Vegas - retrucou Bill, chutando seu cobertor para longe e esticando os pés para fora da cama.

Oh não…

Peraí.

- Las Vegas? - questionei, não tendo certeza se minhas orelhas estavam sujas e me fizeram escutar o nome de outro local.

- Yeah, Las Vegas baby - Bill reafirmou ao me sorrir de soslaio e erguer os polegares para mim.

Esse menino vai dar trabalho quando entrar na puberdade…

- Bill, deita! E Charlie, claro que poderia ter sido para a terra dos dragões - apazigüei ao desenrolar meu colchão entre as duas camas, e passando ao lado do berço, apaguei as luzes.

- E vamos dormir, está tarde - ordenei, me embarafustando para dentro dos lençóis.

- E a história? - a voz de Charlie indicava chateação e não era mais alta do que um sussurro lamurioso.

- Agora que estava ficando legal… - Bill resmungou e mesmo no escuro, eu poderia visualizar sua careta.

- Amanhã eu termino de contar - resolvi que deveria dar o exemplo e assim conseguir fazê-los dormir - E se vocês me chatearem, amanhã não conto! - acrescentei, mais veloz que suas exigências.

E assim, eles foram sossegando.

Mais triste do que aborrecida com James, por ele não ter ligado, eu também dormi.

* * *

No outro dia, por mais obscuro que tenha sido para mim, foi árdua a despedida. Eles verdadeiramente haviam gostado de mim. E eu fui eu mesma, sem tentar agradar e fazer coisas que não faziam parte do que sou… Apesar deles terem gostado mais do James do que de mim, essa parte magoou um tiquinho.

Depois de saltar do metrô e caminhar para casa, havia um rapaz numa jaqueta de couro que chamava a atenção ao procurar por algo ou alguém na multidão, que atravessava a faixa de pedestres.

Sorri ao reconhecer os cabelos negros, e compridos, e os charmosamente argutos olhos cinzas de Sirius.

Todavia, depois de quinze minutos na presença dele, meu sorriso parecia um acontecimento muito distante da minha vida.

- Sirius, me deixa em paz. Hoje não dá para bancar a sua babá - redargüi, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes havia lhe dito isso, ao esmurrar o botão do elevador.

- Não quero que você seja minha babá - ele disse ofendido e com a expressão de quem acabara de presenciar um parto normal, traumático.

- O que você quer então? - parei o que fazia, que era treinar a boxeadora que lutava para ser descoberta dentro de mim, e pensei em procurar um local para tomar meu café da manhã.

Vai que Sirius se perdia de mim quando as mulheres da rua batessem os olhos nele?

- Que você seja babá… - ele iniciou o que seria uma frase fadada a ser interrompida, ele vinha falhando em ter sucesso desde que me abordara na portaria.

- Ahá! - cantarolei.

- … da Tonks - ele completou, pela primeira vez, e me fez estancar.

- O QUÊ?! - pressenti que teria um treco bem ali.

- Hoje à noite. Não vai doer Lily e eu sei que você é ótima com crianças - ele sorriu ao colocar a mão no meu ombro, como se precisasse me fazer parar quando eu já estava paralizada sob a ameaça de um piripaque - Me informaram que você transformou os diabos conhecidos como filhos dos Weasley's em **anjos**.

Resisti heroicamente à tentação de sorrir com a minha façanha.

- Que mentira… - retomei minha trilha em direção ao carrinho de cachorro quente.

Minha mente escolhera como saudável lugar para se ter o desjejum, o cara que preparava pão com recheio de gorduras e molho de colesterol. Hum… Uma delícia, pode crer.

A fila não estava tão comprida. Ao percorrê-la com a minha visão, me deparei com James conversando com uma senhora de idade.

Meu rosto esquentou e não pude desviar a tempo meus olhos para que Sirius não percebesse.

- Lily - ele disse cauteloso e fazendo uma pausa pequena para escolher o que dizer, adequadamente - Eu sei do que você é capaz - temi que ele tivesse juntado um mais um e me acusasse de estar apaixonada por James.

Ele sabe! Ele sabe! Oh Deus, fuja Lily! FUJA!

E inesperadamente disse - Olha o James - para justificar que eu era capaz de educar crianças.

Meio encabulada e tonta, por não conseguir entender o que ele quis dizer, procurei por James, ignorando o impulso de corar que se arrastava pelo meu pescoço em direção ao rosto quando um pensamento safado se arraigou nas minhas sinopses e dançava eroticamente para mim.

Eu? Educando James? Há! Só se forem posições nada ortodoxas na hora do sexo…

Eu posso me ver corando. Era para apagar o pensamento, não materializá-lo Lily, me repreendi.

Ao localizá-lo, Jay estava fugindo da velhinha enquanto ela gritava "seu pervertido! Pervertido!" com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

- Err… Corrigindo, olhe para mim - Sirius consertou ao abrir um enorme sorriso e uma moça bateu com a cara no poste.

- A Tonks não é uma criança Sirius - me obriguei a esquecer James - E qual o problema, de _verdade_?

- Preciso do Remus para um encontro.

- Ah… - fingi que me importava - Vai se catar Sirius.

- Você sabe há quantos anos Remus Lupin não transa?

Depois que você disse isso _tão_ _baixinho_ Sirius, vai chover menina na porta da casa dele, pensei sarcasticamente.

- Você quer dizer: tem uma namorada - retifiquei.

- Não, eu quero dizer que não transa mesmo - ele forçou o ar pelo nariz, numa expiração ensaiada para as pessoas que Sirius Black classificava como retardadas.

Me irritei.

- Sirius, você quer que eu fique com a Tonks?

- Você tem idéia há quantos séculos Remus não corteja uma rapariga? Há quantos milênios não escreve poemas e faz serenatas?

Revirei os olhos, lá no fundo do meu coração achando Sirius engraçado e fofo, mas nem em meu leito de morte eu admitiria isso, porque admitir isso era igual a derrota e Lily nunca é derrotada.

- Fico com a Tonks, só desta vez - cedi.

- Lily - ele me fitou longa e profundamente, sem quebrar a atmosfera de seriedade que implantara ao nosso redor e, me tomou uma das mãos entre as suas ao propor, emocionado - Você quer se casar co…

- Tire as patas de cima dela, seu pulguento - James lhe deu um coque.

Bem, eu precisava treinar mesmo a minha capacidade de evitar corar e vencer a fraqueza que se enraízava nos meus joelhos quando James estava por perto. Vamos começar por hoje!

- Acabei de conseguir algo que você nunca conseguirá, galhudão - Sirius piscou marotamente para meu primo e estufou o peito, me vi suspendendo a respiração ao esperar pela audácia dele.

James se afastou de nós para me analisar melhor e transcorrendo seis segundos constrangedores, e durante os quais o meu treino parecia muito inútil, ele regressou à minha lateral, onde estivera antes, e esperou pela resposta do amigo, intrigado.

- Ela vai me dar uma calcinha dela.

Corri até a velhinha e pedi emprestada a sua bengala.

* * *

James se despediu e seguiu para o escritório, me deixando com o póia do seu melhor amigo. Sirius não desgrudava, como se esperasse que sua dona deixasse cair um pedaço do almoço de cima da mesa, onde comia. Elucidando: _supostamente_ Lily Evans é a dona do cão, e o cão seria Sirius, a comida seria eu dizer sim ao seu pedido. E nem _supostamente_ falando, isso irá ocorrer.

- Poxa Lilyzinha… Eu preciso tanto que você fique com a Tonks… Você, meu moranguinho recheado com caramelo e cobertura de chocolate, meu chulezinho de meia furada, não pode fazer esse mísero favor e aquecer meu coração?

Uma placa de fundo amarelo e letras pretas explicitava que o elevador estava em manutenção. Dei meia volta e retornei para a rua, mais aborrecida por não terem colocada aquela desgraçada ali antes, me fizeram esperar quinze minutos por um elevador que nunca viria!

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não merece, seu ousado - respondi, escolhendo seguir para a livraria.

Bom lugar, tranqüilo. Contribui para manter as pessoas supervisionando seus impulsos mais primitivos, como matar cachorros impertinentes.

- Mas aquilo era para deixar o Jam…

- Você não quer que eu fique com a Tonks? - irrompi pela entrada da loja - Então não me irrite! - continuei, não precisando que ele respondesse a minha indagação.

Folheando alguns livros, aleatoriamente, consegui por minutos, o precioso silêncio de Sirius.

- Desisto - ele disse, ainda me seguindo, e em vez de cheio de energia, ele andava à minha sombra como um zumbi.

- Ótimo, me deixe em paz então - rebati, sem dó.

- Pobre Remus… Nenhum encontro o monge pode ter. Antes virar monge de vez…

- Por que você não permite que a Tonks saia com os amigos? - um pedacinho de mim estava se condoendo por vê-lo desse jeito - Aposto que ela não vai atrapalhar seus planos **imorais** - e outro grande pedaço estava possesso com a cara de pau dele.

- Impossível. Ela sempre liga para o celular de Remus após quinze minutos e **sempre**, já aconteceu alguma merda que aflige meu miserável amigo e ele sai correndo independente de onde estiver, ou com quem estiver.

- Talvez, ele devesse escolher o encontro - acotovelei Sirius.

- Péssimo gosto - ele ligeiramente descartou a minha sugestão.

- Inclusive para amigos - acrescentei e cerrei meus olhos sobre ele.

Sirius me piscou e sorriu esbanjando _sexy_ _appeal_, com classe, como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe passar uma cantada picante.

- Adoraria ficar com você Sirius, mas tenho que vigiar os filhos da Molly - menti para me livrar daquele estorvo em forma de homem bonito.

- Irei com você - ele acompanhou meus passos, para fora da loja, alegremente.

Congelei.

A realização de que ele me seguiria até o quinto dos infernos para conseguir o que queria me assoprou o vento da morte na cara, englobando o horário em que eu realmente teria que cuidar dos meninos. Então, meu cérebro somou: Sirius Black, Bill e Charles e o resultado foi uma catástrofe.

- Nem pensar!

Sirius me fitou, num esforço para captar o que se passava dentro da minha caixola.

- Nem em sonho!

E aí só me restava uma saída. Por mais relutante que eu estivesse quanto a isso. Não havia outra opção. Era isso ou uma coisa pior. E entre duas coisas ruins, você escolhe a menor pior, claro.

- Okay, eu ficarei com Tonks - entrei em acordo com o pedido dele.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito digno de propaganda das lojas que vendem sorrisos masculinos para matar mulheres e não demorou muito, uma delas caiu no bueiro, como que para provar quão verídico minha suposição poderia ser, e outra se chocou de contra a vitrine da livraria.

Sirius deveria ser preso.

* * *

O meu sábado consistiu em madrugar para sair cedo de casa. E recebi três ligações que afetaram meus planos para a noite e para o domingo.

Primeiro Molly ligou para cancelar a minha ida a sua casa, já que levaria as crianças junto para o evento promovido pela universidade para que elas conhecessem mais sobre o trabalho do pai, e me agradecer, de novo.

Fiquei triste por um lado e por outro, aliviada. Eu teria que ficar com Tonks e ela mais os meninos, era um cenário tão reconfortante quanto o que imaginei antes com Sirius e os meninos.

Depois foi Sirius, também cancelando a vinda de Tonks. E desligando o telefone na minha cara, infeliz, ele anunciou que transferira a minha estadia com sua prima para o domingo, porque Remus se recusara a ir ao encontro hoje devido a uma indisposição referente à lua. Entendi _tudo_, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que não trouxesse menos dor de cabeça.

E por último Samy, me intimando a comparecer a aula amanhã. O diretor organizara uma espécie de debate, onde os alunos de variados cursos se encontrariam e dividiriam seus conhecimentos especializados e caso houvessem falta, os estudantes perderiam pontos automaticamente em matérias cruciais.

Notícias boas a receber? Nenhuma.

Como disse, meu sábado consistiu simplesmente em fugir de James.

Espero que o domingo seja melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Se depender de mim, querida Lily, seu domingo será recheado de confusões e com cobertura de paixão… Parece propaganda barata de novela do sbt xD

Eu tenho que agradecer e dizer quão feliz estou! Chegamos a 300 reviews em 20 caps, mais de 10 mil hits e 50 favoritações. Caraca, isso é muito, eu nunca havia conseguido tanto com minhas outras fics. E a melhor forma de mostrar minha gratidão foi fazer um extra (além do cap enorme, notaram? ;D).

Não se esqueçam que um extra não tem relação com os fatos atuais da fic, não interfere com o que aconteceu até aqui. Apesar de que, em determinado momento do extra, a Lily tem conhecimento de seus sentimentos sobre Jay. O importante é: aproveitem o/

Feliz Ano Novo para todos nós!

Bjin'

* * *

**Extra: Sorvete**

_O sol estava encoberto pelas nuvens brancas do céu, era verão e aquela sombra provida das alturas era muito bem vinda. O restaurante mais freqüentado na cidade de Calenzano inaugurara uma sorveteria para vender um pouco de frescor aos moradores e turistas._

_Próximo as imediações da sorveteria, um garoto, que não aparentava ter mais que dez anos, sinalizava para que um pingo de gente, indeciso e que se fincara na calçada como um poste, lhe seguisse._

_- Vamos Lily, eu lhe pago um sorvete - James ofereceu à pequena e graciosa garotinha ruiva, nos seus curtos cinco anos._

_Se existia um convite ao qual aquela menina não poderia, nunca, recusar seria o ganho de um sorvete._

_E o esperto James, sabia o que estava fazendo._

_- Me dê a mão Lily - ele ordenou, se convencendo que era para, unicamente, a segurança da prima que demandava tal coisa._

_- Não quero - ela prontamente respondeu, saltitando em direção a calçada oposta a que James caminhava._

_O vestido ondulando ao redor de suas não tão longas pernas, com as flores, pintadas no mesmo, a bailar ao sabor do movimento da maior e mais bela._

_- Sem sorvete para você - Potter retirou seu convite, duramente._

_E de imediato, ela estava lhe dando a mão a contra gosto. Assim, seguindo até a sorveteria._

_- Qual sabor você vai querer? - James perguntou, dentro da insignificante fila para fazer o pedido._

_- Chocolate! - os olhos verdes brilharam ao exclamar, os lábios pressentindo o gosto gelado do doce se derretendo em sua boca._

_- Só se você sentar ao meu lado - ele estabeleceu, já com o dinheiro, contado na medida certa, para pagar os sorvetes no bolso esquerdo._

_- Mas… Mas… - Lily vacilou, com sua mente infantil querendo andar ao mesmo tempo em que tomava sua delícia de sorvete._

_- Sem sorvete para você._

_Rápido como um cometa, Lily sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo, ficando tonta na pressa em aderir à exigência do primo._

_- Vou comprar desse tamanho - satisfeito, James esboçou um imperceptível sorriso ao apontar para a amostra de sorvete no mostruário, acreditando estar contente porque vencera a contenda, somente isso, nada mais, ele dizia para si._

_- Eu quero daquele - já Lily indicou sonhadora e gulosamente para o maior dos tamanhos, como se seu estômago fosse capaz de suportar._

_James olhou para a prima, e em seguida para o objeto de sua gula. Repetiu seu gesto mais uma vez e seu sorriso se tornou perceptível._

_- Se eu ganhar um beijo… - e com a mão no bolso, o qual não guardava o dinheiro, e um olhar de quem não quer nada, quando na verdade quer sim, ele fitou o sorveteiro._

_Lily passou a fitar o par de mãos entrelaçadas, avaliando que já havia perdido o desejo de correr livremente por aí, depois as sapatilhas, concluindo que sua mãe realmente não gostaria de vê-la suja quando voltasse, então era melhor ficar quieta e ao lado de James como estava. Sem mencionar que ela ganharia um sorvete maior e do sabor que tanto gostava. Ou seja, perto disso o que era um beijo?_

_Enfim, saudavel e fofamente corada, esticou-se nas pontas dos pés para beijar a bochecha de seu primo._

_É, não doera._

_- Me aguarde naquela mesa - ele soltou sua mão tão ágil e a empurrara levemente na direção dos bancos e mesas que Lily se perguntou se havia feito algo de errado, não que esse pensamento tenha ocupado muito sua mente, outra questão dominou o espaço, imperativa._

_Juntando forças para discordar, apesar de temer uma repreensão, ela soltou as palavras timidamente - Eu não quero ficar lá… - sem se mexer do lugar até onde James a deixara._

_- Sem sorvete para você - a resposta dele veio mais precisa que um raio._

_Lily encarou as sapatilhas rosas, pela segunda vez, idéias conflitantes sapateavam dentro de sua cabeça para dissuadir James de sua decisão. Ela queria tanto aquele sorvete. E sentar-se na calçada e não naquelas mesas grandes e… e… feias. Contudo, algo pesava mais que tudo. Ela queria _aquele_ sorvete.  
_

_E então, inesperadamente seu corpo se espichou e ela beijou o rosto do primo, novamente. Analisando-lhe as mudanças faciais a torcer para que tivesse dado certo, o sorvete poderia derreter se ela demorasse mais!_

_- Isso não funciona mais Lily - ele retrucou, sem emoção e enfiando a segunda mão no bolso restante, iniciou seu caminho para fora da sorveteria._

_Evans lutou contra a vontade de chorar e contra seus passos curtos comparados aos de James._

_- O que devo fazer? - a pergunta em forma de súplica se difundiu chorosamente pelo ar, afinal seu controle sobre __simples __impulsos não estava tão aprimorado quanto gostaria, assim como os olhos verdes se embaçaram._

_James pausou e ela pode alcançá-lo._

_- O beijo tem que ser aqui - ele pousou o indicador sobre os próprios lábios, mantendo a mesma velocidade de seus gestos de forma despreocupada e indiferente, como se estivesse acostumado a fazer essas coisas como quem compra o jornal na esquina._

_Completamente o oposto do que se passava com Lily._

_Ela não podia fazer isso, podia? Algo no canto de sua mente a alertava que sua mãe não gostaria se soubesse disso, ou seu pai. O problema era que ela não conseguia identificar a razão, além do embaraço que sentia. E na confusão por querer tanto, _tanto_ mesmo__, o seu sorvete e não saber o que fazer, ela balbuciou._

_- Mas… Mas… - ela hesitou, já não mais freada pelo temor sobre o que seus pais fariam, mas sim pela timidez._

_- Então, sem sorvete para você._

_Estar debaixo de um sol escaldante, ter quase seis anos, ver a promessa de algo que é refrescante e sua guloseima favorita lhe escapando pelos dedos pode lhe injetar a mais forte coragem e determinação._

_Mais tarde, no mesmo dia..._

_- Você quer sorvete filha? - a mãe de Lily ofereceu._

_- Não!!! - a pobre correu para seu quarto, enquanto seu grito desesperado ainda ecoava pelos corredores da casa, como um fantasma apavorante._

_E desde então, Lily nunca mais tomou sorvete..._

Avaliei o que acabara de escrever na folha que deveria estar fazendo o meu trabalho da professora McGonagall. Hum… Eu deveria ter tentado ser escritora, eu tinha o dom, sorri para mim, orgulhosa.

- Para essas porcarias malucas você tem criatividade - a voz de James ribombou sobre a minha orelha esquerda, me assustando e provocando um aperto na boca do meu estômago.

Por que ele tinha que ser bisbilhoteiro? E ele não tinha que trabalhar hoje?? O que ele ainda faz aqui?! Nem lhe ouvi chegando...

- Isso não é o que você pensa que é - atalhei, procurando uma justificativa plausível sob o olhar inquebrável dele.

Habilmente, ele tirou o papel da minha mão - Eu não era um tarado aos dez anos! - reclamou ao passar o olhar pelo que escrevi.

Merda.

Determinada, retomei minha folha - Pois era sim, um **pervertido** - ratifiquei e de cabeça erguida, segui para o meu quarto, esquecendo meu material na mesa da sala de estar.

- Além de ser ultrajante essa sua afirmação, é fantasiosa - ele estava no meu encalço e me impediu de vedar a porta - Agora vá estudar, nunca você estuda, sua preguiçosa - ele me repreendeu.

- Essa sua afirmação que é ultrajante e fantasiosa - rebati escondendo o papel às minhas costas, longe de seu alcance - E a história é minha, vai ficar comigo!

- Ótimo, você quer ficar com isso, **fique** - ele se afastou e bagunçou os cabelos me fazendo quase mudar de idéia e pedir um beijo em troca.

Ainda no quarto ele me encarou.

- Eu não fiz isso de verdade, fiz? - a distância entre as suas sobrancelhas no meio da testa havia reduzido, denotando confusão e um centímetro de culpa.

Eu lhe sorri, enigmática - Não sei primo, você fez?

_The End_


	22. I can't explain a thing

**I can't explain a thing.**

Desta vez eu dormi sem interrupções. Sem choro de bebê ou algo assim. Sem preocupações quanto à minha paixão por James… Apesar de ter acordado cinco horas da manhã.

Liguei a televisão e nada de interessante.

Rolei de um lado para outro, em cima da cama, e não veio sono.

Reconhecendo a batalha perdida, fixei meu olhar no teto, observando a luz do sol dominar a cor branca do gesso e modificá-la em tonalidades e intensidades distintas.

Mais um dia evitando James…

Marcante como essa atitude antigamente possuía um embasamento raivoso, eu o fazia para não me aborrecer _mais_ e para aborrecê-lo _mais_. Hoje eu fujo, para que meu coração não se despedace _mais_.

Não há muitas alternativas para mim. Visto que, não existe lógica em retornar para Calenzano sem ter terminado o meu curso. Assim como não existe lógica nessa minha louca vontade de ficar perto dele, não ficando.

Um estrondo de alguém tropeçando e caindo, advindo do corredor, quebrou a minha corrente de pensamentos negativistas.

- Puta que pariu, quem foi o desgraçado que deixou um skate no meio da porra do corredor?!

Pela boquinha mega educada, sabe-se que é James.

E não fui eu que deixei o skate ali.

Carlo está com uma nova obsessão por esportes radicais e irei tentar acompanhá-lo numa próxima manobra arriscada, vai que cuspo meu coração para fora e me livro desse sentimento de segunda categoria.

- Lily!

Pronto. Por que sempre eu, hein? E por que não me levantei logo?, agora James já se levantou.

No passado eu teria arrebentado a porta num chute e lhe mandaria me deixar dormir. Ou simplesmente colocaria meu fone de ouvido e lhe largaria lá, a se esgoelar por nada…

E no presente, minha mente enviava comandos altamente persuasivos para que eu começasse a chorar, o que levaria James a me consolar e pedir desculpas durante um abraço gostoso e, eu não sei como, mas a cena termina com a gente rolando na cama.

Nossa… Mente idiota.

- Lily!!!

- Ahm… Não fui eu - entreabri e encarei seus pés - Foi o Carlo - e sem dar tchau, vedei a porta.

Beleza, após ter dado uma checada no material, meu cérebro adicionou chicotes e lingerie's pretas à cena.

Odeio meu poder de imaginação.

* * *

Hogwarts estava mesmo em polvorosa. Parecia que era um dia da semana qualquer, e não domingo.

Que desrespeito... E quanto aos alunos que tinham o domingo como santo? E aqueles que gastaram toda sua mesada e dinheiro suado para visitar os pais em uma ilha remota?

- Um caminhão te atropelou, foi? - Lene fingia ler uma revista de saúde masculina, escorada no armário dos estudantes, à minha esquerda.

Revirei os olhos e murmurei um "tsc".

- Samy não 'tá por perto.

- Okay… - ela abaixou a revista empolgada - Deixe-me adivinhar… - e fechou as pálpebras, espalmando as mãos em suspensão, como se houvesse uma barreira invisível no ar à nossa frente e fosse possível, e _normal_, captar minhas vibrações emocionais.

Não suporto quando ela faz isso…

- Frustração sexual!

… Ela nunca erra.

- Não grita! - minha inclinação para me juntar à associação MAL (morte à Lene), criada pela Samy, foi muito forte naquele instante.

- Hehe… Sou safa - ela se gabou, rodopiando e inclinando o tronco para uma platéia inexistente.

Não demorou muito e ela se enfiou atrás da revista, novamente, grudando o nariz às páginas de homens em trajes de banho.

Suspirei.

- Além da sua revista estar de cabeça para baixo, ela não é a Samara - tirei-lhe o objeto das mãos ao indicar com um aceno que a garota que ela tomara como sendo a minha amiga, na realidade, não era.

Lene relaxou os ombros e largou o peso de seu corpo sobre os armários, produzindo o ruído de metal sendo socado.

- Aquela é - apontei para Samy, atrás de nós.

Lene correu para o banheiro.

* * *

As palestras e mesas redondas fizeram uma pausa para que os participantes fossem lanchar. Com fome, estimulei as meninas a me fazerem companhia.

- Você não está levando o plano a sério - Samara me acusou, quando tínhamos sentado na melhor mesa do local.

Era mais do que sorte conseguir sentar ali durante o intervalo regular e agora, estávamos ali. Um sonho se tornando realidade…

- 'Tô sim - disse na defensiva e me perguntando internamente que papo foi aquele de pegar a mesa da lanchonete ter sido um sonho realizado??

- Pela sua cara, James te viu descabelada e naquele lençol que parece roupa de detenta, que você chama de camisola - Aline inteirou, encaixando a última peça do quebra-cabeça.

Masquei desanimada um pedaço do meu hambúrguer e com o adjetivo 'culpada', em letras maiúsculas e vermelhas, na minha testa a piscar, chamativamente.

- Você quer ou não quer esse homem, hein? - Samy me pressionou ao bater com a mão na mesa, meu copo de coca girou como um peão sobre o tampão.

Engoli demoradamente o bolo disforme que entalara na minha goela.

- Quero… - respondi fracamente, com medo que alguém me ouvisse, ou Jay surgisse de dentro da lixeira próxima a mim.

Podia estar no Punk'd, ué.

Torci para que minha amiga não fosse secretamente um daqueles sargentos que exige mais determinação de seus soldados, porque eu não iria gritar, em plena cantina, que queria James Potter para mim. Meu desespero não chegou aí, _ainda_.

- Então vá mais cedo para casa - ela prosseguiu e estralou os dedos na direção de Alice.

Esta me passou uma sacolinha rosa e disse - Se arrume, aí dentro estão as instruções e material.

Encarei minhas amigas abismada e com muito hambúrguer para ser comido, esquecido na minha mão, aguardando que Charlie chamasse suas Angels de volta para a base.

- Vai logo que a gente te dá cobertura quanto a inspetora (sapa) Umbridge - elas me empurraram para longe da lanchonete, me jogando de volta ao mundo real.

Não sei como Hogwarts conseguiu uma inspetora, que só serve para nos envelhecer prematuramente, pois outra utilidade ela não tinha, aquela mulher horrível e roliça.

Minhas amigas abanaram as mãos, me mandando chispar.

Eu desobedeceria?

Nahhh...

* * *

Ultimamente eu cumpria um ritual ao chegar no prédio.

Primeiro rezava para não ser vista, para não vê-lo (aqui há um pouco de contradição, porque eu também queria **muito** vê-lo), para não encontrá-lo, para não ouvi-lo, para não ser ouvida e por fim, para não presenciar qualquer espécie de flerte entre ele e a nova vizinha sexy que se mudara, recentemente.

Deus deveria estar de saco cheio das minhas preces sem noção.

Parte inicial completa, partia para a segunda. A qual se resumia a sondar o porteiro, extraindo a informação: o meu primo estava, ou não, no condomínio. Claro que sondar significa fazer tudo, menos isso:

Boa tarde senhor Porteiro, viu o Potter?

Porque aí ele falaria para o meu primo que eu estava procurando por ele. Logo, este saberia que eu estava em casa.

A grande sacada é ser sutil.

- Boa tarde senhor Porteiro - cumprimentei-lhe e pausando, dei-lhe espaço para que devolvesse a minha considerável educação.

Ele me olhou com um carão.

- Como vai a sua família? - sorri, ele precisava de um incentivo, pois ser porteiro é muito tedioso.

- Morta.

É um progresso… Ele adotou a linguagem verbal, além da facial.

- E os planos para o natal? - outra abordagem minha, não menos feliz que as anteriores, a regra é manter o sorriso inalterado e independente do que aconteça.

- Não tenho família, passarei o natal nesta portaria assim como grande parte da minha vida, jogada no lixo, e você me pergunta: "quais os planos para o natal"?!

O-ou… Corram por suas vidas!

- E Potter ainda não chegou! - ele gritou antes que o elevador subisse.

Bem, eu fui sutil. Ele que não foi.

O que ocorreu ainda há pouco, foi a exceção da exceção.

Prosseguindo para a terceira fase, a de reavaliação. O senhor Porteiro é humano, é passivo de erros, e não tem família (vale lembrar), e se chama senhor _Porteiro_! Que mãe daria um nome desses ao próprio filho?!

Ou seja, tem que haver certeza absoluta de que James não chegou, sem ter sido visto pelo senhor Porteiro e seu olho que tudo vê, tudo observa.

Checar corredores, escadas, hall, andares adjacentes e enfim, o apê.

Óbvio que tudo isso é cansativo e demanda tempo, _muito_ tempo. Embora valha a pena, pela finalidade de um bem maior. Não há vitória sem suor, não há progresso sem bagunça, não há amadurecimento sem dor, não há mudança sem confusão e não há…

Casa sem… James Potter.

Me odeio.

* * *

Eu não sou uma garota que se entrega facilmente. Lily Evans vai à luta!

Vencendo a apatia e depressão que se grudaram a mim, como carrapatos em cachorro, desde que a frase "James igual a sem teto" (ou algo assim) foi criada na minha mente (coisa de umas bobas cinco horas atrás), abri a sacolinha rosa que as meninas me deram.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeh! - larguei, como se tivesse queimado os dedos, a camisola de renda semi transparente sobre a cama.

- Elas não podem…! Elas não…! Como eu posso vestir **isso**?! É preferível ficar nua de vez! E ainda é branca! Dá pra ver TUDO!

Calma Lily, calma…

Você não precisa anunciar para o condomínio inteiro que pretende seduzir James Potter com isso.

- Não preciso vestir isso… - falei para mim, buscando raciocinar ordenadamente - É, não preciso - admiti mais segura - E elas não precisam ficar sabendo, heh! - tomei mais coragem.

Causava ardor na minha conjuntiva desviar o olhar da peça. E uma coceira me escalava as pernas para que me reaproximasse e a tocasse. Debati internamente quanto a incendiá-la ou triturá-la no liqüidificador, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

Não, eu precisava me acalmar e pensar, sem me alterar.

Com a respiração regularizada e o silêncio de minha consciência, metade histericamente puritana e metade escandalosamente safada, resolvi me focar em como meu quarto estava bonito e arrumado hoje.

Não dava para resistir. Angustiada, me virei para a cama, onde a "camisola" se encontrava.

Fitei-a longamente.

- Mas não custa nada experimentar, né? - e segui para o banheiro, levando junto a sacola que continha variados produtos de beleza.

* * *

Engraçado, parece que quando a gente vai ficando velha tende a perder a vergonha. Só olhar para aquelas velhinhas assanhadas. Aposto que durante a juventude elas não estavam nem aí para os rapazes, na realidade fingiam não estar, fazia parte do jogo de sou-bonita-e-não-dou-bola-para-qualquer-um, tia Iza que me ensinou essa.

Contudo, coloque um cara jovem no meio delas… O coitado sai de lá estuprado e traumatizado.

Previ que meu "eu" do futuro não estaria muito diferente, visto que peito para me declarar para James eu não tinha. E se eu, numa possibilidade muito remota de acontecer, dissesse que gostava dele e ele me desse um fora, o que não é possibilidade é **certeza**, eu não faria nada, a não ser sair chorando e entrar para um convento. O que me leva ao ponto de que freiras não podem ser taradas, ou seja, nem direito a ser uma velha assanhada eu tenho?!

- Tem alguma coisa na geladeira? - a voz de Carlo me despertou de meus pequenos devaneios sobre a vida.

Abri a boca para responder e aspirei água pelo nariz, como conseqüência, não emitindo som.

- Não sei. Não tenho visto Lily cozinhar - era James!

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Não deveria ter demorado tanto assim. Não era necessário! Por que não prestei atenção no relógio?!

Cadê a toalha, cadê?!

…

Cacetada, não tem toalha.

Eu seria enterrada nesse banheiro!

Na minha lápide, ao lado da privada, se leria: "cuidado, se a banheira se tornar sua cama e o vaso seu melhor amigo, você ficou preso no banheiro e não se lembra mais".

Bem, vejamos o lado bom da coisa Lily, se o plano era seduzir James Potter com aquela vergonha de ausência de tecido denominada camisola (erroneamente, dentro da minha concepção ignorante), sai pelada mesmo e diz que estava pensando vestir a _bandida_.

Não consigo engolir essa… Eu provavelmente, acabaria sendo mandada de volta para Calenzano, ou num hospício, ou, mais verídica essa, James sairia correndo e enlouqueceria (devido ao pavor, lógico) ao me ver sem roupa nenhuma.

- … Sei… - Carlo disse irônico, me fazendo esquecer meu maior problema, por enquanto, e me focar na conversa deles, de novo - O que tu querias era um: "O-oh Ja-James!" - ele mudou a gravidade de sua fala ao tentar imitar uma menina.

Era um gemido!

James estava a fim de alguém?? Ele não me contou nada!

Nossa Lily, como se ele tivesse te contado algo assim antes.

Porque uma coisa é ele estar com alguém (a dona daquela calcinha preta), outra coisa é ele estar gostando desse alguém.

Morta de curiosa e desejando a falência do meu coitado coração, indiretamente, corri para a porta e pegando o copo onde guardávamos as escovas de dentes, me preparei para escutar o máximo que podia.

- Pára de falar merda, narigudo - hum… James soou muito puto, bom sinal, talvez ele não sinta desejo pela montanha desconjuntada de ossos que é o seu caso.

Presumo que ela seja só ossos, faz com que eu me sinta um tanto menos pior.

Carlo riu.

- Você devia ser mais cuidadoso com o que fala. Não quero ninguém se intrometendo na minha vida e na dela - James prosseguiu, menos agressivo e não deixando de ser másculo…

Nossa, essa banheira dá pra dois!

Lily, não olhe para a banheira, não pense em James Potter, não olhe para a banheira, não pense em James Potter… Imagine algo brochante, tipo… Tipo… A inspetora Umbridge de fio dental e topless na praia se passando bronzeador!

Cara, entrei em depressão.

- Mas já gosta de posar de bonzão - Carlo disse, desfazendo do que James falara.

- Como se ninguém quisesse mostrar o seu melhor para quem lhe é importante - James contra argumentou.

O papo começou a ficar chato, me afastei da porta colocando o copo no seu lugar e analisei a camisola e, por contigüidade, o tapete felpudo que ficava aos pés da banheira.

É, vai ele.

- … E o que 'cê manja de relacionamentos? - meu primo ruivo não diminuíra o deboche com que se dirigia a James, o oposto se desenrolava, havia acentuado.

- Não sou eu que fico trazendo qualquer uma aqui e transando por toda a casa quando ninguém está - James redargüiu, recomposto e sem traços de estar se abalando pelo que Carlo afirmava.

A tensão solidificou o ar em concreto, pude presenciar com todos os meus sentidos, pois acabara de sair do banheiro.

- Então… - falei, não percebendo que meus pensamentos foram emitidos em voz alta - A calcinha preta rendada, que achei outro dia, era do… Da… - apontei para Carlo, ainda em processo de compreensão.

**Então**, não era James que tinha uma mulher no quarto??

Uhul! Uhul!

…

Por que o Carlo não me falou? Esse nojento narigudo...!

- Por que você não me disse? - avancei para cima dele e ele permaneceu imóvel e rígido diante de mim.

Segui seu olhar.

É, ficou meio bizarro esse tapete felpudo como tubinho ao redor do meu corpo. Ainda mais com a pontinha da renda da camisola sendo vislumbrada aqui e acolá.

- Minha nova camisola - enunciei.

James riu e Carlo piscou, meio abobalhado.

- Esse não era o tapete que minha _mamma_ mandou? - Potter perguntou, as risadas presas num sorriso torto.

- E daí? - rebati, dando a volta por cima e me sentando de frente para ele, separados pelo balcão da cozinha.

Dio… Ele está muito gato, hoje em particular… E a banheira ainda está com a água quentinha! **Droga** Lily, não te perde.

- Dei-lhe um fim fashion - concluí minha sentença.

Nenhum dos dois me contradisse, permanecendo calados e meu sexto sentido me cutucava, sussurrando-me que eles estavam se comunicando por olhares, Carlo às minhas costas.

- Tenho que ir, vocês têm muito papo para por em dia - Carlo marotamente piscou para mim ao se retirar, esquecendo um pimentão ruivo na cozinha.

Que era eu, sem dúvidas.

Minha consciência puritana ecoava pedidos de "não vá" pelas dobras dos meus giros cerebrais.

- Poisé né… - falei para James.

Peraí, ponhamos os pingos nos "is". Não pedi para ficar sozinha com ele! Não fazia parte dos _meus_ planos. Afinal, sobre o que eu falaria?

- Bonita camisa - disse.

Não disse? Ficar perto dele, ainda mais a sós, é um perigo para a minha saúde mental.

James sorriu.

Ele sabe! Oh Deus, ele sabe! E pior, eu sei que ele sabe! Ou ainda, ele sabe que eu sei que ele sabe!!!

Okay, confuso.

- Vai me contar o que 'tá pegando? - ele indagou, colocando água no seu copo e num segundo, para mim.

Em vez de água, poderia ser álcool? Porque só bêbada eu conto.

- Nada - respondi, num fiozinho de voz, apoiando meus cotovelos sobre o tampão de mármore e segurando a minha testa com as mãos.

O ambiente estava se tornando quente.

- Mesmo? - ele retrucou, delicado ao pedir que eu confirmasse e foi desnecessário lutar contra a minha vontade de suspirar, o que ele interpretou da forma errada, melhor assim, **não**, pior assim! Ele precisa desconfiar e me agarrar, esqueça o "agarrar" Lily Evans.

- Lily, apesar dos problemas que existem entre nós, ainda sou eu, James e quando você precisar, não há nada que eu não faça por você - ele declarou, compenetrado, segurando seus óculos numa das mãos e me encarando com aquelas orbes tão castanhas quanto o céu é azul.

Ou… Merda. Você não está ajudando James.

Que giga vontade de jogá-lo naquela banheira…!

- James - o que estou pensando?! - É que… - engasguei, ele está esperando por uma resposta Lily, uma resposta **normal** - … eu gosto de… - VOCÊ! VOCÊ! VOCÊ! - … de copos!

Copos?

Levantei meu copo com água para ilustrar o que eu terminara de dizer. Como se fosse necessário dizer a Superman que ele tem de proteger a Terra.

Esperava que James me olhasse como se eu fosse uma deficiente mental, ou que risse, ou sei lá o que mais! Todavia, aquele tipo de expressão eu nunca tinha visto nele e apesar de me deixar embaraçada, optei por acompanhar seu olhar.

...

O tapete felpudo havia caído.

_Fuck_.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu 'tô mt contente, Cacto-sama reapareceu! Atualizou Melhores Amigos* e p os que não são leitores dela, ainda dá tempo de deixar uma review antes q a fic acabe ;)

Sem memórias neste chapter, a última que vem será a do dia em que Jay deixou Calenzano.

Devo tantas coisas para v6, não todos, para algumas leitoras em especial. Para Alee devo uma cena de beijo, que não saiu neste cap mas n me esqci!, para Carol e Zia e Bah devo o Carlo (xD), para Kah devo um POV de James durante o extra do cap passado e esta pagarei agora!

Então, POV de James Potter durante o Extra passado...

*http:// www. fan fiction . net/s/4431181/1/

* * *

**Extra invertido**

Ele vencera mais um dia de trabalho, poderia dizer que não sabia como sua manhã e tarde haviam sido tragadas pela noite (horário que poderia, enfim, voltar para casa), porém não era isso que ele queria dizer.

James Potter se perguntava: como agüentara anos de excruciante tortura naquele escritório?

Não que seu sonhado emprego fosse um pesadelo. Não, não era isso o que ele quis dizer, ou estava pensando.

Não, ele amava o que fazia. Amava.

Um cara adulto, como ele, tinha tarefas e compromissos muito mais importantes do que verificar o bem estar de outra pessoa a cada quinze minutos, ao ligar para o porteiro de seu condomínio (só para ter certeza que seu apartamento não estava pegando fogo), ou para o próprio indivíduo alvo de sua atenção desnecessária enquanto este estava em aula (um estudante desequilibrado psicologicamente poderia ter subjulgado a universidade com uma metralhadora), ou para Edgar (para ratificar que nenhum avião havia caído sobre a cabeça de ninguém).

Além do que, por quem ele estava sendo responsável era sua prima, _prima_, que por sinal, além de ser sua prima, era praticamente a _irmã_ que nunca teve.

E sem contar que era feia, a pobre coitada. Muito feia, dolorosamente _feia_. Porém, sendo o irmão mais velho, isso era motivo de alívio. Pois, nenhum sem vergonha se aproximaria dela com segundas intenções. Ela conquistaria o amor por sua beleza interior, nada mais, nada menos. O que levaria séculos para acontecer e só por cima do cadáver, em cinzas, de James Potter!

- Tudo bem senhor Potter?

Pego de surpresa, James se deparou com o porteiro a lhe perscrutar preocupado e temeroso, forçando-lhe a olhar menos maniacamente o chaveiro que esmagava com as mãos, como se estivesse cumprimentando algum pretendente de Lily.

- Tudo bem Homer, estou cansado, só isso - chutou uma desculpa em palavras quaisquer e zarpou pelas escadas, não dando margens para mais questionamentos.

Ele necessitava clarear sua mente, longe de olhares curiosos e inquisidores.

Um banho gelado, um bom livro e uma excelente dormida lhe colocariam de volta aos eixos.

Com suas esperanças renovadas, pelo planejamento em retomar a sua usual vida, ele adentrou o apartamento, discretamente e sem motivos para que seus gestos fossem barulhentos, já que ele estava no seu lar e logo, as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Tudo estava como deveria estar.

Mesas, cadeiras, sofás, porta-retratos, …

Na idade em que se encontrava, beirando os trinta, velhos hábitos deveriam ter morrido, assim como velhos sentimentos. Mas com seu equilíbrio restabelecido, era óbvio que essas merdinhas não existiriam mais. Ele só precisava seguir para o seu quarto, sem interrupções.

Quadros, bar, abajur, Lily Evans, televisão, …

James retornou seu foco visual para a ruiva, debruçada sobre páginas de fichário a anotar, freneticamente.

A expressão de extrema concentração a tornava mais lin… feia, mais feia do que o diabo!

Feia, _inegavelmente_ feia, ele repetiu para si.

Que mal há em ter uma prima bonita que mora sob o mesmo teto que você?, uma fraca voz lhe indagou, vinda de um canto proibido de sua mente lhe calando as repetições sobre a feiúra alheia.

É, que mal há?, outra se juntou à primeira, imponente e demandando uma resposta.

James gaguejou frases incompletas e desconexas em rebate.

Não é como você sentisse algo por ela, é?, uma terceira, esbanjando insinuações pelos poros, interpelou por entre seus resmungos em protesto.

Não!, James as silenciou. Ela é feia, **feia**. E eu não quero acabar num psiquiatra com remédios que me incapacitam sexualmente, ele as emudeceu de uma vez por todas ao redargüir tão enfaticamente quanto era preciso.

Lily virara uma página, como se fosse rasgar a folha com tanto entusiasmo ao escrever. Fazendo Potter ser mordido pela própria curiosidade.

Não suportando mais e aproveitando que ainda não havia sido notado, ele se aproximou cautelosamente e tão habilidoso quanto um felino, se postou atrás do espaldar da cadeira em que ela estava acomodada.

Não dava para ler nada, apesar da letra redonda e levemente floreada sobre as linhas negras na folha de papel dela. Não mais mordido e sim, perdendo pedaços de si com as dentadas da curiosidade, ele se inclinou sobre Lily, alcançando seu ombro e quase roçando seus lábios e os pêlos curtos de sua barba na orelha dela, para ver melhor.

"Sem sorvete para você - Potter retirou seu convite", ele leu e sentiu que um machado lhe acertara em cheio o estômago, lhe deixando sem ar. "Se eu ganhar um beijo…", James não interrompeu sua leitura e agora teve os tornozelos acertados pela ferramenta afiada, lhe deixando sem chão. "Isso não funciona mais Lily - ele retrucou…" e então, lá se foi seu pescoço, lhe fazendo perder a cabeça.

Antes que demolisse a própria casa, um sopro de lógica lhe segurou os impulsos. Obrigando-lhe a transparecer ausência de grandes emoções na face.

- Para essas porcarias malucas você tem criatividade - censurou, não conseguindo manter a sentença neutra quanto à sensação de revolta que lhe dominava o corpo.

Ela havia inventado aquilo. Inventado para lhe atormentar, e se ele demonstrasse que acreditara, ela venceria. Não, ele não fizera aquilo. James se convenceu, por fim, e encarou Lily tremer assustada por ter sido pega em flagra.

- Isso não é o que você pensa que é - ela atalhou, se levantando e afastando-se dele como se temesse que a proximidade a delatasse.

Perdendo o controle sobre a insatisfação de ter algo denegrindo a sua imagem a tal ponto, James foi revigorado com forças para emparedar com Lily e assim, tomou-lhe a folha.

"E desde então, Lily nunca mais tomou sorvete…"

- Eu não era um tarado aos dez anos! - a fúria se manifestou em exclamação, quando ele pode terminar de ler aquela coisa idiota.

O que ele era quando criança?! Um tarado em miniatura?? Claro que não!

Lily retomou a folha, quando ele ainda a encarava estupefato - Pois era sim, um **pervertido** - declarou e seguiu para o seu quarto, comprometendo o plano de sequestro de James sobre aquele papel deturpador de sua dignidade.

O cérebro dele se contorceu em desespero e negação.

- Além de ser ultrajante essa sua afirmação, é fantasiosa - disse a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu na boca e habilmente, enfiou o pé no vão da porta e ignorando a dor, prosseguiu, venenosamente - Agora vá estudar, você nunca estuda, sua preguiçosa.

As orbes verdes de Lily escureceram sob a acusação - Essa sua afirmação que é ultrajante e fantasiosa - e dando voltas pelo quarto, ela tentava manter suas páginas longe das mãos de James.

Optando por não discutir e partir para a ação, Potter a cercava, ignorando o perfume dela e quando suas peles se tocavam, ele precisava de concentração aqui, okay!

Sem ar, devido a correria e pulos, ela berrou quando ele estava prestes a tomar-lhe os papéis - E a história é minha, vai ficar comigo!

James deu alguns passos para trás, momentaneamente acuado, e disse, sem menos ênfase que ela - Ótimo, você quer ficar com isso, **fique** - e caiu em profunda reflexão.

Ele nunca estivera em tão maus lençóis como agora. Lily extrapolara e ele que, inocentemente, concluíra que eles já haviam passado dessa fase. O que fizera de errado? Ele estava lhe dando espaço, ele não estava lhe cobrando, ele até pedira para Edgar dar uma folga à ela!

Nervoso com a repercussão das atitudes e decisões dela, James não percebeu quando suas mãos bagunçaram seu cabelo. E se ela mostrasse isso para a família?, seu olhar percorria os fatos com rapidez, ou mostrasse para Carlo?, seus pés não o levaram para mais longe.

Mas… E se fosse verdade?

- Eu não fiz isso de verdade, fiz? - procurou, com um pouco de esperança e necessidade de se apoiar em algo sólido além de suas dúvidas, pelo rosto de Lily.

Afinal, como ele checara anteriormente. Estava tudo bem entre eles! Ou seja, não havia razão para ela fazer isso, não havia.

Vigiou a expressão dela se transformar de carrancuda, por defender ferrenhamente o que era seu, para desconfiada e então, um sorriso malicioso despontou num dos cantos dos lábios e James engoliu em seco.

- Não sei primo, você fez?

Então, ele se praguejou por ter perguntado.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenha agradado Kah n.n Meu namo prefiria que Jay narrasse desde o início a fic, mt mais fácil de entender, ele diz, Lily mt confusa p kbça dle xD

E para que v6 deixem reviews, vo dar uma palhinha do q vem pela frente...

_"- Você vestiu isso pra mim? - James rompeu o silêncio tenso da minha respiração entrecortada._

_Meus joelhos fraquejaram e receei desabar e, não ajudou reconhecer que ele parecia mais perto e desde quando eu estava encostada na parede?!"_

Cabe totalmente a v6 como isso terminará... ;D Ou seja, reviews gente!

bjin'


	23. You put my head in such a flurry

**You put my head in such a flurry.**

Sentir vergonha pode abocanhar suas pernas, lhe incapacitando para qualquer espécie de fuga que você queira ter. Ou pode lhe especializar em corridas de três metros rasos.

Tomando consciência da minha situação perante James e não conseguindo refletir sobre nada que não fosse o meu pudor, eu corri. Corri na direção do meu quarto para que nunca mais saísse de lá. Para que nunca mais tivesse que encarar James Potter de novo. Nunca, nunquinha!

Mas a atleta não contava que invadiriam a pista e jogariam sujo, onde estão os segurança da competição, ahn?

- Hey - segurando o meu braço firmemente, ele me fez virar de frente para si.

Eu sabia onde isso daria… Ele me estapearia e me mandaria de volta para Calenzano! Por que que pessoa, em sã consciência, gostaria de conviver com uma mulher tribufu e devassa?!

Estremeci sob o seu aperto e não ousei levantar meus olhos, fixando-os nos meus pés descalços, com a mão livre abracei meu abdômen, conjurando uma pálida dignidade sobre a minha figura semi-nua.

Não é hora para chorar, não é hora para chorar, não é hora para chorar… Repreendi minha fraqueza por não cumprir o que meu cérebro repetia ininterruptamente, a ardência das lágrimas me oprimindo pelos cantos dos olhos. Eu sabia que fizera besteira e mais, eu merecia o que viria.

- Hey Lily - ele me chamou, amenamente, transpirando uma aura calma em seus gestos como se assim conseguisse transmitir a mesma paz a mim.

Talvez ele não fosse me mandar de volta e talvez ele nem brigasse comigo, a suposição de que algo menos ruim poderia me acontecer desenrolou o nó no meu estômago. Contudo, isso prova somente uma coisa. Que eu não desperto a mínima reação nele! A nova conclusão esmigalhou algo atrás do meu esterno e o choro com certeza viria.

Fingi que não lhe ouvi e volvi meu rosto para a sala, erguendo-o para que o pranto não saísse e, estreitei o meu abraço sobre mim, para que as minhas conjeturas não me partissem em milhões de cacos.

Sem diminuir a pressão sobre o meu pulso, os dedos de sua segunda mão tocaram delicadamente meu queixo, guiando minha face na sua direção.

James estava sério, com aquela expressão de antes. Agora eu pude identificá-la.

Eu era a presa encurralada pela fera, prestes a ser devorada.

O reconhecimento do que seus movimentos e olhar, este que me prendera a ele num transe, significavam desencadeou calafrios patinando pela minha barriga e a secura, estrangulando a minha garganta.

- Você vestiu isso pra mim? - ele rompeu o silêncio tenso da minha respiração entrecortada.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram e receei desabar e, não ajudou reconhecer que ele parecia mais perto e desde quando eu estava encostada na parede?

Tonta e buscando apoio no sólido concreto atrás de mim, umedeci meus lábios, porque a aspereza havia alcançado ali também, para poder lhe responder.

- N-não… Digo, sim. _Não_… Na verdade… - recitei confirmações e negações, indecisa sobre qual me ater e confusa por não conseguir impor ordem dentro da minha cabeça.

Então, ele esboçou um sorriso torto e altamente confiante, pareando com os olhos mais verdes do que castanhos no momento, e se aproximou mais ainda, para minha total perdição, com seu perfume me congestionando os sentidos e embaralhando tudo de vez.

Sua mão se desprendeu do meu pulso e se insinuou até a minha cintura, roçando em pontos estratégicos do meu corpo pelo trajeto. O polegar, da outra, substituiu o indicador sobre a minha boca, não mais pedindo que eu me calasse e mesmo assim, surtindo igual efeito sobre mim.

E como se não bastasse ter me emparedado para inexistirem saídas, ele intercalou sua perna entre as minhas.

- J-James… - esforcei-me para manter a fraqueza somente nos joelhos, no entanto, ela se apossara das minhas cordas vocais, impiedosamente.

Ao meu redor, brumas de antecipação e prazer me engolfavam, apagando a função de todas as minhas percepções para qualquer coisa que não fosse, ou não viesse de James Potter. Da minha luta em dissipar a neblina, eu desistira. Pelo contrário, foi lutando para mantê-la sobre mim que tentei não dar importância a um assobio baixo, que ressoara a partir da minha esquerda.

Foi em vão.

- Ual… Deculpa aí gente - Tonks nos fitou, levantando os braços para ilustrar que não tinha culpa, enquanto somente o ato de ter falado evidenciava, claramente, que ela estava super satisfeita por estar ali e ter sido vista por nós.

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Nem se quisesse conseguiria. Jay não abriu espaço entre nós e muito menos, a pressão do seu corpo rente ao meu, reforçando que as reações sobre a minha pele não sumissem, e sim permanecessem para me provocar e perder o controle.

- O que você faz aqui? - ele indagou, impassível, como se fosse extremamente natural uma de menor nos brechar durante um… um… um abraço muito caloroso entre adultos!

- Lily combinou com meu primo que ficaria comigo - Tonks falhou em abafar uma risadinha, propositadamente na minha opinião, e nos dando as costas, continuou - A porta estava entreaberta e eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu.

Ela nos dirigiu uma piscada de seus-safadinhos!, e ajeitando a mochila sobre os ombros, sumiu por onde viera.

- Não se preocupem, eu fecho a porta. Tchau e _aproveitem_! - e se foi, tal qual viera, num puft.

Afastei as mil mãos e pernas de James de mim e enxuguei a testa com o ante-braço, o nervosismo me sufocando junto com o rubor, que surgira devido somente a isso, não era devido a outra coisa, com certeza!

- Oh Dio… Ela vai contar pra todo mundo! - exasperei-me, mantida numa única peça apenas por um fio, antes de me despedaçar em frangalhos de Lily, emocionalmente.

James não comentou e tomou o meu lugar, de contra a parede, esbanjando o auto controle que eu não possuía.

Irritada com a sua ausência de preocupação, vasculhei-lhe a imagem a procura de algo que lhe delatasse, ou provasse sua imperfeição. O produto final da minha busca não foi vantajoso para mim. Eu me arrependi **amargamente** de ter me distanciado.

- As pessoas sempre comentam, sempre fofocam. Quer haja motivo, quer não - ele cruzara as pernas ao manter o peso sobre a parte superior do dorso e este, escorado na parede, a casualidade que exibia arrematada com as mãos descansando nos bolsos do jeans.

Acompanhei o articular de seus lábios, depressiva ao calcular a distância até os meus e me perguntando, internamente, como reviver a posição de antes.

Ele expirou longamente ao retomar sua postura regular, sob os dois pés, desfocando-me de meus desejos em conflito com as minhas atitudes - Acho que preciso de um banho - e rumou para o seu quarto.

Eu acabara de ser banhada por uma onda de gelo liqüefeito.

O que aconteceu aqui?!

Ele queria me comer viva, sem esperar pela entrada e dispensando a sobremesa, e agora não quer mais?!

Que frivolidade é essa?!

Copiei sua trilha, liberando ar quente pelos poros a intervalos prolongados a fim de _não_ manter tranqüilidade nenhuma e soquei sua porta. Aquilo não ficaria assim, ah se não…!

- Jam…!

De repente a porta estava lá e de repente, eu estava imprensada contra ela, pelo lado de dentro.

Se eu esperava um aviso prévio para o que se desenrolaria ali, o período de aguardar tinha expirado a milênios.

Envolvendo minha cintura e costas, ele colara nossos corpos, sem ser paciente e fazendo jus ao olhar faminto que me dirigiu, e me devorava a boca, não pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ao me explorar com a língua.

Era impossível se prender à sanidade desse jeito e a minha reação, foi corresponder à altura. Necessitando me segurar em algo com urgência, baguncei seus cabelos da nuca já ouriçados e despertei-lhe, involuntariamente, para outras partes de mim que não fosse a boca.

Meu arfar se tornou mais evidente e eu tinha convicção que o ar não era mais rarefeito por aqui, pois James descia suas carícias. Inclinando meu pescoço para que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso, com seus beijos e mordidas, corri meus dedos por entre as suas espáduas e os alinhei à coluna dele até…

- Ai! - James interrompeu os beijos.

Ops, acho que belisquei com muita força.

Brad Pitt que se cuide.

Meu primo usou seu sorriso safado e girou a chave na maçaneta, abaixo do meu cotovelo, nos trancando.

- Você é uma tarada - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, rouca e sedutoramente ao passo que uma de suas mãos subia, sorrateira e rastejante como um réptil, pela minha coxa.

- Tantos anos pra descobrir? - rebati ironicamente e lhe incitei a tirar a camisa.

Estupefata, não me mexi diante de seu tórax não mais restrito pela roupa.

Brad, meu caro, você acabou de perder o emprego.

Imediatamente ele agarrou meu traseiro e me suspendeu, envolvendo seu quadril com as minhas pernas e não permitindo protestos meus ao se reocupar com o meu pescoço. Assim pude notar minha pulsação se acelerando mais, o sangue correndo veloz por todas as minhas artérias e repercutindo, no latejar sobre o meu sexo.

- O-oh… - não contive um gemido, quando sua língua descreveu um rastro úmido e quente da minha clavícula ao sulco entre os meus seios - … Ja-James…!

Ele grunhiu algo ininteligível, já que meus ouvidos estavam surdos pelas minhas batidas cardíacas, estreitando seu aperto sobre as minhas nádegas.

Somente ao sentir a superfície macia do colchão, em vez da rígida da porta, entendi o que ele tinha dito anteriormente, debaixo de mim.

Soltei minhas pernas do seu quadril e as conservei afastadas para que ele pudesse juntar nossos corpos de novo. Porém, ele não se moveu e quando visualizei uma careta se formando no seu rosto, ele rapidamente se distanciara e sentara na beira da cama, me deixando decepcionada e carente quanto aos seus toques.

Oh Deus… James é impotente?!

Por que a cara de quem descobriu ter morrido alguém só podia indicar essa hipótese!

- O que foi? - sondei-lhe as linhas do rosto, enquanto ele tirava os óculos e arrastava as mãos sobre toda a extensão do local, e perto o suficiente para cumprir meu desejo de abraçá-lo ele se pôs de pé, indubitavelmente fora do meu alcance.

Seus músculos peitorais contraíram, me distraindo.

- Sua mãe vai me matar! - ele por fim explodiu a explicação, calando a minha ânsia em lhe gritar o mandado para que voltasse já para o meu lado e num murmúrio baixo, cansado, adicionou - … Ou eu me mato…

O esfregar de suas mãos sobre o rosto, se esticou até os cabelos, arrepiando-os mais.

Minha frustração aumentou. Aquelas mãos deviam estar percorrendo o **meu** corpo não os cabelos dele!

Bufei - A vida é minha, dá licença?- interpelei ao abraçar um travesseiro no lugar dele, consciente de que vestida naquele transparente e ousado traje implicava que somente eu sentia alguma coisa dentre nós dois.

Quero dizer, _ainda_ sentia, porque James parecia ter apagado da sua mente tudo que terminara de ocorrer aqui, já a minha tinha criado uma enorme variedade de opções por onde a cena continuaria, a mais criativa era a que usava o teto.

- E ela é sua mãe - ele rebateu, começando a mostrar as manguinhas de uma bronca - E eu sou responsável por você! - concluiu, mais irado consigo próprio, quando a última sentença trovejou por entre seus dentes, e seus dedos se fincaram no couro cabeludo, assanhando-os sem que existisse super bonde que pudesse transformar aqueles fios rebeldes em arrumados.

Então seja responsável masculinamente e termine o que começou!, essa era a minha frase preferida dentre as muitas que possuíam a única finalidade de atraí-lo de volta para a cama. Contudo, não foi isso que eu disse.

- Tudo bem - larguei o travesseiro e parei a sua frente, investindo minhas fichas numa sedução menos exigente e mais não-verbal e, Jay inseriu conservadores centímetros entre nós quando tentei tocá-lo, como se fosse ser estuprado.

Acho que comecei a ficar rubra, pela primeira vez não de embaraço, mas de raiva! Imaginei-me numa paisagem relaxante e prossegui.

- Se você me der um beijo, vou embora - estabeleci minhas condições na maior cara de pau da história de Lily Evans Gaiardonni.

De um beijo para a cama, James nem perceberia. Não tenho dúvidas.

Uma das sobrancelhas dele empurrou a pele acima, marcando sua testa e seus olhos me diziam o quanto classificavam meu comportamento como infantil e inadequado.

Oh… Será que sobreviverei? Fala sério! Desde quando cheguei aqui ele vive me lançando esse olhar! Isso não vai me demover das minhas decisões e que ele espere trancado no banheiro pela minha desistência, porque não vou sair daqui até ter o que quero, rá!

- Então… - exigi impaciente, uma atitude.

Dio… Por que que a minha mamma tinha que se intrometer inclusive _aqui_?

- Quer que eu feche os olhos ou tire a roupa? - alfinetei, maléfica.

Acabei do lado de fora do quarto em dois tempos.

Odeio James Potter.

* * *

Incontáveis alternativas me surgiram no cérebro, como montar acampamento diante do quarto dele, ou deixar escapar para Rita Skeeter que James Potter broxou durante o vuco-vuco. Entretanto, por mais irresistível que a última idéia fosse, eu tenho orgulho, para não atingir esse declive crítico, muito obrigada.

E segui para o meu quarto, decidindo no mínimo colocar um robe por cima da minha camisola fatal.

Sorri ao perceber que o plano havia dado certo.

Corrigindo, dado certo _parcialmente_, já que James se mostrara um idiota com medo da senhora Donna. E se para fosse ficar com um cara que foge do relacionamento por causa de uma (suposta) sogra a milhas de distância, eu não queria mais!

Aborrecida, arranquei a camisola e vesti qualquer porcaria que cobrisse o que ele deveria estar beijando se não fosse um... um... Chato!

Desejando invalidar meu celular ao despedaçar-lhe as teclas de discagem, liguei para Samy.

- Samara ocupada num encontro mara com um homem mais mara ainda, deixe seu recado - escutei sua mensagem da caixa postal.

Ela não me disse que teria um encontro, disse? Cocei minha nuca incerta quanto a ter sido avisada sobre isso, ou não. Sem progredir quanto ao fato, liguei para Lice e a mãe dela que atendeu, informando que a filha havia esquecido o aparelho em casa ao sair. E o da Aline estava desligado.

Encarei aborrecida meu telefone móvel e cogitava atirá-lo pela janela, quando me lembrei que restava mais uma pessoa.

- Preciso beber - bradei antes que Tonks falasse "alô" do outro lado da linha.

* * *

O bar estava relativamente apinhado de gente para um domingo. Um retângulo central era reservado para o cantor, o qual atualmente dedilhava "Have you ever really loved a woman" do Bryan Adams para minha total ira, e cercando ficavam as mesas. No balcão o barman atendia aos pedidos ou dispensava um garçom para atender os clientes.

- Não é um completo imbecil? - terminei de contar para Tonks o que se passara mais cedo.

Ela era uma ótima ouvinte, para meu espanto, porque esperava que ela me censurasse ou me interrompesse com infindáveis "não te disse? Eu disse…", que mais atrapalham do que ajudam.

- Sua mãe é tão monstro assim? - ela me avaliou polidamente, aguardando que uma plaquinha surgisse do meu lado com os dizeres "comportamento herdado geneticamente".

- Eu não sou um monstro! - reclamei, deduzindo o que ela pensava e ela sorriu ao balançar a cabeça para os lados.

Alguns segundos soletraram a nossa mudez, admirei o uísque no meu copo, sem nenhuma chance de ser tomado, esfregando na minha lata que eu nunca me embebedaria para valer, meu paladar era muito fresco para isso.

- Talvez você devesse arranjar um cara - ela brindou sua garrafa de cerveja com a minha bebida intocada, fazendo meus olhos retornarem para a sua pessoa.

- Não vou descer tão baixo… - balbuciei e desgostosa com a minha recém surgida ética, sorvi todo o líquido marrom querendo pulverizá-la.

Senti tudo queimando e minha vista embaçou. Nossa… Nunca mais! Eu fico sóbria e com a minha ética pentelha.

- Você quem sabe… - Nimphadora deu de ombros e pediu outra cerveja, a atual jazia vazia sobre o balcão - Se eu fosse você, era o que faria.

Não me perguntem como uma de menor conseguia beber álcool ali, porque nem eu sabia como.

Sua frase se fundiu às minhas sinapses e de tão bem pregadas, foram multiplicadas e pregadas na minha retina.

Levando o seu pedido junto de si, Tonks rumou para o meio do bar enquanto seus pés e quadril rebolavam lentamente ao som da música. Ao atingir o devido local, o rapaz a sua frente a envolveu num abraço e sem mais perda de tempo, a beijou apaixonadamente. Meu queixo caiu e torci para que ela o empurrasse e mandasse pastar, mas, ela trançou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e correspondeu o beijo numa intensidade semelhante.

E o Remus? O Remus!!! O homem da vida dela! Eu pensei que Tonks gostava dele, mais do que gostava, inclusive!

Desviei meu olhar do casal, enrubescendo com o entusiasmo que eles trocavam carícias e volvi para o outro copo de uísque que o barman me servira.

Não acredito que estive errada sobre os sentimentos dela… Acho também que ela não poderia esquecer Remus em tão pouco tempo. Sinceramente, apesar de ser uma adolescente, ela não é tão imatura ao ponto de usar outro indivíduo para provocar ciúmes em Lupin, porque não funcionaria, sem contar que Remus nem está aqui, né.

Logo… Ela não me aconselhou a causar ciúmes… Não, a Tonks que agarrava o rapaz de cabelos compridos em corte capacete, ao bailar lentamente no meio do bar não tinha um Lupin para ver a cena… Não. Ela quis me dizer para esquecer James, do mesmo jeito que ela tentava esquecer Remus, seguindo em frente.

Mais triste do que bêbada, retornei para casa.

Uma pequena parte de mim concordando com Tonks.

* * *

Não havia mais razões para evitar James. A despeito disso, era ele quem aparentava ter todas as razões imagináveis para me evitar.

E meu desapontamento com ele se empilhou e trincou o céu. Não clonei sua esplendorosa atuação e nem agi contrariamente, me perguntando quem era o imaturo, afinal.

Duas semanas haviam corrido por mim como se não fossem mais do que dois ou três dias.

Samy disse que revelaria a identidade do homem maravilhoso de seus encontros, quando pudesse ter certeza que eles tinham algo de verdade, não que a nossa ignorância quanto a sabermos quem era ele a impedisse de elogiá-lo sempre que podia.

Ele me parecia uma furada maior que James, isso sim. Entretanto, minhas sugestões não eram levadas a sério desde que elas ficaram sabendo a maneira com que procedi diante da recusa de meu primo para continuarmos nossa seção _amigável_.

Depois de escutar muitos "Você não tem orgulho?" e "Você estragou tudo sua louca!" e mais "Nunca se atire nos braços de um homem!". Okay, eu posso ter exagerado um tico, mas James me tirou do sério! Por que ninguém vê que o culpado foi ele?!

A partir daí elas quiseram me fazer engolir um tal de plano B em sintonia com um C e um tal D, e eu não estava demente para cair nessa e me recusei a escutar.

Nesse ritmo atingimos às duas semanas.

E durante esse tempo, Sirius constantemente me pedia para gastar mais noites com Tonks e eu não despendia minha energia em responder-lhe, pois eu já havia marcado com ela algum programa para fazermos nesses horários. Era bom, Lene podia nos acompanhar e eu esquecia de James.

Esse egoísta, machista, gay, medroso, imprestável…!

- Presta atenção Lily - Lice me cutucou o ombro.

- Eu não concordo com esse plano. Eu não quero um encontro com ninguém, já disse - ajustei minha coluna, para ficar ereta, à cadeira da sala de aula, ao desapoiar meu queixo sobre minha mão.

- E qual o seu plano gênia? - Samy me apontou seu lápis, abandonando seu desenho ao presenciar minha rejeição.

- Eu drogo o James e lhe algemo à minha cama - revelei e elas me olharam horrorizadas.

- O que foi? Vai funcionar! - insisti.

- Peraí Lily, você não pode… - Lice se debateu contra a sua carteira para se apartar de mim.

- Isso é crime! - Aline completou e sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, os olhos arregalados por trás das suas lentes grandes, acentuando o aumento do tamanho deles.

- E o _Jamesinho_ não vai responder a isso! - Samy me bateu com seu lápis - Sua cabeça dura, drogas aleijam um homem - ela me admoestou.

- Eu não estava pensando nisso! - foi a minha vez de lhes encarar horrorizada, minha boca dividida entre se manter como se um ovo estivesse ali, ou continuar negando aquela indecência!

- Aham.

- Claro.

- Né, santa Lily…

Fui brindada com suas frases sarcásticas.

- Quer vocês acreditem ou não, vou para a aula de código penal - anunciei ao visualizar alguns colegas mudarem de sala.

Nosso intervalo havia terminado, McGonagall havia gastado grande parte dele para findar sua matéria e responsabilizou nosso representante a avisar o próximo professor para nos compensar. A mulher podia.

Não dando bola à minha vontade de procurar um ombro para chorar, tão resoluta quanto Darwin sobre a sua teoria da origem das espécies, sentei na carteira próxima à porta da sala.

Essa aula seria longa.

Aí estava o problema com rapazes mais velhos, a idade interferia em seus desempenhos. Se fosse com um cara beirando os vinte, ele não fugiria de mim! Sinceramente, se isso não é um absurdo, o que é? O ano está se saindo mais cheio de loucuras do que eu esperava.

Por que não fui me apaixonar por alguém da minha idade? Menos intricado...

Suspirei e fitei meu relógio de pulso. Os ponteiros pareciam ter parado no horário em que a aula deveria terminar e varri o ambiente ao meu redor. Nós havíamos sido liberados, sem enganos da minha parte, a aula terminara. Alonguei meus braços e pernas, pus meu pé direito sobre a cadeira para reatar o laço da minha bota, quando uma cotovelada no meu flanco me tirou todo o oxigênio.

- Sama…! - inflei como um balão de fluidos esquentados, ameaçando perigosamente estourar e ela insistiu para que eu esquecesse isso e olhasse para frente.

Timothy Boardman desviava sua atenção para a nossa direção entre as conversas com uma roda de estudantes.

Fixei meu olhar desencorajador, na máxima potência, nela e encenei que vomitava no meu próprio vestido, mostrando toda a minha aversão ao seu projeto.

Seu sorriso satânico surgiu por entre as cortinas do palco e eu tinha que abandonar o teatro, como boa e justa colega que sou...

- 'Tô caindo fo…! - Aline e Lice enlaçaram seus braços nos meus, cada uma na minha lateral e me levaram para junto do professor.

Samara a nossa frente, liderando a banda.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque para obter sucesso numa tentativa de fuga.

- Professor - ela lhe tocou educadamente o cotovelo, para que ele volvesse sua atenção para nós, em vez do material que organizava em sua pasta, livre do grupo de alunos de antes - Estávamos discutindo sobre o assunto de hoje - ela disse, muito circunspecta e não dando indícios de que tramava.

Pisei no pé de Lice para que ela me soltasse e belisquei o braço de Aline, para que acontecesse algo idêntico. Magoadas, elas devolveram o meu gesto, sincronizadas.

- … A propósito, que foi dado brilhantemente professor - o pomposo no elogio de Samy era diminutivo, o que nos refocou na sua conversa - E Lily nos disse que não concorda com uma palavra do que foi discutido - ela revelou sua tramóia estapafurdiosa.

O QUÊ?!

- Eu concordo, concordo com tudo! - desmenti minha amiga sem saber com o que concordava, exatamente, pois nem prestei atenção na aula.

- Ela teme perder pontos professor - Lice defendeu minha conduta.

Como?!

-Tudo, senhorita Evans? - ele me fitou preocupado e com uma pitadinha de interesse mergulhando nos seus olhos azuis piscina.

- TUDO! - redargüi, mais histérica do que calculara.

- Não é possível, sempre havia algum item que discutíamos ao fim de todas as minhas lições - ele contemporizou e descansou a sua pasta sobre a mesa, e se se sentou nesta.

Não! Pegue-a de volta e diga que tem um compromisso inadiável!

E em todas as aulas dele? Não me lembro disso…

Comprimi meus lábios, conjurando auto controle para não revelar o plano sórdido de minhas vis amigas, e tirei uma mexa do meu cabelo, que teimava em cair sobre meus olhos, disfarçando minha má apreciação àquela conversa.

Não era porque que não tinha nada (às claras) com James que iria querer me meter num relacionamento qualquer com o primeiro cara que aparecesse. Sem contar que o primeiro cara era o meu **professor**.

- 'Tá vendo senhor Boardman? - Samy rasgou meus pensamentos ao interceder - Ela não quer dizer que discordou de tudo e para não aborrecê-lo, afirma que concorda com tudo - ela resumiu, batendo palmas para ilustrar que a cereja já estava no topo do sundae do seu argumento.

Ele sorriu para minha amiga, mostrando o porquê das garotas correrem atrás dele desde sua entrada na universidade, e me analisou, compenetrado, provocando um rebuliço no meu estômago e tive que mudar o peso de uma perna para a outra, incomodada com a atenção.

Ele sabia que eu mentira.

- Eu realmente queria ajudar nas dúvidas da Lily professor, mas eu e Aline temos um compromisso inadiável com a professora McGonagall - Samy se desculpou e junto com Aline, se retiraram.

Encarei Alice, implorando perdão pela pisada e clamando por piedade.

- Oh… Minha mãe está me ligando, depois eu volto - ela retirou o celular da bolsa e rumou para a porta, nem hesitando por um segundo sequer diante de minhas preces.

E o visor do aparelho dela nem piscava!

Sozinha e numa baita encrenca, inventei - Lanche! Tenho que lanchar, nem tomei café essa manhã e a professora McGonagall comeu o nosso intervalo inteirinho - vi-me saindo dali.

Um passo, dois, três, quatro e cin.…

- Não prestou atenção na minha aula, não é Lily?

Ah, qual é? Todo mundo vira e mexe faz esse tipo de coisas. Eu não podia ter um dia desses?!

- Prestei sim, nem pisquei - retifiquei, ensaiando a minha expressão mais convincente de ofendida.

- Diga-me com o que concordou da aula e lhe pagarei o almoço - ele sorria.

E era um sorriso… Presunçoso! Daqueles que apareciam, porque anteviam a vitória do dono e a minha derrota, eu era especialista em reconhecer esse tipo traiçoeiro de sorrisos… E não seria enganada!

Aquilo me irritou e me cegou quanto a chegar no meu objetivo principal, que era… era… Vencer! Vencer não importa quem, ou o quê, e sim, principalmente: HOMENS!

Homens, esses seres mesquinhos, desprezíveis, infames, miseráveis, inescrupulosos, inúteis, sanguessugas, inválidos…

- Pensei que você estivesse com fome - ele me lembrou.

A imagem de James se esquivando de mim esmagou todo os meus xingamentos e sorriu como um diabinho, vencedor ao se erguer pisando sobre o meu tórax.

- Que quando mais de uma pessoa se ajuntam numa espécie de relacionamento, regras devem ser estabelecidas antes de tudo - inflamei de raiva contra todos os homens existentes sobre a superfície da terra!

Eles devem ser extintos, extintos! E o Potter seria o último, para sofrer psicologicamente ao ver seus companheiros morrendo as mais dolorosas mortes...

A risada do professor Boardman me reavivou na memória que eu não poderia incinerar o Potter, porque ainda estava num estabelecimento de Hoggy.

- Aplica-se no amor e na matéria - ele admitiu, elucidando o motivo de ter rido - Problemas naquele refletiram no seu desempenho durante este - ele prosseguiu, não denotando ter a intenção de me julgar, era mais como a sua chamada para que nós, alunos, ficássemos espertos, pois ele arremataria os argumentos mais importantes postos em classe num resumão singular.

Preferi não negar, nem confirmar. McGonagall poderia estar escutando nosso diálogo do outro lado da porta e dela, eu não teria benevolência, sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Percebi Liy, seus olhos costumam cintilar durante minhas lições - ele me deu um sorriso triste.

Congelei, na minha indefinição entre me ajoelhar e prometer que nunca mais isso aconteceria e, consolá-lo com uns tapinhas nas costas e convidá-lo para bebermos num bar, a fim de afogarmos nossas mágoas.

- Desculpe professor - comecei, mais do que envergonhada, arrependida por ter permitido que tão pouca coisa como James Idiota Potter Imbecil Gaiardonni Burro me distraísse de algo relevante e útil - Isso não vai se repetir - prometi e apanhei minha bolsa.

- Pelo menos não no nosso almoço - ele emendou, comprovando que não cessaria de me atormentar por um bom tempo, e me convidou a segui-lo para o corredor com um meio sorriso no rosto bonito.

Algo me aconselhava a matá-lo com a faca da cozinha, da lanchonete.

* * *

Após termos assistido Daybreakers e nos entupir de pipoca com soda, no cinema, eu, Lene e Tonks pegamos o metrô para o centro da cidade.

As ruas pareciam vivas de tanta gente, numa noite de sábado. Restaurantes requintados ficavam separados, por um quarteirão, das boates, todas isoladas acusticamente, e bares, com seus temas de futurístico a medieval. Haviam bastante opções, satisfazendo os gostos mais variados.

Muitas vezes tivemos que nos apertar para conseguirmos nos manter andando pela calçada.

- Que galera mal educada - reclamei ao atravessarmos uma multidão que esperava, otimamente desorganizada numa fila que era tudo menos indiana, para entrarem numa boate GLS.

- É, alguém beliscou meu bumbum - Lene massageou a sua porção de trás com uma compleição chateada.

Tonks estava mais a frente, já em outra quadra e parara diante de um restaurante chique, francês.

Roguei aos céus para que ela não resolvesse entrar, porque minha cota de doidices completou o tanque ao atirar pipoca no lanterninha, na exibição do filme.

- Nossa… Assim você me mata - Marlene fuzilou algum cliente do restaurante ao levar uma mão ao peito, num floreio dramático, e com a outra se abanava.

Tonks não demonstrou que reconhecera a nossa presença ao seu lado, ela nem pestanejava.

- Remus está ali - ela encostou o indicador sobre o vidro e acompanhei a direção que seu dedo indicava.

- Oh meu Deus! Samara! - exclamei ao ver minha amiga em vez de Remus.

- Onde? Onde? Onde? - Lene gritou ao se jogar no chão e proteger a cabeça, como se estivéssemos sendo bombardeadas.

Beleza, eu e duas loucas. Uma paranóica espalhafatosamente e a outra, catatônica.

- Lá dentro, idiota - observei McKinnon sorrir amarelo para mim e espanar seu sobretudo.

- Eu vou entrar - Tonks anunciou, decisiva, e seguiu para a entrada do estabelecimento.

- Não! - pendurei-me num de seus membros superiores para impedi-la de ir - Você me disse que queria esquecê-lo, lembra? - acrescentei, querendo incutir-lhe um pouco de lógica e sensatez.

- Que esquecer o quê! - Lene me deu tabefes para soltar Tonks - Um cara desses não se esquece - ela apoiou a mais nova de nós - Com aqueles cabelos negros… Nossa…! E aquelas mãos?

Eu e Nimphadora trocamos olhares confusos.

- De quem você está falando? - perguntei.

- Remus 'tá mais para loiro do que pra moreno - Dora ajuntou.

- Então, quem é aquele gato? - Marlene grudara sua digital perto de onde Tonks imprimira a sua, no vidro.

E instantaneamente consumidas pela curiosidade de ver alguém que fosse tudo isso que ela descrevera, esfacelamos nossos narizes de contra à superfície diáfana.

- Sirius Black! - eu e Tonks reconhecemos, estupefatas, o indivíduo.

- Sirius Black e Samy?! - cuspi minha descrença ao visualizar o casal jantando, romanticamente - Sirius Black não é perfeito - cuspi mais uma, misturada com que-absurdo-é-esse?

- Para mim parece… - McKinnon se derreteu, manchando o vidro com seu rastro de manteiga dissolvida.

- É, e ele 'tá com a **Samara**. Sa. Ma. Ra! - dei-lhe um coque para tirá-la da hipnose e trazê-la para o nosso mundo real.

Ela pareceu retornar à realidade - Hey! - e apontou, novamente - Aquela não é a Dorcas?

E esmagamos nossas caras contra o vidro, mais uma vez.

- Meu Deus! - agora era a hora para vários "meu Deus!" - Ela 'tá saindo com o Remus…! - narrei o outro encontro, que na verdade, era duplo: tendo os amigos do meu primo dividindo comida com as minhas, primeiro: amiga e, segundo: colega de classe.

- Por isso que ela andava mais metida e insuportável que o normal - Marlene nos expôs seu raciocínio.

Como se esse tivesse sido o estopim, Tonks repetiu, mais determinada ainda -Vou entrar.

Descabelei-me - Não!

- Sim! - e Lene me puxou para ir junto.

Observei horrorizada ser tragada para uma situação que não queria fazer parte.

- Uma mesa, por favor - Tonks pediu com uma ousadia aristocrática e me lembrando Sirius, com um quê de arrogância.

O maître, calvo e com um bigode que roubara todo o cabelo que deveria estar na sua careca, nos mediu azedamente.

- Oh! Uma mesa foi desocupada - Lene saiu na dianteira, cortando o espaço numa desembaraçada caminhada pelo recinto e lá, se acomodou como se estivesse acostumada a vir aqui.

O maître ferveu dentro de sua roupinha de pingüim.

- Senhorita… - ele sibilou e os clientes ao redor lhe censuraram, prontamente, com olhares inquisidores - Deixe-me pendurar seu casaco - ele tentou pintar um sorriso, no entanto, sua aversão era maior do que uma falsa cortesia e ele parecia o senhor Siriqueijo com dor de barriga.

- Não, obrigada. Eu sou do Havaí e sofro de hipotermia quando tiro meu casaco - Lene mentiu descaradamente.

Raros clientes, próximos de nós, ainda focavam seus olhares para nossa mesa e um deles, era uma senhora nos seus cinqüenta anos, num elegante vestido bege, que se inclinou na direção de Lene e desatou num entusiasmado questionário sobre o Havaí.

Pronto, estavamos definitivamente acomodadas.

- Trarei-lhes o menu - e o maître, derrotado, se retirou.

Dali meu dinheiro só dava para pagar as torradas com bolinhas de margarina e água, sem gás.

- Jogada de mestre - cumprimentei Lene e ela me piscou - Seria _belo_ mostrar a minha camisa do Linkin Park com a minha calça jeans de cem euros - zombei e rimos.

- Agora que cometemos mais uma loucura - aproveitei o bom humor e atenção das duas sobre mim - Vamos embora?

Elas me afagaram o topo da cabeça com olhares de dó, sarcastiscamente.

- Essa Dorcas nem é bonita! - Tonks se mostrou revoltada, num sussurro furioso.

- E tira meleca do nariz quando pensa que ninguém 'tá olhando - Lene nos confidenciou com asco - E já falei que ela é insuportável?

- Será que é porque você roubou o namorado dela? - retorqui, entremeando minha indagação com um tom explícito de censura.

- Ela maltratava o 'tadinho - minha amiga se protegeu e contorceu os lábios, contrariada por eu ter trazido à baila o que acontecera de fato.

Descerrei meus lábios, para retrucar e Tonks me impossibilitou.

- Eu já fiz isso - insegura se havia dito algo que não era adequado, ou correto ao debate.

- Toca aqui _sister_! - Lene a recebeu receptivamente vibrante.

Eu tinha que pará-las e resolvi intervir, apavorando-me com a suposição de ver Tonks se tornar uma segunda Marlene - E o que você pretende fazer? Interromper o encontro não fará Remus se apaixonar por você - falei, acidamente realista e astuta.

É a vida, alo-ou! Se ninguém colocá-la com os pés no chão, eu farei isso. Porque gosto dela e não quero lhe ver sofrendo mais do que está!

- Olha quem fala - Lene debochou, cruzando os braços abaixo do busto, séria - Aposto que você vai nos dizer para sair daqui.

- Ahm… Não? - fui pega.

Droga, odeio Marlene e seu alto poder perceptivo. Bruxa!

- Não leve em conta o que Lily diz - ela tranqüilizou Tonks, depois de retirar seus censores de dedução pensamental de cima de mim.

- Por quê? - não consegui ficar calada, até porque todo mundo não me considerava como boa conselheira, que absurdo! - Eu levei um fora, 'tá beleza? E eu sei como é que pode terminar uma…

- Você não levou um fora Lily - ela me interrompeu e antes que eu protestasse, me calou com um olhar de fale-mais-alguma-coisa-e-descubro-segredos-que-você-não-divide-com-ninguém!

Bruxa, bruxa, bruxa!

- James Potter estava preocupado com o seu bem estar, porque, **com certeza**, toda a sua família cairia em cima de você, vocês são todos italianos!, e dele - ela desmanchou sua mímica de minha mãe quando esta queria me dar uma lição e se debruçou sobre a mesa e eu, me joguei para trás, amedrontada.

Elas duas pareciam mesmo!

- E quer saber? - ela continuou, mais arisca - Eu concordo com ele! - detonou a bomba.

Suguei todo o oxigênio com a minha boca escancarada.

Ma-ma-ma-marlene????????

- Ótimo, com isso resolvido... - ela desviou seu último olhar duro e implacável de minha pessoa escandalizada e traída (traída, traída!!) - ... Vá lá Tonks e fale o que lhe vier na cabeça.

E lá se foi Tonks.

Essa amiga de meia tigela, essa falsa, essa traidora!!!! Deixa eu voltar para a universidade, vou contar tudinho para Samara! E ela vai quebrar sua cara, Marlene McKinnon, hn!

- O que lhe vier na cabeça… - arremedei uma galinha ao resmungar as palavras da minha (ex, ex!!!) amiga.

Endureci sobre o assento quando seus olhos flamejantes do diabo se agarraram aos meus.

Okay, parei.

Com passos espalhando determinação e segurança, vi Tonks alcançar a mesa. Sirius e Remus a fitaram surpresos. Ela gesticulou efusivamente e indicou Dorcas. Remus disse algo, que não pude escutar devido à distância, muito calmo, _típico_. Sirius tentou mediar, acredito eu, e ela lhe atirou alguma coisa na cara!

Oh Deus, por favor, Senhor! Faça que não seja uma faca…!

Apavorada, volvi meus olhos para a cena. Remus ralhava com Tonks, e eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso, ele **nunca** perde a compostura.

Tomara que não tenha sido um garfo, um garfo não, por favor!

Remus sinalizou para que Tonks fosse embora e ela enfiou a cara de Dorcas no prato de comida, Jesus! Tirem-na de lá! **Tirem**, pelo amor de Deus!

Lupin acorreu para ajudar Dorcas e mais possessa, Tonks derramou champanhe na cabeça dele. Sirius ficou de pé e respirei aliviada por não ver sangue escorrendo do seu rosto. Mas Tonks deu um tapa nele e eu estava tendo um infarto.

Com as minhas mãos bambas postas sobre a testa, acompanhei Remus se pondo de pé, molhado e com aqueles músculos no braço que… Oh Jesus, não o mate Tonks, não o mate!

E com uma pálpebra fechada e outra aberta, eu a vi puxá-lo para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Uoh… Que fofo, que lindo…

Ela está vindo, ela está vindo!

- Vamos correr pelo amor de Deus! - implorei me levantando e puxando Lene comigo, e ela não queria vir.

- O que você 'tá fazendo?! - sacudi-lhe desalentada e quase desmaiando.

- Deixando meu número para o gatão ali - ela acenou para Black ao anotar no guardanapo o que enunciara.

- Você é louca?! Nós vamos acabar na prisão se não sairmos AGORA daqui!!!! - a puxei de vez em direção à porta, Tonks no nosso encalço e os seguranças logo atrás.

Eu não quero morrer!!!!!!

Se nós conseguimos escapar? Aham, conseguimos.

E NUNCA MAIS EU SAIO COM ESSAS DUAS!

* * *

**N/A: **V6 gostaram, né? Eu sei que v6 gostaram desse fim ;D

Deixem reviews p que eu continue, por favor, sim?

Bjin'


	24. It ain't matter whos wrong or right

**N/A: **Só em casos extremos eu coloco uma nota no início, pq as pessoas querem ler e eu vou impedi-las com coisas menos importantes? Tia Jaque nunca faria isso, que coisa feia…

Uma obra não pode ser feita unicamente de inspiração, tem que haver hard work! E este me acompanhou como uma sombra durante o último cap… Uma sombra maligna! Mas no fim continuava uma porcaria, então não acho que tenha servido e.e'

Pois é, a minha demora foi porque nada decente saiu da minha caixola e poxa, este é o último cap, NÓS merecemos coisa boa! Mas Jaque, isso é só uma fic… Vc não tá ganhando nada c/ isso… Fuck it! Não importa o que for que vc esteja fazendo, sempre dê o seu melhor

Queria agradecer todas as reviews que recebi, algumas foram muito especiais e gentis e carinhosas e AMOV6!, e outras foram tímidas, muito duras até e outras me colocaram super pra baixo (ODEIOV6! -ê). E tudo faz parte, simplesmente por terem o trabalho de comentar… Mentira, vão pro inferno! HSUAHSUAHSAU

Cacto-sama é prova do qnt me senti culpada, inútil, imprestável, um cocozinho, um zero a esquerda e afins. Eu tentei e tentei, mas n saia nada (eita prisão de ventre maledita! ¬¬9).

Tá bom já, queimei o meu filme de-mais. Obrigada pela atenção e se possível, apóiem minhas outras estórias, ok? [=

* * *

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

Memórias (parte VIII)

**N/A:** James - 18 anos; Lily - 14 anos.

Eu vivenciava aquele período da vida em que você já é grandinha demais para fazer besteiras e tolices, e apenas uma criança para sair e voltar um pouco mais tarde para casa.

A indecisão dos seus pais no início lhe aborrece e você clama aos céus por justiça e para que alguém, na terra, lhe entenda. Afinal nossas vidas giram em torno, basicamente, disso: procuramos ser compreendidos, por isso nos reunimos em panelinhas (ou tribos, ou grupinhos), em busca de sermos reconhecidos e aceitos pelo que somos, sermos entendidos.

E quando a fase de se irritar com o que seus pais vivem buzinando nos seus ouvidos termina, você se questiona se no fundo eles não possuem um tantinho (quase inexistente de tão micro!) de razão. Agora, isso só ocorrerá se você for uma pessoa com atestado de loucura pendurado na parede do seu quarto. O meu caso, infelizmente.

Você se questiona se é um rebelde, como eles dizem… E seria um rebelde como Uchiha Sasuke, ou como James Dean? Porém o que mais importa é que o seu organismo inocente e outrora saudável contraiu a famosa gripe dos seus pais. Prova disso é a constância com que a palavra "rebelde" lhe persegue.

Em nenhum segundo você foi rebelde porque questionou o horário que deveria retornar para casa, muito menos quando não concordou em trocar seu domingo com os amigos pelo aniversário daquela prima da tia do padrinho da sobrinha do avô da cunhada do seu pai!

Você não foi rebelde, você só… Cresceu e está formando sua opinião. Coisa que seus pais não aceitam com facilidade, pois eles são humanos e têm medos, assim como receios. Como a maioria da humanidade, mudanças causam resistências e você está atravessando a maior mudança da sua vida!

Do filho que acatava tudo que lhe era dito, do filho que via seus responsáveis como os heróis infalíveis, você se tornou alguém com poderes de julgar e expressar o que seu âmago clama e, cuja razão mais afinada é capaz de lhe apontar um segundo e terceiro caminhos. Não que existam caminhos errados, ou certos. Existe o mais adequado para cada realidade individual e familiar, cabe a você sentar com seus pais e achá-lo, alicerçados numa relação equilibrada e construtiva para ambos.

E isso não é fácil.

Resumindo, esta era a principal causa de meus problemas, não a única. Como se não bastassem os problemas em casa, na escola eu era a marca-encontros das garotas com James Potter. O que justificava a minha única expressão facial ser uma grande carranca medonha.

Que não me levem a mal, eu sou do tipo de garota que ajuda quem estiver precisando. Se estiver ao meu alcance, se eu puder fazer algo, farei o máximo possível! Contudo, isso já é demais!

E não que eu me orgulhe do que direi, e direi de qualquer forma. Acompanhar por mais de uma década como a vida desse… _garoto_ é fácil, começou a ser mais um problema na minha lida diária.

- Oi Lily, carona? - a mão do dito cujo zuniu parcos centímetros acima da minha orelha e ao fincar suas _garras_ no meu último pacote de biscoitos (sobre a penúltima prateleira do meu armário), ela sumiu no seu caminho de volta, raptando o que era **meu**.

Pensando no capeta...

- Devolva o meu biscoito - ordenei ao esquecer meu armário aberto, assim como os bons modos que minha mama me ensinou com _delicado_ esmero através de chineladas, ao lhe voar no pescoço.

É completamente compreensível a minha agressividade.

Os biscoitos foram feitos com muito amor pela minha avó! Eles contêm sentimentos e votos muito valiosos entrelaçados aquele doce de forma tão especial para **mim**.

Além do que, eu sempre interpretava o capim, a árvore, o estábulo, o burrico e a pedra nas peças da escola… Precisa-se mencionar que o James era o protagonista, _sempre_?

E após todos esses anos de humilhações, sofrimentos, choros e juras de vingança, ele ainda rouba o meu biscoito?!

Há. Há. Há!

- Tudo isso por um pacote de biscoito? - ele estendeu o braço de maneira que o objeto (o qual era de minha posse, inteira e somente minha!) estivesse nivelado junto aos meus olhos.

Desconfiada, procurei por algum sinal de má intenção pela feição de Potter. Ainda cautelosa e cem porcento concentrada na operação de resgate ao meus deliciosos e macios biscoitinhos feitos pela minha vovózinha amada e querida, movi meus dedos lentamente e…

- A não ser que _alguém_ tenha lhe dado isto… - o pacote estava longe de mim de novo.

Sabia!

Nunca as coisas se dão de um jeito fácil para mim.

- Foi aquele imbecil da sua sala? O…

- Não foi ninguém Potter! Pare de esfregar na minha fuça que nenhum cara se interessa por mim, okay? Eu sei que não sou atraente e pra que você precisa fazer isso toda vez?

Como se a vovó não fizesse biscoitos para ele, a quem ele pensa que engana? Era somente mais uma maneira que ele havia descoberto para pisar no meu já espatifado nome.

Um sorriso pintado com a convicção de vitória apagou o pouco de tensão que contraía o rosto de James, me deixando inquieta quanto a próxima frase pejorativa dele.

- Heey, calma estressadinha - dito e feito, muito confiante ele deslizou a porção dorsal de seus dedos, indicador e médio, pela minha bochecha.

- Eu não 'tô estressada Potter! - mandei a porcaria da calma para Marte, o meu berro _completamente_ condizente com a minha afirmação - E quer saber? Eu desisto de tentar entender qual é a sua e pode ficar com a merda do biscoito.

- Peraí Lily! Precisamos conversar!

- Sobre seus encontros duplos e triplos? - voltei-me para ele a fim de que a minha ironia fosse bem evidente.

Palavras precisam de um olhar de desprezo, que significa: morra lixo!, para se fazerem mais eficazes.

- Que encontros? Eu não tenho saído com ninguém por quatro meses seguidos!

Momento para esconder o meu choque.

- Por que essas assanhadas continuam me procurando?! - medi-lhe com os olhos, aguardando atentamente a sua reação para pegar-lhe na mentira.

As orbes de James brilharam e ele ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

Pronto, vinha bomba. Ele me diria que não tinha mais encontros, só algo como orgias na casinha da árvore do filho de três anos do seu vizinho!

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que você não era atraente…

Imagine alguém perdida no meio do tiroteio e acrescente cabelo ruivo, essa sou eu. Cada hipótese absurda que formulei para explicar o que ele me falara. A ganhadora era a de que as meninas usavam a desculpa de que queriam um encontro com James para provocar ciúmes em mim e ganhar um encontro comigo, ou simplesmente ter uma chance de falarem com a minha ilustríssima pessoa e alimentarem sua paixão ardente.

Não conseguindo apreender nada lógico do que meu primo dissera, automaticamente lhe segui até o carro e em estado alfa aceitei sua carona.

- Não entendi… - frustrada, admiti, quando meu cérebro cansou de cogitar possibilidades e não obter conclusão nenhuma.

Já estávamos em frente de casa.

Cérebro leeento. E inútil.

- Você é nova demais para essas coisas - ele retrucou, rapidamente correlacionando a minha frase com o último diálogo que tivemos.

Como se não bastasse os meus pais dizendo isso a toda hora.

Fiz uma careta e procurei por alguma peça íntima _esquecida_ pelo automóvel, reacesa a minha cisma por provar a (suposta) mentira de James. Esse era um truque batido, muito usado pelas garotas que se aventuravam com ele (numa aventura muito depressiva, convenhamos). Elas usavam o próprio traje _esquecido_ no carro para intimidar as outras (marcar território que nem cachorro faz xixi no poste), ou acreditavam (tristemente) que ao deixarem um _sourvenir_ estavam sendo super ousadas e únicas, ou usavam como pretexto para um segundo encontro o retorno da peça para as suas mãos.

Elas surpreenderiam os professores de redação com as suas criatividades.

- Já lhe disse. Quatro meses - ele contra narrou a minha busca, não soando ofendido pela minha falta de crença no que ele nomeava, ilusoriamente, de conversão.

- Hum… Por que Carlo me disse que você está mais inquieto do que o normal? - sondei, evitando encará-lo para não mostrar o quão era importante essa pergunta para mim.

James relaxou no banco e repousou a nuca sobre as mãos.

- Inquieto? Diria tranqüilo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou vendo claramente.

- Te disse para ir no oftalmologista - retorqui, jocosa.

- Pode zombar, mas é a mais pura verdade.

- E qual o motivo dessa enorme e chocante mudança em sua vida? - ignorei o piegas na minha indagação.

- Tudo precisa de um motivo? - e até então James estava se saindo muito bem no meu teste, aparentava estar sendo sincero.

Droga…

- De uns tempos pra cá as garotas têm andado mais alvoraçadas do que posso agüentar e isso é inteiramente culpa sua, seja lá o que você estiver ou não fazendo - apontei-lhe o peito com minha lapiseira de coração - Ou seja, eu tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo por aqui - inclinei-me sobre o vão onde se acomodavam o freio de mão e a marcha, aproximando-me de James ao invadir seu espaço.

Faz parte do meu plano de intimidação.

- A sua forma de intimidação nunca funcionou comigo Lily. E não será agora que irá - ele sorriu.

Espertinho...

- Não dói tentar - ajustei-me mais confortavelmente ao assento.

- Às vezes acho que deveria te ensinar algumas coisas… - ele falou, pensativo e sério.

Como se existisse seriedade em cogitar se tornar meu professor de taradices e perversões. Se eu fosse um garoto até que ia, James precisa se lembrar que eu sou uma menina e não me alegra ficar ouvindo essas coisas, fala sério!

- Coisas como tirar o sutiã de uma menina ainda vestida em dois segundos? - interpelei sardônica.

James assobiou agudamente - Como exemplo eu teria que pegar você - e piscou com um meio sorriso safado.

Alguém precisa dizer para ele que isso é pedofilia. Eu ainda sou uma criança e muito inocente, por favor.

- Quem precisa treinar sou eu, você que usaria o sutiã _querido _- rebati sem piedade.

Anos de convivência com esse sem vergonha.

Ele suspirou - Seria legal você me deixar ganhar as discussões de vez em quando…

Vê se pode?

- Okay James. Estou super envergonhada porque você vai tirar meu sutiã - revirei meus olhos e arrumei meus pertences sobre as pernas.

Ele riu - Não tem porque estar, não tem nada que eles segurem - e riu mais.

E dá nisso a minha compaixão por esse menino…

- Não sei porque eu tenho a leve, apenas **leve**, impressão que te abduziram quando bebê e trocaram o teu cérebro por o de uma lesma!

- A minha piada foi melhor - ele se gabou.

- E a mais velha. Tão velha que, alo-ou senhor sabichão, eu já tenho peitos - estiquei minha camiseta na região do busto.

- Isso não é enchimento? - ele pelo menos teve a decência de parar de rir e olhar para os meus seios.

Mesmo que isso não pareça muito decente.

- Você acha que a minha mãe me deixaria usar… Hey!!! O que você pensa que 'tá fazendo?! - pulei para longe de suas mãos ao proteger o que era meu.

- A única forma de saber se é enchimento ou não é tocando - ele comentou como se todo mundo fizesse esse tipo de coisa, tão naturalmente quanto se passa a mão na laranja do supermercado para comprá-la.

- Você não presta! Eu sou sua prima, esqueceu?! - enlouqueci, não deixando de defender meu busto.

- Quem começou? Você 'tava esticando a blusa e empinando suas tetas pra mim!

Tetas?! Meus seios novinhos foram chamados de tetas?! Que ultraje é esse!!

- Eu não 'tava me empinando! Se você entrou em celibato não é minha culpa!

- Você não pode dizer isso moça do eu-tenho-peitos-grandes-pode-olhar-Jay-mas-não-toque! - ele afinou a voz e circulou o próprio mamilo com a ponta do indicador, ao me arremedar da pior maneira imaginável.

- Meus peitos não são grandes! - abri e fechei as pálpebras inúmeras vezes, abismada tamanha a audácia da criatura - E eu não fiz isso! - fitei-lhe dividida entre lhe arrancar a cabeça ou sair correndo para contar para o papai.

Nessas horas a regressão é inevitável.

- Uma coisa é ver - ele contemporizou, circunspecto como se fosse ele a determinar com quem eu teria meu primeiro amasso e agiu desse modo, porque com certeza não era ele que tinha os intocáveis (peitos) prestes a serem estuprados pelo primo tarado! - Outra medir - ele imitou uma balança antiga de dois pesos com as palmas das mãos.

- Sonha James - rosnei e apertei meus braços com mais ímpeto sobre meus preciosos e virgens seios.

- Você pode não ter feito desse jeito - ele prosseguiu ao repetir a sua péssima e infiel imitação da minha ação evidenciadora de meus duplos atributos torácicos e, eu revirei os olhos pela segunda vez, não admitindo que ele estava parecendo hilariamente ridículo fazendo aquilo - Mas que foi deste, foi.

Aí ele fez pior.

Um sorriso malicioso para dar inveja a prostituta mais ordinária, a famosa piscada sexy enquanto lambe a polpa digital do indicador e a encosta no mamilo, produzindo o som de chiado durante a evaporação da saliva ao encostar no seu corpo quente.

- Isso é um traveco! - ri.

- Pois é - ele voltou ao normal - Foi assim que você fez Lily - e bagunçou os cabelos, tendo sua dose de palhaçadas diária saciada.

- Que mentira! - continuei rindo.

Ele me assistiu até minha gargalhada morrer e as fisgadas dolorosas no meu flanco surgirem.

- Brincadeiras a parte, precisamos conversar - ele se desgrudou do espaldar do banco e se reaproximou de mim, a pose descontraída pertencia a outra pessoa, não a ele.

Demorou para que eu absorvesse as alterações no seu comportamento, já que o seu perfume me amoleceu os sentidos com a sua aproximação repentina, e seu rosto sério analisado assim de perto transpirava um ar que eu raramente percebia nele.

James estava adquirindo traços mais másculos e perdendo a aparência que restava de menino, exalando responsabilidade também.

Minha vontade de rir se pulverizou depois da minha constatação.

- Estou indo embora.

Esperei a continuação, a qual não veio.

- Indo embora? É pra eu sair do carro?

- Indo embora de Calenzano - ele especificou.

- Huh? - um monossílabo foi a única coisa que meu cérebro conseguiu articular.

E a primeira sensação que tive é que haviam me sugado para fora do meu esqueleto pelas costas e eu podia analisar nós dois dentro do carro, como um telespectador acompanhando a novela do conforto do seu lar.

A segunda era nada.

Eu não senti nada. Eu não acreditei em nada. Eu não quis acreditar!

- O que eu quero não 'tá aqui - ele prosseguiu me obrigando a agir, caso contrário ele poderia ir embora **agora**!

Ao menos era a sensação que tive. Então, eu precisava falar, eu precisava organizar os meus pensamentos caóticos para impedir essa loucura!

- Tá, peraí! - inalei o volume limite de fluido que minha caixa torácica comportaria, cerrei minhas orbes e expirei - O que você quer James? Como pode dizer que não 'tá **aqui**?! Você mesmo disse que nem sabia o que queria! - e eu precisei parar, porque não era humanamente cabível continuar.

Garras invisíveis e de unhas afiadas estavam se afundando em movimentos frenéticos sobre o meu estômago, a sensação de que uma corda estava se insinuando pela minha cabeça e se estreitando ao redor do meu pescoço era mais sólida do que a figura de James ao meu lado, tanto quanto a massa disforme e áspera que se arrastava pela minha garganta originando pulsos de dor pelo local e dificuldade para respirar.

- Eu quero mais Lily, eu quero oportunidades. Eu quero poder seguir um sonho, quero...

- E que sonho é esse James, ahn? Você não sabe o que quer, você nunca falou sobre essa idéia absurda comigo! O que é uma prova de quão inconsistente ela é!

Pausamos, eu não mais lhe olhando de tão possessa com essa decisão cheia de infantilidade e frivolismo e… e… fogo de palha! E ele...

- Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso porque eu sabia que você agiria assim - ele tomou as minhas mãos e as envolveu com as suas, depois de beijá-las carinhosamente enquanto que eu petrifiquei, com mil e uma emoções fervilhando na minha cabeça, bem ali, diante dele - Só que não dá mais pra adiar, viajo amanhã pra Londres.

A sua voz não fez eco, ao passo que eu permaneci estática, aguardando acordar na minha cama ensopada de suor e para sempre esquecer esse pesadelo. Nem vi a minha vida passar como um filme perante aos meus olhos.

Essa coisa típica de filme e livro, que não me acometeram. Nem direito aquele momento clímax da história da minha vida eu tive direito. A verdade é sim, nua e cruel.

Não conseguindo encarar James, pulsos anestesiantes subiam pelas minhas pernas e braços, e eu pensei: para quê me enganar? Eu já esperava que ele me dissesse isso. Logo, não era mais um choque. Para ser mais sincera, eu sabia cada letra que sairia por aquela boca. Porém, um pedaço ingênuo de mim se pregou na porcaria do banco, esperando miraculosamente que James não me dissesse isso.

Aí, com mais ódio por ter permitido esse pedaço idiota de mim comandar geral, saí chutando o que estivesse no meu caminho.

Saí do carro, abandonando cadernos e bolsa, e descrevi uma reta em diagonal para pular o portão lateral de casa.

James não me impediu. Nem me seguiu.

E fez o certo! Não sou o tipo de garota que diz uma coisa e quer outra. Foge porque quer que corram atrás dela. Se eu continuasse ali… Eu diria coisas sobre as quais me arrependeria… Na verdade, eu já disse algumas…

Eu disse que James não sabia o que queria. Eu o critiquei por querer crescer! Por querer amadurecer e se tornar alguém melhor. Por tentar ser feliz e abraçar oportunidades e mudanças e… Eu… Eu…

Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Como pude fazer isso? Nada justifica… Nada justifica porque eu sou a primeira a lhe chamar a atenção e tratá-lo rudemente quando ele se comporta sem responsabilidades, sem preocupações.

Isso só prova quão hipócrita, falsa moralista e mente limitada eu sou.

E foi exatamente aí que percebi. Sendo imaturo e saindo com uma cambada de garotas era o que criava o elo entre nós, por mais que o elo não fosse nada mais do que ele pegando esporro de mim. Contudo, a chance dele moldar a si, de acordo com os padrões exigidos por mim, foi totalmente execrada sem receber uma segunda consideração minha…

Falsidade, quanta falsidade... Fui falsa, pois do que constantemente reclamei me veria livre enfim e agora eu… Arrependo-me de ter reclamado. Agora eu não tenho o mais importante.

Ele.

E se eu lhe amasse o mínimo que fosse, não lhe impediria. Não porque fomos feitos para estar juntos, ou porque é destino, ou porque eu sei que ele voltará. Não. Porque eu não seria feliz desse jeito. Porque eu sou _egoísta_, muito _egoísta_. _Egoísta_ ao ponto de não falar o que sinto para que ele possa ir. _Egoísta_ por achar válido ele ter direito de procurar o que quer fazer lá onde Judas perdeu as botas e me deixar aqui. Sozinha. Sem ele.

- Lily, me deixa entrar, por favor - James bateu pela quarta vez na minha janela.

Velhos hábitos.

Ignorei a certeza de que não teria mais isso.

_Egoísta_ por almejar que pequenos detalhes da nossa rotina nunca mudassem só para me satisfazer.

- Lily.

- Eu 'tô bem, é sério. Só preciso de um tempo sozinha - sussurrei, lutando contra o mar de dor e lágrimas que me afogavam, impiedosamente.

_Egoísta_ por mentir unicamente para o meu própria bem estar.

- Você não me deixou terminar de falar, lá no carro - ele continuou, sua sentença não retida pelas brechas nas dobradiças da minha janela.

Oh Dio… Tem mais!

Algo como: não pretendo voltar… Conseguirei um visto permanente através de um casamento.

_Egoísta_ por não ouvi-lo porque não desejo, porque não quero me esforçar para fazê-lo.

- Você… Você não pode esperar? Realmente não… Agüento mais ouvir nada de você… - cada sílaba que se libertava de mim simbolizava dar adeus a cada memória que partilhei com ele, cada memória minha sobre ele.

- Entendo…

Não me afastei da janela, o sol de meio-dia fornecia claridade razoável para que eu pudesse visualizar a sombra de James, através da cortina.

Ele permanecia ali.

O silêncio nos juntando e separando.

- Eu te amo Lily.

Chorei, chorei como se minha vida dependesse disso. Chorei por mim, chorei por pena de mim mesma. Chorei por nós, chorei pelo futuro que inconscientemente havia construído para nós, juntos. Chorei por, simplesmente, tristeza. E tudo se fundiu, se perdeu num borrão claro. Depois se espraiou em escuridão, em incerteza, em confusão. E o que era mais fácil se figurou no mais atrativo nesse período muito doloroso para mim. Vedei meus olhos. Aniquilei minha visão para o que acontecia. Descobri que fingir era a solução milagrosa.

Facilmente, fingir. Fingir que não era comigo. Que eu não estava ali. E que aquele não era James.

- Você me ouviu? - ele insistiu e o que me restava sentir, ouvir, ver, saborear, pensar e tatear era a dor.

Uma dor que nunca havia cruzado a minha vida.

- Lily... Por favor...

E_ Egoísta_ somente mais uma vez, uma última vez.

Por não dizer… Eu também te amo James.

**Fim das Memórias (parte VIII)**

* * *

Dor de cabeça era elogio para o que acordei sentindo. Não que ao me levantar, usualmente meu humor seja radiante. Entretanto, ele não é pavoroso, é meio termo, coisa que hoje ele não é.

- Lily, seu café - Carlo estendeu uma caneca para mim e a recuou ao reparar no meu olhar, estremecendo - Captado, sem café hoje.

- Alguém parece estar com péssimo humor… - a frase de James acertou o traseiro do búfalo.

Explicação relevante: leia-se Lily onde está escrito búfalo.

A partir daí, o silêncio imperou e nos materializou na Espanha.

Eu era o touro.

James o pequeno espectador que caiu na arena, por acidente...

- E de quem será a culpa? - o ar fugia em lufadas quentes pelas minhas narinas.

Não que o fato dele ter me rejeitado (coisa totalmente correta e compreensível no ponto de vista da Marlene Judas!) tenha algo a ver com o meu humor. É mais claro que meio dia no deserto do Saara: fato sem conexão alguma!

Avancei mais aborrecida para cima dele, aborrecimento este causado pela formiga que estava no meu caminho. Formiga de cabelos arrepiados e sorriso cínico!

- Sua? Talvez… - ambos meus indicadores agiam como facas afiadas, escolhendo vários lugares para se fincarem na carne dele - Me diga James Potter, você se sente culpado?

Se antes ele fugia de mim, significava que ele precisava igualmente escapar de um desejo incontrolável. Essa hipótese louca teria um pouco de lógica. Porém, se ele já estava falando comigo e agindo como se o que aconteceu nem tivesse ocorrido, significa que não existe mais um insaciável desejo!

Ele nem desviava do meu contato! Por mais que seja mais sova do que algo sensual… Não importa. E pior! Ele nem deu uma checada no meu decote!!!

Ruiva entrando em desespero aqui, por favor.

Observei James suspirar e bagunçar os cabelos, desprendendo-me de minhas conjecturas negativas.

- Me desculpe, okay? - ele pediu, seus olhos transparecendo toda a verdade que seu tom continha.

- Ele é virgem Lily! - Carlo se intrometeu no **meu** momento.

- Cala a boca! - eu e James gritamos, obrigando o dito cujo a retornar para o seu cantinho, resmungando: "estressados".

Sei que uma parte de mim costuma debochar das pessoas apaixonadas que fazem besteiras. Contudo, bem dosado chega a ser bonitinho. Tipo, juntar as mãos em adoração, babar e chorar diante de um rompante fofuresco do que cara que você ama pode acontecer com as mulheres mais duras.

Não que eu estivesse agindo assim. Que isso!

Lily Evans é mulher que não se curva, ponto.

- Prometo que farei as coisas da forma certa - ele continuou e ao sorrir, me fez enxergar estrelinhas e coraçõezinhos e florzinhas e inúmeros inhos, me envolvendo num abraço delicioso.

- Estão gravando uma novela, é?

- Ignore - James sussurrou no meu ouvido, não se afastando um centímetro sequer de mim e despertando um arrepio gostoso pela minha espinha.

E mesmo que ele tentasse, meus braços estavam muito bem enrolados e alegremente acomodados pelo seu corpo, obrigada.

- Olha a aula, a menina vai ser reprovada…

- O que você quer, hein? - brandi meu punho para Carlo, minha artéria temporal pulsando de raiva - Um pouco disso, é?! - balancei freneticamente meu braço e James me segurou.

Ele não precisava usar as mãos para ter me calado e imobilizado, bastaria um olhar. E com um meio sorriso, orgulhosamente desfilando pelos seus lábios, ele encurtou a distância entre nossos rostos e me beijou.

Eu, literalmente, esqueci de tudo. Beijos não esperados são esplêndidos...

- Ai meus olhos… Vão pro quarto!

E são arruinados quando se tem um primo chato ao seu lado.

Quase sentindo dor, me afastei de James - Me dê licença, só um segundinho? - e ele anuiu, cúmplice e levemente sorrindo.

- Você, seu sem vergonha! Encontrei outra calcinha debaixo do sofá da sala! - acertei-lhe um coque na cabeça, enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar de mais tabefes - E eu não tenho direito a um beijo em paz?! Seu hipócrita!

- Calma prima, calma… - ele contornou a bancada e se protegeu com a forma de bolo vazia, como se ela fosse um escudo.

- Vai pro quarto e só sai de lá quando eu mandar! - ordenei e ele prontamente obedeceu.

Não estou dizendo mesmo...

- Coitados dos nossos filhos… - James comentou, casualmente escorado no armário, cujos pedacinhos de menta brilhavam no achocolatado das suas orbes.

Claro que depois de ouvir isso eu me mantive seriamente calma. Imagina! Eu não estava me derretendo toda e muito menos tinha pulado em cima dele, lhe agarrando como um polvo pegajoso. Longe de mim!

- Por mais que esteja bom - ele me deu mais um selinho, acariciando meu ombro e braços, em volta do seu pescoço - Carlo está certo. Você precisa ir para a universidade e eu, para o trabalho.

Bem que podia ser feriado…

- Vamos, troque de roupa que eu lhe acompanho até o metrô - ele me incentivou e retirou minhas mãos de cima de si.

Soltei um muxoxo de desagrado - Mas eu já 'tô pronta - segurei a sua gravata, lhe puxando para mais um beijo.

- 'Tá brincando, né? - ele me impediu de beijá-lo ao se soltar do meu aperto - Você não vai _mesmo_ com esse decote para Hogwarts - sentenciou, os pedacinhos de menta da sua íris soltando faíscas.

Pela primeira vez, eu cumpri uma ordem sua muito contente.

* * *

Nunca eu havia notado como os mendigos de Londres têm um bumbum tão sexy. Os passageiros do metrô, tão cheirosos e educados!

E Hogwarts então? Ela resplandece com suas milenares paredes cobertas de musgo e fuligem! Seus alunos sempre solícitos e esbanjando simpatia, falam com você embalados por uma melodia calorosamente harmoniosa.

E para receber todos nós em seus braços paternais, nos sorri da entrada, oferecendo conforto e amor, o bondoso senhor Filch.

Como a vida é bela. E meu dia apenas começou. Mal posso esperar pelo chá e beijo maternal da jovem e bonita inspetora Umbridge…

- Lily?

- Ahm? Quê?

- O que faz aqui? - Frank interrompeu a minha ligação astral com o ambiente ao meu redor, no principal corredor do prédio A.

- Vim pra aula, ué - ajeitei a alça da minha bolsa sobre meu ombro e me concentrei na figura do namorado da minha amiga, à minha esquerda.

- Bora pra cantina! - ele correu e me puxou junto, antes que eu pudesse me negar.

Será que ele precisa tão esfomeadamente de dinheiro emprestado para se alimentar?

- O que aconteceu??? - segurei desajeitada minhas coisas, temendo perdê-las na corrida desembestada que estávamos.

- Acho que Lice está encrencada. E não só ela, todas as amigas de vocês!

Quando alcançamos o local, uma grande roda de estudantes se amontoava no centro, cochichando entre si e berrando incentivos rudes, impossibilitando a nossa visão e audição de localizarem o alvo da confusão.

Empurrando e pedindo licença, atravessamos a multidão para ver Lice segurando uma descabelada Samara à direita e Aline, no lado oposto, uma estapeada Lene.

- Dio mío! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! - gritei, enfim somando um mais um.

Era para o mundo ser belo, pacífico, _hippie_!

- Essa sua amiga violenta que começou! - Marlene se pronunciou sem uma boa fonética, os tapas deviam ter lhe causado dor o bastante para não conseguir articular direito a mandíbula.

- E teria repetido a dose, sua vaca! - Lice sofreu para conseguir conter Samy, esta se exaltando ao sacudir os punhos na direção de McKinnon.

Eita baixaria…

- Eu não acredito que tudo isso é por causa de Sirius Black! - exclamei, não querendo acreditar.

- Claro! - ambas me responderam.

Okay, tentar segunda abordagem. Alienação muito forte por aqui.

- Como assim: claro?! Ele não 'tá nem aí! E se vocês estiverem impossibilitadas de irem ao encontro com ele, aposto que ele arranja uma terceira sem piscar!

- Você quer dizer que ele já saiu com essa biscate?! - Samy me interpelou.

O-ou...

- Não disse isso! - exasperei-me.

- Há, engole essa Samara - Lene provocou, com um olhar triunfante, não que tenha surtido muito efeito com a sua cara inchada e vermelha.

- Ora, sua galinha depenada!

- Samara, calma! - Lice ainda mantinha controle sobre a nossa amiga fora de si, mas estava cada vez mais difícil impedir a briga de recomeçar.

Além da própria aparência da coitada, que era inocente. Depois ainda vem falar de mim, que andava como se tivesse sido eletrocutada na frente do Jay... Olha a cara de horror do Frank aqui!

- Me solta Aline, ela é capaz de me matar na próxima vez - ouvi Lene sussurrar horrorizada para minha amiga que a continha.

Aline não está tão mal assim... Como ela consegue?

O plano B era arrastar Samara dali, entretanto, nem eu estava querendo arriscar meu pescoço para intermediar e nessa indecisão, a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido, aconteceu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - Minerva surgiu perto de mim, buscando uma resposta através da expressão dos alunos ao redor com seu sexto sentido bruxo.

James, quero que você saiba que eu lhe amo, que eu tinha planos de ter cinco filhos mais um periquito com você, na nossa casa cor de rosa em Roma, e um fusca amarelo na garagem. Mas a vida injusta me impediu, eu te amo James! Pode nomear uma de suas filhas com alguma biscate de Lily, ou melhor: VIRE PADRE!

- Ela me atacou professora! - Lene prontamente quis escapar ao indicar Samara.

- E você estava me provocando, sua hiena!

Hora de correr pelo bem da minha futura família com James.

- Não importa, as CINCO vêm comigo, **agora** - McGonagall me paralisou com seu olhar de águia prestes a devorar a presa.

E lá vai Lily Evans Gaiardoni...

- Psst! Pst! - sussurrei para Samara, enquanto seguíamos na nossa fila da vergonha atrás da professora - O que deu em você, caramba?!

- Como o que deu em mim?! Defendi o que é meu! - ela andava de nariz erguido e arrumou as madeixas revoltas, a blusa esgarçada onde provavelmente Lene lhe agarrou.

- Ele não é seu - a Judas se intrometeu.

- E quem iria querer _umazinha_ como você? - pronto, vamos recomeçar…

- Xiu vocês duas! - clamei.

- Estamos tão ferradas… - choramingou Lice, atrás de mim na filinha da vergonha, ainda em estado latismável.

Acho que ela perdeu o namorado...

- A Samy tem toda razão - Aline apoiou.

- Que razão o quê! Se ele fosse tudo isso elas não estariam brigando, ele seria homem o suficiente para deixar bem claro quem era sua companheira - afirmei ao chegarmos diante da sala do diretor.

- Óbvio que esse homem ideal e perfeito só pode ser o _seu_ James - Lene disse falsamente meiga e não dei a mínima.

- Ainda restam dúvidas? - retruquei me sentindo por cima da carne seca.

- Aquele que se recusa a ir pra cama com você? - Samy debochou.

- Pois hoje de manhã ele me pediu desculpas, fiquem vocês sabendo - rebati vitoriosa e aumentei o volume da minha voz, pois McGonagall havia entrado na sala, nos deixando sozinhas.

- Desculpas por não querer você? - McKinnon despejou seu veneno e as quatro riram maquiavelicamente.

Belas amigas essas.

- Ele disse que a gente ia casar! - eu já estava praticamente suplicando por perdão, ao me ajoelhar e rogar também por um milagre.

- Quantos homens dizem isso?

- É vingança dele por você não ter o impedido de ir embora de Calenzano.

- Ele diz isso pra te abandonar depois.

- Lily, tem certeza? Ele podia estar de boca cheia enquanto falava e você entendeu outra coisa… - de onde a Aline tira essas idéias?

- Mas ele me ama!!!! - exasperação em pessoa berrando.

- Ele realmente disse isso?

- Ele mentiu, pfft!

- E você ainda acreditou?

- Com certeza ele é gay - Aline e suas conclusões.

De repente, os fatos se tornaram tão evidentes como nunca!

Quando McGonagall saiu do escritório do diretor...

- O professor Dumbledore está pronto para…! - ela se deparou com cinco garotas se abraçando ao chorar que homens não prestam.

É a vida, né?

* * *

E foi nesse clima ultra lúgubre que tive que cumprir minha aposta perdida para o professor Timothy. Um almoço na cafeteria Costa Coffee, não muito distante da universidade.

- Olá Lily - ele cumprimentou, ao me sentar na terceira mesa da esquerda, onde ele me aguardava pacientemente.

- Olá - fiz sinal para que um dos atendentes viesse até mim para anotar meu pedido.

- Ouvi a professora McGonagall comentar sobre o acidente de hoje cedo na lanchonete - ele ponderou suas palavras, observando minhas emoções, comedido.

Renasceu a sensação de depredar a infelicidade do carro da McGonagall, essa mulher...!

- Fui apartar a briga e acabei envolvida, fale em injustiça e julgamentos mal conduzidos… - desabafei após ter meus pedidos realizados.

- Espero que no fim tudo tenha se resolvido.

- No fim eu desejei não ter ido pra aula… - resmunguei ao brincar com um guardanapo.

Mega injustiça, e aquela velha caquética ainda se denomina professora!

- Timothy? - uma mulher negra e alta, aparentando praticamente a mesma idade que eu, com os cabelos presos num coque que lhe realçava os ângulos do rosto e com o uniforme da cafeteria perguntou.

- Oi Angela - ele se levantou para que pudessem se abraçar.

Eles pareciam velhos amigos. A conversa não durou muito porque ela estava em local de trabalho, ou eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no que se desenvolvia ao meu redor após a confusão anterior, portanto minha medida de tempo transcorrido era falha.

Meu raciocínio só existia para encontrar meios de vingança contra Minerva, aquela marca de sabão barata!

- Perdida em pensamentos? - senhor Boardman apagou meus planos de vingança.

E não me tocando que poderia estar sendo indelicada, indaguei - Quem era?

- Minha ex-noiva.

Por pouco não cuspi meu café.

- SUA… - pausei para me recuperar do espanto - Sua ex-noiva?

- Isso, dois anos atrás - ele tomou um gole do seu capuccino, e eu engoli um litro de perplexidade de uma só vez.

Ele percebeu a minha cara de: "menino, me conta esse babado!" e sorriu, não demonstrando ter se ofendido.

- Antes de me formar, para pagar a faculdade dava aulas particulares. Uma de minhas alunas era Angela.

Vai ver que é por isso que ele é tão rígido em relação ao não envolvimento entre aluno e professor. Eu também seria! Quero dizer, assumindo que foi ela que desfez o compromisso…

- Os pais delas não aceitaram? - como eu sou _discreta_ e respeito a privacidade dos outros.

- Não, não… Ela queria conhecer o mundo antes de ficar com um único homem para o resto da vida.

- Que legal da parte dela - comentei e rimos.

As feições jovens dele aparentavam sustentar anos de sofrimento, ele mexeu a esmo a colher na sua xícara. Permiti que ele levasse o tempo que quisesse para romper o silêncio.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor… - falou com o olhar perdido nos movimentos de Angela, ao carregar a bandeja com os pedidos dos clientes de um lado para o outro - Ela está mais feliz agora.

Como as pessoas que tanto amamos são capazes de nos fazer sofrer tanto? Eles eram noivos, um compromisso muito mais sério do que eu tive com James e mesmo assim, ela foi capaz de fazer isso?

A minha empatia pelo homem a frente de mim era muito grande. Eu poderia estar ali, no lugar dele, contando a minha história, sentindo a mesma dor, fingindo ter a mesma força, fingindo que eu realmente acreditava que do jeito que as coisas estavam era a melhor forma de terem acontecido e que não havia outra.

- Ou talvez não… - acariciei uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa e sorri, melancolicamente.

- É, ou talvez não - ele me sorriu de volta ao erguer a outra mão e afagar uma minha.

A vida, realmente, é capaz de estúpidas crueldades...

- Lily! Você por aqui?! - Sirius parecia ter nascido da brecha do piso como no conto de João e o pé de feijão, efusivamente alegre e exagerado, me assustando com a sua falta de naturalidade - E você, você é… - ele estendeu a mão para Timothy.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo numa velocidade absurda e não em tempo real.

- Timothy Boardman, professor… - Black estremeceu -… da Lily - e mais uma vez - Como vai? - meu professor estendeu a sua mão para apertar a de Sirius, mas este recolheu a própria rapidamente e me empurrou para o canto, sem educação nenhuma, ao se convidar a sentar na nossa mesa.

- Hey Remus, olha quem 'tá aqui! - e ainda berrou no meu ouvido.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - pisei no seu pé ao sussurrar-lhe por entre os dentes, num sorriso para Timothy que estava tão perdido quanto eu, e virar minha cabeça na esperança que o zumbido sumisse.

- Animando seu dia, priminha! **James** anda muito preocupado com você. **James** nem dorme direito pensando no seu bem estar, pobre **James**!

Mas o que…

- Quem é James? - Timothy questionou.

- É O MARID… - Sirius estufou o peito para explicar.

- Lily!!! - e Tonks lhe impediu ao pular de júbilo em me ver, não deu tempo de pensar se eu deveria agradecer ou não.

- Oi Tonks… - a minha animação não era a mesma que a dela, muito árdua a minha recuperação desde o nosso último encontro.

- Oi Lily - um Remus que parecia ter um tomate no lugar do rosto se manifestou, com uma Nimphadora pendurada no braço esquerdo.

Nem vi o brinde em formato de homem quase morrendo de vergonha, que Tonks ostentava com imenso orgulho.

- Vocês estão juntos? - não resisti e tive que atormentá-lo.

- Quem disse isso?! - quase que eu colocava a minha xícara de café em cima da sua cabeça para ficar mais quentinha.

- Ele prometeu que não vai mais sair com ninguém até eu completar dezesseis anos, né _lindo_? - ela era só sorrisos e eu não pude suprimir uma risada, com o elogio ele havia abaixado a cabeça e encarava o próprio sapato de tanto embaraço.

- Quanto açúcar… - Sirius sacudiu os ombros como se temesse que fosse contagioso - E vocês, o que fazem por aqui?

- Almoçando - Timothy respondeu, ainda perdido.

- Por que não aproveitamos e chamamos **James**? Todo mundo reunido, **James** vai adorar! - esse cachorro do Sirius está pensando o quê? - Vou ligar agora para o **James**, aproveite e dê um olá para **James**, Lily! **James** te ama tanto, oh pobre **James**...

- E quem é Jam… - Timothy insistiu e eu joguei meu café descaradamente no colo do Sirius.

- PUTA MERDA! - bem feito.

- Timothy, chame a Angela, por favor - pedi, encenando estar muito aturdida e morrendo de preocupação, e ele me atendeu entre desconfiado e solícito.

- Vou repetir: o que você pensa que está fazendo?!

- Puta merda Lily, por quê? Por quê?! Quase que você amputava meu filhotinho!

- Você mereceu - Remus falou relativamente recuperado da crise embaraçosa que eram as manifestações de afeto da Tonks, até ela enfiar um croissant na sua boca e beijá-lo na bochecha ao cantarolar "eu te amo Aluadinho", aí ele soltou fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Quem manda bancar o intrometido - justifiquei minha ação violenta - Ele é meu professor e merece respeito. Diferente de você que estava saindo com a minha melhor amiga e não me disse nada!

- A Samy? - Six entremeou sua sentença com caretas de sofrimento - Ela pediu segredo, disse que queria fazer uma surpresa, não é minha culpa!

- E ainda por cima está com a minha outra amiga! Você não se manca, não?! - coloquei a bolsa de água fria, que Angela acabara de trazer, no local onde havia atirado o líquido morno.

- Que outra amiga? - ele relaxou as linhas de tensão do rosto, devido ao efeito da bolsa gelada - Eu só estou saindo com a Samy, hoje eu iria pedi-la em namoro! Agora não vou mais!

- Por que?! - pirei, a Samy me mataria! - Você vai sim!

- Como você quer que eu vá a um encontro se não consigo andar e nem colocar uma calça, sua ruiva louca?!

- Se vira mané!

- Crianças, acalmem-se, por favor, estamos num lugar público - Remus pediu, já recomposto do vexame que sua amada Nimpha o fez viver.

- Olha quem fala, 'mó infantil só porque a Tonks pega na sua mão - Sirius provocou, com um sorriso cruelmente sarcástico.

- Que mentira! - Lupin enrubesceu de novo, tão rápido quanto um cometa cruza o céu.

- E não posso nem mencionar o fato que fica mais vermelho que o cabelo da Lily - Black completou, vencedor na sua encarnação.

- Não fica assim, _fofinho_ - Tonks o abraçou ao sorrir um milhão de vezes mais contente e Remus voltou a abaixar a cabeça e, fixar o olhar nos próprios sapatos.

- Ele é demais, não é? - ela disse baixinho para nós, muito orgulhosa de si.

- É, muito _kut kut_! - ajuntei, também querendo importuná-lo.

Remus quis cavar sua cova ali mesmo.

* * *

- Ô de casa! - exclamei ao entrar no apartamento.

Parei, ainda na sala, ao retirar um pequeno espelho da minha bolsa e verificar se a minha aparência estava boa, para uma conversa muito séria com James eu teria que estar, no mínimo!, apresentável. Abafei meu riso ao lembrar da maneira que Tonks arrastava Remus para tudo quanto é canto, e Sirius que se não tinha opção a não ser acompanhá-los com aquele jeito mega estranho de caminhar.

Ah, tenha dó! Ele provocou. Não me sinto nem um pingo culpada... A não ser que ele me dedure para a Samara... Amiga pavorosa essa minha. Nhá, mais tarde eu me preocupo com isso.

- Prima? - na penumbra foi quase impossível reconhecer Carlo, mas pelo timbre era ele.

Não compreendi porque ele estaria na sala, com as luzes apagadas e bizarramente inclinado para a frente como se escondesse algo ou alguém de mim.

Meu cérebro estralou quando entendi a razão.

- Não acredito! - acendi as luzes e ele estava vestindo unicamente a cueca e acobertando uma garota às suas costas - Não acredito! Eu disse pra você não fazer mais isso, seu sem vergonha!

Tapei meus olhos e esperneei.

- Não é só você que mora aqui, caramba! Você tem um quarto! Dio mio!!!!

- Calma, Lily, calma. Eu posso explicar…

- Explicar o que, caspita! Some daqui! Some!

- Err… Você poderia ao menos virar de costas para que a gente possa… Você sabe… - ele requisitou, constrangido.

- Arght! Você vai se ver comigo depois - ameacei e me apressei em direção ao meu quarto.

A que ponto esses homens chegaram? Está certo que vivemos no século XXI. Contudo, isso não é desculpa!

- Lily, pode sair - ele bateu na minha porta ao avisar.

Encostados no balcão da cozinha estavam ele e a namorada, mais uma ruiva para a família (imagina as crianças correndo pela casa da vovó, bando de fósforos... Tacando fogo na fogueirinha que será o rebento loiro da Túnia!), e James Potter com um enorme sorriso de escárnio, comendo pipoca e abancado numa cadeira, confortavelmente se divertindo.

- Muita pornografia para os seus olhos? - ele me perturbou, se achando o cara mais engraçado da face da terra.

- Você que armou isso? E sabia o que estava acontecendo? - inquiri, o meu sangue borbulhando pelas veias e artérias.

- Eu? - ele se fez de vítima - Acabei de chegar, ruivinha - piscou para mim e pescou uma pipoca da vasilha, como se tivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais encantadora do universo.

- É verdade, ele acabou de chegar - Carlo confirmou, a entonação indicando que não estava à vontade por ter sido pego em flagrante - E James, não piora as coisas pra mim, bro! - acrescentou em apelação.

Potter ergueu os ombros - Seria estranho você falar de moralidade quando está saindo com dois caras ao mesmo tempo - mais uma pipoca atirada para o alto e aparada, sem margem de erro, pela sua boca.

- Eu não 'tô saindo com dois caras! - a indignação estrangulou o meu esôfago.

Se havia alguém que não valia um centavo aqui, era James Potter! Ele que me abandonou no passado, quem garante que ele não fará igual no presente?

Ele repetiu o gesto de: "eu não sei…" com os ombros - Se a carapuça serviu… - mais uma pipoca.

- Qual é a sua, hein? - perguntei, arquitetando algo que pudesse atingi-lo na intensidade que a sua pose descontraída, quando um assunto gravíssimo está sendo discutido, me atingia - É tão indiferente assim pra você se eu 'tô lhe colocando um par de chifres?

A pipoca errou a sua boca por uma grande diferença. Carlo assobiou baixinho.

Sorri satisfeita por ter minha vingança e rumei para a geladeira, hora de degustar da minha comida saborosa. Senti o olhar de James pregado na minha costa.

- Vamos Bárbara, mais tarde eu te apresento - Carlo convidou sua parceira para se retirarem.

Escutei a porta sendo fechada e os passos de James se aproximando, até lhe trazerem para três palmos atrás de mim.

- O que você estava fazendo na Costa Coffee com outro loiro azedo? - ele aguardou que eu fechasse a geladeira.

- O que você acha… - organizei os ingredientes nos meus braços e assoprei no seu ouvido ao comprimir os lábios com malícia -… _Jay_?

Esperei ele realizar mais uma pergunta, ou tirar sarro, ou ficar enfezado. No entanto, não obtive qualquer espécie de reação sua. Afastando os legumes cortados para a frigideira e cansada de esperar, encarei meu primo.

Suas orbes não tinham fulgor algum, fitá-las era mergulhar num oceano onde grandes amantes haviam se afogado em nome de um amor sem cura, sem saída e sem um final feliz. Seus punhos rijos ladeando o corpo de tônus semelhante, imóvel.

- Ja-James?! - ele desviou seu olhar e escondeu sua face de mim - É mentira, pelo amor de Deus, eu 'tô brincando! - tentei abraçá-lo e ele me afastou.

- Era o meu professor! - mais que depressa expliquei - Não tem nada entre a gente, na verdade nós fomos na Costa Coffee, porque é onde a noiva dele trabalha - estiquei minhas mãos para tocar seu rosto e ele as rebateu - Você 'tá me ouvindo? James!

Enfim consegui içar sua face e meu coração se partiu.

Ele estava chorando.

- James, por favor, me perdoa… Dio mio, eu não fiz por mal, por favor… Mi dispiace… Ti amo, não chore… Ti amo… - supliquei ao conseguir aquecê-lo com meu abraço e afundar meus arrependimentos no seu peito.

Tranqüilizei-me quando senti ele corresponder o abraço.

Se arrependimento matasse... Meus medos não eram nada perto de vê-lo sofrendo, nada! E se era para vê-lo feliz, se era por ele eu teria coragem para seguir em frente, para fazer dar certo esse relacionamento. Afinal, não era só a felicidade dele, ou só a minha que estava em jogo. Era a **nossa** felicidade.

- Então… Você me ama, é? - com uma mão ele arrepiou os cabelos, sua frase permeada por _modéstia_.

- Claro! - não hesitei em confirmar, vê-lo chorando era infinitamente pior do que aturar esse orgulho besta - Você não presta mesmo… - cutuquei-lhe o flanco e ele riu.

Muito melhor agora.

- Só espero que você não invente de ir pra Lua, "porque lá tem oportunidades" - remexi na sua blusa, lembrando do que vivencíamos durante a adolescência e essa frase maldita dele.

- Se eu for, levo você junto. Com certeza lá não têm loiros - e me acariciou as costas, cerrei as pálpebras, aproveitando o carinho e…

Senti um cheiro estranho!

- James… 'Tá sentindo esse cheiro? - reabri os olhos, em alarme.

- Que cheiro? - ele me estreitou mais em seus braços.

- Esse… Meu macarrão 'tá queimando! - desvencilhei-me dele e embarafustei para o fogão - Ah não…! Até o tomate... - fitei desolada a panela cuja água havia esquecido de colocar junto ao macarrão, o qual jazia duro e queimado, e na frigideira os tomates picados, que eram o meu tempero secreto, também jaziam chamuscados.

Pior que eu teria que comprar mais, devido à turbulência que havia sido o meu dia-a-dia nos últimos tempos nem as compras eu havia realizado...

E para multiplicar a desgraça, minha mãe estava ligando no celular. Algo me dizia que tinha dedo de pervertido de Carlo nisso...

- Deixa isso pra lá - ele me enlaçou por trás e cobriu de beijos o meu pescoço - Vamos para o quarto antes que todos cheguem…

- Todos… quem? - meu cérebro já não estava funcionando direito.

- Os marotos disseram que viriam… - ele começou a morder e uma mão deslizava vagarosamente pela minha cintura -… e Carlo saiu sem a chave, dizendo que voltaria logo… - enquanto a outra roçava a curva lateral do meu seio, me fazendo engolir em seco - Isso importa?

Quem diria que isso importa? Tomates e macarrão que esperem.

-Alla fine-


End file.
